Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon
by Stone-Man85
Summary: A greater evil is returning. The Sailor Scouts are not enough to fight against it. They will need the help of a band of knights who fought against it: the Fellowship of the Moon. Pt.1 of a Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**Sailor Moon: C**

**

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**

_The world is changing…._

_I feel it in the Water…._

_I smell it in the Air…_

_I sense it in the Earth…_

_I see it in Fire…._

_Much that once was is lost, for none now live to remember how it all began…_

_Prince Helios,_

_Guardian of the Golden Crystal_

_Keeper of Pure Dreams_

* * *

In the beginning, there was once chaos before the time of the Silver Millennium; much chaos and darkness swept the planets. It only ceased until the king of the Moon asked the Guardians of the Sun and Moon to forge artifacts to bring forth peace within the Milky Way Galaxy. Peace began with the forging of the artifacts that would bring not only great and terrible power those who wield them, but would bring about a new era of peace and stability.

The Imperium Silver Crystal was given to the Moon King's daughter, Serenity, who would one day become Queen and bear a daughter who would one day inherit the crystal. The Golden Crystal was given to Prince Helios, Prince of Elysian, Land of Dreams, and Guardian of all pure dreams everywhere. And with the other kingdoms, the royal court was given each powers that symbolized their world. With them, they would protect peace and stability along with the Moon Kingdom.

On Earth, the Guardians of the Sun and Moon had forged for Darien, Prince of the Earth, six rings and six weapons to give to six knights that would become the Fellowship of the Moon; a band of warriors who above all else were to protect not only the inner planets, but also the outer planets and beyond. Their duty was to be the first and last line of defense against Dark Forces not of this Galaxy. Within these rings and weapons, were the spirits of Constellations; points of lights in the night skies that would help guide others. In truth they were spirits that were bound to the spirit of the Earth, taking on elements and power of the different worlds.

A samurai sword and ring, called the Blade of Pisces and the Ring of Pisces, was given to a chosen warrior of the Water Clan. Japanese warriors that were calm and swift as water, and cold and unforgiving as ice itself.

A ring and Hammer-Axe, called the Hammer and Ring of Taurus, was given to a chosen warrior of the Earth Kingdom. Warriors that channeled the power of Lightning and the Earth itself through themselves; indestructible as the mountains, and powerful as a lightning storm. Great miners and crafters of the mountain hall kingdoms, such as the Mine Kingdom of Moria.

Two rings, the rings of Gemini, the Chaos Blades of Kratos, and the Bow of Orion, were given to two warriors of the Chinese city of Bah Sing Se, the Fire Nation. The Chinese home of the spirits of Balance.

A ring, two scimitars, and the Dagger of Sand, were given to the people of Arabia; the Sand and Air Nomads. The city guarded by the constellation of the Sands of Time; the most unusual power of the sands.

And finally, one ring and a Zweihander Buster Sword, called the Ring and Blade of the Phoenix, was given to the reincarnation of the Phoenix spirit in human form. That human was the adopted son of the king of the Earth, and the youngest stepbrother to Prince Darien.

These six rings and weapons were given to humans of Earth to create the Fellowship of the Moon Kingdom; for within their rings and weapons were given the power to be the first defense against all darkness. For within these rings, weapons, and the two crystals were bound the strength and will to lead and govern each planet as well as their kingdoms.

But they were all of them deceived; for unknown to the Queen of the Moon as well as the spirits of the Moon and Sun, another artifact was forged.

In the farthest regions of a dark realm called the Negaverse, in the land of the End World. Inside a fortress called Hollow Bastion, a dark lord named Ansem, forged in secret a dark crystal to control all others. Into this crystal, he poured his cruelty, malice, and will to dominate all life.

One crystal to rule the Darkness.

He used the crystal to peek into the hearts of humans and created an army of creatures called the Heartless and Nobodies. One by one, the Heartless and Nobodies had conquered all the free lands of Earth as well as the respected Kingdoms, while a loyal subject of Ansem's, Queen Beryl, was leading an army to the Moon Kingdom to conquer it. But there were those who resisted, as Prince Darien went to the Moon to warn them of the coming danger. While there, the Fellowship remained on Earth with the last alliance of the Earth Kingdoms to charge at the Heartless and Nobodies in a battle that would last for one day and one night from what would one day be called the Grand Canyon. All for the freedom of the Silver Millennium.

Victory was close for them, until the sky was blackened by the sudden coming of a black comet that seemed to give the Darkness strength. It was then the Fellowship realized that the power of the Negaverse could not be undone, as Ansem led the final battle. Not even the Fellowship could stand up to the awesome power of the Dark Crystal as it swiped them away like wheat. It was that moment, when all seemed lost, that Aarogon, Knight of the Phoenix, took up the Blade of the Phoenix one last time and with his final breath, fought Ansem. With one mighty swipe, Aarogon sliced Ansem in half, striking the Dark Crystal that lay within him. His power shattered, he could no longer hold his form nor the form of his armies as they all disintegrated into nothing; back into the Void from which they all came from. It was then that moment, Ansem, the enemy of the free people of the Silver Millennium, was defeated.

With that knowledge in mind, Aarogon dropped to the ground, and with the others, died in honor and peace. Prince Helios, who watched the battle, would not let them die for nothing as he used the power of the Golden Crystal to give them a new life; after all the six Knights had done for this time of peace, he knew that Prince Darien and Queen Serenity would not let their futures be taken from them. He used the power of the Golden Crystal to have them be reborn in a time that knew no evil. But the spirit of the Sun, Ceroberos, suggested that he be reincarnated in that time as well, so that if Ansem and his armies were ever revived, the Fellowship of the Moon would be back to help the Moon Princess and her royal court.

And so, Ceroberos took the rings of the Knights and transformed himself into a hand held statue for Helios to keep. But he felt that someone else would be most suited, so he gave the statue to a raven haired woman named Kikuyu and asked her to look after it. But the hearts of Humans are easily corrupted as she saw this as an opportunity to gain power. She took the mini statue of Ceroberos, but in the end she was betrayed by circumstances and was slain by bandits. The statue was forever lost in what would be one day be called, the Nile.

And some things that should never have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend…

Legend became Myth…

And the Silver Millennium, the Negaverse, and the Constellation Knights were all forgotten. For over fifteen hundred years, the statue of Ceroberos passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new keeper. The statue came to the Homunculus, Wrath, and took it to what would be called the Rocky Mountains. There, the unimaginable power the statue had within it consumed him. Somehow the statue was able to give Wrath unnatural long life, and for five hundred years, the unchecked power of the statue poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Wrath's cave, it waited for when the power of the Fellowship was needed again.

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumors grew of shadows in the East; whispers of untold evil growing stronger. The statue of Ceroberos had perceived, the time of the Fellowship was needed once more to bring peace. It abandoned Wrath in search of the ones who would be the reincarnations of the former knights. But something happened the statue did not expect; it was picked up by the most unlikely of people imaginable: a human explorer, Benjamin Masters, of North Carolina.

For the time would soon come, when the Fellowship of the Moon, the Constellation Knights, would shape the fortunes of the New Silver Millennium.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Phoenix Rises Again: New Beginnings!**


	2. Profile 1

**I thought before I start with the story I'd give you guys a profile for every new character that's coming in now. And for starters, it's the new character, Phoenix Blade. Enjoy. SullieMike23, this is for you, man.**

**

* * *

****Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Name**: Aaron Masters

**Alias**: Phoenix Knight; Phoenix Blade

**Age**: 16

**Sex**: Male

**Hair**: Brown

**Eyes**: Chocolate Brown; (Yellow)

**Height**: 5'9

**Weight**: 145 lbs.

**Weapon**: Harisen Blade; Zweihander; or Buster Sword; the Blade of the Phoenix

**Hobbies**: repairing vehicles, working on his bike, listening to music, homework, and reading

**Background**: Aaron was your ordinary high school student from America; smart, athletic, and every girl's dream. That is until the day he was given a package from his archeologist grandfather, containing an artifact from an unknown civilization. In it, he found an ancient ring of the constellation, Phoenix, and with it, the Guardian Beast of the Sun, Kerberos. He has been chosen as the knight, Phoenix Blade, and in time and growth, he becomes the hero he's read about in his books. He lives with his bizarre father and his hyper sister, who loves him to death. His mother passed away giving birth to his sister, Sarah. After some strange coincidence, their father is reassigned to Tokyo, Japan; which by some coincidence are where the other knights are located and the Ultimate Evil is waiting for him.

When he arrives to Japan, he is enrolled to Azabu Juuban Junior High; the same high school where Serena, Mina, Lita, and Ami are in. He and Ami seem to hit it off when they become friends; she's the one who helps him by teaching him how to read Kanji. In time they both seem to have the same dream; a dream in which two figures are on a balcony overseeing the Earth, and in between they kiss. This has become uncertain to Aaron, but to Ami, it has become something to uncover in her past. But also between them, even though one or the other don't, can't, or wont see it, they have a growing connection that may become more than friendship.

He enjoys simple things like repairing his motor bike and riding on it; feeling the wind in his face and seeing everything go by. He seems to get a thrill just riding it all the time. It's also a fact that with Ami's help, he gets a job at a local Auto shop to help his family pay the bills and keep up tuition.

For some strange reason, the enemy needs him alive, and will slay anyone who gets in their way. In time, he learns of his past and finds out that he failed during the battle between the Silver Moon Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom while battling the Heartless. Now that the fight begins again, he's determined not to make the same mistake he made again.

**Personality**: He's a guy that's always there for his friends or for others; he'll never turn his back on anyone. But from normal 16 year old with an "eccentric" father and hyperactive sister - to a legendary warrior of an ancient kingdom, is one big change that has occurred in Aaron's life in the past few months. Even with him having such a huge responsibility as finding the other knights, protecting the future princesses of a new forged kingdom, and defeating a dark lord and a massive armada bent on destroying the world. Aaron has every right to feel as paranoid as he does about keeping his alter ego a secret from his friends and loved ones whenever possible.

He is a pretty Great-A student but sometimes comes off as an idiot, though this is generally played off as being due to being dense rather than actual stupidity. He is frequently shown to have more talent in mechanics and music, but still manages in other studies.

However, his paranoia has yet to do a thing about his boundless courage and determination. When his friends, family, or those who mean more to him than friends are in danger, he can become rather enraged and over-protective. In the end of the fight though, it's his loyalty to his cause, along with his faith in the love of his peers, helps him to overcome the obstacles that upfront him, and will transform him into a hero.

**Skills**: He is currently a novice swordsman, but in time his past life skills seem to be weeding their way back to him. He's currently learning the Shaolin martial arts from Rei's temple for meditative purposes, but can be used in some way as an offensive form of attack, but not defensive. He's also skilled in repairing vehicles, especially his motor bike.

**Powers**: Phoenix Blade's power stems from the Phoenix, the Flame Bird. But his attacks are based of that of the Phoenix:

**Transformation**: his ring is his transformation key, and his phrase is, "Phoenix Blade Armor Activate!" he is engulfed in red and gold flames that form around his body, enclosing in him like a cocoon. The flames then burst open and reveal him in his Phoenix blade armor.

**Phoenix** **Flame Talons**: in this attack, the talon tips of his gauntlets glow with energy flames dancing around them. Then he slashes them towards his enemies, sending talon-like fireballs towards them. Upon impact, they slash and burn.

**Phoenix** **Wing**: in this attack, a wall of fire is thrown at the enemy like a torpedo from one vertical swipe of the Phoenix Zweihander, engulfing the enemy in a wildfire until they're nothing but dust.

**Phoenix** **Flight**: this is not an attack, but more of a transportation power that can be activated without calling the name of the move out. On his back, two fire wings that are about a wingspan of six feet in length appear and can give him the ability to fly at tremendous speed, or he can just hover in the air.

**Phoenix** **Inferno**: this is the most powerful ability that Aaron has at his disposal. His Zweihander suddenly glows flame red orange. And with one mighty swing of it, a tremendous powerful flame is shot straight at the enemy, destroying them out of existence.

**The Phoenix State**: Aaron is not only the Phoenix Blade Knight, but is host to the Phoenix Spirit, a spirit continually reincarnated since time immemorial during the Silver Millennium and beyond. In life-threatening situations or instances of extreme emotional stress, Aaron involuntarily channels this spirit as a defense mechanism, entering the powerful Phoenix State. His eyes, mouth, and tattoos of the Phoenix on the chestplate of his armor, as well as the topaz cyrstal in his helmet, glow burning yellow, and the spirit either uses fire as an immediate means of self-preservation, or lapses into a dangerous fit of elemental volatility until Aaron is calmed down.

This spiritual state is also the manifestation of all the Knight's previous incarnations, which allows Aaron to tap into the sum total of their power. When in this state the Phoenix Blade Knight is at his most powerful, but also his most vulnerable. If Aaron dies while in the Phoenix State, the previous incarnations of the Phoenix Blade Knight will die along with him, and the cycle of reincarnation will be permanently broken.

* * *

**Next:** **The Phoenix Rises Again: New Beginnings**


	3. The Phoenix Rises pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Phoenix Blade; SullieMike22 created Phoenix Blade. Also I don't own Ansem or the Heartless and Nobodies, or the Deadly Seven. I just thought they'd make good Sailor Moon villains. However, the OC characters I made up myself. Enjoy.**

**Another Note: This takes place after the Dead Moon Circus/Pegasus: Helios Arch. So the girls are now in Juuban High .**

**Also, I'm kinda re-editing the story. It's been too long that I've worked on this story, so please… be gentle and don't curse me.**

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: the Phoenix Rises Again: New Beginnings pt.1**

**

* * *

**

It was dark in wherever it was; no light was seen in any crevice. Only the lights from millions of eerie yellow eyes that wandered around the world around it. The eyes were attached to heads of pure blackness with zigzagged antennas; their bodies of a lean male build, with four clawed fingers and two clawed toes. They were scouring around looking for something or someone. Then a voice spoke out, it sounded like it came from a man of thirty-five in a tone of calm yet furious.

"Dig…"

"Swallow…"

"Chew…."

"Eat me a passageway, so that I may once again bring….Pain!"

It came from a castle, the only structure that stood from a Victorian falls like construct. The castle was a duplex of some sort; one half was a 17th Century castle structure while the other half looked like it was constructed from steel and iron pipes. This was the fortress of Hollow Bastion; stronghold and home of the Dark Lord of the Negaverse, Ansem.

Within the hollow halls, darkness stretched through it, covering the massive thorn vines and the cracked walls as it stretched far down into the throne room. In the throne room, a metallic throne with a heart insignia on it with spiked lines criss-crossing over it was on top of it.

On the throne, a figure sat there and watched from a platform in front of him; on the platform laid several shards of broken crystals. This figure on the throne was the Dark Lord of the Heartless, and through the shattered pieces of the crystal, he could see the outside world of the 20th Century. People were moving to and from with their daily lives, unaware of the darkness looming over them.

There the voice spoke again, "A gateway to unleash my torment and suffering… upon them." His voice quivered at the thought of stepping on the ground of the warm sun filled land he once tried to conquer. "Up, on the surface…in the sun."

He then lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal yellow eyes that looked like they belonged to an animal, "Dig a path for me…to be…Free!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**A Friendly Neighborhood**

**

* * *

**

He bolted right up from his bed, with beads of sweat padding on him. He was breathing heavily until he started to take slower breaths and took a sigh to calm his breathing. The boy's name was Aaron Masters; an American of sixteen years of age with short, tousled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; young and healthy with a lean build for both muscle and speed, and his skin was slightly tanned. He was in his room sleeping; it was night and everyone got to bed after the move. His father, sister, and he had moved to Tokyo, Japan due to his dad's job transference.

He got up from his bed and looked around his room; the boxes were stacked around from the move and haven't been unpacked yet. He walked towards a window in his room and looked at the night sky; it was another dream like the others. He had dreams of some similarity; darkness coming to life, an ancient battle, and a figure that looked like him dying in a fight against a white-haired monster. The dreams had come to him on the day his mother died giving birth to his baby sister thirteen years ago.

"These dreams don't make any sense at all. Why do I keep having them?" he asked himself as he brought his right hand on his forehead to wipe the sweat off as he still looked on.

Ever since he and his family moved here, the dreams seemed to get stronger for some odd reason. He figured they were some sort of feedback from the trauma of his mother's death. He shrugged, "Oh well, best thing to do is just ride them off." He went back to his bed, got under the covers and went back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day considering he had to get registered to a school.

But there was one other dream he had after the dark ones; it was a dream with the figure that looked like him, but was with a girl; a girl dressed in an elegant gown, almost like a princess. A princess with crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Aaron was still sound asleep in his bed, until something jumped on him with a tremendous force. He woke up with the wind knocked out of him as he heard a young female voice, "Wake up, Big Bro! Today's the day for registering!"

He opened his eyes groggily and saw a twelve year old girl with long black hair that went to her back. She had the same color eyes that he had and her skin was slightly tanned as well, but not as dark. She was wearing a pink 'Hello Kitty' sweat shirt and yellow sweatpants. This was Sarah Masters, Aaron's kid sister; she was hyperactive but seemed polite enough to behave around adults. And one thing was true for sure; she loved her brother very much.

"C'mon Aaron, wake up! Don't make me pour ice water on your head again like last time.", she playfully threatened.

Aaron got up right away, aware of the danger of what his sister had just said. He shouted, "Okay, okay, just get out of my room so I can get ready." She playfully stuck her tongue out as she left and he slammed the door. He undressed and ran to his private bathroom to take a quick shower. He muttered to himself as he finished and got dressed, "Why does she have to be like that?" He finished dressing up and was wearing a black T-shirt with blue Levi jeans, red and yellow Nike sneakers, and a red jacket. He grabbed a helmet and ran out of his room.

Downstairs he ran into the kitchen only to see his dad pouring some coffee. "Hey son, sleep well last night?" He asked.

He was dressed in a grey business suit and had black hair slicked back, slightly tanned, and had the same colored eyes Aaron had. He was a man in his mid thirties, indicating Aaron's parents married early in their life.

Aaron, who didn't want to worry his father about his dreams, lied, "Oh pretty good. I thought you didn't have to go to work until tomorrow?" They had only moved yesterday but now his dad was on his way to work.

"Oh, this? Nah, I'm just taking Sarah to her school to get registered.", he said while smiling.

Aaron thought as much, "I see, well I've got to go register at…" he paused for a moment trying to remember the name of the school.

His dad answered playfully, "the Juuban High School? Remember? You were the one who suggested it seeing you didn't want to get to a private one, right?"

Aaron brightened, "Yeah that's it." He grabbed a Breakfast Bar and ran to the garage.

His dad shouted, "Have fun today and make some friends while you're at it!" Aaron just sighed when his dad was like that.

He walked over and passed his dad's car to come near to what looked like a Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was colored red and yellow with a little black to it. It was his dad's until his father gave it to him on his sixteenth birthday; unfortunately around the time it was pretty beaten up. Fortunately Aaron was very gifted in fixing anything mechanical, especially when it came to vehicles. He opened the garage door, got on his bike and put on his helmet. He then sped out of the garage and waved to his family as he sped down the road out of his neighborhood to head to the high school.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Juuban High School**

Outside the school and in the courtyard, sitting under the tree, a blonde haired student with a meatball headed style to her hair in a sailor school uniform colored white and Navy Blue. The skirt was long enough to cover her knees, but on her shirt had a peculiar heart shaped broach on it. She was sitting next to another girl who was wearing a different uniform colored white and Gray, due to her height. She was taller than the blonde was and had brown hair tied in a ponytail in the back; she also wore rose earrings and had beautiful green eyes. The blonde meatball head's name was Serena, and the other girl was named Lita. Friends and secretly, princesses of the Moon and Jupiter; they were also the champions of justice, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. It was lunchtime and they were eating their lunch together considering Lita made the best box lunches ever.

Serena moaned in delight as she took a bite out of one of Lita's rice balls. "Delicious.", was all she could say.

Lita giggled, "You say that about everything I make, Serena."

"Well it's true, Lita. You'd make a great chef someday."

It was true; Lita was a great cook and really cooked when it also came to the Martial Arts as well. Despite the fact that some people shunned Lita out because of her skills in fighting, Serena befriended her anyway.

Serena sighed, "Today's not the best; we're going to have a test on Mathematics. I just know I'm gonna flunk it."

Lita sweatdropped and asked, "Haven't you tried studying at all?"

Serena shrugged, "I try but nothing seems to click at all. It's about as easy as trying to figure out who was the Moonlight Knight." Lita sighed as she probably was right at that.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in the parkway of the school. They got up and waked towards the sound to investigate. They saw someone get off the motorcycle and watched him take off his helmet. Aaron then walked on inside to register for administration into the school, but didn't notice Serena or Lita checking him out.

Serena commented, "Hey, he's pretty cute." She then said in a dreamy tone, "But nothing like my Darien. Right Lita?"

She turned to her friend only to see her with a dreamy look in her eyes and her cheeks flustered, "He's such a hottie; he reminds me of my boyfriend, Tom."

After hearing that, Serena sighed and muttered, "Every boy you see reminds you of your boyfriend."

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Aaron had finished registering in for school and would start tomorrow in his homeroom. He had just gotten his school uniform which was a set of black pants and coat with a button up white shirt. "Okay, now that's over, I can head on home."

He walked down the hall and headed for the door, until he saw something, or someone, that caught his eye. He saw a girl in uniform, carrying a stack of books that almost reached her head. He whispered to himself, "She shouldn't be carrying that much; if she loses her balance…" And if just on cue; she began to lose it as she was beginning to lose the balancing of her books.

He ran across her as she began to fall straightforward towards the books, until she felt someone catch her before she fell. She looked up to see who caught her before she fell and saw a boy around her age, but five centimeters taller. He noticed that the girl had short blue hair and eyes to match, and she had a sweet voice once she spoke up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He smiled back and said, "It's okay, it's not your fault." He helped her up while she still held on to the books. "You know you shouldn't carry that many; you might lose your balance and fall again.", he suggested which got her a little embarrassed.

She replied, "I know but unfortunately no one was around to offer help."

He looked at her and at the books for a moment, and by her surprise, he took half of the books. "Wha-"

"So where you going with these?", he asked with a smile that nearly made her melt for a moment.

She asked shyfully, "M-my house, if you please?"

"Okay then, I can give you a ride there," Aaron implied.

She sheepishly replied to his offer, "Thank you."

He smiled again, "Hey, it's no problem. It just doesn't feel right to leave you hanging like this." He then asked, "Are you skipping school?" it was kind of weird to him that this girl wasn't in class right now and she had all these books with her.

She shook her head and tried to stiffen a giggle, "No, school was over a while ago. I checked these out of the library before dismissal."

He laughed at himself, "Man, how time flies when you're registering."

She was surprised and asked, "You mean you're coming here for school?"

He nodded his head as they walked out of the school. Aaron then realized he didn't know her name until they got outside the door, "Oh, by the way, I'm Aaron Masters."

"That sounds American," she stated, slightly surprised by that name.

Aaron asked, "Oh, I guess you hate Americans, huh?"

The girl nodded her head, hoping she didn't make it sound like she hated him, "Oh no, what I mean is, how do I put it, your Japanese is so fluent it almost seems hard to believe you are American."

Aaron thought about it and sounded like she was impressed by him; truth was he had learned enough Japanese back on the plane that he didn't realize he read the whole book. His dad and Sarah were actually amazed at how good he was that they actually let him tutor them when they started finding a home.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the girl said, "Ami."

he looked puzzled, "Wha?"

"You gave me your name and I'm just telling you mine," she politely explained to him. "It's Ami Mizuno."

He thought about it and it really sounded pretty, "Ami, huh? That's a pretty name; it means 'Beauty' doesn't it?"

She blushed at that comment; it was strange, most of the time she didn't care about talking to boys much, but Aaron seemed different from most of the guys she'd seen. It was at that moment they stopped in front of a motorbike, and Aaron put the books he was carrying into a side compartment.

Ami gulped, "T-that's the ride you were talking about?"

He nodded as he saw Ami backing away a little, nervous as a cat in a dog pound. He looked at her and saw how nervous she was and figured, "Oh yeah, it's a one-seater; that means you'd have to sit behind me." He figured she didn't feel comfortable like that. He leaned on the bike for a moment with his arms crossed, then suggested, "Well I guess I could walk you to your place with the books."

Ami was a little surprised at that; he knew they could get to her place faster on the bike but he was taking consideration of how she felt about it. However, she also knew that it would be nightfall soon; she decided she was going to have to do it.

She passed him and tried to get on the bike to no avail; Aaron asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

She said embarrassed at her attempts, "I'm trying to get on the bike…but I've never ridden on one so I don't know how to sit on it properly."

"But I thought you didn't..."

She stopped him as she explained, "It's true I'm a little nervous because we'll be sitting close together. But it's because I'm a little scared on riding on a motorcycle for the first time." She then smiled, "Besides, you have offered me a ride and I accept."

He was a little surprised at her decision but rather than argue about it, he decided to go with the decision. He smiled as he walked up to her, "Here let me help you."

She didn't have time to figure it out as she was lifted by her waist by her newest friend and placed on the bike with her sitting sideways. She was a little startled at first when she was lifted like that; she didn't realize he was that strong, but at the same time, so gentle when he touched her. She nearly blushed at that time but stopped herself as she thought to herself at this moment.

'What's wrong with me? I've only just met him' she then paused for a moment,' she thought to herself, trying to figure out what was giong on with her, 'So why do I feel like I've known him for so long?'

She was interrupted when Aaron got on. He handed her his helmet, "Here, you'll need this."

She then asked, "But what about you? Won't you need this?"

He shook his head, "Nah, you need it in case you fall off. Besides, I've never got into one accident; I just wear it for decoration.", he said with a little dry humor to it.

She half smiled at that and decided not to argue about it as she put the helmet on as she silently whispered for him to be careful.

She then went for her handles that she needed to hold on to, but didn't find them, "Uh, where are the handles that I hold on to?"

Aaron glanced over his shoulder. "There's only one set of handles. If you need to, just use me to help keep your balance, but you should be ok on your own."

With that, he revved the engine up and he sped out into the road. Ami reacted out of pure instinct and terror to the quick acceleration and wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist, holding on to him for dear life.

When they passed a corner, they had passed Serena, Lita, and another blonde girl wearing the same kind of uniform that Serena was wearing, only she had her long flowing hair down and tied with a bow. Her name was Mina. She was also the first to notice who was riding with the biker.

"Ami?"

Serena looked around trying to find her and asked, "Where? I don't see her."

Mina pointed at the biker, "On the bike that just passed us." Lita and Serena looked back at awe and saw it was Ami with the biker.

Lita looked in puzzlement, "I thought Ami said that Dating wasn't in her 'dictionary'?"

Mina just smirked, "I think she just got the latest edition on it."

Ami slowly opened her eyes, and realized that they weren't traveling nearly as fast as she had originally thought and relaxed a bit, but didn't let go of Aaron. She blushed realizing that this was the closest she had ever been to a boy. She could feel his muscular body beneath his jacket and could smell the scent of what seemed to smell like cologne, and…she stopped herself from going any further into what she was thinking about. 'What am I thinking? I can't be falling in love? And at first sight? I can't do that!' But somehow, despite her initial fear and shyful nature of the situation, something felt very right about this situation to Ami, almost like a long forgotten memory that was half remembered.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later **

They had arrived at Ami's place, the biggest condo you'd ever seen. It reached around to an 8th floor as Aaron stopped and parked to take a look up. He said, "Wow, you guys must be loaded if you can afford to live here." He didn't get a reply as he looked around and saw Ami, take the helmet off and saw her eyes swirling around as if she had been on a roller coaster ride.

He asked concerned, "Are you okay!"

She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and said, "I'm okay; it's just that this is the first time I've ridden on one of these like that."

He smiled as he got off and helped her off the bike, "You know when we were riding, I thought you were going to snap me in half; the way you were holding on to me so tight."

Ami nodded sheepishly, "I just got startled that's all."

He nodded and unloaded the books. Ami grabbed her stack and they both began walking up to her condo up on the 5th floor. After they had reached her room, she took a key out and unlocked her door.

Aaron asked, "Your mother's not home?"

She nodded, "She sometimes has to take double shifts at the hospital so I hardly ever see her."

She noticed he had a painful look on his face, an emotional pain. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing; nothing you have to worry about.", he said while shaking it off.

She knew something troubled him, but decided not to push it further. She took the stack of books he had carried for her and placed them on the table in the dining room. She turned around to see that Aaron was leaving; she ran towards him and stopped before calling his name, "Aaron!" He turned around and she said, "thank you for the ride today. I really enjoyed it. I really did."

For some reason, he blushed at what she said, but smiled as he replied, "No problem."

With that, he went out of sight as Ami closed the door to the condo. She went out towards the window and watched as Aaron sped off onto the road. She continued to look out there and thought to herself, 'Why was he so depressed when I talked about my mother?'

* * *

**Master's Residence **

Aaron had arrived home a little late due to his taxi service for Ami, so he prepared for the worst if his dad got angry. He parked the bike in the garage and went into the house. He saw his dad sitting in the living room and on the couch, wearing a knitted sweatshirt, brown pants, and slippers. He was reading the newspaper when he heard Aaron come in; he walked right passed him and would have made it to his room if his dad didn't stop him first.

"So where were you all day?" his father simply asked.

Aaron just sighed in defeat as he turned around and said, "Sorry, I guess the registering took longer than I thought it would."

His dad gave him a sly smile as he said, "Oh really?"

Aaron didn't like where this was going, "What is it, Dad?"

His dad got up, walked to him, and put his right hand on his son's shoulder. He then took a big sniff of his son, which freaked Aaron out. "AHA!" he shouted in triumph as he jumped back a bit and proclaimed, "I knew it! Well son, if you were spent all day and night today at the school, then why do you smell so sweet?"

Aaron got a puzzled look on his face, but sniffed his sleeve, and realized he did smell like sweets. He thought, 'It must have been when Ami was on the bike.' He couldn't let his dad know about it, he would tease him constantly about it.

But unfortunately, his dad already found out, "You have a girlfriend already." He smiled slyly, "Don't 'cha, Son?" Aaron started to try and explain, unfortunately there was another who heard this.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!"

Sarah came running out of the kitchen, wearing a yellow sweater, blue jeans, white socks, and an apron. She was making dinner until she heard what her father had said about Aaron getting a girlfriend. Ever since her mother died, Aaron had to step in as the second parent for her. She loved her brother dearly like he was her whole world, and the thought of another girl taking him away from her was too frightening. So she made it her mission to scare, threaten, or beat away any of the girls that tried to go out with him.

She hug attacked her brother as she whined and shouted, "Big brother, I love you more than anything; of course I also love Daddy equally. But you would choose another girl over your sister, WHOSE SO FULL OF LOVE FOR YOU!"

It was at this time that Aaron had to straighten things out. "You've got it all wrong, Ami's not my girlfriend!"

His dad ignored that and just pressed on, "Ami, huh? So you two are already on a 'First-Name' basis." He then rubbed his chin and said, "Son, you've got to show me a picture of her. Most likely she's gorgeous."

Sarah heard that and asked, "Prettier than me, Daddy?"

Their dad shook his head, "Without a doubt. A girl's looks are just as important as her brains, Sarah. Never forget that."

She quivered at the fact that she probably couldn't compete with this girl and that caused her to almost cry. Aaron on the other hand, just groaned from all this and just said, "Leave me alone, all I did was just give her a ride to her home."

Sarah squeezed in her hug nearly crushing him, "Big Bro! I believe in you!"

He was able to break her grip and just walked towards the stairs to get away from the madness. But his dad stopped him, "Oh son, I forgot to mention. Your Grandpa Ben sent us something." Aaron lit up at that; he loved it when they went to visit him, he always had a story or two about his excavations. His grandpa was an explorer, always looking for something old to give to a museum.

His dad explained, "I didn't have any idea what it was and I thought you'd might like it. Seeing that you're into that kind of stuff I put it in your room, on your desk." Without a word, Aaron zoomed up to his room, went in, and locked the door.

* * *

**In Aaron's Room**

He looked on the table and saw the artifact his grandpa had mailed; it was a hand held statue of what looked like a jungle cat wearing armor on his head, neck, and paws. The cat also had on wings on its back. Aaron picked it up and got a good look at it; it seemed old but it looked as though it had no signs of wearing. He looked at the writing and could tell it was Egyptian, so he walked over to one of his boxes, opened it up and looked around in it.

In it he found what he was looking for, an Egyptian Hieroglyphics book. He set the book on the table and looked through it. He deciphered the symbols on the statue's rest and said it to himself out loud…

"Fellowship of the Moon,.."

"Know the Heartless Blight,.."

"When Darkness covers all…"

"Unleash on them the Light?"

With those words said, the statue began to hum as Aaron took notice of it. And then suddenly, a tremendous force shot out of it, throwing Aaron back first into the wall, and a light illuminated the room with blinding power.

* * *

Within the darkness, on the table to where the crystal shards were, the shards illuminated with a blinding radiance across the room. The shadowlike creatures shielded their eyes and screeched in agony at the light. The white haired man, Ansem, came into the room demanding, "What has happened?" He walked over to the crystal shards and saw them glowing, reacting to something else.

He saw it and could only mean one thing, "The Fellowship of the Moon could have done this." It was then at that realization, he stepped back with a look of terror and fear as he spoke in a whisper, "They've returned…as prophesized…to destroy me." His face turned form fear to anger as he balled up his fists, "And I'm so close to release from this imprisonment."

Suddenly two figures came form the shadows and stayed in them behind Ansem; one was a small fat man who was hunching over, while the other one looked female and had a figure shaped to perfection, like an hourglass. The female asked in an attractive and sexy voice, "You bellowed, Boss?" He turned around and commanded, "the Constellation Knights have come out of hiding. Take a squadron of Heartless Shadows with you, find them first, and bring me their still-beating hearts!" The two bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

Then Ansem turned back to the shards and brought up his right-gloved fist, "And I'll beat them…raw."

* * *

**Back on Earth**

**Master's Residence**

The light from the statue had died out and the statue fell to the floor. Aaron just sat there with his back at the wall, in awe at what just happened. He slowly crawled up to it and said to himself, "It's got to be on microchips or something."

As he got close enough to touch it, the statue glowed again and he backed away a little. The statue shifted and changed in from of Aaron as he watched in curiosity; by the time it was over, where the statue was, now was a little creature that resembled a stuffed animal. It was no bigger than Aaron's hand, it was hazel colored; it looked like a little lion cub with feathered wings. It was wearing a silver color with a red jewel around its neck.

Aaron just blinked a few times in confusion, wondering what the heck that thing was. It was only until the little guy opened his eyes to reveal them to be black. And to Aaron's surprise, it spoke in a surfer's voice, "Howdy! Oh, thank you so much, young man. I've been sealed away like that for who knows how long, and…."

Before he could finish, Aaron grabbed him and started to shake him around, dangle him around, or any other goofy stuff to him. Aaron asked, "What are you? A mutated squirrel? A robotic toy? Where the batteries?"

The little creature was able to get loose and land across Aaron. He swung his little arms around with a throbbing vein popping out, "I am not a toy or a mutated squirrel, Punk!" He calmed down a bit and introduced himself, "I am Ceroberos; Spirit of the Sun, Forger of the Golden Crystal, and Guardian Beast of the Fellowship of the Moon."

Aaron just stared at him for a moment; he couldn't believe that this little furball could be any of those things. He then spoke out, "You can't be any of those things, 'cause you're a…" he wanted to say what he needed to say, but he was afraid of what might happen.

So Ceroberos decided to guess, "Let me guess: Intimidating? Handsome? Heroic? Or perhaps maybe Awe-Inspiring, right?"

"A tiny stuffed animal," was all that Aaron said.

That little comment was what go Ceroberos really ticked off, "What'd you call me!"

Aaron raised his hands up in defense as he pointed to the mirror, "If you don't believe me, take a look in the mirror."

He huffed and flew up to the mirror without any difficulty, and saw his own reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! WHOAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed out of terror and confusion as he put his front paws to his head and whined, "What happened to me? I'm a midget, a twerp, a little cub of my former self."

The little creature hung his head in shame, and Aaron just stared in utter confusion, until his dad shouted, "Aaron, Dinner!"

He looked back at Ceroberos and decided to do something about it until after dinner. Ceroberos saw him going to the door and complained, "Hey wait a minute! What about me!"

Aaron just said before he closed the door, "After dinner, okay?" With that, he left a very ticked off stuffed talking animal.

* * *

**After Dinner **

Aaron came back up to his room with two plates of dessert; Chocolate Chip Cheesecake. He figured the little weirdo would have been hungry so he grabbed the nearest thing he could find. He entered in his room, only to find the little guy, playing Rampage: Total Destruction, on his PS2 and TV. He shrugged, 'I guess he needs to do something to take his mind off his predicament.' He walked over to the little guy setting his plate on his desk, "Hey, Ceros, I thought you'd be hungry. Problem is I don't know if you can eat this."

Ceros looked at the plate and jumped up with joy, "Alright! Chocolate Chip Cheesecake! That's my favorite!"

Aaron asked, "It is? They had cheesecake back then from where you're from?"

Ceros shrugged while he picked up his fork like a shuffle, "Oh yeah. Back then during the Silver Millennium, they'd serve these at parties."

Aaron said while he sat down next to the little creature, and leaned on his arm, "Sounds like a fairytale if you ask me. If there were such a time period, it would be recorded in historical archives."

Ceros explained, "That's because most of the Moon Kingdom was completely wiped out by the Dark Kingdom." He stopped and realized what he said as he plopped back down and hung his head in shame, "What am I doing? I can't be talking to you right now; I've got to find the Fellowship of the Moon."

Aaron asked, "Yeah the inscription on the statue mentioned them. Who's the Fellowship?"

Ceros thought about it and didn't want to drag him into it, but he might be able to help him with what he needed to do. So he explained, "The Fellowship of the Moon are the Constellation Knights. The knights themselves were appointed by the Kingdom of Earth' Council of Elders, in favor of the Queen of the Moon, Serenity. Each one was given an element and constellation connecting them to the constellations spirit. In truth, the constellations in the sky were once great beasts or artifacts of power that were imbedded in the night sky to guide others. The knights were also given each a weapon that me, the Spirit of the Moon, and the other Guardians had forged, all for the sole purpose to protect the Silver Millennium, peace, justice, and freedom," but then Ceros's face became grim as he finished, "But all that changed when Ansem unleashed the Heartless and Nobodies."

Aaron was confused at that part, "The Heartless and Nobodies?"

Ceros nodded, "Yeah, those without hearts and the non-existent ones. The Heartless are creatures that are created from shadow and the Darkness in people's hearts, and from that they feed on it to create more hearts. The Nobodies are what happens to the victim's empty shell of a body after their hearts are taken to become a Heartless." Ceros stood up as he explained, as he would to a student. "A long time ago, Ansem, the King of the Negaverse, created an army of those things and tried to invade the Earth. When he did that, Beryl, his sister, decided to take the Moon Kingdom for herself. But on both sides lost as the Fellowship gave their lives to stopping Ansem as did everyone on the Moon Kingdom."

Aaron, who was disheartened by this sad tale, finally said, "That's a sad story if I've ever heard of one."

"Yeah, but that's not the end of it," Ceros stated as the little creature pointed out. "Queen Serenity had everyone in her kingdom reborn on Earth in the future. But it was Prince Helios, the Prince of Elysian, who had the knights, the Fellowship of the Moon, reborn in case Ansem and the Heartless and Nobodies returned."

Now Aaron was confused, "But I thought you said the Fellowship stopped Ansem?"

Ceros nodded, "They didn't kill him if that's what you mean; they shattered the Dark Crystal, the one artifact that could merge both worlds into Darkness. As for the Heartless and Nobodies, they are Darkness made real, as long as there's Darkness within hearts themselves. The Heartless are always lurking and seeking out new hearts to become Heartless. And when there are more Heartless, there'll be more empty shells that become Nobodies."

Aaron then got it as he said, "And that's why Helios had the knights reborn into this time, right? To stop Ansem if he ever comes back again?"

Ceros nodded as he looked serious on the matter, "He's already come back; he just needs to find a door to enter into this world. And that's why I've got to find the Fellowship." He then looked at Aaron with a serious expression, and picked up his fork like a pointer and pointed at Aaron, surprising the human teenage boy, "Aaand…you're gonna help me."

Aaron was shocked and asked, "Why me?"

"You're the one who woke me up and set me free," Ceros shot out.

Aaron objected, "Yeah, but it was your duty to be the Guardian of the Knights and find them yourself."

Ceros rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he explained, "I know that, I just got a little sidetracked and took a nap."

Aaron on the other hand was not convinced, "For how long?"

"Thirty years."

Aaron looked a little disbelieved at the fact that this guy fell asleep for thirty years, "You're not much of a guardian, you know."

Ceros saw the face and shouted, "HEY, I NEVER SAID BEING A GUARDIAN WAS EASY!"

Just then, Aaron's father shouted, "Son, we're out of milk! Think you can go to the Mini-Mart across town and get some more!"

Aaron saw this as his way out of this nightmare as he got up and grabbed his coat and shoes. "Sure thing, Dad!"

Ceros wasn't going to give up that easily, as he slipped into Aaron's jacket pocket as Aaron put it on. Completely unaware of Ceros hanging around him, he left his room and went on his way to the Mini-Mart.

* * *

**Later On**

**Mini-Mart **

Aaron had gotten there quickly on his bike, and parked near it. He got off his bike and heard a grunting sound as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. He pulled them out to find Ceros in his hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked while holding the little flying cat by the collar of his fur.

Ceros, not affected by it in any matter, simply stated, "Look, I really need your help in finding the Fellowship for me." He begrudgingly admitted to the boy, looking pretty sour at this moment, "I…er..really need your help."

Aaron sighed in defeat and explained, "Listen, I can't help you with this; it's not my fight." But before he could say anything, Ceros was shoved back in the pocket while Aaron walked on in the mart.

The automatic doors opened and Aaron heard someone shout, "Get away from me!"

Aaron looked around and saw the store owner, a man in his thirties, and an employee, a girl around Aaron's age, swatting away some unseen force. The guy shouted, "Get back or taste my slugger, Sucker!"

Then a black hand with four clawed fingers grabbed the bat and took it away from him. He backed up a little, unaware that his shadow was rising from the ground taking shape. It turned into a humanoid figure with two antennas zigzagging down his back, his body was slim but well built, and its feet looked like Arabian sandals with the same zigzag on the toe, and had round pupiless yellow eyes.

It rammed its clawed hand into the man's back; the owner screamed in pain while the girl ran away frightened and ignored Aaron, as she passed him. The creature pulled out something glowing and shimmering, and it was in a heart-like shape. The man collapsed as the body began to fade into nothing; the heart on the other hand turned black as coal and began to take shape. It stopped changing until it became one of the creatures.

Aaron was now as terrified as ever as he saw what he saw and didn't move until Ceros shouted, "Aaron! Those are Shadows, the first form of the Heartless! Run!"

The Heartless turned around to spot their new prey; Aaron immediately went to the sliding doors and bolted. He ran straight for his motorbike and hopped on; he turned to facet the store and saw the creatures coming out of the shadows, lurking towards him. He started the bike as fast as he could and sped out of there, but not before running over one of them. He sped out of there and was out of sight, but not before two strangers who were on top of the Mini-Mart saw them.

One of them was a drop-dead gorgeous woman in her twenties, with pale skin, raven black hair that reached her back, and wore a black dress that showed off her cleavage, black high heel boots, and black gloves that reached her shoulders. The other one was a fat, bald man wearing a black jumpsuit, boots and wristbands. He had sort of a dumbfound look on his face and was drooling while the woman smiled a wicked smile.

She spoke up, "That boy had Ceroberos on him, Gluttony."

The man called Gluttony replied, "He's gotten smaller the last time I pictured him. So what do we do now, Lust?"

She looked down to where the Heartless were and commanded, "Follow that boy and corner him. But don't kill him…Yet. We need him for questioning." The Heartless sunk into the shadows and were gone. Lust smirked, "Oh, this is going to be fun." And with that, the two disappeared into the shadows as well.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Phoenix Rises; New Beginnings pt.2 **


	4. Phoenix Fights Back

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for Phoenix Blade's armor from Power Rangers: The Movie, Guyver, and from the Kingdom Hearts 2 – Secret Ending (If anyone has beaten the game yet.)

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: the Phoenix Rises Again: The Phoenix Fights Back

* * *

****Ami's Place

* * *

**

Ami had gotten out of her uniform and got into some more relaxing clothes; a lime green dress and a yellow jacket. She had on her glasses and was studying for the exams tomorrow, but couldn't seem to focus as her mind kept going back on one thing: Aaron. Being near him for the first time meeting him made her flustered; his eyes, smell, his very touch was mysterious to her, and yet felt so familiar from long ago. She had felt that she had met him before, but she had never seen him before until now. It just kept nagging until she heard the doorbell rang.

She stopped what she was doing and went to answer it. She opened the door to find Serena, Lita, Mina, and a twelve-year-old girl wearing a school uniform that was blue and red; with pink hair that had the same hairstyle as Serena except instead of meatballs, there were bunny ears; her name was Rini and the little cat next to her was named Diana. There was another girl with them and she had raven black hair and had dark eyes. Her name was Rei, and she was a temple maiden and psychic of sorts.

Ami wondered what they were doing her but remembered, "Oh, I completely forgot about the study session. Sorry guys." Everyone walked in while Lita said with a smile on her face, "Its okay, Ami. We understand your mind was on other things. Like on your boyfriend." Ami was puzzled by that, "What are you talking about?" Mina popped up and said, "It's alright, you can tell us. After all, we saw you riding with that cutie on the bike." Now Ami pieced it together as she realized what they were talking about. She shook her head, "Where did you get that nutzoid idea? Aaron was just giving me a ride home; he's just a good friend to me." Serena walked up with a smile and said, "Riiiight. So you two are already on a 'First-Name' basis I see."

Ami asked, "A 'First-Name' basis?" Mina sat down and shook her head as she smile slyly, "Yeah, it's the first step towards Dating; you both know your first names." Ami blushed madly, "We're not dating!" Lita now sitting on a chair pointed out, "oh come on, don't deny it. We saw how close and tight you were holding onto him when you were riding with him." Ami then probably blushed 14 shades of red as Lita pointed out and she stammered, "Y-y-you've got it wrong; when he started revving up the engines and went into the road, I got a little scared." Lita then just smiled and said, "Okay, I'll buy that. So tell us how far did ya go?"

Everyone just stared in shock with Ami a little surprised while Rini just looked puzzled. Lita smiled, "you know what I'm talking about." Ami just waved her hands in denial and talked hysterically, "I-i-it's not what you think Lita; Aaron and I are just friends. Nothing more. Besides I don't have time for that with exams and school, not to mention being a Sailor Scout!" Lita just waved her hands as she explained, "Okay, okay, I understand, Ami. But when someone asks you how far you go, it means how far did you go with Aaron on the bike?" Ami just blushed at embarrassment for misunderstanding the question as everyone laughed out loud. Mina calmed down for a minute and asked, "So if you're not seeing him, can I have him then?"

Ami was about to protest, but Rini spotted Rei looking out the window. Rini asked, "What's the matter, Rei?" Rei, still looking at the window, answered, "I feel a presence approaching; a dark presence." The others walked over to see what she was talking about and outside, they saw someone on a motorbike being chased by moving shadows. Ami was the first to recognize him, "That's Aaron." Serena asked, "Oh, so that's the guy. But what are those things?" Lita didn't care; her best friend's new friend was in trouble as she raced for the door, "I don't know, but they're about to be Moon-Dusted." Everyone shouted in agreement as they raced out the door.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Aaron's bike had run out of gas too soon as he stopped near a building not too fare from Ami's condo. He got off the bike and headed for the doors, but to no avail would they open. He cursed himself as he tried his best, but turned around to see the Shadow Heartless walking up to him. Aaron said to Ceros, "I don't suppose you can do something?" He nodded, "Sorry but in this form, I can't do a thing." "Great." Three Shadows got close enough and pounced right at them.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

A tremendous wave of water splashed the three Heartless, but instead of getting wet, they were frozen in place. Aaron and Ceros stared in awe as Aaron asked, "What just happened?" Ceros looked around and saw what he didn't expect to see, "We had help." "Hey, Nega-dorks!" the Heartless turned to their right and saw six girls, each dressed in a sailor-type outfit with gloves that ended at their elbows, a tiara with a colored gem on each of them, different colored miniskirts; three had high-heeled boots that ended at their knees, two had high-heels, and one had tie up high-heels.

The one with a meatball hair style was colored red and blue. Her mini-skirt was colored white, yellow and blue, and had a heart shaped buckle on it. Her high heeled boots were red and at the part where it ended at the knee there was a crescent moon symbol on there. The sleeves on her sailor-type outfit were translucent, and her gloves were red. The bow on the back of her belt was silver and the bow's ribbon ends were long enough to touch the back of her knee. The ribbon on her chest was red and in the center of it was a heart shaped broach that was made of gold and ruby. She also wore a golden choker with a gold crescent moon on it. On her head was a golden tiara with a crescent moon on it, and on her meat ball head buns were two red ruby discs. She also wore crescent moon earrings.

The smaller one with the pink hair and ear shaped buns had the same look as her counterpart but hers was colored pink. Her skirt's colors were white yellow and pink. He gloves were white with pink trim on them. Her boots were pink white trim, and had the same crescent moon symbol on the top. On her bunny ears were two ruby discs with silver wing tips on them. She had the same type of ribbons that the first one had, as well as the earrings.

The next girl had blue hair similar to Ami's, and she was dressed in the same sailor-type outfit but it was white and blue; mini-skirt, translucent sleeves. The ribbon she wore on the back of her skirt was light blue as well as the one on her chest, but on the ribbon on front had a light blue heart broach on it. She also wore a tiara with a sapphire gem on it and had three sapphire earrings on each ear. She had a blue choker with a golden star on it.

The raven haired girl's outfit was white and red, with a little purple. The ribbon on her chest was purple with a red heart broach on it as the bow on the back of her red skirt was red. She also wore high-heel shoes, ruby star earrings and had a ruby incrusted tiara. She also had a red choker with a star on it.

The brunette's outfit was green and pink as the bow on her chest and back of her skirt was pink. Her shoes were lace up high heels, her earrings were roses, and on the bow on her chest was a green heart. On her tiara was an emerald incrusted in the center. She also wore a choker with a star on it.

The last one was a blonde with her hair down and tied with a red hair ribbon; her outfit was colored light orange and blue. Her skirt, glove's trim, and back bow were colored light orange. The bow on her chest was colored blue with an orange heart broach. She had on strap on high-heels and had an orange choker with a star on it. Her tiara had in it a topaz gem incrusted into it. She too had on a single topaz earring on each ear.

Aaron stared in awe at the girls as the Heartless just stared in confusion. The meatball headed one shouted to them, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you mess with citizens of Earth, you mess with the Sailor Scouts?" She struck a pose and said, "I'm Sailor Moon!" The pink-haired girl struck the same pose, "And I'm Sailor Mini-Moon!" The blue haired girl shouted, "I'm Sailor Mercury!" The raven-haired girl shouted, "I'm Sailor Mars!" The brunette shouted, "I'm Sailor Jupiter" the other blonde shouted, "And I'm Sailor Venus!"

They all shouted in unison, "We are the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon said, "We stand for love and justice. And in the name of the Moon…" she and Mini-Moon finished, "…we shall punish you!" The Heartless just stared at them, completely clueless as to what was going on, as did Aaron. Ceros however snapped him out of it by saying, "C'mon Aaron, while they're distracted…" Aaron objected to the idea of leaving these 'Sailor Scouts' behind, "We can't just leave them here." Ceros shook it off, "Don't worry, these girls can handle themselves. Trust me." Right now, Aaron didn't have time to argue about it, so while the Heartless were preoccupied, Aaron slipped through.

Until the Heartless that were trapped in the ice by Mercury's attack broke out. They saw Aaron and ran straight for him. Aaron saw this and said, "Time to hoof it!" And ran straight into an alleyway with the three Heartless on his heels. Sailor Mercury saw this and looked to Mini-Moon, "Come on, he needs help." Mini-Moon nodded and they ran after them. Meanwhile the Heartless decided that the new playmates looked tasty and attacked head on.

Jupiter said, "Guess you'll find this shocking!" An antenna popped up from her tiara as it crackled with electricity that formed in her hands. "SUPREME THUNER CRASH!" She then tossed the ball of electricity to the charging Heartless. From Sailor Venus, her lips shined for a moment as she blew a kiss and a golden heart appeared in her hand. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The heart spun around her in a circle and then multiplied, then they all shot straight forward. The two attacks hit the Heartless vaporizing them completely. The sailor scouts looked proud of their work, but Mars sensed something, "Guys! Behind us!"

They spun around to see more of the same creatures forming from the shadows. Sailor Moon cringed back a little and said, "There are more of these things!" Mars stood ready in position as did the others; they just hoped that Mercury and Mini-Moon were doing better than they did.

* * *

**In the Alleyway

* * *

**

Aaron had run as fast as he could, and saw that there was a dead end. "Damn, we're trapped.", he cursed himself. He looked around and saw nothing, but one thing did catch his eye; on the building on his left was a fire escape. He ran over to it and jumped up to get the ladder; on the fifth jump he caught it and pulled it down. But before he could get up, the Heartless charged at him, but not before someone shouted, "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Suddenly, bubbles blew over the area and turning into a thick fog, making the Heartless lose sight of their target.

Aaron was about to lose himself when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He spun around, locking the arm with his and prepared a punch for the Heartless. He stopped in time to come face-to-face with Sailor Mercury. "Oh, it's you.", he said out of good cheer, but Mercury took his arm and said, "Come on, we've got to get you out of here." He stopped her and pointed upward, "We can go on the fire escape; it's the only way out." She looked and saw the fog was fading fast, and decided it was the only way. "Okay. Mini-Moon, follow us!" Mini-Moon ran for them and all three of them ran up the fire escape.

When the fog cleared up, the Heartless looked around and didn't see any sign of their quarry. It wasn't until they heard someone telling the other two to slow down that they looked up and saw the three. The Heartless jumped onto the fire escape and climbed up like monkeys. Sailor Mercury saw this and said, "You two keep going, I'll slow them down." Aaron protested by grabbing her arm, "Don't! If you lose they might turn you into one of them!" She could tell he was worried about what would happen to her. She gently took his arm off and gave him a smile that warmed him, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." He was about to protest, but Mini-Moon pulled him to the next set of ladders.

She saw the Heartless getting closer and she prepared for another attack. Above her a small puddle of water seemed to form out of nowhere as if she were creating it herself.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

She then flung her arms open again as she spun around once like a ballerina, this time the puddle of liquid came at them and grew bigger and were about to get splashed. Unfortunately, they realized what was about to happen and jumped upward to avoid it. Mercury was prepared to fight them, but they went past her and kept climbing upward. It was then she realized what these things were trying to do, "They're after Aaron. But why?" She didn't have time to argue as she ran up the fire escape after them.

On the top of the roof, Mini-Moon was out of breath as she leaned on her knees to take a breather. Aaron put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "You okay?" She nodded, "Just let me catch my breath for a moment." He did but Ceros whispered to him, "We have to keep moving; they're right behind us." "I know that, but we have to wait for her." Suddenly, Aaron was tackled by two Heartless and was pinned on the ground. Mini-Moon saw it and ran over to help him, but a Heartless got in front of her and looked ready to attack her.

She brought out a strange looking wand and pointed it straight at the creature. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK" it was suddenly bombarded by tiny small heart shaped beams knocking it silly. It tried to run away, but she kept following it and finally it sunk into the shadows. Mini-Moon looked around trying to find it, "Where'd it go?" She didn't see it, but the creature popped up from behind her and grabbed her from behind her, lifting it up to it's eye level. She screamed, "Let me go!" Instead it threw her into a chimney and she was knocked out cold.

Aaron struggled to get back up and was now on his feet, but the Heartless would not let him win. He got enough strength to slam one into the ground and it let go. But more Heartless had materialized and saw the human resist capture, so they ran towards him. But not until they heard someone shout out, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" They turned around and saw Sailor Mercury play on an aqua harp and streams of water charged at them, freezing them up. After the attack, she sighed in relief; she saw Mini-Moon unconscious and Aaron struggling with what was now five Heartless.

She ran towards him but noticed that the Heartless entrapped in the ice were breaking free. She stood ready as a ball of energy appeared in front of her as she crossed her arms in front of her, the ball now shimmering and dancing. The Heartless had broken free and charged at her as she shouted, "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" The Fog appeared again, but the Heartless knew where their prey was as they merged into a bigger Shadow, dressed as a circus soldier, that grabbed her and pinned her to the edge of the roof. It grabbed her throat and proceeded to choke the life out of her, slowly.

Aaron saw what was happening to the girl called Sailor Mercury and tried his best to break free but was not getting anywhere; Ceros flew out of his pocked and shouted, "Aaron, come on man!" Aaron struggled, "I'm not going…to let you…hurt her you...Freaks!" Suddenly a tremendous flow of energy filled Aaron's being, giving him strength. With a yell, he was able to throw the Heartless off and send them flying across the rooftop. Ceros' jaw nearly dropped at what he saw, and then he saw something glow on Aaron's forehead. It was a form of dots that connected in the form of a bird and it was glowing golden. Ceros couldn't believe what he was seeing; there in front of him the whole time was one of the people he was looking for. He whispered to himself, "Aaron's the Knight of the Phoenix, Phoenix Blade."

He saw the Heartless getting up again and shouted to Aaron, "Aaron, use this!" His front paws shot forward and a beam of energy shot straight at Aaron's right hand. When the beam subsided, Aaron saw on his ring finger, a golden ring with a Golden Crystal gem embedded into it, and inscribed on the gem was a bird with its wings flapping, but the wings looked like they were on fire. Aaron was confused as he shouted back, "What's this for?" Ceros answered, "It's your ring! It activates your armor and your power!" "What!" "You're one of the knights I've been looking for, Aaron!"

Aaron was a little shocked at that; him a knight? This would explain the dreams he had of him with five others on an ancient battlefield and many other dreams. He didn't have time to argue or think about it as he heard someone gasping for breath; he recognized it to be Sailor Mercury. He looked back at Ceros while still ignoring the Heartless advancing towards him, "What do I have to do?" He answered, "Just shout out, 'Phoenix Blade Armor Activate'. It will start the transformation; trust me!" Aaron looked at the ring, balled up his fist, and shouted while he shot his fist into the air, "PHOENIX BLADE ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, he was engulfed in flame as his body became one with it; he shouted out loud as he felt power going through every cell in his body changing him. An orange stream covered his body wrapping around him while flames covered him completely as his eyes and mouth glowed bright yellow. Then the flames wrapped around him like a cocoon, and then for a moment, the flames blew apart to reveal Aaron's transformation.

He was wearing a suit of armor that looked organic and seemed to articulate his body; kind of like the armor the Power Rangers wore in their first movie. The chestplate was gold and orange; the mid section showed a red spot to where a six pack was and two orange armor plates protected the sides of the stomach. His shoulder guards and biceps were gold while the lining was orange; on his shoulder guards was a yellow inscription of the Phoenix with its wings opening up. His lower arms and gloves were articulated to be organic metal; the outside of the arm was gold while the inside was orange. His elbow was hidden by the end of the glove which had an orange colored curved spike sticking upward. The hands were in golden gloves that were held on by an orange wrist guard; the fingers and thumbs of the gloves ended at pointed claws. His thighs were armored; his outside was golden while the inside part was orange. He also wore a sort of lower torso guard to guard the sides and back of his upper legs, and it was held up by an orange belt with a golden pentagon buckle. It ended at his knees and at the tips of the fabric were three talons dangling on them, resembling the Phoenix's tail feathers. His boots were golden with the top was orange and shaped like a triangle going down the front and ending at the mid section of the lower leg. He also had knee pads that were golden on the inside with an orange outside. His shoes were golden tip and heeled with orange for the rest. On the leg of the boots were detailed with flame designs. He wore a scarf cape that was wrapped around his neck and nearly covered half of his right shoulder; it went down to his back and ended at his thighs; it was held in place by a small golden cape broach with the constellation of the Phoenix in orange. His neck was covered in orange cloth with a golden collar. His helmet was gold as well with detail in the front of it; the visor of the helmet was colored orange was shaped like a beak that ended at the nose of the face. The mouth guard was silver and covered under the chin as well to hide the entire face. On the sides of the helmet were three orange metallic feathers to where the ears were supposed to be. On the temple of the helmet was a golden gem imbedded into it. To where the eyes were supposed to be, darkness was there until two glowing yellow eyes opened to see its new form.

He looked at himself and couldn't believe what he was looking at. Ceros noticed that the Heartless were closing in on him and shouted, "AARON!" The Heartless pounced at him, but not before he brought up his clawed fingers, and in a circled motion, sliced them like they were butter. They fell to the ground but got back up and charged at him swiping away like crazy, but he blocked every blow they made. He threw in a few punches and kicks that seemed to hurt them as they shrieked in pain. One charged straight and him, but he jump flipped over him and kicked it aside the head. The five Heartless were getting annoyed and charged one last time.

Phoenix Blade got into a stance, brought his hands apart wide as the tips of his gauntlets glowed with flaming energy dancing around them. "PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!" Then in a forward movement, slashed towards them, sending thousands of flaming talons at them. They made contact, slicing them up, and set then ablaze. They screamed in pain until they disintegrated into black smoke. Mini-Moon slowly regained consciousness and got up; she looked around and then saw Phoenix Blade and was surprised to see him. But she was also surprised to see Sailor Mercury being choked by an armored Shadow creature. "Sailor Mercury!", she shouted as she ran towards her. But something passed her and saw the stranger going towards them.

Mercury was about to get broken in half by the way the creature was applying pressure on her while strangling her, until she saw the Heartless get pulled off her and thrown off. She coughed, trying to get the air back she lost into her lungs again. She then saw a mysterious stranger clad in gold and orange armor fighting the creature, and he seemed to be winning. It locked itself to the stranger's arms and the armor clad stranger got his right arm free and punched it furiously for fives times in the head. The Shadow then caught the stranger's hand by the wrist and struggled with him. The stranger brought up his index and middle finger into a V sign and poked it in the eyes. The shadow shrieked as it covered its eyes in pain and the stranger doubled back a little. He brought up his right fist as the talon tips of the gauntlets glowed with fire; the Heartless charged at him as he shouted, "PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!" As the creature pounced at him, he rammed his right fist right through it, causing it burst into flames. The fire engulfed the creature, incinerating it into black mist.

Sailor Mercury and Mini-Moon just stared in awe at the stranger; he had beaten these creatures with even breaking a sweat. Mercury wondered if he was friend, or a foe by wanting to finish them off himself. He then turned around to face them and they backed away not sure of what to make of them. He walked towards them, but Mercury shouted, "Don't come any closer!" He ignored the threat as he continued to walk towards them. Mini-Moon got out her mini-wand at the ready as Mercury shouted, "I said stop!" He still didn't listen as he was getting closer to her; he reached a hand out to her. He stepped back a little but he got close enough to gently hold her shoulders and touched her neck. She closed her eyes thinking he was going to strangle her, until he asked in a concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes as he heard the question and looked at him; he was still touching her neck lightly tracing the bruising on it, "Are you having any trouble breathing at all?" She nodded blushing at him touching her like this, "N-no, I'm alright, thank you." He let go of her shoulder and stepped back a bit, "Oh, that's good. I thought I might have been too late." Mini-Moon asked with her wand still at the ready, "Just who are you?" He stepped back a bit and kneeled down on one leg and balanced his right fist on the ground while looking up at them both, "I am Phoenix Blade, Constellation Knight of the Phoenix, wielder of the Phoenix Blade, and member of the Fellowship of the Moon."

The girls looked at each other in confusion and back at Phoenix Blade, "the Fellowship of the Moon?" He explained, "It is the Fellowship's duty to protect the Princess's of the Silver Millennium as well as the Kingdom itself. I am your ally against the Heartless as well as their Dark Lord." Mercury had never heard of the Fellowship of the Moon, nor did Luna or Artemis ever mention anyone or anything about them. She wanted to ask more questions about him, but they heard a familiar scream coming from down below in the streets. The two scouts looked to each other and realized, "Sailor Moon!" They rushed over to the side of the rooftop and looked down.

Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts were fighting with everything they had, but the Heartless Shadows were multiplying tirelessly. There were so many that they might fill the entire city block. Mercury looked to Mini-Moon, "We've got to help them." Just then they felt something run by them as they saw Phoenix Blade jump off the edge; Mercury reached out to him screaming, "PHOENIX BLADE!" He heard her but continued to descend below. He did a few Matrix style flips in the air, with his hands glowing with fire. When he made impact, he shouted, "PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!" The area around him exploded in a wave of flames as most of the Heartless around him when he landed were engulfed in the flames and incinerated.

He slowly got up without even and ache or a groan from the fall. He thought to himself, 'Man, a drop like that could've killed me. I'm glad this armor's not normal.' The Sailor Scouts saw him as Mars asked, "Who is that guy?" Jupiter just stared in awe, "Well, he may not be Tuxedo Mask, but he'll have to do." Sailor Moon looked at him in confusion, but saw that the Heartless had ignored them and started to advance towards him, "Hey, look out!" Phoenix Blade saw the Heartless approaching and realized, "Okay there's no way I'll be able to Flame Talon them all down."

Mercury and Mini-Moon saw the numbers of the Heartless increase around Phoenix Blade. Mercury was glad he survived the fall but was now worried about the number of shadow creatures advancing on him. Mercury wished she could get down fast to help but there was no way that they'd make it in time. Suddenly a little flying cat flew next to her and he shouted down below, getting their attention. "Phoenix! Summon the Blade of the Phoenix!" The two girls next to the furball looked at each other and were a little surprised to see him but asked, "The Blade of the Phoenix?" He turned to them unfazed at the fact that he'd been seen, "It is the Buster Sword that wields the Flames of the Phoenix."

Aaron tried hard to think about it, but then suddenly, a memory of such a weapon popped out of his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly a compartment opened from his back and out popped a hilt. He reached with his right hand and pulled it out; and out came a blade that was as long as his body and wide as his own leg. It was a buster sword, the kind of blade you'd see in Final Fantasy 7. It was gray and was colored in flame colors. The Heartless cringed and hissed as they saw the blade; Aaron, believe it or not, was able to lift and swing it around like it was a wooden bat.

The Heartless charged at him as one pounced at him, but he dodged it and swung his sword at it. It was sliced in half and dissipated into black mist. The others charged at him and he kept dodging them and slicing them with his sword. The Sailors watched on as to what could be described not as a massacre but a battle to the death. The Heartless kept on going in so Phoenix decided to gain an advantage point; he jumped away from them and landed near a building. They charged at them and to the Sailor Scouts surprise, he ran up the side of the building. The Heartless were persistent and materialized on the building he was running up on; he swatted them away like cans as he got further and further up.

As he reached the top he jumped off the ledge and began to descend towards the ground. As he fell down again, the blade edge of the sword began to glow with fiery energy as he was preparing to bring down his sword hard into the ground. As he did, he shouted, "PHOENIX WING!" A tremendous wall of fire was thrown at the Heartless horde like a torpedo, engulfing the horde in a wildfire that burned until they were nothing but dust.

All the Sailor Scouts saw the whole thing and Sailor Moon was the one to say it, "His powers are amazing." Lita agreed to that, "Yeah, he took them all down like they were nothing." Moon looked to Mars and needed to confirm about something, "Is he the one that you might've sensed about the Dark Presence like those creatures?" Mars shook her head in disagreement, "No, he's not the one; I can already tell by his actions he's on our side. The Darkness is coming from somewhere else. I just can't seem to locate it."

On top of the building next to the one that Sailor Mercury and Mini-Moon were on, Lust and Gluttony were watching the battle. Lust looked on impressed by the Knight's appearance, while Gluttony just looked hungry as he asked, "Can I eat him?" She nodded, "No, Gluttony; you know what happens when you eat spicy food." They looked down there and saw only a few of the Heartless squad they brought along remained. Gluttony pointed out, "Looks like we're losing, Lust." She shook her head as she brought up her right hand, "Relax, it's only half-time." She then snapped her fingers.

The Heartless all twitched their antennas as they responded to something. Everyone looked confused at their action, and then the Heartless began regrouping towards each other, merging themselves together. Sailor Mercury brought out her visor and hand held computer to analyze the situation. She scanned it and realized the danger it was imposing as she radioed the others, "Guys, the creatures are increasing their power; it's off the charts!" The black mass of shadow then grew and grew to everyone's terror. It grew until it reached the top of the buildings and took form of a humanoid shape. Its body looked muscular; his feet were like that of the Shadows, except he had five clawed fingers instead of four. He had two small wings on its' back. His head was covered in black coils and yet its yellow eyes were clearly shown. And where his stomach ought to be was a hole in it shaped like a heart.

Lust watched the creature form and ordered, "Destroy them all, Darkside." The creature then moved forward as Sailor Moon and the Scouts back away a little while Phoenix Blade remained vigilant. Sailor Moon whined, "I know we're monster fighters, but not giant monster fighters." Phoenix thought, 'Ceros didn't say anything about this.' Darkside lifted his right fist into the air and brought it down hard at Phoenix Blade, who easily dodged it. Where his fist struck, a black hole appeared. And out of the black hole came out Heartless that charged at the Sailor Scouts. Mars ran up and shouted behind her, "Time to nip this in the bud Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon nodded as she pulled out a strange wand-sword weapon, the KaliedoMoon Scope. She called out to Phoenix Blade, "We'll take care of these clowns, see if you can stop the big guy!" He nodded, "I will, and good luck!"

They started to attack the Heartless with all they had and more so, and Phoenix Blade saw the chance to attack; the Giant Heartless still had his arm to the ground. So he ran towards it and climbed up at him until he reached the head. But the giant Heartless wasn't as instinct driven as the Shadows as he used his left hand and grabbed Phoenix Blade. He then brought him up to his face for a closer look at the enemy, and Phoenix Blade asked in annoyance, "What are you looking at?" Darkside just sneered as he slammed Phoenix into the building that Mercury and Mini-Moon were on the roof of. Mercury and Mini-Moon were tossed on the roof like salad as they felt the building shook for what seemed like nine times as the creature slammed Phoenix Blade into the building. After the ninth time he left him embedded into a huge cracked hole.

Sailor mercury saw in worry as gravity did the rest of peeling him out of the hole and fell to the ground. He landed on the ground with a thud, unconscious as the Buster Sword he held was let go. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts saw this as their newest comrade had fallen from the giant menace. And they continued to fight like never before, powered by the rage that such a thing happened. Lust and Gluttony watched on as the battle continued; Lust smirked, "I almost feel sorry for the Phoenix Knight…almost." Gluttony then replied, "It's a real letdown; without him fighting this battle doesn't seem as amusing as it was before." Lust nodded, "true." She then snapped her fingers, "Darkside, finish off the Sailor Scouts; make it slow and painful for them all." She then looked at two Sailor Scouts up on the roof to where the Phoenix Blade was first spotted, and pointed at Sailor Mercury, "Starting with the Brains of the bunch."

Darkside's eyes glowed as it accepted the command; it turned its head and looked at Sailor Mercury as it reached out its giant had towards her. She was about to run but she couldn't move as she felt fear from Darkness she nor the others had ever encountered. Mini-Moon ran up to her but it was too late as it grabbed Mercury and raised her over its head high in the air. He then squeezed its palm, slowly crushing Mercury as she screamed in pain; the Sailor Scouts saw this and yelled out her name in worry. Ceros knew the only chance she had was Phoenix Blade, so he flew down towards the unconscious body and pulled at the helmet, shouting, "WAKE UP, DARN YOU! PRINCESS MERCURY IS GETTING CRUSHED AND HERE YOU ARE, BATTERED AND BRUISED, AND NOT EVEN TRYING TO GET BACK UP! ARE YOU GOING TO FAIL THEM AS YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T WHEN YOU TWO SAW EACH OTHER LAST! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PROMISE YOU MADE HER BACK THEN!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!"

Then suddenly, Phoenix Blade's eyes opened, but they were glowing even brighter than before. He slowly got up as his body began to glow as did the Phoenix inscriptions on his armor as well as the golden gem on his helmet. The Sailor Scouts, as well as the Heartless, stared in awe at this new turn of events. The Heartless charged towards him and pounced, but he waved his left hand and just like that, they burst into flames, consumed by fire until nothing was left. He picked up his Buster Sword, and with only one hand, spun it around vertically like a propeller. The sword glowed bright with red orange flames; it was spun around faster and faster. Darkside saw him and reached out with his right hand to grab him, but Phoenix Blade shouted in a voice that was disembodied and that echoed, "PHOENIX INFERNO!"

He then gave one mighty swing of his blade at Darkside, and what followed the swing was a tremendous flame shot straight at him. The mighty flame was shaped like a firebird and made contact with Darkside. The giant Heartless howled in pain as the flames burned its dark hide into a sunder, doing no damage to Sailor Mercury. Its body suddenly cracked open with beams of light shooting out of it; the hand that held Sailor Mercury crumbled, letting her unconscious form fall towards the ground. Mini-Moon saw this and shouted, "Sailor Mercury, No!"

Suddenly, after hearing that, Phoenix Blade snapped out of the trance he was in and saw Mercury falling. Out of instinct, he dropped his sword in which disappeared like a puff of smoke, and suddenly on his back, sprouted out two giant golden flamed wings. With that he suddenly flew upward towards Mercury and caught her within his arms. Mercury was unconscious but she felt everything; the strength of the arms that had caught her, how they were so strong as steel and yet were so gentle when they held her. He landed on the ground gracefully feet first, not ever letting Mercury down until he lowered her down and laid her down gently as the Sailor Scouts, including Mini-Moon, run up to check on their friend.

She opened her eyes slowly to see everyone gathered around her as she got up. The first thing she asked was, "Did we win?" Everyone just got a goofy smile on their faces as Mini-Moon hugged her, "We're so glad you're alright." Sailor Moon wiped her eyes a bit as she said, "Yeah, well actually, we've got that guy to thank." She pointed towards Phoenix Blade; Mercury turned around and saw him, with his wings still out. She stared for a long time at him; she thought as she saw him like that, 'he's beautiful. He looks like an angel.' He suddenly asked, "Are you okay?"

She blushed a bit, trying to get the thought out of her head, and simply replied, "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for saving us." He simply bowed as he said, "I was simply doing my duty as a Knight of the Fellowship." She didn't accept that, as she got up and stated, "You did it more than just that. You did it because it was the right thing to do." Just then Ceros flew beside Phoenix Blade, "Actually, you're both right. He did because it was the right thing to do, and that it's his duty as a knight of the Fellowship." Just then, Mina remembered why they came out, "Oh shoot, we forgot about Aaron!" The other scouts realized that, but Phoenix spoke up, "If you're looking for the young man, he's safe; when no one was looking I snuck him out of there before the Heartless"

Mercury and the others sighed in relief at this, but Rei asked, "The Heartless? You mean the creatures that attacked us?" He nodded but said, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't ask anymore questions." He walked away from them, but turned around and simply said, "But I can assure you, this will not be the last time you see me or the Heartless." And with that, his wings flapped and he flew away from them into the night sky with Ceros following behind. The Sailor Scouts were all staring at the stranger as he flew away; Mercury, for some strange reason, felt a pain inside her heart as he left.

Up on the roof, Lust and Gluttony were watching the whole thing and didn't like the outcome of this battle. Not one little bit. Lust frowned and said to Gluttony, "We're in for an earful on this one." And with that, they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**In the Sky

* * *

**

Phoenix Blade, or Aaron, was flying towards his house while Ceros was perched on his shoulder smirking. Aaron just said, "What are you so happy about?" Ceros just simply said, "Oh nothing, but I've got the feeling that you enjoyed that fight just as much as you had holding Princess Mercury?" Aaron just grunted in disgust, "There was nothing fun about a fight to the death, Ceros." Ceros slumped his shoulders and simply replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I'm also happy that I found the first knight; you." Aaron just shook his head; he didn't have anything to do with this so he was just going to say it. "Listen, I can't do this. I just want to be a normal teenager. That battle was just a one time deal. Okay?"

Ceros took on a serious expression, "Aaron, I have no right to drag you into this, I know. But Ansem and his forces are already beginning to break free of the Negaverse if he's already able to send a squadron. The world needs you and the other knights again to face the threat of the Heartless and Nobodies. This task was appointed to you and the other five unknown knights. And if you can't accomplish this task or even accept it, there won't be a tomorrow for this world or any other." Aaron just hung in thought for a moment; he was given a heavy burden, he knew that, and if he didn't accept it, everyone would suffer; his friends, family, maybe even loved ones.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke out, "I'll do it." Ceros beamed with joy, but aaron spoke out again, "but this had better not affect my normal life." Then in a few moments of silence, he asked, "By the way, what'd you mean by 'The Promise I made to her back then'?" Ceros paled for a moment and just nervously replied, "Ah, um, I think I'll tell you that when you're ready." And after that, they got into the biggest argument about not telling and telling. They argued about it all the way back home.

* * *

**Back in Hollow Bastion

* * *

**

Ansem was on his throne, pondering as Lust and Gluttony explained to him what happened. He heard everything and was silent in thought; it wasn't until Gluttony spoke out, "Look at it this way, Lord Ansem, the greatest threat to the Heartless and Nobodies is just a teenager." Ansem spoke out in an unhappy tone, "That TEENAGER defeated one of my most powerful Heartless creatures." He got up from his throne and paced around for a while until he came to an open window, viewing the dark area around them. He then said, "Now he will undoubtedly make things difficult for us, and will soon search for the other knights." Lust then got an idea as she pointed out, "Well maybe if he and the others could be turned onto our side, they'd become powerful allies."

Ansem thought about it for a moment; his most dangerous enemies on his side and at his disposal. He said to himself, "Yes. Yess. The Fellowship of the Moon itself would make great assets to our cause." He then turned to them as he waved his hand, "you're dismissed." The two bowed and disappeared into the shadows as he walked towards the table that held the shattered remains of the Dark Crystal. He picked up a piece and balled up a fist with the hand that held the shard, causing it to bleed. He then said in a menacing tone as he looked at the shards, "The Knights will join us….or die."

* * *

**Next Chapter: What Dreams May Come**


	5. First Day

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day Impressions: Dodge Ball Frenzy

* * *

**

_The sky was dark while the stars and planets winked down on the world. In the dim light of the planet Earth, two figures stood on a balcony looking at one another. A young woman wearing a dark blue dress held the hands of the other figure. Her features were quite clear, but because the other figure was facing her and his back was too the planet Earth, the light of the sun reflecting off of it was shadowing his features except for a pair of dark brown eyes. The young woman had short, dark blue hair that seemed to sway in the planet's wind, as did her dress. Her eyes seemed to shimmer, but they were shimmering with tears._

The young man in front of her seemed to have a cape that had an orange color to it. He was clad in golden armor that shimmered even in the darkest of the night. His hands still held hers, but he let one of her hands touch his face while he took the one she let go and rubbed a few tears from her eyes. Even though his hands were in gloves with sharp pointed fingertips he was gentle as he brought it to her face, careful not to cut her. He held his hand there while the one it was previously holding went up and touched it.

"_Must you really go?" She asked the man in front of her, her voice almost quivering._

"_Yes." He simply answered to her while he closed his eyes, trying to hide the sadness of being separated from her._

"_But why?" She asked her voice cracked._

"_I don't want your kingdom or the other kingdoms in danger. I took an oath with the others to protect the Silver Millennium with our lives. Not only that, I'm doing this to protect you." He replied but with the last part he wrapped his arm around her while his hand remained cupping her cheek._

"_Will I ever see you again?" She whimpered as more tears streamed down her face._

"_I will come back to you." He said again bringing her closer to him. So close, that their lips could almost touch. "I promise." "As a Constellation Knight?", she asked. He smiled, "No, I promise you as your love." With that, they closed the gap between them as their lips touched in a loving kiss. With that the scenery changed into a white are with nothing else except five others behind the knight and girl. They broke the kiss as the man walked away from her to join the others, each one clad in different armor, and sizes. She watched for what felt like an eternity as her one true love walked with his comrades._

_Then suddenly, the ground beneath them cracked open with strange Shadow creatures pulling them into the ground. The girl screamed as she ran forward to reach her mysterious lover; the two of them held out each other's hands to reach for one another but the young man disappeared behind a wall of shadows from the ground. An eerie laugh was heard all around the area as it was shrouded in darkness; The girls eyes widened in fear and anguish while the tears that had formed in her eyes streamed down faster than ever._

"_NO!" She screamed as everything went dark.

* * *

_

Ami bolted upright from her bed and held her chest while sweat was padding her skin. She breathed heavily in deep pants before breathing a heavy sigh and began to relax. She then looked out her window; the moon was full and dimly lit her room with its warm glow. "What a strange dream." She said to herself before she got up and walked to her window and placed her hand on it. She was dressed in a light blue nightgown with white lace trim on it.

The cold air that had been outside made the window cold and she felt it on her fingertips, but it didn't bother her; what bothered her was that dream she had just now. She could definitely tell it was from a time when she was the princess of Mercury, but what she couldn't figure out was who that mysterious man was. The person reminded her of Phoenix Blade; she blushed at the very thought of him. For reasons not yet understood, she felt flustered around him, just like she was with Aaron. "But was it really a dream, or a vision from my past life?" She said to herself again as her eyes twinkled as the stars winked back at her, as did the city lights.

She then took her hand off the cold window and took her middle and index fingers and gently touched her lips. Her cold fingertips brushed against them while she remembered the kiss in her dream. The kiss felt so real, so real that she could almost feel the young man's hand on her cheek when they did kiss. When she looked up at the moon, she could almost see that young man's figure reaching out to her as if he was telling her to find him. Even though she was very smart, Ami knew that science or her own knowledge couldn't explain that dream.

"I wonder who that young man was." She murmured still looking out her window before going back to her bed.

* * *

Elsewhere at the same time, Aaron bolted up from his sleep sweating and panting from a nightmare he had. But then again, he's been having these dreams for a long time even when his mother died. Next to his bed was his desk, and in one of the drowrs, Ceros was sleeping in one of them when Aaron made a makeshift bed out of it for him to sleep in. He looked at the little furball to confirm that maybe what he saw wasn't a dream after all. After he relaxed he brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it, wiping away the sweat from his brow.

"These dreams again; they're seriously starting to creep me out now." He groaned as he pushed the covers off and got out of his bed. Like the others, this dream was perhaps the most depressing of them, seeing it had a sad ending. He then walked to his window and looked out at the moon. For as long as he could remember, he's had these strange dreams almost every night as well as the others. When he was younger, he barely understood their meaning; but now, after the events that had happened tonight, he seemed to realize that the young man in his dream was undoubtedly himself. The armor he wore in his dream was the same type of armor he wore during those days back home.

"The images of that dream are becoming clearer now. But, I can only see that girl's hair and eyes. I can't help but wonder who she is; if she even exists, that is." He said to himself as he continued to look up at the sky before looking down at his right hand. His hand, which held his transformation ring, then clenched into a fist as he looked back out to the city in front of him.

'Whoever that girl is, I have to find her before the Heartless find her.' He thought to himself. 'But as long as I have this power, those who get close to me will only get put into danger. I don't know what to do. All Ceros and I can do is find the other knights and put an end to that battle that started two thousand years ago.'

He then clenched his eyes closed before turning to go back to bed. But as he covered himself with the bedspread, he couldn't help but wonder if that girl in his dream existed. If she did, then maybe…maybe she could answer a few of the questions he had about who they were and what relationship they had back then. But as he told himself many times before in the past, it was just a dream. Oh how little he knew of how much he was wrong about that.

* * *

**The Next Morning

* * *

**

Aaron was riding on his motorbike to school in his black suited school uniform; after the Heartless attack and the flight back home, he'd forgotten all about it. It was even after his ring and armor had power down, that he realized he would have to walk all the way he left it, and with the tank on empty, he'd have to walk with it home. 'I knew I should've checked the tank after the Mini-Mart last night.', he was interrupted by his thoughts, by Ceros, who was riding on his shoulder with the wind blowing in his face.

"Do ya feel the wind in your face, Aaron!", he asked out of pure excitement. Aaron just sighed at his reaction; he guessed the little guy had been sealed away in that statue for so long that he skipped out the technological advances that went on. He then asked, "Why do you have to tag along anyway?" Ceros gave him a sour look, "It was either I tag along with you or go with your sister." He then cringed at the thought. Aaron remembered what happened this morning when Sarah saw Ceros; of course, Ceros had to act like a stuffed animal, but his sister nearly squeezed the life out of him the way she adored him. Ceros just shivered at the thought of her taking him to her school and crushing the life out of him. Aaron just smirked, "So even the great Ceroberos can get scared once in a while." Ceros shot back, "You're sister just freaks me out, is all!" He then calmed down a bit as they got near the school and he jumped and hid in Aaron's backpack, "Besides, I got a feeling that the knights we're looking for might go to your school. If we're lucky, that is."

Aaron nodded in agreement to that as they got to the school before the gate closed. As he got in a teacher shouted, "Hey, you! Get that vehicle out of here!" Aaron ignored the guy and just parked in the student parking lot; he then rushed inside to make sure he got to his homeroom before anything else.

* * *

**Class 3-A**

* * *

Everyone in Class 3-A was conversing on things they were going to do during the week or on the weekend. Serena and Ami had this class so they were basically just conversing with themselves in secret; they were talking about the night before with the shadow creatures and that guy in the armor, Phoenix Blade. Serena had explained the whole thing last night to her guardian, Luna, after they got back to their homes. "She said she needed a little more detail about this guy. So after school you want to meet everyone at the temple, Ami?", Serena asked. She looked at her friend and noticed she had this sort of dazed look, as if she was in deep thought about something.

She then decided to snap her out of it by saying, "So, I heard from Mina that you slept with that guy Aaron, huh?" Ami heard that and blushed until her face resembled a cherry, "WHAAA!" Ami nearly caused a scene in the classroom as almost everyone stared at her with confusion. Serena had to surpress a giggle from the way she reacted, "Sorry about that, you were just zoning out there." Ami just sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just from last night. After the battle, and when we all went home to get some rest, I had the strangest dream." Serena then took it the wrong way by asking with a cat grin on her face, "Was it about a certain boy?" Ami flustered a bit, "No! I think it was more of a memory during our days in the Moon Kingdom."

Serena asked her to tell the whole dream to her, but the teacher came in already as the class got to their seats. The teacher's name was Ms. Takashima; she was a blonde teacher in her late twenties, but still looked very attractive to the young men of the class. She wore a khaki business suit with a skirt that covered her knees, high heels, and wore glasses over her crystal blue eyes. She smiled as she addressed the class, "Class, I want you to all know that we have a new student to add to Class 3-A." She signaled for the new student to come in.

And to Ami's surprise, it was Aaron; Serena got a good look at him and realized that it was the guy from yesterday, and the guy who was being chased by those shadow creatures. She had to admit he was pretty good looking but not in comparison to Darien. All the other girls were staring at him with starry eyes and blushing faces; Ami was more composed compared to the other girls. Ms. Takashima announced, "Class, this is Aaron Masters. Newly arrived from America, so please show him the same respect as you would anyone else." Everyone nodded, including the girls, who were just giggling and waving to Aaron, who was a little nervous at the attention he was getting from the girls.

Ms. Takashima then said, "Now let's see, where to put you…" she pondered on where to seat him and saw one extra empty seat. She said, "You can take a seat next to Miss Mizuno." He nodded and walked over to the seat next to Ami; he put his book bag next to his seat and sat down, looking forward as Ms. Takashima began the lesson. Ami turned to him and wondered if she remembered her from yesterday. She sighed in a depressed tone and thought, 'I guess he wouldn't remember a bookworm like me. That's me, the World's Smartest Loner.' She then felt her eyes water a little, daring to cry from this depressing thought.

She then felt someone tapping her shoulder as she turned to see whom it was. It was Aaron with a concerned look on his face. He noticed Ami looking a little depressed and decided to ask what was wrong. He saw her eyes water, so he asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the class, "Are you alright, Ami. You seem to look a little, uh, well how do I put it, Blue." She had to giggle at that little pun there, and yet she beamed when he said her name. "You remember me? I didn't think you would remember.", she asked quietly. He was surprised at that and replied with a smile, "How could I forget the first girl to ever ride my bike with me. Also you're the first friend I've had since I got here."

She blushed at his comments but hid them from him before he had a look at them. She silently said, "thank you." During the class she followed his every movement with her eyes. She just couldn't stop looking at him, even though it was never in her to look at boys like this. She realized this and shook her head, 'I can't think like this, I have school and computer class to think about; I don't have time for that.' Aaron looked over to Ami and saw her shaking her head; he didn't have a clue as to what that was about.

This didn't escape a few girls, who were glaring at Ami with jealous eyes, and Serena and Lita's eyes one bit; they both had to try and surpress a few giggles as they saw their friend was looking at the new student during the class.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

* * *

Everyone from class was outside sitting on the grass, benches, or under a tree, eating and talking to each other. Serena, Lita, Mina, and Ami were sitting under a tree eating their lunches; Lita was sharing her box lunch with Serena, while Mina ate her own, and Ami had a sandwich, her favorite food when she was reading. There were also two cats seated next to them; one was black and the other was white, but they both had crescent moon birthmarks on their foreheads; they were Luna and Artemis. They were both the Sailor Scouts guardians and both posed as the pets of Serena and Mina.

Serena moaned, "I think I completely flunked the Math test." Luna just nagged her, "well, Serena, if you would just study, I'm sure you would have passed." Serena and Luna then got into a huge verbal fight about studying and complaining about complications in Math. Ami was just staring into space, thinking about a certain boy that she tried to get out of her head. Lita noticed this and asked, "What's up girl, you've been zoning out since class." Ami snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." Serena then got a sly smile on her face and said, "You've got Aaron on the brain, eh?"

Ami blushed madly and denied, "N-n-no I don't; I jus have a lot of study I was thinking about planning!" Mina then smirked, "Then why are you acting so embarrassed?" Ami shot back, "I'm not acting embarrassed!" Luna and Artemis were a little confused as to what the girls were talking about; if there was one thing these two never understood, it was when the girls were gossiping. Luna looked to Lita and asked, "Who's Aaron, Lita?" Lita smirked, "He's the new guy in school; a foreigner from America" and Mina finished, "And Ami's newest love interest to boot."

Ami denied it while blushing, "He's not a love interest, Mina. He's just a good friend!" Artemis then asked, "What's he look like?" Lita gave them the details, "Well let's see, he's five centimeters taller than Ami, despite he's the same age of sweet sixteen. He's got sort tussled brown hair, Chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in. And finally, he's got a good tan on him." Luna thought about it and spoke her mind out, "Sounds like someone that Mina or Rei would go for." Ami then spoke softly, "I know, but there's something to him that makes him different from those types of guys. He may have the body of a sixteen year old, but from his actions he seems more adult than anyone else."

The girls looked at her and couldn't help but blush at the idea forming in their heads as they listened to her. Ami stopped herself before she went on, "I just think there's more to him on the inside than on the outside." Then Mina asked, "So why aren't you with him talking? Or better yet, why not invite him over?" Ami shook her head, "I don't think he'd want to be sitting in a group of girls." The three felt a little insulted as Mina replied, "Oh, c'mon, what boy wouldn't want to sit with girls like us?" Artemis quirked, "A smart one?" Mina gave him a glare telling him not to go that far.

Luna, who was the only one to be intellectually similar to Ami, decided to help her out on this. She got up from Serena's lap and walked off. Serena asked, "Luna, where you going?" She turned and said, "I'm going to see if I can find this Aaron, and see if I can 'ask' him to join us." After that, she was off. Ami got up and said, "Wait a minute!" She followed her, not wanting to bother Aaron. The girls just smirked at this and just had to giggle at the scene.

* * *

**Back of the School**

* * *

Aaron was sitting under a tree, with his jacket tied around his waist, as he read a book while eating a wrap. He didn't want to sit in the crowded area due to the fact he didn't want to bother anyone; that and to get away from the girls that were chasing him. He was only in school for one day and already girls were after him. Ceros popped up from his backpack and commented, "In school for one day and already the girls want you. Woo-hoo, you are quite the prize for them." Aaron looked at him and asked annoyed, "Shouldn't you be looking for the other knights you mentioned?" Ceros looked back and took a bite from a candy bar that Aaron packed for him. Okay it was more like a log to him than a bar, and just said, "I've been trying, but I've got zip on my Knight senses." Aaron then rubbed his temple in frustration as he held the wrap in his mouth. "I thought you said finding the other Knights was going to be easy?", he said with the wrap was still in his mouth.

Just then, a black cat popped up out of nowhere and Ceros hid before he was seen. Luna looked at the boy and thought, 'He must be Aaron; I guess Ami was right about there being more to him than there is.' She observed that he was reading and eating a simple lunch, like Ami would all the time. She then made her move as she jumped on his lap, getting his attention. He put the book down and looked at the new face, "Hey there, where'd you come from?" He scratched her behind the ears and she was already purring. Luna liked him already as he continued to scratch. He asked, "So what's your name?" Luna looked up to him but didn't say anything that would blow her cover. He looked at her, "Well no name tag, but you do have a crescent moon on your forehead." He thought about it for a moment, and came up with the answer, "Luna?" She meowed in joy at him as she thought, 'You got it.'

Aaron commented, "Luna's a pretty good name; you owner must be pretty smart to have come up with that." Luna then got an exasperated look on her face as she sweatdropped, 'Serena? Smart? Well on occasion, perhaps.' Just then, Ami rounded the corner and saw Aaron getting up with Luna in his arms; she then walked towards him a little out of breath. Aaron spotted her and said, "Hey, Ami." Ami just stood there a little shy for a moment and replied, "Hello Aaron. Oh, you found Luna, thank you." "She's your cat?" She shook her head, "Oh no, she belongs to my friend, Serena." He seemed to remember her from class, the one with the meatball hairstyle that was caught falling asleep.

Ami was about to try and runaway, due to her shy nature to talking to him, but she noticed Luna trying to signal her to invite him to lunch. She was a little nervous asking him, but she spoke out, "Um, Aaron?" "Yeah, Ami?" She twiddled with her hands as she looked down at them, "I-if you want…well that is to say…uh..." Aaron looked at her and asked himself, 'I wonder why she's so nervous?' 'What's wrong with me? Just say it! "Aaron, would you like to have lunch with me and my friends." Just say it like that, Ami!', Ami shouted in her head. She then took a deep breath and nearly shouted, "Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?"

Aaron looked a little confused as to how she asked him, but smiled as he said, "Sure, why not." After hearing that she just had to smile as he said yes. He went over to get his bag and lunch while still holding on to Luna, and he and Ami walked over to her friends. Ceros was still in the bag and smirked, 'Yep, quite the ladies man, even though he's not that bright about it.'

* * *

**The Gym**

* * *

During Lunch the PE instructor was out eating, so while no one was looking around in the empty building, Shadows popped out from the, well, shadows. They looked around the room, trying to find anything with a heart. They were given the order to replenish the ranks they had lost from last night. They figured they could find new young recruits in the school that the kids went to. One of them went to what looked like a dodgeball launcher; it blended into it while the others waited in the shadows for their unsuspecting prey to come in and await their new fate.

* * *

**After Lunch**

* * *

Ami smiled after what happened at lunch; she, Aaron and the others had lunch and talked to each other. Aaron got a chance to meet with the others; Serena seemed nice to him, except her constant teasing of them being boyfriend and girlfriend was kind of embarrassing. Lita seemed okay and alright with a boy their own age sitting with them in lunch. Mina, on the other hand, couldn't stop flirting with him, and it got him a little nervous around her; which for some strange reason irked Ami. She had to surpress a giggle from it as to how funny he acted from Mina's advances.

She was walking down the hall on her way to Gym class to meet up with Serena and the others, until she bumped into three girls. One was blonde and had it in a ponytail, the second one had black hair flowing down her mid-back, and the third had short brown hair up to her shoulders. They blocked her way as another girl came from behind Ami. She had short red hair and green eyes and dressed in the same uniform that Ami wore. This girl was Mayura Asano, the popular girl in Juuban High; she was also in the same class that Serena, Ami, Lita, and Aaron attended. After class was over she had walked with Aaron before lunch, and already she liked him, even though they only had one talk.

She saw him with Ami 'Bookworm' Mizuno and her friends, and she just couldn't stomach it. So she was going to make her point to her. She grabbed Ami and slammed her to the wall with her back on it. She said, "You really think you can actually have a chance with a guy like Aaron?" Ami didn't know what she was talking about, so she set the record straight, "What are you talking about? All I did was ask him if he'd like to join me and my friends together at lunch." Mayura was getting angry as she shouted to her, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She then slapped Ami as she folded her arms, "You're an eyesore to him."

She didn't know why she was being bullied on; she was only Aaron's friend. Things got even worse for her as Mayura walked right up to her as she held the cheek that she slapped. Mayura then said in a threatening tone, "A girl like you doesn't stand a chance with a guy like Aaron; I'm more of his type of girl. If I ever see you go near him again, you'll regret it." After that, she and her friends walked away, laughing at her with their backs turned and went to Gym. Ami slumped to the ground, shaking in fear of what that girl had said. Just then, Aaron was walking down the hall, on his way to the library, when he spotted Ami nearby.

He went to her, kneeled down and saw the bruise on her face. "Are you all right, Ami? Who did this to you?", he asked her. She looked up to him, but remembered what the girl had said, so she pushed him away and got back up. She was about to walk away until Aaron grabbed her arm, "Ami, whatever it is…Look I know I haven't been here this long and I've only known you for only yesterday, but…you should know that I'll help you in anyway." She wanted to run away, but those words just seemed to make her feel better. She turned around, dried her eyes, and said, "Thank you Aaron, but I have to handle this problem by myself." In truth, she wanted his help because it was about their friendship, but she wanted to handle this one on her own. Aaron could tell that she was serious on wanting to do this by herself, so he simply replied, "Okay, but if you ever need any help, I'm there for you."

Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the gym; to Ami it could have been someone playing a prank (at least that's what she was hoping), but to Aaron and Ceros, it meant only one thing: the Heartless were stirring up trouble. Ami ran to it with Aaron shouting, "Ami wait!" She stopped and turned around to face Aaron, "don't worry, I'm just gonna check what's going on. I won't go in unless I have to." She smiled and then ran to the gym to investigate, leaving a worried Aaron to stand there.

Ceros popped out of the bag and said, "Aaron! Time to suit up, the Heartless are here!" Aaron looked shocked and asked, "Do you know where they are?" Ceros took a moment and sniffed around; Aaron saw this and thought, 'that's pretty cliché, sniffing them out like a bloodhound.' Ceros stopped sniffing and confirmed it, "I know where they are; the scent leads in some kind of place that smells like sweat and unclean socks."

Aaron sweatdropped at the description as he pondered, "Sweat and unclean socks?" It then registered in his head, "The gym. Ami!" He realized that she was walking into a danger zone; he looked around to see if no one was around, and confirmed it. He balled up his right fist where his ring was, and shouted, "PHOENIX BLADE ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

* * *

**The Gym**

* * *

Ami had run towards the gym to find out what was going on and what she saw when she opened the doors surprised her. The creatures she and her friends had fought off the other night were here, terrorizing the students who were in there. She closed the door and looked around her and saw that no one was present. She took out a pink colored pen with a handle on it and on the top of it were wings and a blue spherical crystal that had the female sign on it as well as behind it a golden harp. She then shouted, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Her body was covered in a bright blue light as her clothes disappeared and she began to transform from her normal self, to Sailor Mercury. She twirled the pen around her, with waves of light wrapped around her body and formed into her uniform. As the light faded, she was now covered in her Sailor Scout outfit.

The Heartless were grabbing anyone they could get their claws on and were about to extract their hearts out. Until they heard someone shout out, "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Then the whole room was blanketed in a thick fog; the students were able to knock off the Heartless and run out the building. The Heartless were looking around to find the source of the fog until a voice was heard from, "How dare you attack defenseless kids in a public school; I will not forgive you for this." They turned to see someone familiar, at least from what they were shown through imprinted memories from the first squadron, Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mercury, champion of justice, and in the name of Mercury, I will punish you." The Heartless then charged at her with their claws at the ready. A puddle of water appeared as Mercury chanted, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She twirled around and launched the water at them, and upon impact, the Heartless were frozen in place. She didn't notice it yet but on top of her, three Soldier Heartless leaped down and cried out in battle; she looked up and didn't have enough time to run. Suddenly, someone pulled her close to her, and in a fast motion, the three Soldiers were sliced in half and dissipated into mist.

She looked and saw she was pulled in close to someone; so close that she was pressed up to the person. She looked up and saw the one person she didn't think she would see again. She said surprised, "Phoenix Blade." He had come in the nick of time with his Zwiehander blade and pulled Sailor Mercury close to him in order to make sure she didn't get in the blade's way. He looked down to her, their faces almost touching each other. His eyes, still glowing yellow and unable to tell the true color of them conveyed a sign of relief as he said, "I was looking for someone else but I'm glad they didn't show up. Hey, it's good to see you again, Sailor Mercury."

She nearly blushed as she saw she was being pressed up against him; she found it quite embarrassing. She nervously said, "Um, could you…let me go?" He looked and saw he was still holding on to her; he let go and they just stood there blushing a little due to the awkwardness of the scene. Phoenix Blade said, "Sorry about that." "Oh, don't worry about that." They then returned their attention back to the Heartless, who were just staring at them with veins popping out of their foreheads, showing how agitated they were because they were ignored. They each got into a battle stance, and Phoenix asked, "What say we double-team against them?" Sailor Mercury nodded with a smile on her face, "That sounds like a good plan."

The Heartless charged forward and before the duo could make a move, the Heartless spilt up in three different directions and then merged into the shadows. Phoenix Blade tried to get a good idea as to where they were but couldn't find them. Phoenix Blade cursed himself, "Rats! They could pop up anywhere in here!" Mercury activated her visor and brought out her handheld computer, "Hold on, I might be able to pinpoint their location." Ceros popped onto Phoenix's shoulder and said, "Alright, now let's see those Heartless get the drop on us this time."

Mercury scanned the area, and found them, along with a strange energy source emanating somewhere in the gym. "They're directly behind us!", she said. And just on cue, the Heartless popped up from all the sides behind them. Phoenix Blade and Sailor Mercury turned around and unleashed their attacks against the Heartless, "PHOENIX WING!" "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The two attacks shot forward at the Heartless, and as they did they merged together with the fire encircling the water. The combined attacks hit the Heartless, and wiped them out without giving them the chance to fight back.

Ceros yelled out, "Yeah, yeah! That's what I call an attack!" Mercury looked around and her visor detected the same strange energy source, coming from their left, in the supply section. "Hold on, I'm getting a strange reading. It's a stronger signal than the others." She looked for it hard, until it spotted the signal, "Got it! Right there!" They all turned to see a dodgeball-launching machine. Ceros questioned, "You've got to be kidding, right?" Suddenly two mechanical hind legs popped out of it, held on by ball socket joints. Phoenix Blade and Mercury backed away a little as it started to walk around them.

It then stopped about 90 degrees from their left, and then shot out a bombardment of dodge balls. The two dodged as best they could, as they did, they saw the dodge balls were lodged into the wall. This showed them that how fast and strongly the balls were being shot at them. Phoenix, for one, had no idea that the Heartless could merge themselves with objects; he picked up Ceros and shouted, "You didn't tell me they could do that!" Ceros simply replied, "I didn't know they could do that! I think the Heartless must have evolved in some way to do this." It was true, there was more to the Heartless that he knew little of; who knows what went on with them while they were imprisoned in the Negaverse.

But they didn't have time to argue as the dodgeball machine turned its attention towards Sailor Mercury. It then started to change even further; a dark right arm popped out of a makeshift chest with exhaust pipes sticking out of its chest and two from it's shoulders and going behind its back. The left arm was larger and mechanical as it became somewhat of a cannon with the upper arm formed as a ball belt loader. Its head was dome shaped as it was colored red with the same eyes the Heartless had. It aimed for Mercury who backed up a little to the wall. Phoenix Blade cracked his claws and they lit up, "PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!" he shot them forward at the creature, and they made a direct hit. Unfortunately, unlike the others, this creature was much stronger as the talons only left scratched burn marks.

It turned around and saw Phoenix Blade and took to its newest primary target; it ignored Mercury and fired straight at him. He jumped to the wall as the balls destroyed the area from where he stood was obliterated. Phoenix Blade hopped onto the wall and the creature fired at him, only to have him dodge and miss again. Phoenix jumped around the place from floor to wall, dodging every shot the creature had tried to attempt. It wasn't until that the creature had learned the pattern of Phoenix's movements, so when Phoenix Blade dodged another time he shot at his feet to where he would land next.

Much to Mercury's horror, Phoenix Blade fell to the ground, and the DodgeBall Heartless ran up to him with it's weapon pointed at his head. Phoenix looked up and saw him aiming for his head almost too close for comfort. 'At this range, he'll take my head clean off.' Mercury got up and ran towards him; she didn't know why, but even though she didn't know who was behind the armor she didn't want anything to happen to him. The creature was about to fire when someone shouted, "VENUS CRESENT V SMASH!" A beam of golden energy struck the creature's cannon arm causing it to veer off course and shoot the ceiling. Then two others shouted, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" A shower of lightning as well as a silver discus was thrown straight at the creature, pushing him back with tremendous power passed Sailor Mercury and into the wall.

Sailor Mercury and Phoenix Blade turned to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus present. The three of them heard screaming and explosion sounds coming from the gym so they decided to investigate. Sailor Mercury couldn't be happier to see them, "am I glad to see you guys." Suddenly Jupiter shouted, "Sailor Mercury, look out!" She had a puzzled look but turned around to see the DodgeBall Heartless charge at her with his right clawed hand at her. She just stood there, terrified with no time to dodge the stab. Just then, Phoenix Blade got in front of her and took the claw in his chest until the tips of the claws were shown from his back. The Sailor Scouts all stared in terror as they saw their newest ally stabbed to death in the chest; Mercury stared in horror at this. She had seen something similar in her dream; the warrior that she had kissed died in the darkness along with his friends, and she couldn't do anything about it. As she thought this her eyes began to water, and she screamed in anger and pain, "PHOENIX!"

Just then, Phoenix grabbed the DodgeBall Heartless' clawed hand by the wrist, and he spoke in a raspy voice, "Do...you really…think I'd be…beaten….LIKE THAT!" With all his might, he pushed the creature into the wall so hard, that while he still held on to the hand, it was ripped off its wrist. He then pulled out, making a sick juicy sound as he finally got it out; he nearly collapsed on the floor until Mercury grabbed him. She looked at him with her eyes nearly in tears, "don't! You've lost some blood; you're in no condition to keep fighting!" Phoenix Blade looked at her and for some reason; she looked exactly like the girl from his dream last night. But this was not the time for this, he tried to get up, "I…have to keep fighting. It's…my duty…as…" she held on to him, determined not to let him fight. "I won't let you do this; if you keep this up, you'll make the wound even worse!"

"Sailor Mercury! Phoenix Blade!" The two of them saw the monster run towards them with its cannon at the ready. Sailor Mercury held on to Phoenix Blade for dear life, never wanting to let go of him. Then suddenly, a red rose was shot out of nowhere and was stuck into the ground between Sailor Mercury, Phoenix Blade, and the Heartless. Near the doorway, stood a man, no older than at the age of twenty; slim build, dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a cape, top hat, and a white mask. Sailor Moon was glad to have seen him as he called his name, "Tuxedo Mask." Phoenix Blade looked a little confused as he thought, 'Did we just get saved by a guy in a penguin suit?'

The figure named Tuxedo Mask then stated, "Sports are meant to be played fair and square. You on the other hand, will stab anyone to win." The Heartless just stared in confusion but failed to notice that Phoenix Blade had gotten up and punched it at least five times in the chest. Until at last a cracked opening within was shown, and in the chest laid a heart shaped object that glowed with darkness within it. Ceros popped up in front of Sailor Moon, who nearly was scared half to death, and said to her, "that's its weak point. Sailor Moon, you've got to destroy the Dark Heart Crystal within the Heartless. Phoenix doesn't have the strength to do it, so it's up to you."

She looked pretty determined as she pulled out the KaliedoMoon Scope, "You've got it!" The KaliedoMoon Scope lit up, glowing with silver energy as Sailor Moon said, "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" She thrusted the scope forward like a sword, and out shot a stream of rainbow light-flashes that hit the Heartless dead on. The Dark Crystal Heart within the Heartless shattered and the Heartless faded into nothing, turning the Dodgeball machine back to normal but pretty beaten up.

The Scouts as well as their well dressed comrade made their way to help their newest comrade. But to their surprise, he was gone as soon as the Heartless was destroyed, as well as his little friend. Sailor Moon was the first to talk, "He couldn't have gone far with that injury; he'd be dead from the blood loss." Tuxedo Mask walked next to Sailor Venus and asked, "Was that the one who helped you the other night?" She nodded, "Yep, that's him." Sailor Jupiter looked at her friend Sailor Mercury, who seemed a little more worried than anyone else. She placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "Don't worry, Ami. I'm sure it'd take a lot more than that creep to do him in."

Sailor Mercury smiled at that, but thought about something. She wasn't sure but the young man in her dream and the Knight Phoenix Blade was all too coincidental. She was sure that he and Phoenix Blade were one in the same. The only question was, who was behind the armor. And was he alright from the injury?

* * *

**Elsewhere

* * *

**

Aaron had transformed back after no one was looking; he groaned a bit, feeling like his chest was on fire. Ceros popped up and asked, "You okay?" He simply replied, "It feels like my chest's on fire. I should have been dead from that." Ceros smiled as he said, "Look under your shirt and find out." Aaron unbuttoned his shirt a little to see where the scarring the Heartless had left it; there was nothing. He got a puzzled look but Ceros replied, "Did I forget to mention that not only do you possess the power of the Phoenix as Phoenix Blade, but you also have it's ability to heal from any injury: wound or amputation?" Aaron smiled at that; the last thing he needed was to explain a few claw marks on his chest to his father and sister.

But then something went on in his head; when Sailor Mercury was holding him like she did, he felt an odd sense of nostalgia. Like a forgotten memory, much like the dream he had last night about the girl. He shook his head to clear it up and buttoned up his shirt. "Well, I better get to class; I don't want anyone getting suspicious." He walked back to the school and also said, "I also don't want to worry Ami if she was looking for me." He ran back into the building and back to his class, hoping to see his friend, Ami Mizuno.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Lust: Fight off Temptation

* * *

****No one knows who the man is behind the Phoenix Blade Armor; nor does the Dark Lord or his two associates, Lust and Gluttony. They, as well as a certain blue-haired genius, will do anything to find out. But for one of the other, is it worth it putting him in danger, just to know? But with a little Temptation for someone, will Aaron's secret be revealed?**


	6. Fight off Temptation

Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lust: Fight Off Temptation

* * *

****Hollow Bastion

* * *

**

The Dark Lord Ansem was sitting on his throne, drumming his fingers on the throne's hand rest. In front of him, looking nervous, were the two Homunculus, or human Nobodies, he had sent out to destroy the Knights and gather Hearts for the Heartless, Lust and Gluttony. Gluttony was sweating beads and drooling at the same time, while Lust looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was scared stiff. He had heard that they had failed both times and had summoned them to a private meeting.

The silence within the dark was finally broken as Ansem spoke out, "I'm not very ecstatic about the constancy of failure that you two have wrought." Gluttony and Lust lowered their heads in shame, but Lust spoke out, "It's not our fault, if you'd lend us the Nobodies…" Ansem got up and questioned, "Are you saying that the Heartless aren't capable just as the Nobodies are?" Lust bit her tongue in shame; she knew better than to insult Ansem's 'artwork' like that, whether it be Heartless or Nobody. He then turned to face them in an annoyed tone, "I suppose you're saying that you're not as capable as any human, hmm?" Lust shook her head, "Of course not sir, it's not just the Sailor Scouts, but the Knight, Phoenix Blade…" Ansem shouted back, "DON'T say that name! YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO ME!" The two shivered in fear from the Dark Lord's reaction.

He snarled at anyone mentioning that name in his presence; it was because of that one knight fighting against him and winning, he and his armadas were banished back into the Negaverse. But now, things were going to be different, now that he had found a way to conquer not only this Galaxy, but all the others as well. All he needed now were all the Hearts he could muster, and one specific heart he needed but could not find. He turned to his two generals, now fully calmed down, "You're dismissed. Just keep on the mission; gather enough hearts of darkness, and destroy the Fellowship of the Moon." The two bowed and left the throne room, leaving Ansem in the dark with his thoughts. But before they left, he had one thing to say, "Remember, Failure is not an option."

Lust nearly punched a hole in the wall as to how angry she was, "Damn, if it weren't for those stupid Sailor Scouts, we'd have smashed that knight in his tracks!" Then suddenly, someone was laughing in the darkness at Lust and Gluttony, "I'm guessing that you two had no luck on the second try?" Lust shouted, "Shut up, Envy! I don't see you trying any better!" Out of the shadows of the hallways stepped out a boy no older than sixteen but looked quite ripped for his age; with long green hair and golden eyes. He was wearing sole-less shoes exposing his toes, black combat pants, a black tank top, and battle ready fingerless gloves. This was Envy, the third of the Homunculus Nobodies.

He snickered as he amazingly shape shifted into Sailor Moon and even sounded like her, "I'm Sailor Moon. I'm a meatball headed bubble head and I was able to beat two of the Deadly Seven Generals." Gluttony laughed as he clapped in applause, "That's good, Envy. Do another." Envy changed back and said, "Sorry, one morph per customer. Besides I figured you guys would need a little help for the next job." Lust just getting annoyed by this small fry and asked wryly, "What are you babbling on about?"

Envy brought up his finger upward and said, "There's an old human saying: 'The Hero is all but invincible, but the person behind the Hero can be destroyed'." Gluttony asked while drooling, "Is that something you can eat?" Lust understood what he meant; Phoenix Blade was invincible, but the person under the armor was just a mortal, and they can be made to suffer beyond all belief. She snickered, "in other words, we find out who wears the armor, he'll be an easy target." Then her smile faded as she remembered something, "oh, I just remembered, we nor the Heartless cant even go near the guy without feeling a little faint from his power of Light." That was the downside to it; the Phoenix's Spirit resided in the knight, and until they could find a way to touch him without burning up due to its sheer power, they couldn't forcibly remove the helmet.

Envy nodded his head but said, "There is another way; find the one who seems to have a connection to him and use that person to do the work for you." Lust nodded at that as she touched herself that make most men blush and hot all over, but didn't seem to affect Envy or Gluttony, "And then I can persuade them with a little temptation. Tricking people into lustful and selfish desires is one of my specialties." She then stopped and seriously looked at Envy, "But we're going to need some bait to lure him out first." Envy pointed in a shooting finger pose, "I'm your Nobody." With that, the three walked into the darkness and prepared for their evil plan.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine

* * *

**

Serena, Rini, and everyone else were present at the foot of the temple shrine that Rei worked and lived in with her Grandpa. Everyone was in casual wear due to the fact that there was no school. Luna and Artemis had called the meeting, saying they had found out something important to what has been going on lately. Everyone was gathered, but the two weren't saying anything; so Serena asked, "Well we're all here, Luna. What did you want to tell us?" Luna nodded in a negative, "Well we're not all present and accounted for yet, Serena." Serena asked, "What do you mean? We're all here, aren't we?"

"Well, all of you, but not the four of us." Everyone turned to the left to see who they thought they would never see again. They saw four girls standing there with smiles on their faces as they walked up to them. One of them was a girl that seemed to be around Darien's height, with aqua green eyes and short blonde haired. She was dressed as a boy but it could clearly be stated that she was a girl around seventeen. Her name was Amara Tenoh, also known as Sailor Uranus, the Sailor Scout of the Earth and Wind.

The other girl was a seventeen beauty with aqua marine green hair that flowed down and stopped at her mid back; she also had aqua green eyes as well. She was dressed in an eloquent but plain dress, and had strapped on her a violin case. She was smaller than Amara, but was around Lita's height. Her name was Michelle Kaioh, Amara's cousin, and also known as Sailor Neptune, the Sailor Scout of the Ocean.

The third girl seemed to be a little older, around nineteen years old, had dark green hair that went down her back and was tied in a bun on her head as well. She also had the friendliest red eyes you'd ever seen. She was dressed in a business grey, purple, and red suit, with the skirt stopping at her knees. Around her neck was a silver key with a red jewel embedded in it. She was Trista Meioh, but she was also known as the Sailor Scout of the Underworld and Time, Sailor Pluto.

The last girl was around thirteen years old, skin slightly pale, short raven black hair that stopped at her shoulders and had purple highlights, and beautiful purple eyes. She was dressed in a black button up, long sleeved shirt, with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck and pinned on with a Mongolia flower broche, a black skirt that reached her knees, black stockings, and black lace less slip on shoes. She was Hotaru Tomoh, but to everyone else, she was known as the Sailor Scout of Silence, Sailor Saturn.

They were the Outer Sailor Scouts, protectors of the outer solar system. They had been out of action lately; Amara and Michelle had left in search of any remains of the servants of the dark being, Pharaoh 90, after it was defeated. Trista was sent back to the future after she had stopped time, a rule that should not have been broken. Hotaru was once possessed by the being, Mistress 9, but when defeated had no memory of anything of the Heart Snatchers. Rini saw her dear friend for the first time in a long time, and just ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug of each other's lives, "Hotaru, I missed you!" Hotaru only smiled as she hugged her dear friend in return, "I missed you too, Rini. It took me a while, but thanks to Trista and the others, I got my memories back."

All the other girls got up, while Darien just sat down and smiled, and ran to the others with equal smiles on their faces. Amara, not used to being amongst friends, was a little embarrassed, which Michelle just chuckled under her breath at her cousin's reaction. Trista smiled, "it's good to see you all again, too." Rei then asked, "But what are you all doing here?" Michelle explained, "It seems that our work isn't over; after we left Tokyo, we went to Okinawa about a disturbance. A year later, Trista came back, completely forgiven of the one crime of freezing time, and told us of an ancient Darkness returning."

Luna stepped up, "Yes, it was a few days ago after the attack at the gym that Pluto had told me of the disturbance at Okinawa. It had to do with creatures that could move into the shadows and were attempting to steal the hearts of humans, turning them into one of them." Then Rei got the idea, "So you figured that with all the Scouts together…" Amara finished, "...We can face this new enemy together as a team." Serena nodded to that and led everyone to sit down.

Once everyone was comfortable, Luna explained, "Artemis and I didn't know anything a while ago because we didn't have all the facts, but we finally got all the facts out now that we had a visual yesterday." She was referring to the gym attack. Artemis then told them, "This started all back during the Silver Millennium; in fact, it's what started the invasion of the Negaverse. There was once a scientist, who worked under the services of Earth, named Ansem the Wise. He was working on research to try and find out the workings of the Heart and Body. Unfortunately his research proved dangerous as he learned that Darkness lay inside the heart; whether the individual was good or evil. The Kingdoms of Earth as well as the Moon and other planets had to halt him from going any further, because it was later learned that exposing true Darkness from the heart could be completely unpredictable and very dangerous."

Luna then continued, "He left the Kingdom then after that, swearing revenge against us for being so ignorant. He continued his experiments on the Dark Moon; the kingdom to where he discovered that the Darkness in people's hearts had a mind of its own. He could create life with it, and with that knowledge in mind, he had the means to create an army the universe the likes of which no one had ever seen. It was there on that he had created the creatures known as the Heartless."

Then Darien was the one to ask, "The Heartless?" Trista nodded, "Yes, those who lack hearts." She took off her key pendant and held it out; then a light appeared, showing a small hologram for everyone to see. There, a Shadow standing was shown, as Trista explained, "They are either people who lost their hearts to the dominant side of darkness, or are incarnations of Darkness themselves. They appear only in groups, and can multiply rapidly. They're born of those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves." Rei thought out loud, "If that's true, then this Ansem could create a countless army of those creatures."

Luna and Artemis nodded as Artemis explained on, "Yeah, but he still needed to control them seeing that they ran basically on instinct alone. So in secret he forged a master dark crystal for himself, created from his cruelty, malice, and will to dominate all life." Everyone stared in awe at this story as Luna continued, "With the Heartless at his command, he was able to besiege his sister, the now deceased Queen Beryl, to rise up with him and take over the kingdoms. Beryle took the Moon Kingdom, while he and the Heartless would take over the Earth." Artemis turned to Darien, "Fortunately while you went to warn the Moon Kingdom, you ordered the Fellowship of the Moon to take the last remaining kingdoms of Earth and fight Ansem's forces head on."

Rini, who was sitting next to Hotaru, then asked, "That's what Phoenix Blade said when Ami and I first met him. Who are they and what do they have to do with this 'Ansem' guy or the Heartless?" Mina nodded and asked, "Yeah, I mean are they friends or enemies, trying to look like friends just to fool us?" Luna shook her head and explained, "No they're our allies, because Queen Serenity appointed them as well as the Earth Kingdoms, to be the protectors of peace and freedom of the Silver Millennium itself. You see the knights are sort of what you would call today, a SWAT team of some sorts. You see, while it's the Inner Scouts duty to guard the Moon Kingdom on the inside, as well as it's the duty of the Outer Scouts to protect the outer region of the Moon Kingdom, they're duty was to protect the Milky Way galaxy itself. Their powers are drawn by the spirits and power of the constellations that they have been given. For instance, Phoenix Blade's powers are drawn by the constellation Phoenix, which at one time was a creature that wondered the galaxies, and said that its power rivaled that of the Silver Crystal."

Amara and Michelle took a look of concern; their duty was to protect anything that might overpower the future Crystal Tokyo. But they were put to ease as Luna went on, "However, their powers may have been greater than those of the Moon Kingdoms they swore under their own lives that they would remain loyal to the kingdom and that nothing would threaten it." Amara then asked, "So what happened to them? Did they win?" Artemis nodded, "They defeated Ansem and the Heartless, and banished them to the Negaverse, with no way back seeing that the Master Dark Crystal acted as a means to keep them there. But not without a price; the battle had taken a heavy toll on them." but as he spoke on, it was in a depressed tone, "They were fatally wounded and on the brink of death, but for some unknown means they were reincarnated. The evidence today seems to point it out."

Darien seemed to understand now, "I get it now; seeing that this Ansem and the Heartless are returning to Earth, the Fellowship are coming back to meet them to end this battle." Serena nodded, but then a puzzled look came on her face, "But wait! How come it's only Phoenix Blade fighting?" Luna informed, "Remember when you first became Sailor Moon? It was only you until we met the others." Lita then answered, "The other Knights are probably still out there somewhere." Trista then spoke out, "the Heartless that were in Okinawa weren't stealing any hearts at all; they were more of looking for something. I think they're also in search for the knights as well."

Everyone was still talking while Ami was deep in thought, 'So he was around during the Silver Millennium, but what was the connection between me and him in my dreams?'

* * *

**The Other Day

* * *

**

At Jubaan High, Class 3-A were in the hallway trying to see if the test results had been posted for the Math Exams. Everyone was anxious to see who got the high score; Serena, Ami, Mina, and Lita were all there to see them. Just then, Ami saw Aaron walk away from the results, so she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Aaron!", Ami said as she caught him by surprise. He turned to see Ami and smiled, "Oh, hi Ami. What have you been up to?" "Oh, nothing much, so aren't you going to see the Math Exam results?"

Aaron had completely forgotten that and said, "Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." They both walked over to the results only to see Serena with a down in the dumps face. Aaron saw her like that and asked, "I take it you didn't do as well, huh Serena?" She nodded in a depressed manner, but then lit up as she turned to Ami, "But I know that Ami did super on hers; she's got like an IQ of 300." Ami blushed with embarrassment, but Aaron was amazed and asked her, "you're that smart? I mean, I thought you were smart for checking out all those books, but I didn't imagine…I mean, that's amazing."

Ami blushed at his comment, and Lita spoke out in a surprised tone to the other girls, "uh, guys. I think you should look at this." Everyone, including other students, walked up to take a look at the scores. Mina, who was squeezing past Aaron and Serena, "What? What is it, Lita?" "Take a look at who's next up to Ami's score." They all looked at the scoring and saw, right next to Ami's score, was none other than Aaron's. The girls turned to look at Aaron, who just shrugged and blushed from embarrassment, "um, I just test well, I guess. I just study very hard everyday and hope for the best."

All the girls, except Ami, rushed up to him with their eyes sparkling in amazement, as Mina spoke out first, "Wow! Handsome, polite, and intelligent; the perfect combination for a boyfriend!" Lita also gave out a compliment, "Yeah, I bet at your school in America you were the talk of the campus." Aaron blushed as he shrugged, "I wasn't that much to talk about; I just test well." Serena jumped in, "C'mon don't be shy, you and Ami practically have the best score. You probably have the same IQ as she does." All the other students rushed up to him, leaving Ami in surprise at his score. She felt a little competition for her, but in truth, she felt happy knowing that there was someone out there as smart as her.

Aaron tried to squeeze through everyone, without anyone noticing and bumped into Ami. A girl saw this and screamed, "There he goes! Get him!" Aaron then ran like a madman, but instinctively grabbed Ami to go with him, in order for her not to get run over by the girls who were shrieking his name out. Ami blushed as Aaron held on to her hand tight but so gentle, and she just ran along with him with the screaming students behind them, leaving Serena and the others still looking at the results. Lita then pointed out as she looked at the scores, "Hey, look at this." Serena and Mina looked at the score board, "Aaron scored higher than Jin Fujita." Mina asked, "Jin Fujita? The stone faced kid that doesn't talk to anyone else; the second brainiac in this school too; the rich kid at Kendo Practice, Jin Fujita?" Lita nodded, "Yep that's the one." Serena looked back, completely oblivious of the conversation, 'I wonder where Aaron and Ami are gonna hide from the school mob?'

* * *

On the roof, Aaron was leaning on a bar with Ami next to him; both were panting for lack of breath due to all the running. They had finally lost them and had come up here, seeing that most people wouldn't think of looking on the roof. Ami then took a deep sigh and had returned to normal breathing; she then looked at Aaron. She noticed that in the sunlight, he seemed more handsome, just like Mina had said. She blushed at what she was thinking and shook her head, 'What am I thinking about; Aaron is a good friend. I can't think about him like this.' She was snapped out of her thoughts as Aaron spoke, "Sorry if I dragged you along form the run of the school fans." She nodded and waved her hand, "oh no, it's all right. I actually enjoyed the exercise." Aaron just had to laugh at that, and Ami soon followed with it.

Aaron finally stopped laughing and turned to face Ami, but smiled, "I'm kind of sorry, for taking your reputation as the high school's smartest student." Ami shrugged and replied, "It's all right, Aaron. I never got any awards from being the smartest student, just scholarships." Aaron joked, "I thought those were rewards?" She chuckled at that joke; she smiled at him for a while. Her friends could always put a smile on her face, and it seemed that Aaron could do it as well. She then kind of blushed at what she was about to say next, "To tell you the truth, I feel happy knowing that there's someone out there as smart as me." She then blushed as she said, "And I'm very happy knowing that it was you."

Aaron was taken back by that; he never heard a girl say that to him. Deep within him, it was strange, but he felt that a new emotion had been born into him. Ceros peered out of the bag, unnoticed by Ami, and looked up at Aaron. He thought, 'I guess it's true what they saw…"Life is short, but true love is Eternal".' He sighed as he went back into the bag, 'I guess I have to tell him about the relationship about he had with Princess Mercury sometime, but I'm not gonna spoil the moment.' Ami then remembered something and sat down on the side. Aaron looked a little puzzled as she pulled out a blue hand held computer that seemed to look familiar.

He kneeled down next to her and looked at what she was working on. It was a blueprint diagram of the Phoenix Blade; he wondered what she was doing with this, and wondered why she had something of his alter ego. So instead of wandering about it, he just asked, "What are you working on there, Ami?" She turned to look at him and then back at her work, "Well, have you ever heard of Phoenix Blade?" Aaron sighed, knowing he knew him because he _is_ him, so he lied, "Yeah, most of the students talk about him; they say he's pretty cool, like Cloud from Final Fantasy 7 or something." "I've been doing some research and I think I may have compiled a list.", she replied. "A list of what?" "A list of suspects that I believe that when I've gathered enough data, will help me pinpoint the exact identity of Phoenix Blade."

Aaron paled at what she just said; if she found out about who he was. Well he didn't want to think about what would happen. So he asked her, "Why would you want to find out about his secret identity?" She shrugged, "I guess I just want to find out, that's all; he's so mysterious, I just want to know more about him." She kept in secret that the reason she wanted to know was so that she could help him in case of an injury like before. It was selfish of him to keep himself hidden from the Sailor Scouts; she had been worried sick since he up and disappeared on them. She was through with waiting for him to tell her, so she would find out all on her own.

Aaron then said, "Well, I don't been to pry, but if he doesn't want to tell anybody who he really is then it must be for a good reason." She turned to face him and asked, "Well like what?" "Well, if I was him, I would need to keep my identity secret to protect those who I knew. If my enemies knew who I was, they could attack my friends and loved ones; it would be the perfect chance for them to get to him. Trying to find out who the guy is under the helmet could be dangerous for him and others. Not to mention it's kind of selfish." That struck Ami hard; she looked at him, hurt and angry at what he said. She got up, closed her computer, and left. Not before she turned around and said, "Well, it's selfish for him to make others worry if he gets hurt!" And with that, she left him, confused and feeling guilty about what he had just said.

* * *

**Class 3-A

* * *

**

Ami was still typing at her computer, mad and miffed at what Aaron had said. Serena and the others were keeping their distance from her, just to let her cool down. Aaron was sitting across her, leaning his head on his right hand; he had wished he didn't speak his mind like that, but it was dangerous if anyone knew who he was. Lita asked Aaron earlier what Ami was so angry about, but he didn't have a clue; he did say that she needed time to cool off and she agreed. Aaron was broken out of his thoughts as Mayura leaned on his desk and nearly came eye to eye to him.

Aaron was surprised to see her as she asked, "So I hear that you and Mizuno got into a fight. She's not good for you, you know." Aaron looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about?" She shrugged and then suggested, "Hey, how about you give me a ride home on your bike?" Aaron took a look of surprise, but composed himself, "Sorry, but my bike gets pretty jealous when I let girls ride." "Really?" "Yeah, sometimes it scratches and stuff." Ami, who was sharpening a pencil with a retractable blade at the time, had to suppress a giggle from that. Mayura caught that and decided to make her remember what happened last time. She used her heel to kick Ami's desk a little, causing her to cut her left index finger.

She whelped in pain as she held on to it, looking for a piece of cloth for her to wrap around it. Mayura apologized untruthfully, "oh I'm sorry, my foot must have slipped." Lita saw what happened and was about to go over there and punch her lights out until she saw that Aaron saw Ami was bleeding and got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Here, let me see that..", he simply said as he took her hand. Then by everyone's surprise, he lightly sucked on it to try and stop the bleeding. Ami was so taken back by this; never in her life had anyone done something like that, in this way. All the girls, including Serena and the gang, all blushed at this as he just finished kissing the wound, and took out a piece of cloth and dressed the cut.

He bashfully said, "I know it's not any good like a band aid, but it should do for now." Ami just kept staring and blushing at what Aaron did. She then thought to herself, 'I don't know why, but suddenly he seems so different, yet I feel like I know him from so far away, like Phoenix Blade.'

* * *

**After School

* * *

**

Serena and the gang had met up with Rei, who was dressed in a gray and red uniform, and were walking towards her temple for a little study session. Unknown to any of them, they were being watched by a dark presence. Lita and Mina had told Rei about what had happened during class; Ami cutting herself by accident, well Lita believed it was that Mayura girl that did it, and how Aaron took care of the cut. Rei was blushing madly at hearing it, "He sounds so dreamy; it's like he came out of a romance novel." Mina sighed while holding her face while she too blushed, "I know, I wish it had been my finger he kissed." Lita just sighed but then looked at Ami who was looking at her bandaged finger.

Lita had to smile at her friend's situation; Ami, in all her life, never had a friend that seemed almost like a boyfriend, yet Aaron seemed to be pulling it off. She smiled as she said, "You liked that didn't you?" Ami got out of her thoughts and asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean when Aaron licked and kissed your finger like that; the whole class has been talking about it afterwards." Ami blushed madly as Lita reminded her about that and completely denied it, "Aaron was just trying to help; there was nothing romantic about it!" Lita waved her hands in defense against the yelling, "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, but I think you enjoyed it."

Just then, Rei stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around. Mina saw this and asked, "What's the matter, Rei?" She closed her eyes for a moment and sensed the area. Somewhere in it was brewing a very dark force at work there. "I feel a dark presence somewhere here." Serena got out her heart broach, "the Heartless?" Rei shook her head, "No, it feels the same as the Heartless, but there's something different about it." Serena suggested, "Better transform to be sure; get ready girls."

All the girls got out their pink transformation pens with their own crystals. Serena shouted, "MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" The girls all shouted each, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MARS CRYSTAL POWER, JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" They all transformed and became Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, and they were ready for action. Sailor Moon asked Mars, "Do you know where it is?" She shook her head, "No, but I'm gonna look around to be sure." She then walked off into the forest to find it, but Sailor Moon was about to protest but she was already gone. Suddenly they heard someone running towards them and the scouts were at the ready. They were about to attack until they saw it was Mini-Moon and another Sailor Scout. She had the same design as the others, but hers was purple. She had the same sailor-type outfit, only it was colored purple, but she had lace up high heel boots that reached to her knees, a dark purple bow on her chest and back. She also had earrings shaped like the planet Saturn. She was Sailor Saturn, Hotaru's alter ego, and Sailor Scout of the Planet Saturn and Silence.

Sailor Moon asked, "What are you guys doing here? And where are Amara, Michelle, and Trista?" Saturn answered, "Well we were on our way to the study group, but Amara and the others had to go somewhere. They wouldn't say so we went by ourselves. And then we heard you guys transforming so we did the same." Mini-Moon shook her head in a positive, "So what's going on?" Before anyone could answer, Sailor Mars came out of the forest still looking around. Sailor Moon asked, "Did you find it, Mars?" Mars shook her head, "No, there's something here. I just can't see it."

Sailor Moon turned around to face the others, but unknown to her or the others, Sailor Mars sneered at Sailor Moon. She pulled out a dangerous looking pocketknife, and was coming closer at Sailor Moon to stab her. Just then someone tackled her and rolled on the ground and got back up, trying to get the knife out of her hand. Everyone looked around and saw the weirdest thing ever; Sailor Mars was fighting against Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon asked in confusion, "There are two of them? I didn't know Rei had a twin." The others just looked dumbfounded at Serena's theory as Mini-Moon whispered, "What a Meatball brain." Then suddenly, the Sailor Mars that tackled the one with the knife put her hands together with the index finger on each hand pointing out together; a small fireball was forming. She shouted, "MARS FIREBALL IGNITE!" The ball launched at the other Mars, burning her as she screamed; she staggered back holding her face in agony.

The Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon and shouted, "No! There's only one of me, Meatball Brain!" The Sailor Scouts said in unison, "Yep, that's Mars alright." Suddenly the Mars imitation got up, it was completely burned from head to toe, and smirked, "well, I thought I could take out the Meatball headed Moon Princess with a little confusion, but I guess that was a 'no go'." Sailor Moon stepped up and demanded, "Just who are you?" The fake Mars shapshifted into the Homunculus, Envy, "The name's Envy, ladies. The last opponent you'll ever face." He lunged forward and took out Mars with a Lightning Elbow strike. She was sent flying to the back of a tree and was knocked unconscious. Jupiter saw her best friend get knocked out by this creep and got even angrier as he laughed, "That's not funny!" She charged at him, with fists flying in Judo style. But every move didn't hit its mark; Envy smirked as he dodged one final punch and launched a mighty blow to the gut. Jupiter was knocked out as she slumped to the ground.

Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon shouted in unison, "Jupiter!" Envy chuckled as he turned his attention towards Sailor Moon, Mini-Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Saturn. He chuckled as he said, "I've already finished off the two hot heads of the group…" he balled up his fists as they morphed steel claws out of his knuckles, "…now it's time to take out the Wussy Scouts." The Scouts backed away a little, and he charged straight at them, screaming at them in a war cry.

Suddenly, a red rose came shooting out of nowhere and was stuck to the ground right in front of Envy as he halted himself. And then, a cane was right up to his neck as he stopped. He then tried to take a look at who it was; it was none other than Tuxedo Mask. "How pathetic that you attack women, much less lash out a hand at them.", he said to him disgusted at his behavior. Sailor Moon and the other scouts were glad to see him, but Envy just kept on grinning. Tuxedo then asked in annoyance, "Just what's so funny?" Envy answered, "Question: Did you really think I'd come here all by my lonesome?"

Just then, a long tongue with a dark heart symbol on the tip of it, came shooting out of the bushes and wrapped around Sailor Mini-Moon and Saturn's feet. They both shouted in disgust and were pulled to the ground. Envy shouted, "Come on out, Gluttony. Ya just caught yerself a couple o' mackerels." Gluttony came out of the bushes and from the look on his face, he was plenty hungry, "MMmmm, I love little sugar girl cookies." Mini-Moon whelped as she saw he was serious, "Oh no, I don't want to be a mackerel special." Tuxedo Mask was about to help them, but Envy prevented that by getting in front of him. "Out of my way, villain." Envy smirked as he got into a fighting stance, "Sorry, but we're waiting for someone to show up."

Saturn held on to her friend and they prepared for the worse as they were about to get gulped in. just as they were close enough, a golden and orange boot slammed onto Gluttony's tongue, making him whimper in pain and then scream out in pain. With the pain, he let the two go of his tongue and ran around in a circle, hugging his tongue and whining. "That guy shouldn't be eating any sweets; he needs to go on an Aktin's diet.", a familiar voice said. Mini-Moon and Saturn looked up to see a knight in gold and orange armor, with his scarf cape blowing in the wind. Saturn was a little bit embarrassed and flustered when she saw him, but Mini-Moon was glad he had come, "Phoenix Blade!"

He looked down at them and winked, "It's good to see you again too, Mini-Moon." Suddenly, Envy charged straight at him with a few high kicks that pushed him back a little. He smirked as he said to the knight, "So ya finally showed up, and here I thought you only had the hots for that brainiac scout, Mercury." Phoenix got his claws out as they glowed, "PHOENIX FLAME TALONS!" He then launched his flaming talon fireballs at him, causing him to back up. Unfortunately for him, he backed up into a crackling wall of dark lightning. He screamed in agony as he fell to his knees; he turned around and saw that Sailor Saturn girl with a dangerous looking Scythe like weapon, with the blade shaped like a 'G'. Saturn brought down her Silence Glaive as she stopped her attack, the Silence Wall.

All the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask came up to the two as Gluttony had stopped running around and stood next to Envy as he got up. Sailor Moon brought out her KailiedeMoon Sword Wand, "Alright Heartless, prepare to get Moon dusted." Envy and Gluttony looked at each other in confusion and then just laughed it up. Sailor Venus asked, "Just what's so funny?" Envy stopped laughing and just said, "We're not Heartless…" he then shot his hands into the ground. Suddenly Heartless Shadows came out of the shadows and surrounded them. "…we're their generals."

The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, as well as Phoenix Blade were about to do battle, until Envy shouted, "Heartless, bind Phoenix Blade!" the Heartless ignored the Scouts and Tuxedo and just went after Phoenix Blade. He tried to fight them all but every time he punched one or kicked them, they would dissolve into a black ooze that stuck to him. Sailor Mercury watched in horror as they were covering his entire being, "Phoenix Blade! No!" the Heartless had completely covered him; he struggled to break free, but his movements became sluggish until his form finally froze into place.

Envy and Gluttony saw this as their chance to escape; they opened a black flame portal as they ran for it. The Scouts and Tuxedo were about to go after them as Envy shouted, "We leave the rest to you, Lust!" and with that, they went into the gateway and it closed up; Tuxedo Mask muttered, "Cowards." The Sailor Scouts looked at Phoenix Blade; Sailor Moon asked, "Mercury, do you have any idea of what's going on?" she didn't get an answer, so she turned to her friend and was in shock. Sailor Mercury just stood there, but her eyes looked like they had no life in them; it was as if she was in some sort of trance.

Venus tried to shake her out of it, "Mercury? Come on, wake up! Mercury!" but it was no use; Mercury was beyond anyone's voice.

* * *

Ami was lying on a cold, dark ground as she slowly awoke and sat up. She looked around and saw it resembled the Silver Moon Palace; the one to where the last party was before the Negaverse invaded. She noticed that it was dark and lifeless; it didn't lay in ruins so it kind of looked like a haunted house. She got back up on her feet and realized she wasn't wearing her Sailor Scout uniform nor her school uniform. She was wearing a 18th Century Victorian dress; the sleeves ended at her elbows, the dress was colored blue and light blue, and it was shoulderless considering it exposed her shoulders and showed a little of her cleavage. She was also wearing a pearl necklace with a sapphire gem in the front, and a pearl hair pin on the left side of her head, as well as sapphire pearl earrings.

She deduced that this was what she wore during her past life as the Princess of Mercury. She never realized this, but then asked herself, "Where am I?" "So it's you then, is it?", came a voice that nearly sent a shiver down Ami's back. She turned around and saw near one of the windows, was a woman of her early twenties. Her figure was perfect, her skin was snow white, and her hair was raven black and flowing down her back, while one of her bangs nearly covered her left eye while the other was swept behind her right ear. She wore a dress that didn't cover her shoulders and exposed a little of her cleavage. It went down until it reached her ankles; she also wore black gloves that went up to her shoulders and black high heel boots. But the most extinguishing feature about her was a tattoo of a heart with a barbwire 'X' on it; . Ami asked in fright, "Who are you?" The figure took a few steps forward and stopped, "My name is Lust, dear. And you're the one who seems to hold a special place inside Phoenix Blade's heart."

Ami was confused at what she said but listened on as she continued, "And it seems that in your heart you subconsciously hold a place for him inside your heart as well." "What are you talking about?", Ami asked. Lust snapped her fingers, and out of the floor came Phoenix Blade, unconscious and held up by a cross, made up of Heartless Shadows that stabbed their claws in him to hold him in place. Ami gasped in horror as she ran up to him, "Phoenix Blade!" She nearly reached him but Lust got in front of her. "See? In your heart you hold him dearly." She went up to him and draped her left arm around his head while her right hand rubbed his chest. The very scene made Ami angry for some reason as Lust said, "isnt he just a dreamboat; he's so dashing and heroic. You now if I wasn't such a bad girl and at least younger, I'd fall for him at the spot."

Ami was getting even more annoyed at her and just shouted, "What are you planning to do with him?" she then let go of him and took a few steps towards Ami, "I don't intend to do anything to him…" she then smiled, "..because he's yours." Ami looked a little puzzled, "He's mine?" Lust shook her head and walked right behind Ami, placing her hands on her shoulders and nearly whispered in her ear. "of course, silly. Since we're in your heart, everything in here, aside from me, is all yours. And that includes Phoenix Blade, even his identity. You can just walk right up and take off his helmet, and finally answer the riddle that's plagued your very mind: who is Phoenix Blade?"

It was true, it did plague her mind ever since the first time he saved her. She wanted to know who he was and now she might have her chance. She walked up to him while he was still on the cross, and reached for his helmet. Lust grinned, 'And now we'll have Phoenix Blade in the palm of our hands.' Ami was so close now; she would finally know who Phoenix Blade is as she was about to take the helmet off.

_"Well, I don't been to pry, but if he doesn't want to tell anybody who he really is then it must be for a good reason."_

_"Well, if I were him, I would need to keep my identity secret to protect those who I knew._

_"If my enemies knew who he was, they could attack my friends and loved ones; it would be the perfect chance for them to get to him."_

_"Trying to find out who the guy is under the helmet could be dangerous for him and others. Not to mention it's kind of selfish."_

She suddenly stopped as the words that Aaron spoke to her today suddenly came to her. She realized that this Lust might just be like those two, Envy and Gluttony. She also realized that this was unfair to Phoenix Blade as well; it should be his decision if he wanted to show her who he was. It was this reason that he didn't tell her, to try and protect those he cared for. She took her hands away from his helmet and backed away a little. Lust saw this and got behind her, "Okay, what's wrong? Come on, take his helmet off; I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I bet he's really handsome under there." She got in front of her and smiled again, "once the helmet's off and you know who he is, he'll have no choice but to be yours."

Ami looked at her and shouted, "No!" Lust realized that this Princess Mercury was going to be a hard one to take the bait in, so she decided to level up the charm. She pouted, "Why not? You don't want Phoenix Blade?" She walked up to him and swung her arms around his neck, "Listen, this is no ordinary knight you've got here. His power rivals that with the Imperium Silver Crystal. With that much power, you can make the whole world yours." Ami stood there defiantly not even making an effort to listen to her. Lust walked up to Ami and brought her up to Phoenix Blade, placing her hands on his helmet. She then said with a grin, "If you know who he is and threaten him a little, you'll be able to make him do whatever you want."

And to Lust's surprise, Ami brought her hands away and shouted, "No! I would never do that to him!" Unknown to the two, Phoenix was slowly regaining consciousness; he saw a woman dressed in black to a girl in a blue dress. He noticed that she had blue hair, and blue eyes; the same as the girl in his dreams. As his vision was getting better he saw her face now and was surprised as one name entered his mind, 'Ami?' All he could do now was listen to what she was saying, "It's true I want to know who he is; ever since I met him I've always wondered why he appeared in my dreams. I then wanted to know who he is and now that I do, I realized that I want _him_ to tell me when he's ready. It won't be the same if I do find out like this; it wouldn't be fair to him."

Lust sneered at this; she was hoping that this girl would have been a little weak willed but it was turning out to be tougher than she thought. She scoffed at what Ami had said, "Then you're an even bigger fool than you look. Waiting for him to tell you, you'll probably be an old hag by the time he tells you who he really is. But here and now you don't have to." She walked up close to Ami, "It'd be so much fun to just take a quick peek. Don't you think?" Ami was really starting to hate her so she blew up in her face, causing Lust to back away, "I make my own decisions and I won't listen to you! Now get out of here! RIGHT NOW!"

And with that, the dark and gloomy room became bright and full of life again. And then Phoenix Blade started to wake up fully as he brought out his golden flame wings to release him, causing the two girls to look behind them and watch as his wings opened up. The light caused the Heartless to dissolve, and caused Lust to shriek with fear and pain as she dissolved into black mist. Ami however didn't feel pain; the light and flames felt warm; it touched her heart as the whole room filled with light.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo saw that the Heartless cocoon that encased Phoenix Blade cracked with light as it exploded, causing the Heartless to get thrown back. Phoenix Blade stood there, shaking off the tiredness of his entrapment, and at the same time, Mercury regained consciousness. Sailor Moon grabbed her friend as she nearly fainted, "Mercury, are you alright? You were zoning out on us again." She shook her head to get rid of the dizzy spills, and smiled at Sailor Moon, "Yeah, I'm okay." She then looked to see if Phoenix Blade was alright and she saw him running towards them and stopped next to Sailor Moon. They all turned to see what he was looking at and saw the Heartless reforming themselves and charged straight towards them.

Phoenix Blade pulled out his Buster Sword and said to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, let's finish this off with your KaliedaMoon Scope. Think you're up for it?" She pulled out the weapon at name and said confidently, "You bet!" The Heartless kept charging at them, even though Phoenix Blade started to spin his sword and Sailor Moon's Scope began to charge as she knelt and they both said at the same time, "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" "PHOENIX INFERNO!" They shot their attacks forward straight at the Heartless and when they made contact; the Shadows were obliterated in one well placed stroke.

* * *

**Later on

* * *

**

Phoenix Blade had flown the coop, but not without leaving Mercury a note. She looked at it before anyone else had a chance to look at it. It said:

_Meet me at the Hikawa Shrine tonight at midnight. It's something I believe you deserve to know._

_-Phoenix_ _Blade_

Jupiter, who had regained consciousness, was looking over her shoulder and snickered. Mercury heard that and tried to hide the letter, but Jupiter put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about this…" she smiled at Mercury, who then smiled back and bowed her head in 'thank you'. Jupiter went to join the others, while Mercury took out her hand held computer. She turned it on and opened the Phoenix Blade file, the pressed DELETE. She felt silly for trying to do this; she needed to trust him more, not by who he was under the armor, but by his actions. She decided that maybe she would let him tell her who he was.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

**Midnight

* * *

**

Sailor Mercury was waiting at the front of the temple where no one was looking. She looked around, hoping Serena or Rei weren't anywhere near by; the last thing she needed was Serena or the others making a scene about this. She wondered what Phoenix Blade needed to talk to her about, or why he wanted to do this at midnight here.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind that made her shiver as it blew by. "Are you cold?", said a familiar voice. She turned around and near the edge of the steps was him; Phoenix Blade and his little guardian, Ceros as he was called. She looked at him and realized he was just as stunning as he was as she saw him in the sunlight. She blushed at what she was thing and quickly shook it off, and noticed he walked towards her. He suddenly stopped right in front of her and they were almost close enough to be face to face.

She nervously asked, "So, uh, what did you want to tell me?" He bowed his head as he spoke, "first is that I'm sorry that I made you and the others worry if I was alright or not." He then stood upright and spoke again, "The second, is something that I've been keeping from you." She looked puzzled at what he meant by that, but saw that he brought his hands up to his helmet. Ceros thought to himself, 'I guess the secret had to come out eventually. I just didn't think it be now.' She saw him slowly taking off his helmet; she knew now what he was going to do. She brought up her hands as she touched his hands to halt him.

She shook her head in a negative response, "No, you don't have to do that." He protested, "But you said…" she brought up her right hand and placed her index finger on the spot to where his mouth was. She whispered to him, "You don't have to tell me now. I know you said you'd tell me when you were ready…." She looked up to him in his eyes with a smile, "...but I want you to tell me when I'm ready to know, okay?" Phoenix was a little taken back; he didn't expect her to be as understanding or as patient. However, he felt relieved knowing this, but was a little surprised at to what she did next. She hugged him very tightly; he thought that maybe it was… "I'm sorry, but it's a little cold out here." He sweatdropped as she said that; he figured there was a reason why she hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Maybe this might help, Sailor Mercury." He let his golden flame wings out and wrap around her. She felt warm near him even before he opened his wings. She thought to herself, 'I don't know why but this feels right.' She spoke out as she felt so relaxed in his arms, "thank you, but you can call me Mercury; all my friends do." Phoenix Blade, or Aaron, smiled under his helmet as he whispered, "alright then, Mercury."

Ceros watched as they held each other, Phoenix Blade keeping Mercury warm. He had to smile as he saw this; it reminded him of when Princess Ami and Aarogon had realized they were in love with each other. He thought as he saw them together, 'I guess it's happening all over for them, even though they're too shy or dense to admit it.' He just flew up to the shrine's roof and watched them hold each other, as the moon's light shined on them, giving them light within the darkness of night.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Friendship put to the Test: Frey makes the Scene**


	7. Friendship to the Test

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Friendship to the Test: Frey makes the Scene**

* * *

**Juuban High

* * *

**

Serena and the girls were sitting under their usual spot, with Luna and Artemis. They were discussing the situation from yesterday, and Lita silently asked Ami, "So, what did he want to see you about last night?" Ami blushed as she thought back about the events from last night. She silently said, "Well…i-it was nothing much really…he just wanted to talk that's all." Lita looked puzzled but nudged Ami, "c'mon, he just talked, that's all?" She nodded, she didn't want to tell her about him holding her; it would just seem to embarrassing. Just then, Rei, who came over to the school, popped over their shoulders and asked, "So who were you talking to, Ami?"

Ami and Lita gasped as they realized that Rei heard them and Ami stuttered, "W-well, uh…I mean that is…" Rei smirked, "It wouldn't happen to be anything about a certain boy, now would it?" Ami blushed at the very thought, then she managed to say something but Lita spoke first, "Aaron is Ami's friend, Rei! Nothing is going on between the two of them, okay?" Rei was a little taken back and waved her hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I get it. So if he's not your boyfriend, Ami, you think I can have him?" Ami turned to face Rei and shouted, "No!" She waved playfully and smiled, "Okay, but it's hard to believe that if he's just your friend you'd be so possessive of him."

Ami was about protest again until they heard Artemis nearly shout out, "You're kidding! That creature that's with him is named Ceros? As in Ceroberos!" Serena nodded. While Ami, Lita, and Rei were discussing about a certain boy, Mina, Luna, Serena, and Artemis were discussing a certain knight. And one of the names to pop out of Mina was Ceros, "Yeah, Ami said she overheard Phoenix Blade calling that little flying cat 'Ceros', at least I think that's what he said." Luna had a little hard time swallowing this, "That cant be! Ceroberos is probably long gone by now." Serena looked puzzled and asked, "Why, who's Ceroberos?" Artemis simply said, "He's the guardian beast of the Sun, and forger of the Golden Crystal of Elysian."

All the girls heard that and were surprised to hear that as Lita asked, "So that little guy's the one who also made the Silver Crystal too?" Serena looked at her broach, the one containing the Emperium Silver Crystal, and always wondered where it came from. If it was some kind of star, or the physical manifestation of her mother's spirit, Queen Serenity. Luna continued, "Well, he had a hand in making it, the real crafter of the Silver Crystal was Yueh, Spirit of the Moon. You see the guardian spirits of the Sun and Moon had forged the great crystals and weapons that the Fellowship and the Moon Kingdom used." The girls looked at each other in amazement as Mina said, "it's hard to believe something so small could make something so amazing."

Luna scratched her chin with her paw and thought out loud, "strange thing is I don't remember him being a stuffed animal." Artemis just up and laughed it up, "I still can't believe it! The mighty beast of the sun with the Golden Wings, has been reduced to a stuffed animal!" He couldn't stop laughing as all the girls, including Luna, just sweatdropped at his constant cackling. Just then the girls spotted Aaron walking down a corner; he had his jacket tied around his waist, considering he said that it was something of a new style he decided to wear. The girls looked over to Ami and she became puzzled, "What?" Rei nearly pounced on her as her eyes began to sparkle, "Ami? Is that the guy? Is he Aaron?" She simply nodded, "Um, yes. He's the new student, newly arrived from America." Rei blushed and sighed, "An American, eh? They say that foreigners make great companions."

She then turned to Ami and nearly shook her, "You have to introduce me to him!" Ami nearly whelped at the look that Rei was giving her, "uh, okay." She got up and walked over to him. She waved to him, "Hi, Aar.." But then suddenly stopped as another sixteen-year-old boy walked next to him talking. He had deep tanned skin, light brown eyes, and long but short bottle blonde hair, with a braid that was five inches long on the right side of his head. He wore the black uniform pants and had on the white uniform shirt with the collar buttoned down revealing a pendant of some sorts. He also had an earring on his left ear with a topaz jewel in it.

Ami was about to talk to Aaron, but then she realized she didn't want to interrupt their conversation. So she just walked back without Aaron even noticing. She sat back down looking back towards Aaron and the other kid, while Mina asked, "What's wrong?" Ami answered, "I didn't want to interrupt their conversation." She then had to ask, "Do you know who that is he's talking to?" Lita answered, "I think his name's Frey Asapin. Aside from Aaron, he's also the second best looking guy here in Juuban High." The girls looked at her and wondered why Aaron was hanging around him. Mina sighed, and Serena caught that, "You know about him?" "Yeah, he carried my books for me during class. I also heard he got a ball for another girl during Gym Class."

Ami wondered, 'I guess Aaron's trying to make male friends I guess.' She would have to confirm this as soon as lunch was over.

* * *

**In the Hallway

* * *

**

Ami was walking towards her class when she spotted Frey Asapin talking to a group of girls. She didn't know what he was talking about, but he heard it had something to do with firefighters. It was kind of weird, the girls were going gah-gah over him; she wondered if he had a high level of Pheromones that caused this sort of reaction. But one thing was certain; she decided to be friends with him if Aaron was friends. As soon as the girls all left, she walked up to him, but he spotted her and asked, "You're Ami Mizuno? Aaron's friend, right?" "Oh, yes of course.", she nodded. She was about to say some thing else but he beat her to it, "you know, now that I take a good look at you, you're not all that to look at."

Ami was completely taken by that, she felt like her heart was going to break after he said such a harsh thing. Frey just smiled cruelly as he walked by her, feeling he accomplished something today. Later on, Serena and the others had heard what he said, "He said WHAT!" Ami waved her hands trying to get Serena to lower her voice, "that's what he said." And in truth, she felt he was right, she probably wasn't that all attractive. Serena and the girls looked at her and saw the depressed look on her face and wanted to cheer her up.

Just then, Aaron walked into the classroom before class started. Serena ran up to him and pulled him by the collar, nearly choking him. She brought him over to the others, "Aaron, we need to ask you something." Aaron was a little confused and asked, "Uh, okay. What is it?" "Do you think Ami's not that good-looking?" Aaron nearly blushed in embarrassment to be asked that question. Lita walked up into his face and asked, "we want your honest opinion; no holding back on the answer." Aaron twiddled his fingers for a moment and shyly replied, "Well…I think she's really pretty, guys. Why?" The girls just sighed in relief at his answer, but unknown to anyone else, Ami had heard what he said and blushed at his comment. She felt happy at what he said, and had forgotten what Frey had said.

During the class, Serena was thinking with fire in her eyes, 'Curse you, Frey Asapin. Ami may not be Vanity personified, but she gets hurt as easily as anyone, you jerk!' Nobody made fun of her friends as long as she was on the case. She was going to have to deal with Asapin and she was already thinking on some ideas. She smirked evilly, 'Just you wait, Asapin. You will know the wrath of Serena Tsukino.'

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Frey Asapin was sitting near a tree, about to enjoy a bowl full of instant Ramen. He was about to dig in, until someone tapped him lightly on the shoulders; he looked to see who it was and saw no one. So he went back to his lunch, but when he went to look at them, all he saw was a bowl full of worms. He freaked out and threw the bowl away; he then heard laughing and saw Serena Tsukino, laughing and holding an empty Ramen bowl. The day after that, Serena had tied Frey's shoelaces together, and he had tripped over the staircases yelling in pain and fright. He survived the fall with no injuries but only bruises; he was whispering that he was going to murder a certain meatball headed weirdo.

Later on, Frey had gotten to a vending machine and had gotten a soda. Only to have it snatched out of his hand by Serena and watched her in disgust as she drank the whole thing in front of him and threw away the can. He finally was fed up with it and asked, "Just what's your problem, Meatball brain!" "I think you know what the problem is, Pheromone Boy! You mess with my friend, Ami, you mess with me, Buster!", she said proudly as she did a few warm up boxing punches for amusement. Frey nearly shouted, "NRGH, you really piss me off, woman!" She got right up to his face with daggers piercing, "Same right back at you, Buddy!"

They kept glaring at each other down, almost as if lightning was being shot into each others eyes. From that end on, for one whole week, Serena and Frey were at each other's throats. Everyday, when they had the chance to, they would constantly be fighting; every moment was like a constant battle to the death. Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, and especially Rei had to hear about every fight. Ami and Aaron on the other hand were completely oblivious about these fights.

* * *

**In the Library

* * *

**

Ami was reading five books one at a time; she was studying for a big exam for next week's class. Even though she was studying, she couldn't get her mind off of what happened on that night; how Phoenix Blade held her close to her, with his wings shielding them from the cold. She had said that when she was ready, she would let him tell her who he was; it was then she realized one thing. She had fallen for Phoenix Blade. She shouted in her mind, 'Oh no, I'm turning into Serena! Wait! Does this mean that back then, were he and I…'

Just then, she was brought out of her thoughts as someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Aaron, "Oh, Aaron, hello.", she greeted him politely with a small blush and smile. She had not forgotten what he said, how he thought she was pretty. He said with a quiet chuckle, "I hope I didn't interrupt your studying." She nodded with a small giggle, "oh, not at all." She then noticed he had a pile of books tucked under his right arm, "is there anything I can help you with?" He nervously scratched the rim of his nose, "uh, yeah actually." He sat down next to her and placed the books on the table.

He took a deep breath and said, "You see, I may be fluent in Japanese, but that's it." She was a little puzzled at what he was trying to say. Seeing that she didn't get it, he slumped his head down in shame and finally said, "I have trouble reading Kanji." She finally understood and nodded. "That and I need to catch up with my studies. Since most of the books are in Kanji…" "I understand, and I'd be glad to help you, Aaron", she nodded, understanding of the situation.

"It's not too much trouble…"

"Oh it's no trouble at all.", she quickly said, easing his nervousness. He looked to her and said with a reassured smile, "Thanks" "If you'd like, I can teach you how to read Kanji.", she said with another smile that almost sent his heart a flutter. He said sincerely, "I'd like that.", and the two of them began studying together. The time between them seemed like forever to Ami, when in reality it was only about half an hour. Even after the bell rang, being the signal for the end of the school day, the two of them walked together outside of the school.

They saw Mina and Lita there, with a pretty exhausted Serena. Ami and Aaron looked at her and wondered what happened to her. Lita smirked, "You guys were in the library for a long time." Mina stroked her chin while smiling, "You know, the library is a good place for making out." Ami and Aaron blushed in embarrassment and Aaron shot back, "Does it look like we made out!" Ami replied to the others, "I was just helping Aaron to learn how to read Kanji that's all." The three girls walked away heading for Hikawa Shrine, simply waving and smirking, "Riiigght." The two merely shouted back, "WE WERE!"

The two just stood there and looked at each other, and then blushed. Ami paused for a moment and wanted to ask him to join her and the others for a study group this coming Saturday, but of course it meant that Luna, Artemis, and Diana would have to refrain from talking and she didn't know if he wanted to either. She fiddled with her fingers, wondering what to do, and saw that Aaron was heading for his motorbike he had parked outside the school, seeing that some of the teachers had complained about it. He waved to Ami saying his goodbyes, and it was now or never.

She ran up to him and stopped in front of him before he got on, "Um, Aaron." He asked, "What's up, Ami?" She twiddled her hands for a moment, and then with a little courage, asked, "Uh, Aaron, would you like to join me and the others in a group study?" He thought about it for a minute, but then he wanted to know more about Ami and her friends; it would also be the perfect time for her to help him more with his Kanji. He smiled and nodded, "Sure, why not?" She smiled at that and bowed, "Thank you, Aaron." She then ran towards the direction the others were going, before she said, "I'll meet you at your house on Saturday, then we'll go together." She stopped and realized she didn't know where he lived, but before she turned around and asked him… "I live near 34th Avenue; it's the house with a forward half slanting roof. The numbers are 7623!"

With that, he sped off on his motorbike and passed Ami. She blushed and smiled broadly at what might be considered a date. She ran down the direction to where her friends had gone, unaware that a certain Pheromone Boy was watching and listening. Frey Asapin came out of his hiding place and just frowned as he was in deep thought mode, 'This isn't what I hoped was going to happen. I guess I'll just have to try and step up things.'

* * *

**Saturday

* * *

**

Ami had followed the directions that Aaron had shouted out and was walking down the neighborhood. She was wearing an open-collared light blue, long-sleeved button up shirt, blue vest, a brown mini skirt, brown slip on shoes, and a black choker with a golden circle hanging on it. She looked around and found the house that Aaron said he was living in, 7623 34th Avenue. She got a good look at the house and looked like a house from out in the countries of Okinawa. She stepped up and walked up the front yard and to the front door. She had never met Aaron's family, so she thought, 'Aaron only mentioned his father and sister a few times; I guess this will be the first time I'm meeting them in person.'

She rang the door bell once, and already she heard someone rush for the door. And from the sound of things, they were tripping over a few things and screaming hysterically. Ami sweatdropped, 'I guess his family's a little weird. I guess I should have taken Aaron's warning a little too lightly.' Just then, the door opened and Ami saw a man in his mid or late thirties, his skin was slightly tanned, and his hair was messed up. She could tell that this was Aaron's father, due to the fact that he had the same color of eyes that Aaron had. She politely bowed, "Hello Mr. Masters, I'm Ami Mizuno. I'm your son's friend from Jubaan High; I'm here to take him to a study group."

Mr. Masters just stared blankly at this girl; this was the first time that Aaron had a girl for a friend. The shock was almost too much as it came to realization, "IT'S A GIRL!" it echoed across the house as it reached Aaron's room. He realized what his dad shouted and got his bookbag and ran out the door with Ceros in his front pocket. Ceros asked, "What's with all the fireworks, Aaron?" He answered as he walked down the stairs, "I've got to get to Ami first, before the Mistress of Terror gets to her first."

As he reached the front door, he saw his father and Ami talking…along with a smiling Sarah. Aaron grimaced at this and walked right up, with Ami smiling, "Aaron, you're here." "Told ya I would be.", he said sheepishly with a grin. Sarah caught this and inner screamed at the fact that her brother was acting like this at another girl; well, she would soon put a stop to it. But before she could to anything, Aaron and Ami were already out the door. She called out, "Hey you! Mizuno!" Ami turned around and looked at her and asked, "Yes?" Before Sarah could say anything mean, she really took notice of Ami for a moment; all the girls that Aaron seemed to hang around were always with him due to his looks or brains. There was something different with Ami for some strange reason.

She shook her head and just said, "Take care of my brother while you're with him, okay?" Aaron was a little surprised to hear that coming from his sister; usually she would say something like, 'Drop dead!' or something between those lines. He hopped on the bike and offered Ami a hand, but she shook her head, "I think I'll try and get on it myself this time." She did as she jumped on to the side of the passenger part of the bike. Before Aaron revved the engine up, Ami lightly wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron had to chuckle, "You get the hang of this very quickly, don't you?" She nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Aaron turned his vision forward again, and gunned the engine. "YEEHAW!" He allowed a small smile to turn his lips as he sped out of the driveway and into the streets as Ami tightened her grip around his waist. Not because she was scared, but she wanted to. Sarah and Mr. Masters waved them goodbye and went back into the house. Mr. Masters stroked his chin and smiled proudly, "Yep. That girl's a keeper." He then looked at Sarah, "And you didn't even try to scare her off." Sarah walked up the stair and merely said, "I guess she just hangs around him just because she wants to, not like she would if she wanted something in return."

* * *

**Darien's Place

* * *

**

They had arrived at a fancy apartment complex on the district of Tokyo, and Aaron was wondering if this is where the girls had their study session. Aaron asked as they got off the bike, "You guys have study groups here?" She nodded as she walked next to him inside, "of course, we study along with Darien." Aaron asked, "Who's that?" "Serena's boyfriend." Aaron thought about it while they took the elevator up, and just had to ask, "What's he like? I mean I didn't see anyone with Serena at school so I'm guessing he goes to a different one?" Ami had to sweatdrop at that because she didn't know how he would react to the fact that Serena was dating a college student. But then again, age had nothing to do with love.

They had finally reached Darien's apartment and Ami knocked on the door three times to let them know they were here. Ami then turned to Aaron, "Um, Aaron, there's something you should know about Darien." Aaron looked at her puzzled, but then the door opened and Aaron came face to face with a black haired twenty year old guy dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Ami thought that Aaron was going to freak out by the fact that Darien was a college student and that Serena, a high school student, was dating him. Then her doubts were proven wrong when Aaron smiled and shook Darien's hand, "you must be Darien, I'm Aaron. It's nice to finally meet you." Darien replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Aaron."

He then led them in to the room with everyone else, Ami whispered, "I thought you would have been shocked to know that Darien was a college student. But you seem to have taken it pretty well, Aaron." Aaron just shrugged, "it doesn't really matter how old he is, if he's true to Serena then age has nothing to do with love." Ami never thought about it like that and just had to smile at Aaron for his answer. They reached the main room with everyone else in it; some that Aaron recognized and those he didn't.

On a couch were three girls slightly older than Serena and her group. Ami had told them that the three were as followed; the short haired blonde girl that dressed up like a boy was Amara, the eloquent aqua haired girl was named Michelle, and the dark green haired girl who looked like a school teacher was named Trista. Sitting between Serena and Rei was a small pink haired girl with bunny ears and wearing an elementary school uniform; her name was Rini, Serena's little cousin. The girl next to Rini was a short black haired girl wearing the same uniform that Sarah had to wear to go into the newly rebuilt Mugen Academy, her name was Hotaru.

After they were all reacquainted with one another, they began to help each other through each other's studies. Darien and Aaron seemed to get along pretty well; Lita admitted out loud that the two seemed to act like they were brothers. Amara was a little impressed by him seeing he knew a lot about vehicle mechanics and asked if he wanted to work on a racing team. He simply shrugged at it and would have to think about it. Hotaru seemed to get a little shy around him, seeing that when he turned to face Rini and her, he would wave and smile. Rini was thinking that maybe Hotaru was getting her first crush and just smiled.

Darien and Aaron were helping Ami on one last math problem as Aaron explained, "the Quadratic equation is used on this part when after the Pathagrim theorem." Ami smiled at this, with the help she was able to figure it out, "I'm so silly, I should have been able to see that." Aaron just laughed, "C'mon, Ami, no one's perfect at this. You're still a wizard at this." She had to smile at the compliment, and Aaron just smiled back.

Serena on the other hand wasn't smiling as she broke the silence. "Enough is enough!" They all turned to face her and Darien just asked, "What's the matter, Serena?" She pointed straight at Aaron, "His choice of friends that's what." Everyone was a little confused at this, but Serena explained, "I'm talking about Frey Asapin; the guy who insulted Ami that's who." Aaron seemed to figure it out, but even Lita came up with her complaint, "Yeah, how can you be friends with a guy like that?" Then Darien brought up Aaron in defense, "Why don't you let him tell his reasons." Aaron thanked Darien and he explained, "The truth is…Frey and I aren't even friends. He just talks to me and I just talk back." The two girls just stared in dumbfounded with their jaws hung out.

After the study session was over, Ami and Aaron left and said goodbye while everyone went different directions to their homes. Ami was waiting up for Serena, knowing her she and Darien were kissing goodbye, with Rini and Hotaru waiting with them. Aaron decided that he wanted to ask Ami about something, so he turned to Ami, "Uh, Ami? Do you have anything planned for this Sunday?" She shook her head, "Not really; why?" Rini and Hotaru were listening in while they pretended to not notice. Aaron rubbed the back of his neck while looking the other way, "Well, at the I-MAX Cineplex their playing Aliens of the Deep. And I was wondering…." He turned to look at Ami, "…if you'd like to go see it?"

Ami eyes lit up from surprise; she had wanted to see that movie due to it's in depth science of undersea and space travel, "Of course, I'd love to go." Aaron lit up and said, "Then I'll meet you there at 2?" She nodded, and Rini and Hotaru couldn't help but smile mischievously. Aaron went towards the parking lot to go get his bike, when Serena came down and Rini had told her about what had transpired. Serena beamed, ran over to Ami, and smiled, "So, you and Aaron already have your first date, huh?" Ami blushed and stated, "He's just taking me to the I-MAX, Serena."

"So that's what he's plannin', eh?"

The two looked in front of them and saw Frey Asapin, dressed in a yellow sleeveless t-shirt, black jean pants, and white and black sneakers. Ami didn't want to talk to him but decided to ask, "yes, but why do you think it has any concern for you, Asapin?" Suddenly, he forcibly cupped her chin to raise her face up to his, "it's weird, Aaron could have any girl he wanted. Yet he hangs around you all day." Serena and Rini, not liking this at all, ran up to Frey and swung their arms around in a mad manner, screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AMI! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GOOOOO!" He eventually did and just turned his back from them, while Hotaru went up and stood next to Ami, who was rubbing her chin. He scoffed, "At this rate, hanging around these things he'll eventually get tired and want to get away." Being referred to as 'Things', Serena and Rini grumbled, "And to think some girls actually like you."

Then he turned around with a glint in his eye and said determined, "I'm going to take Aaron Masters away from you, Ami Mizuno."

Ami, Serena, Rini, and Hotaru looked at Frey, misunderstanding what he just said to them. Serena thought, 'Oh, he's THAT king of guy!' Hotaru was the one to think out loud as she blushed madly at the complications of the information she had just heard, "you mean 'you and Aaron'? I didn't think you into guys and all, but…" Frey had a look of shock and panic on his face, realizing he had misled what he was trying to make his point. So he shouted, "NO THAT'S NOT IT! LISTEN UP; I LOVE GIRLS AND ONLY GIRLS!" He had calmed down now and was blushing at the thought of girls. The four just looked at him confused until Rini asked, "Then what to you want Aaron for?"

Frey struck a seductive pose and explained, "you see, ever since I was a boy, I've been surrounded by girls, and have wanted to be surrounded by girls. And as the years went by I've dreamt of creating my own little playboy mansion of my own to surround myself with all my little vixens. And that's where Aaron comes in. I've decided to make that good-looking American my 'Wingman'. With his added looks to mine, my dream will be realized. With both our looks and hotness, the girls will come running to us….to me." The girls had listened to the whole thing, and realized that this guy was a major pervert. And what was worse, he was going to drag Aaron down with him. Ami, on one part, heard it and couldn't stomach him; he wasn't Aaron's friend or potential friend at all, he just wanted to use him. Well she would stomach it, "Pervert, you're sick! You can't do that to Aaron, even if you tried to sweet talk it!" Frey shouted back, "So what? I don't care about what happens to him, as long as I'm happy!"

Serena then butted in and shouted out her theory, "So that's why you were picking on Ami! You can't bring in your plan until Ami's out of the way!" Frey chuckled in an evil tone and explained, "Well that was the plan; you see I pick on Ami, considering she's such a frail looking student and something of a goody two-shoes, and she'll run off crying." He then stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled in confidence, "Guess I don't need to worry, with friends as annoying as the Meatball and Bunny-Eared wonders here, he'll leave you on his own." Ami was really getting angry and decided to speak her mind, "I doubt that Aaron is the one to judge on first impressions. You're the worst; it's beyond my imagination of how he could stand to be near you."

Frey then got a sadistic grin on his face and turned to Ami, looking down on her, "Well, let me ask you this? How is it that Aaron could stand to be near you? You're boring; all you ever talk about is school, and no one, except your collective group of friends, even wants to be friends with you." That struck her like a hammer to a nail as he went on, "if you say I'm the worst then you're the worst as well." He then turned to leave and was about to, but Aaron came around the corner on his bike and stopped near them. Frey put up his good guy face and just waved, "Hey, Aaron!" Serena, Rini, and Hotaru looked at him in disgust and were planning to tell Aaron what he had said.

Aaron looked at Ami and decided to get her attention, "Hey, Ami! You need a ride back?" She turned to him, and to his surprise, she was crying. What Frey had said to her struck her and hard; she didn't even know why Aaron would hang around her at all. She ran away from everyone, but Serena, Rini, and even Hotaru ran after her, leaving Frey and Aaron alone. Aaron just looked at the disappearing form and wondered what he did to make her run, or for that matter, what made her cry. He then heard Frey snort, "Oh well, I guess things like that don't last that long."

Suddenly, Aaron got off his bike and grabbed Frey by the collar of his shirt. He nearly yelled out, "What did you say to Ami?" Frey struggled, "What are you…" "Look! I don't care what you use me for, but don't ever hurt Ami, okay?" He then let go of him and just got on his bike and was about to leave. Until Frey asked, "What's so special about her? You seem to care about her so much." He turned to look at him and all Aaron said was, "Cant you tell, she likes to be with me, and not ask for anything in return."

He then sped off leaving a slightly startled Frey. He thought about it and realized most of the girls only hung around him due to the fact that they wanted something from him. He stood there for a moment and smiled at what Aaron had said.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Get there In Time: A New friend is Made**


	8. Profile 2

**Sailro Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

****Profile #2: the Persian Prince

* * *

****Name**: Frey Asapin 

**Alias**: Persian Prince; Pheromone Boy; The King of Perverts

**Age**: 16

**Sex**: Male

**Hair**: Blonde

**Eyes**: light Brown

**Height**: 5'9

**Weight**: 165 lbs.

**Weapon**: Arabian Scimitars; Dagger of Time

**Background**: Possibly the strangest of the Knights would have to be Frey Asapin. He has blonde hair and dark tanned skin, yet he was born in Japan; probably due to the fact that half his family is Arabic. He's handsome and extremely popular with girls. Instead of schoolwork he spends most of his time surfing, or chasing/hunting girls.

The first time we see him he initially tries to become friends with Aaron, so Aaron can become his "Wingman" as they chase girls together. To this end, he tries to break up Aaron and Ami, because he thinks Ami is in the way of his dream of "Mary-land" (a land of girls). When Aaron find out about this, he becomes angry at Frey. Frey also has a series of hilarious battle with Serena, since Serena is not one to back out in helping a friend. Although things started out badly, he becomes a good friend to them.

While an outrageous flirt (he dares to hit on Serena's mother ... in front of Serena's father!) and goofball, he has his own dark past - he is estranged from his parents. He is also one of the few people who understands Aaron's dark side, the Phoenix State.

It's early on in the story, in the Kyoto Arc, that the two knights, Phoenix and Pisces, learn that he's the fifth knight of the Sands of Time. At the time he doesn't understand but accepts it and grows quite fond of the role he has taken on. Being the fastest of the group, as well as the unpredictable one, he's what the Outer Scout, Sailor Uranus, a 'Wild Card' considering he's too much trouble for the others as well as the enemy.

**Personality**: "Never Be Normal", is the phrase he uses so often due to his nature. But that's not strange it's his behavior that's more bizarre; he's lazy and completely girl-crazy. I mean he's really girl crazy. Although bright enough to be accepted to the selective Juuban High, Frey's terrible when it comes to schoolwork. Aaron and Frey are considered the two most handsome boys in the school, next to Jin. And while Aaron is largely indifferent to the attention, Frey makes the most of it.

It's hinted in later chapters he has a dark side himself; a side that feeds on anger and rage. It is his contact with Hotaru's darkness left by Mistress 9 that awakens it, but seems only to long for battle than to destroy. In this, he must do everything

His armor is that based of an Arabian Bandit or something else from the videogame, Prince of Persia. The costume's colors are, yellow and orange.

**Author's Note**: the Design of this character came solely based off of Hideaki Asaba from "His and Her Circumstances", and Frey from "Alice 19". Both are considered girl crazy and major dreamboats for girls.

**Skills**: a very skilled artist; he seems to make anything in no time: a thousand paper cranes for Jin for Good Luck. He also later on takes back bits and pieces of his past life's skills in acrobatic combat. He's also pretty good at dating and winning a girl's heart when it comes to dating or dating advice.

**Powers**: due to the namesake, Frey has the power of the Sands of Time, an ancient constellation of Arabic lore. It was said to control time itself, which makes up the foundation of his power. With the sands, which are concealed in the artifact, the Dagger of Time, he can control time in

**Sands of Time; Mach Speed**: this attack allows him to use the Sands of Time to make him go at accelerated speed at the enemy; making him into a blur that slices down the opponent.

**Sands of Time; Slow-Mo**: it's in this attack that his body moves so fast that it looks like everything and everyone around him has slowed down by one nano second of time. This enables him to fight more than one opponent in no time at all.

**Sands of Time; Reverse Track**: the Power of the Sands of Time allow for him, a member, or the whole group to go back a few minutes. This is used to rewind them back from a moment in which they could be killed in. It's also good to go really fast to avoid a devastating attack.

**Sands of Time; Freeze the Moment**: in this move, Frey can literally freeze time in place. This is pretty good due to that he could get past a whole lot of soldiers without getting noticed.

**Sandstorm**: this is a defensive and offensive attack; much like Sailor Mercury, this attack allows him to create a massive sandstorm to blind the enemies. In this process, the knights can easily beat an army without having to do much effort. It can also create a whirlwind to protect the knights in long enough to formulate a plan of attack. Also it can be used to blow away the enemy in the whirlwind when used as a projectile.

**Sand Blades**: in this attack, Frey spins around like a top and then jumps into the air, forming into a discus with the blades still swinging around. Then launches himself at the enemy like a buzzsaw and slices them up into chicken bits.

**Chain Dance**: in this attack, he uses the jagged chain that's wrapped around him. He spins the chain and thorugh a few acrobatic moves, he can slice up the enemy. The chain can also be used as a grappling line for a rescue.

It's unknown as to how powerful the Sands of Time are, but it's also clear that it's power is purely unpredictable.


	9. Get There in Time

**Disclaimer: I changed the Persian Prince's colors from yellow and orange, to yellow and brown. Sorry.

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Get there In Time; a New friend is Made

* * *

****Sunday**

**Masters' Residence**

**11:50 AM

* * *

**

Aaron's dad was off doing his job and his sister went to the movies with a friend she had described as a pretty tough boy and his twin brother. Aaron kind of sweatdropped at the idea of her hanging around with a couple of boys; already boys were going after her at her age. Ceros plopped on his shoulder and asked, "You seemed kind of miffed yesterday. Did something go wrong?" Aaron walked over to his bed and sat down while tying his shoes. "Oh, nothing much, except for yesterday Ami was crying due to the fact that some guy said something to her. And I don't even know what it was."

Though luckily he was able to call her last night to see if she still wanted to go. She sounded a little down, but he said she didn't have to go, but she wanted to so she said so. They both talked for what felt like an hour, and Ami felt like she was her old self again. They both hung up after she thanked him, but not before he said something that helped to cheer her up even further. She thanked him for it, and they both hung up and went to bed for the night.

Aaron had calmed down a bit as he walked down the stairs; with Ceros in his front jacket pocket. Aaron thought to himself, 'Today nothing is going to spoil a good friend's outing.' He got onto his bike, revved the engine and was out of there. He went on to the street and headed to where the IMAX Theater would be, and where Ami was waiting. But just as things would have it, fate has a way of changing things. Aaron had a first good look at that as Ceros popped up from Aaron's pocket and flew up to his shoulder.

He spoke out, "Aaron, I'm afraid the date's going to have to wait!" Aaron turned his head slightly and said, "What is it now? And it's not a date!" Ceros ignored the last part and explained, "I'm sensing another Heartless movement." Aaron groaned in frustration at this, but Ceros apologized, "I'm sorry Aaron, but you know that the Fellowship's duty is to fight all evil. Especially if it's the Heartless."

Aaron just groaned as he stopped the bike, "Can't I ever have a normal day at least once?" Ceros shrugged, "Hey, man, I said I was sorry." Aaron sighed and asked, "So where are they?" Ceros pointed behind them, "They're back in that direction, about three miles from us." He took a deep breath, and Aaron revved the engine and made a quick U-turn that nearly freaked out Ceros and sped off in that direction. Aaron silently whispered in his head, 'I hope Ami doesn't think I'm standing her up.'

* * *

**IMAX Theater**

**12 AM

* * *

**

Ami was waiting near the entrance of the IMAX; she was waiting for Aaron to come. She was wearing an orange and yellow T-shirt with a gray shirt, and an orange hat to match with. She had a ticket all set up for herself, but she did want to see this with Aaron. She had thought back to what Aaron had said last night. She had felt like what Frey had said was true; she didn't even know why Aaron, a smart yet easy-going student, wanted to hang around a smart yet boring school girl like her. It was when he had called her last night and asked if she still wanted to go.

She shakily replied and he could tell she was upset. He said that if she didn't want to go then she didn't have to. She said she did want to go, but she asked if he _wanted_ to. He simply replied yes but she asked him why her. The words he said next changed her mind about herself.

_I guess because you're the first girl who's always stayed with me, and didn't want to gain anything from it. _

She realized what he meant by that; he had a lot of girls that hung around him and wanted something in return. But she was the only one who treated him like a person, and not some sort of party favor. It made her happy to know she meant that much to him. It was strange to her that he could make her feel this special. Whenever she was around him she felt hazy and restless.

She looked around to see if Aaron was anywhere nearby, but he wasn't presently spotted. She thought to herself, 'I wonder what's taking him so long? It doesn't usually take this long; his house isn't that far from here.'

* * *

**Other Side of Town

* * *

**

Aaron was speeding like nothing before, just to get to the destination that Ceros was leading them to. But first things first, he needed to get in gear, literally. He was looking for somewhere on the road a place to transform, and everywhere he looked there was nothing. Suddenly Ceros shouted, "Over there!" Aaron looked and saw an abandoned tunnel; construction was still building it so it would be obvious the other side wouldn't be completed.

So despite the blockade in the way, he sped on through it, breaking the hazard sign. In the darkness, still riding in it, he shouted, "PHOENIX BLADE ARMOR ACTIVATE!" And in the darkness of the tunnel, the flames of the Phoenix shined in for a moment, and then dimmed down. The end of the tunnel was supposed to be a bridge into the highway, but unfortunately there wasn't a connection to the other side. But that didn't seem to stop the Phoenix Blade as he sped out of the tunnel and jumped the chasm like it was a bike ramp. But it seemed that he didn't go through the transformation alone as his bike had gone through a significant change as well.

The bike had changed into something that only the Ghost Rider would have ridden on. Its shape had changed as well; the front light head had changed into a bird's front head with the eyes glowing yellow red flame. The handles were normal, but were morphed into a flaming wing design. Both the wheels were on fire but didn't burst or burn up. The tail of the bike had reformed into two bladed wings sticking out to the back. The engine was encased in a red ribbed cage protecting it from harm. The entire bike was colored red, orange and yellow, like flames in a roaring wildfire.

Ceros noticed the change while Aaron had paid no attention to it. Ceros knew the Phoenix was powerful but didn't know its power could go beyond this. But enough was enough on pondering this; he shouted to Aaron, "The Heartless aren't far from here!" Aaron nodded, and continued to speed on through.

* * *

**Old District

* * *

**

Old District was the slums of Tokyo, Japan, and pretty far from the city. It was where some of the street gangs loved to hang around; Hishimanji, Yakuza thugs, even fighters for hire. It was mainly broken buildings and abandoned complexes; no one would ever miss it. And no one would come to hearing the screaming. A couple of Hishimanji guys were running away from what one of them described as shadow monsters.

One of them screamed as they saw them coming around the corner. As they turned to look in front of them, more of the creatures came out of the shadows. They swarmed over them, drowning out their screams, but on the rooftops on some of the abandoned buildings, Lust and Envy watched them with smiles on their faces. "I think this group could go well in the 'Viscous' department.", Envy said triumphantly. Lust nodded, "Now Lord Ansem will be most pleased with us…this time." Just then, their highly developed senses heard a motorbike in the area. Envy took a closer look at the target and recognized who it was, as he grimaced at the sight.

Lust asked, "What is it?" Envy replied annoyed, "Trouble, Lust. Trouble with a capital 'P'." Lust knew what that meant, a certain armored annoyance was here and about to do trouble for them. She looked down and noticed that the new Heartless were forming up nicely. She smirked as she turned to Envy, "I think we're done here; why don't we leave a few to entertain him?' Envy then got up an evil grin as he looked back towards Phoenix Blade, "Sounds good, but I'm leading the charge on this one." Lust shrugged as she opened a black flame gateway and went in it before it closed up.

Phoenix had rounded the corner from one of the buildings as he looked around. The whole place was deserted with not even a Shadow claw mark anywhere. Ceros popped up and looked around trying to find any trace of the Heartless. "Are you sure this is the right place, Ceros?", Phoenix asked as he rounded the corner. Ceros kept looking, "I'm sure of it; this is the spot where all the dark energy was being concentrated." "Well you had better be right about them being here because a certain little fuzz ball's gonna get it if he brought me here on a wild goose chase!", he threatened the little guardian. He didn't want to come all the way here to make Ami wait.

Just then, a black and purple clawed hand attached to a chain shot straight at him. He noticed it and dodged the chain claw in time as he ducked the blade and skidded to a halt. He spun in a 180 degree angle until he stopped and saw the Heartless that tried to attack him. Phoenix just stared in disbelief, "Uh, Ceros. What the heck are those things?" Ceros was just as clueless as he just said, " Hey, if I knew everything, kiddo, you'd think I'd be stuck like this? Sorry, but this is a new one on me." What they were looking at this moment, was a completely new kind of Heartless that wasn't even part of the invasion of the Silver Millennium.

They looked like bikers, these creatures, and vicious ones at that. Their bodies were slim but muscular as their forearms and hands were half the size a human would be, just like the Shadows. Their heads were black helmets with purple visors that had a zig-zag line going across it; making it look like a row of teeth. On the top of the helmet, two yellow eyes were staring them down. Their neck was a metal, spiked collar and they were wearing a biker leather jacket with the shoulders having metal plates on them with three spikes on them. Their cuffs were that of a purple cuff with spikes on them, connecting to their black hands with purple claws. At their waist was a metallic belt with spikes on them, but that was it. Their lower torso was that of a one wheeled Kawasaki racing bike all painted black and purple, with the headlights as Heartless eyes.

And in the middle of the passé, was Envy, on his own dark motorcycle. He smirked, "Well, Phoenix Blade, what do you think of our Dark Riders?" Phoenix looked around and quirked, "Dark Riders, huh? I hope you got copywriting for them 'cause I think Stan Lee might want to be sure you didn't copy the idea from Ghost Rider!" Envy didn't know what he was talking about but he just knew that was an insult. "I hope you're good at racing 'cause these guys are itching for a fight.", Envy said as he snapped his fingers. The Dark Riders immediately revved their engines a few times; enough times to make their point to Phoenix and Ceros. Phoenix revved his engine and sped off in the other direction.

Envy just smirked, "This is going to be fun." They all sped off in pursuit for Phoenix Blade and left behind the now ghost town. But before they could get out Phoenix and Ceros had to ditch two Dark Riders that were catching up to them. They kept dodging whenever they saw an opening, but the Heartless kept finding them and were catching up. Phoenix commented them, "They're fast, I'll give them that…." He then spotted a building that went up fifteen stories high, and Phoenix just kept going further. Ceros was sweating beads out at what was happening. The Heartless were closing in, unaware to where they were going. Suddenly, phoenix's golden wings shot out and with one flap, he was flipped up in a 90 degree angle and landed on the building. With that, he actually sped up the side of it, leaving a fire trail. The Heartless were unable to stop as they crashed into the building; Phoenix smirked at the result, "…but can they jump or stop at a dime? I don't think so."

And with that, he sped up the building and jumped on the other side to get the heck out of there.

* * *

**Later on

* * *

**

Later on, the knight was going down an empty freeway that would lead them to the bridge that would go back to Tokyo. Ceros was against this, "Phoenix, are you out of your mind? You're leading them into town!" Phoenix explained, "The Freeway Bridge will be packed today, so it'll make things difficult for them to follow. That'll give us an advantage to fight back." He saw the turn that would enter into the freeway and took it. Ceros had his doubt, "How's this going to help us?" "Obviously you don't know the dangers of going into the freeway." Ceros was puzzled as they entered it, unaware that a figure dressed in yellow and orange was watching them from around the shadows. And then in a blur, vanished without a trace.

On the Freeway, traffic was moving pretty fast as Phoenix Blade rode out into it. Trucks and cars were moving around at alarming speeds; one wrong mistake on the road and you're street pizza. And that's what Phoenix was hoping would happen if the Dark Riders and Envy ever tried to chase them on it. And it seemed like his question would be answered as Envy and seven of his Dark Riders went after them. Two shot forward and were catching up to him at top speed. They brought up their right hands and shot them out like bullets, while they were attached by chains to their arms. Phoenix noticed this and brought out his arms, and the claws caught them. The Riders stopped to try and slow him down, while Envy smiled at this. Unfortunately, they didn't count on the fact that Phoenix used this to grab onto the chains, and spin the bike around with him still on it. This caused the Dark Riders to get pulled off their bikes and get spun around and then later on, thrown into moving traffic, getting run over and crushed.

Envy smirked as he sped on through, "This is getting more and more fun by the minute." He signaled three riders to go on in, while the remaining two went with him. The three bikers were catching up to Phoenix and he saw this; he turned a sharp corner to evade them and they were caught between a truck and a police car. The first Rider dismounted his bike, revealing they had long but strong spider like hind legs. It jumped off its bike and onto the police car. The second rider followed suit as the third passed the truck. The Riders threw out the cops, and took over the car, speeding through the traffic.

Phoenix noticed what was happening, but he didn't notice to where the third rider was until it was too late. The third rider did a jump and got off its vehicle, landing on Phoenix's bike, causing them to spin uncontrollably. He and the Rider were struggling to push the other off in an attempt to gain control of the bike. Ceros was screaming in panic due to his size in all of this, but Phoenix got an upper advantage to it as he grabbed the creature by it's collar, and gave him a massive head butt to it's helmet head. It was at this moment, he tossed the Heartless off, but it's chain hand shot out as well. As it fell, it headed towards a truck, and as soon as it was run over, the chain was caught in the axel of the truck. This caused the front wheels to stop turning and it flipped like a domino, and in dominoes all the pieces would fall as well.

The truck's crash causes a massive crash, nearly killing any people and causing explosions, including destroying the police car commandeered by the two Riders. But this did not stop the Heartless from getting to their destination. Envy and the other two were catching up to him; as Envy raced faster. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped off the bike and onto the roof of another car; in this he kept jumping on one car onto the other, reaching close to the one Knight. The other two riders were speeding up, and then suddenly time seemed to slow down on its own.

As a yellow blur passed them, undetected and went right in front of them. After that time suddenly went back to normal again. The Riders suddenly took notice that a strange figure was riding on one of their bikes, a figure clad in what appeared to be Arabic armor of some kind; possibly of bandit design. It was a leather based chest and stomach guard wrapped around him, colored yellow, with brown leather belts strapped on him. His arms were in yellow sleeves but his forearms were covered in armor. His left shoulder had a large shoulder guard and his left forearm had an arm guard made of brown leather belts with buckles on them and a sash to wrap around the stomach area. His right arm had a smaller shoulder guard and a brown metallic arm guard. But both hands had the same fingerless brown leather gloves, but they did have yellow fingers and thumbs on them. He wore three belts that connected together that held on a yellow leg guard. On the belts was a dagger holder that held a peculiar dagger that seemed to be made of metal and glass, and in the glass was sand. Along with the dagger, he also had a jagged gold chain wrapped in a loop and strapped to his belt. His Arabian pants were brown and baggy and on each leg were two leather straps that criss crossed each other like an X. His boots were brown but had on them ace shaped knee guards that were yellow with brown lining on them. He also had on them ankle and hinge guards that were yellow as well. And finally his face was covered in a shawl that covered his head and wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He also had a silver mouth guard on him, but you couldn't see his face, only his orange eyes glowing. He wore a pendant on the neck of the shawl, and inscribed on it was an hourglass of some design. On his back were strapped on two long yellow and brown scimitars with strange yellow glowing vine like designs on them.

He turned around and pulled out his scimitars, he then jumped off the bike and in a blinding speed, made a back flip with two huge slicing moves on both of them. Then suddenly, he shot out his jagged chain back at his bike and pulled himself back on it and resheathed his swords in no time flat. He then sped off after the other two that sped off, and as he left, the Riders top halves slid down and poofed into black mist, along with the lower halves and the bikes.

Phoenix and Envy were in a heavy chase after the latter. Envy muttered to himself, "How boring. What the hell, let's take this somewhere else." He jumped off his bike and landed on the Phoenix Blade's bike, "Let's take this somewhere with some leg room, shall we?" Before Phoenix Blade could object, Envy lifted him up and threw him up on a passing truck. He then jumped up to follow suit, and landed with ease as Phoenix was getting up from his crash landing. Ceros was left on the bike to the task to make sure it stayed in one piece, but proved difficult. "WHY AM I STUCK SMALL!", He yelled to himself as he did his best.

Phoenix got up and got out the Blade sword out, and stared down at his opponent who brought out his steel claws. Phoenix said, "Let's get this over with like I did with your Dark Riders." "Please. I'm not as easy as I look.", he then charged forward with his blades up front. Phoenix was able to block them, but Envy brought up his right claws at his side. Luckily he caught that easily as they continued to try and stab each other. Envy's Kung Fu moves made things a little difficult, but with one careless mistake of a spinning back kick, Phoenix caught it and threw him down to the side.

He walked up to Envy and brought up his mighty buster sword to finish him off. "Please, Phoenix. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?", that voice stopped him in his tracks. Envy had morphed into Sailor Mercury, the one person he couldn't bring to hurt ever, nor had the desire to do so. 'Mercury' got up and looked at him with a teary eyed look, and spoke in a shaky voice, "Am I...notthat special to you?" Phoenix couldn't help himself but lower his sword. The imposter walked up to him and leaned against him, "Don't worry, you won't have to fight again." She then stepped up on her toes to reach his eye level, but her face suddenly etched in pain as she staggered back from a claw slash wound.

She morphed back to Envy as she groaned, "I thought you couldn't attack her?" Phoenix nodded, "I can't hurt her, but then again, you're not her. You don't have her eyes." Envy looked dumbfounded; he was a master shape shifter. He could master any look from anyone, "What are you talking about? I got the look of her eyes panned down!" Phoenix took a moment as he picked up his sword, "There's a certain kindness you see when you look in her eyes. A kindness that shows itself to everyone that looks deep within them." He then pointed to him menacingly, "All I see in the eyes of the Mercury you pretend to be…is a lust for blood and battle that's as cold as ice!"

For a moment, Envy just stared in dumbfoundness, and then began to laugh. He laughed loudly as his side that was stabbed started to hurt. He then composed himself as he said, "Kindness? That's a load of Crap! In this life, kindness and love can only get you one place: Annihilation!" Suddenly, in the other lane of traffic, a gasoline truck sped off of the lane and into the one they were in. The truck ran into any vehicle that got in the trucks way. Phoenix took a closer look as he saw that a Shadow Heartless was driving the truck, and then he knew what was going to happen. The Heartless were going to ram the trucks together to make the mother of all explosions like in the action movies he was use to seeing.

But then suddenly a thought struck his head as he mentioned out loud, "You do realize you'll be killed in the blaze, right? Not to mention it won't kill me either, considering a Phoenix is born in flames?" Envy shrugged, "Answer 1: I'm different from the other Heartless, as are the others. We heal and recover pretty easily. Answer 2: I know, but I also know you'll be in too much pain to concentrate long enough for me to chop your head off!" Phoenix had to agree on that; it would hurt. He also noticed that there wasn't enough time to fly away and get far enough to do so.

The trucks were only ten seconds from colliding on each other, until suddenly everything stopped. He looked around and saw everything freeze up, like someone pressed pause off of a remote and paused everything. The vehicles had stopped, birds just stayed there in mid air, even Envy had stopped moving. Phoenix Blade sheathed his sword back in and scratched his head, "What the heck is going on?" "I've stopped time that's what.", a new voice came as Phoenix turned around. He saw a chain latch itself to the side of the truck and in an acrobatic style of flips, the yellow and brown clad stranger landed on the top with ease.

Phoenix looked at him confused and asked, "Just who the heck are you, the Prince of Persia?" The stranger chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, you got part of my name right." He then pointed at his pendant, "This is all you need to know that I'm one of you." Phoenix Blade looked at it and asked, "One of me?" It then suddenly dawned on him, "You're one of the knights of the Fellowship?" The stranger nodded and introduced himself with a bow, "You got it! I'm the Persian Prince; Constellation Knight of the Sands of Time, keeper of the Dagger of Time, and fifth member of the Fellowship of the Moon."

Phoenix wondered if Ceros had found any of the other knights and this confirmed him. The only thing he needed to know now was who was under the armor. But before he could answer that, the Persian Prince checked the Dagger he had on and noticed that the sand was slowly starting to stop spinning. He walked up to Phoenix and spoke out in a quick and worried tone, "Okay, time to get off this ride. The sands are already starting to slow down." But Phoenix didn't have time to ask as he was being pushed to the side. They both realized that everything was starting to speed up, so Phoenix opened up his wings, grabbed the Persian to take with him, and flew off towards his bike which was a pretty good nine yards from them. They landed on the bike with ease, Phoenix in the driver seat, and Persian landing on his toes and kneeling on. Phoenix took up Ceros, who looked like he was going to have a panic attack. And with that, they sped off quickly.

Then suddenly time went back to normal; Envy then noticed that Phoenix Blade was nowhere to be found. And not at a better time as the trucks collided, but not before he said, "Oh, shit." And just on collision, the trucks were crunched together, and suddenly the mother of all explosions was caused, engulfing Envy in the flame waves. The explosion was so powerful, it caused the cars that were driving by to get shoved back but luckily, no one was killed, just injured or knocked out. Phoenix Blade's bike had come out of the time pause moving that it was going pretty fast, so Phoenix had to be sure he didn't crash. Because coming into speed that fast and crashing into something can cause a nuclear explosion; hence Einstein's theory of Emc2.

Ceros, who was now perched on Persian's shoulder, screamed at the moment that he thought he was still on the bike driving. "A SHORT CRITTER LIKE ME IS NOT QUALIFIED TO BE A DRIVER!" He then suddenly realized that he was not driving the bike, but also perched on another person's shoulder. He smiled in relief, "Persian! You got here in the nick of time!" Phoenix took a look back from his shoulder, "Ceros, you've got some explaining to do!" Ceros cringed at the moment, but now, they had to get as far away from the freeway as soon as they can.

Meanwhile, back at the trucks, the fire was burning brightly as it kept burning. And out of the flames stepped out Envy, now a burnt up piece of Beef Jerky, with some bones sticking out. And quickly the burns were healing up, along with the skin and hair, and finally the clothes healed up as well. He suddenly realized what had happened, another knight had stepped up to the playing field. He sighed as the dark flame portal opened, "The boss is not going to like this. Now there are two of them." And with that, he went into the portal and it closed up.

At the end of the freeway, Phoenix Blade stopped and let Persian off mainly because the Arabian knight insisted he get off here. Phoenix insisted, "Why don't I give you a lift? This way we might at least get to know each other behind the masks. You know, as friends?" Persian nodded, "Don't worry Ceros already informed me about who you are, and you don't need to find out who I am. You already know who I am. Besides I've got to get somewhere I need to be. And don't you have anywhere you need to be right now?" Suddenly he remembered something important and checked the clock on the bike; it read 12:57 AM. He cursed himself as he realized the time, "I'm thirty minutes late." He turned to Persian, "You going to be okay on your own?" Persian nodded, "Don't worry, you need to go." He sped off into town as fast as he could, and suddenly the Persian Prince was gone in a puff of sand.

* * *

**IMAX Theater**

**1:05 PM

* * *

**

Ami was kneeling down and leaning on her knees; she had expected him to be late but not this late. She was starting to wonder if he was standing her up. She shook her head as that thought popped in there, 'Don't think that way, Ami! Aaron isn't that kind of person; he wouldn't stand anyone, including you, up.' She looked around and saw couples and friends walking around in some areas. It was almost as if everyone was poking fun at her for trusting in someone that she met a few weeks ago. In that moment, she felt like crying, but she kept it in check, and accidentally let a tear out by mistake. She wouldn't give up; she was determined to wait for him at all times.

She wondered though, 'I never wait this long, not ever. Except once…when it was with…' she stopped herself as she didn't want to go further into it. She couldn't be…could she? Then suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, and she smiled, thinking it was Aaron. She looked up, "Aaron!" But was sourly disappointed, seeing that it wasn't Aaron, but Frey. Her face was written with disappointment as she realized he was the last person she wanted to see. Frey looked a little confused as to why she was here, but then it suddenly clicked. He smiled slyly, "Let me guess, you got stood up? Well who could blame him? I mean it's not like he'd see anything fun about you, or even anything worthwhile for girlfriend material." He then laughed a little at this, but for all the wrong reasons. Ami was shaking in anger and sadness, and she just couldn't take this any longer.

"SHUT UP!"

A few people, including Frey, were a little startled at Ami's outburst as she shouted. "Stop making fun of me! I know that you think Aaron is wasting his time by being with me, but he wants to hang around me; that's his choice if he chooses. And so what if I'm waiting, I want to wait! Even if it takes me all night I'll wait for him!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms up and down. Frey was nervous and embarrassed as people were staring at the commotion, thinking that the two were dating and having a quarrel. Everyone just shrugged it off and left the two alone, and it was not a better time as well.

Ami had never done anything like that at all in her life, but she didn't care at the moment. All the tension and frustration from all the waiting weighed on her now as she started to cry. Frey, being the gentleman, couldn't stand to see her like this. So he brought out a handkerchief that he kept with him for just such an emergency as this as he gave it to her. She was surprised and confused, but even more confused as he bowed an apologized. "Look, I'm really sorry for teasing you about waiting. And I'm sorry about yesterday as well."

Now Ami was even more confused than before, "I don't understand. Why the change of heart?" He stopped his bow and half smiled as he explained, "Well, it's kind of like this. I thought a lot about what Aaron said when we bumped into each other yesterday and realized that maybe you're not as boring or as dull as most of the girls I go out with say. And I guess I don't have say as to what person should hang out with who. But only if that other person's a player." Ami guessed she understood that but wondered about his ambition, "But what about your Playboy Mansion dream?" Frey looked up in thought and answered, "Well, I thought about that and kind of realized that dream wouldn't have panned out as well as I dreamt of." He then turned to Ami and kind of blushed in embarrassment as to what he had to say next, "Also, now that I think about it…it was kind of fun hanging around you guys." Ami stared for a moment to take all what he said in thought, and suddenly he seemed like a new person. She smiled knowing that he had a change of heart and that he was such a different person than before.

Suddenly, Aaron had finally shown up, and from what Ami and Frey saw, he was pretty beaten up and tired. He got off the bike and nearly fell over because of it, as he ran over to Ami, and Frey, surprising him. Ami asked out of concern for his state of being and a little angry, "Aaron, what happened?" Aaron bowed in apology and tried to explain, "I'm sorry. I was on my way here, but at the last second, something came up and…." Suddenly, Frey grabbed him by his collar and dragged him near the edge of the street. He then had Aaron leaned on his heels on the edge as traffic was coming in.

"APOLOGIZE!", he screamed out as Ami watched in surprise and now worried, "Making a woman wait for so long! You're a disgrace to men! You don't make a woman wait, even if you have an emergency!" He then got Aaron to lean in further, as Aaron started to panic, "W-what are you doing!" "Your death will be an apology to Ami!", he answered, "So die! Die and make amends!" Aaron yelled in fright as Frey leaned him in further into traffic. Ami then panicked and ran up to Frey, tugging at his shirt, "Ah! It's okay, Frey! I don't mind anymore!" He then pulled Aaron back and let him slump to the ground, still in shock at what had happened. Frey simply shrugged, "So she says." He then turned to Ami, smiled and gave her a wink. She then realized what he did, 'Oh, now I understand, he did that on purpose. He put on a big performance so that there wont be any ill feelings between us afterwards…but that was really dangerous.'

Aaron recovered from his little tussle with death with a quick shake from the head. He was going to kill Frey here and now, but then noticed something on Frey's right ring finger. He was wearing a golden ring, but had a brownish orange topaz gem embedded in it, and in the ring was inscribed in it an hourglass symbol with a ring of sand encircling it. Aaron remembered that Persian Prince had the exact insignia on a pendant buckle on his shawl. It was then Aaron realized, 'NO…FREAKIN'…WAY!' Meanwhile Ceros, who was in Aaron's back pocket was groaning, "Anytime you want to, you can get up."

* * *

**Later On**

* * *

After going to the movie at a different time, Ami, Aaron, and suddenly Frey were enjoying it. But Aaron had to use the restroom after the first thirty minutes of it, and Frey also had to 'go'. So they went to the men's room, closed the door behind them, looked around for anyone else there. When it was confirmed that they were alone, Aaron got straight down to business, "Okay, Ceros, you can come out now." Ceros got out of his front pocket, and flew up to eye level for the two boys. Frey, was completely unphazed by this, waved and said, "I see staying in his pockets hasn't been defective to your health, Ceros." 

Then Aaron pointed his finger and shouted, "AAHAA! So you are the Persian Prince!" Aaron was then confused, "Wait a minute! How or when did this happen?" Ceros waved his hands to calm Aaron down and then explained, "Well, you see it's like this. When you and Frey met up, I was picking up some strange vibes from him. I thought he might be a Heartless in disguise, but then sometime around when he didn't notice, the constellation of the Sands of Tim popped up from his head. And I was guessing that his power had already awaken. So after yesterday, I met up with him, he panicked a bit…" Frey frowned in embarrassment and shame, "and explained everything: the knights, the Heartless, and even the princesses from the Silver Millennium."

It was then that Ceros explained about the Persian Prince, "you see Aaron, the Persian Prince, or Frey, has the power over the constellation, the Sands of Time. This power enables him to control the sands and wind, making him the swiftest of the knights. The Sands of Time are that of what they are and do; they give Frey here power over time." Aaron paled at that thought; Frey Asapin, the King of Perverts, and the ultimate in Pheromones, master of time? Ceros noted the look on his face and explained, "Don't worry about Frey messing up history; he can only go back and through time for only one day, and not Thirty years.." Aaron actually sighed in relief at this knowledge.

Ceros continued, "Instead he also speed up and slow down time for both offense and defense on the battlefield. Like when he or anyone else near him need to get clear of a certain area, he can stop time long enough and get out of there before time returns to normal." Aaron seemed to understand now, during the fight with Envy, time stopped just like that. Just then, Frey got close to Aaron, and rubbed against him like a cat, with a catlike grin on his face, "So am I your hero, now?" Aaron pushed him away, "Get away from me." Frey waved in apology, "heh heh, sorry. Just teasing there."

Aaron and Ceros smiled at this, not only did they gain a new ally and knight into the fold. But they had also gained a new friend, and so did Ami. Ceros, on the other hand frowned, as they numbers of the Fellowship had increased now, so will the Heartless as they will try to exterminate them. There was going to be a massive storm coming for them, so to speak, and they had better prepare for it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Interview with a Witch**


	10. Interview with a Witch

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Interview with a Witch

* * *

**

The night was hot as ever, but that didn't stop the Heartless at all, not even the light would stop them for what they needed to do. A huge group of Shadows and Soldiers were gathered in the spot to where the old Mugen School was located. It was once the headquarters of the Heart Snatchers; the servants of Pharaoh 90, the ruler of the Tao Nebula and Bringer of Silence. The gate to the nebula was closed, but now served as the gate for the End of the World. The group was just standing there waiting for the two people who were standing there to give them orders; it was Lust and Envy. Ever since Envy had told them that another knight had come out of the woodwork, Ansem was becoming edgy. They really needed to make sure the now two knights couldn't find the others, but right now, they had something more important to do.

Their Dark Lord had learned that a certain threat he had thought long dead was now alive. A threat that might help the knights find the key to destroy him even faster before his true plan came into effect. Or worse, tell him of his plans. Envy turned to Lust and asked, "Are you sure this is where the Spies found her last after she escaped the Dungeon?" Lust turned to the little punk and said, "She was spotted near here five days ago. She couldn't have gone very far, she doesn't have enough energy to go anywhere else." He shrugged in defeat of this argument. He turned to the Heartless that were present and said, "Listen up, Punks! The Heartless immediately straightened up and awaited instructions as Envy spoke up, "Find the girl in white! Search everywhere for her; remember…Failure ain't an option!"

With that said in order, the Shadows and Soldiers merged into the shadows and were off in search of the mysterious girl in white that Envy and Lust spoke of. Envy smirked, "You've got nowhere to run…and nowhere to hide, Memory Witch."

* * *

**Three Days Later

* * *

**

Everyone had learned that Frey was now a changed individual around Ami and Aaron. Everyone, aside from Trista, Michelle, and Amara who had never met him, were still a little weary around him. Especially Serena, who was still duking it out with him with the whole, 'Ami wasn't pretty enough' debate, but nonetheless, they decided to give him a chance. Well today was the day that Ami was taking Rini, Serena, Hotaru and Lita to his house. The thing was that the four of them wanted to check it out for themselves and meet Aaron's sister, Sarah. Mina and Rei couldn't make it due to the fact that Mina had Volleyball practice and Rei had Shrine duties.

They had reached the house and Serena was just in awe at it. She hysterically proclaimed, "This house is amazing! It's like looking at a fusion between Eastern and Western houses!" Rini, who was a little embarrassed, "C'mon Serena, it's not that big of a deal." Hotaru looked a little nervous, and Lita caught that, "Hey, what's wrong, Hotaru? You seem a little flushed." Rini caught that and asked in concern, "Are you alright, Hotaru?" She nodded in response, "I'm alright, it's just…I'm a little nervous." Ami looked at her and noticed she had the same look she had when she first met Aaron.

But despite that, Serena just shrugged and said, "Oh, come on, Hotaru. Aaron's not that kind of boy. He won't take advantage of a girl." She then grimaced as a thought came into her head, "Now that Asapin guy…he's the one you need to watch out for." The girls just sighed at her last comment; it was obvious that Serena still hadn't forgiven him. Ami walked over to the door and knocked, and Sarah was the one to answer it. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ami back. She smiled brightly as she jumped at her for a hug attack, "Big Sis!" Ami was a little surprised by the hug attack, but caught her and hugged back in return.

The girls in general were a little confused at this as they asked, "Big Sis?" Lita got a sly smile as she walked over and whispered in Ami's ear, "So you and Aaron are tying the knot, already eh?" Ami blushed a bit from that and protested, "Lita! Aaron's a friend! Sarah just likes to call me that!" This was true, ever since Ami started coming over to escort Aaron to study sessions, Sarah was growing fonder and fonder of Ami. Almost to the point that she saw her as a big sister. It was then Sarah also took notice of Hotaru, "Hey, Hotaru!" Hotaru then shied away behind Rini as Sarah let go of Ami and ran towards the girls her age, "It's good to see you again." Rini asked her friend, "You know her, Hotaru?" Sarah nodded as she answered, "Yep! We go to the same school, and we're in the same class."

But Sarah remembered that they were all standing outside, "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, everybody, come on in." And not wanting to be rude, she let them all in. She led them all into the living room as they all plopped on a couch or a chair. Serena just groaned as she relaxed herself on the sofa, "Ugh, walking all the way here was a killer to my feet." Rini shot back, "it wasn't that difficult; you're just being lazy." Serena and Rini then got into a verbal fight on what was lazy and what wasn't while Ami asked Sarah, "Oh Sarah, I forgot to ask if Aaron was around?" She nodded, "Yeah, I can take you to him."

Ami was about to refuse, but Sarah pulled her towards the stairs and they went up with everyone just smirking at the sight. Lita mused to herself, 'I guess Sarah's thinking into the future. Hmm, Ami Masters; it's got a nice ring to it.'

* * *

**Upstairs**

* * *

Ami was following Sarah to where Aaron was, but had passed his room. Ami was about to point that out, but stopped as they reached to what appeared to be a bathroom. Sarah opened a crack big enough to look into, and Ami didn't like where this was going. But she did hear arguing in the bathroom, as Sarah motioned her to come over, "C'mon here, Sis, you've got to see this." Ami protested, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea…" then Sarah just pulled her in as Ami caught a glimpse as to what she was looking at.

Frey was in there and had on nothing but a towel, "Aaron, would you hurry it up! I need a major cleansing here!" Ami blushed at what she was looking at; she wanted to turn away, but for some reason she couldn't. Just then, the screen glass door to the shower opened a crack as a hand pulled out to grab a towel. The door then opened up to show Aaron, dripping wet and in nothing but a towel.

Ami then just blushed even more as her face resembled a cherry. She noticed that both boys were the exact same built; slim but muscular; a combination of both strength and speed in some athletics. In all her life she never did or saw anything like this. She was compelled to get out of there, but found that she couldn't stop staring at Aaron. "Okay, you want the shower, take it. I'm done already." The girls immediately bolted, taking refuge in the storage closet next to the bathroom. Aaron got out of the bathroom and closed the door, and walked straight into his room.

The two girls were squished together as they took notice that no one saw them and got out. Ami breathed in relief but then turned to Sarah, who was smirking, and asked, "Sarah. Why did you do that?" She just simply looked innocent and just asked, "What? I thought it might help." Ami asked, "Help with what?" "Help you fall in love all over again." Ami just lowered her head in hopelessness, until she finally just sighted in defeat.

After that little incident, Aaron came down stairs, dressed in blue jeans, an orange T-shirt, and his trademark red jacket, which he had tied around his waist. They were all in the backyard talking while Rini, Hotaru, and Sarah were taking care of a class assignment involving sunflower seeds. Aaron asked, "So I take it Hotaru goes to Mugen as well, huh?" Ami nodded, "yes, she and your sister seem to both be in the same class, so I don't think it wasn't possible for your sister not to know Hotaru when we came here." He smiled as he continued, "I'm just glad that she's making friends here as she did back home."

Just then, Frey was behind them suddenly, drinking a soda and leaning on the screen door. No one took notice for a minute, until Serena did. She nearly shouted, "FREY!" He was wearing black jean pants with the knees torn, a sleeveless yellow t-shirt with a few belt straps on them, and was holding a black vest with a few buckles as well. Frey smiled as he saw Serena's reaction and teased, "I see the lovely Serena missed me." Serena was blushing a little bit, but still peeved off, "Oh, please! You look like a pimp! What are you doing here?" Frey finished the soda, and plopped right behind Aaron, and wrapped his left arm around him, which annoyed Aaron, "I stayed over here for the night." The three girls looked a little shocked at that as he continued on, "Aaron and I slept together..." Aaron corrected that, "...in the same room. He slept on the floor." Frey continued on, "Aaron was being completely indecent." "The only thing indecent is in your head.", Aaron shot back. The girls looked a little weirded out by this discussion; even Ami was a little confused, but still felt even weirder after she saw Aaron in nothing but a towel.

Just then, Frey went into Pheromone Boy mode as his eyes spotted Hotaru. Aaron and Ami saw this and shouted to Hotaru in unison, "Hotaru, make sure you watch out for this guy. He's something of a pervert!" Frey was taken back by that as he shot back, "You guys!" Hotaru heard that and simply said with a smile, "Okay!" But somehow, he ended up helping them anyway as he was showing the three how to plant the seeds well enough to be sure they would have enough sunlight.

The others were just watching playfully at the scene with Frey acting like a big brother to the girls. Serena, on the other hand, was keeping a close eye on him. Aaron and Ami looked at each other for a moment, until Aaron broke the silence, "Sorry about what happened during Sunday." She shook her head, "It's alright, Aaron, like you said; something came up. I'm sure it was important no matter what the situation." Aaron smiled at her understanding, until Lita brought up a certain question, "Hey, I know that your Dad's got work and all, but what about your Mom? I mean, you hardly ever talk about her. What does she do?"

Aaron didn't want to answer that question, but he didn't want to say anything to sound suspicious. So he made up an excuse to answer that. He acted like he had suddenly forgotten something, "Oh darn it! I just forgot, I have to go to the Mini Mart to get something." Frey looked a little confused, but seemed to understand the message. He got up and apologized to the ladies, "I'm sorry, young princesses, but I have to help with a few things." Aaron got up before Ami asked him what was wrong, but he said, "It won't take long so you guys can make yourselves at home until we get back". With that, he and Aaron were out of there before anyone else said anything to object or kept them from going.

Lita looked a little confused, "That was weird; all I asked was what his mother did for a living." Serena looked even more confused but thought hard about it, "I know, it's almost as if he's trying to hide something here." Rini looked to Sarah and asked, "Sarah. Is something wrong with him?" She shook her head and just said, "It's kind of personal for him. He said I shouldn't talk about it to anyone for him. It's something he needs to talk about on his own." Ami however was deep in thought about this, 'He acted like that when I talked about my mother. What's troubling him about the subject of his mother?' She would have to ask him that as soon as he and Frey came back.

* * *

**Near Town

* * *

**

Down the alleyways and busy streets and sidewalks, a figure in a white trench coat with a hood, and carrying a white parcel bag, was running away from someone, or something. The figure was bumping into others as he or she ran away; people were arguing that she should watch where the person was bumping into, but the stranger didn't care. The character just had to run away as fast as the person could.

No one noticed, but on the ground, shadows seemed to move on their own, following the figure in white. Their mission was simple: to find the one in White, and bring them back. Unfortunately, for both of them, they would both bump into both help and trouble.

* * *

**Mini-Mart

* * *

**

Aaron and Frey walked out of the Mini Mart as slow and possible; considering the new owner wasn't doing much. Aaron quivered at the thought of coming back to this place; this is where he first bumped into the Heartless and saw that horrible moment they turned the original owner into one of them. But going here was better than telling the girls, especially Ami, about why his mother was never around. He just didn't feel like telling them what happened, and what happened afterward of the day that he lost her. Frey then broke the silence and asked, "Why didn't you just tell them the truth instead of making an excuse?" Aside from the girls, the only ones he had told the secret of his family was Ceros and Frey, after he kept bugging him about it. Aaron just simply shrugged, "I'm not really sure why I didn't. I guess I just don't want to dwell in the past." Frey insisted on, "You keep this bottled up, it's going to make things much worse. Plus, it might cause you to go astray from the girls; you might even hurt Ami." Aaron thought about it, but he just wasn't sure on how they would take it; he wasn't even sure how Ami would take it.

Unknown to the two, the figure in white was running down their way. And when the two rounded the corner, they crashed into the other as they all fell down flat on their butts. Aaron and Frey got up, with the stuff they had gotten from the Mini Mart completely unspoiled, and turned to see who they had bumped into. They both saw that the figure in white was a fourteen-year-old girl. She was slim but slender, her skin was slightly pale, but snow-white as the sun's light touched her. She had bright blonde hair that was only long enough to touch her upper back and a long right bang that went down her neck. Aaron asked, "Hey you alright?" Frey on the other hand, went into Gentleman Mode, and held out his hand, "Allow me, madam."

She opened her eyes and the two could see that they were Crystal Blue Clear eyes. She looked at them and was about to yell at them, until she saw the rings on their fingers. She instantly recognized them and saw an opportunity to escape. She looked up to the one that was closest, Aaron, and gave him a pleading look with a worried tone, "You have to help me!" She bolted right up and ran into Aaron's arms, with Frey going all bug eyed that his charms didn't work this time. She began to use a little sobbing as she spoke on, "Please, help me! These strange creatures are chasing me! You two are the only ones who can help me!"

Aaron and Frey looked at each other wondering what to do. Just then Aaron spotted a few black splotches on the ground, and then rose up to take the shape of Shadows. Aaron and Frey were about to try and protect their new friend, but instead the Shadows just stared down and retreated back into the shadows. The two boys just stared at each other in confusion and decided not to take any chances. Aaron broke the girl away from her and said, "I think maybe we need to get you somewhere that's a little safer than here." She nodded and the three of them went out of there, unaware of the trouble that could spell them.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

* * *

Frey phoned all Serena and the girls in his cell phone, stating that they needed Rei to open up a guestroom there. The girls were all wondering why they needed to be here and why a guest room. Rei sighed, "I heard a lot about that Frey guy. From what you said, Lita, he's got to be some kind of super model." Lita groaned, "Don't you have Chad?" "He's my friend, Lita! Why can't you or anyone else engrave that in your brains?" Everyone shrugged at that; they still couldn't believe that Chad was here and yet Rei hadn't even thought about him being boyfriend material.

"Ami!" Ami recognized that voice as it belonged to Aaron. She and the others saw him, Frey, and to Ami's surprise, a girl dressed in white coming up the stairs. However, when Frey got up, he saw Rei and immediately ran up to her. He grabbed her hands into his own, and smoothly said with a crinkled cool smile, "You must be the raven-haired psychic beauty, Rei. Aaron's told me so much about you. You can read my palms, anytime." Rei blushed madly and began to stutter as to how smooth he was. Just then, Aaron grabbed Frey's braid and pulled him away from her, very painfully. Aaron stated, "Hold the pheromones, Pheromone Boy." Frey rubbed his braid in pain, trying to be comedic.

Then the new girl looked around the place and just said, "This is the safe place you were talking about? This place is a dump." Rei heard that and was about to kill the girl, but kept her cool. Ami was the one to ask, "So who is this, Aaron?" But before Aaron could come up with an answer, the girl bowed and stated, "My name is Naminé, and the reason I'm here is because I was being chased by a couple of unscrupulous characters." Aaron looked a little puzzled but went with it. And to everyone's surprise, including Ami's, Naminé hugged Aaron's right arm, while Aaron was getting embarrassed. "I would have been in real danger if not for the efforts of Aaron-sama.", she said in a dreamy tone as she rubbed her cheek on his arm.

Everyone just stared in shock as she did that, but Frey just pouted, wishing it was his arm. Ami, however, was for some strange reason, was getting very annoyed at this. But everyone asked a little confused, "Aaron-sama?" Rini seemed to figure it out, "So in other words, you put the moves on her after you saved her." Mina had to smirk at this, "Seems like you're learning from your new friend, Aaron." Aaron simply stated, "No, you guys have got it all wrong!" "They got what wrong?" Everyone turned at the stairs and saw none other than Amara and Michelle. Hotaru was happy to see them, but Naminé just cringed at the very sight of them. Which caused her to hug Aaron even tighter, "Oh Aaron, those girls might be the ones after me? Please save me!" The two new ones looked on in confusion, while Ami felt so angry at this scene, she felt like she was about to explode.

So instead of exploding, she huffed and walked away, "Aaron, you really are a jerk." Aaron tried to say something to explain the situation to her, but she was long gone. Aaron just looked on in defeat while Naminé continued to hold his arm. Frey just shook his head in shame, "I can't believe you would stoop as low as flirt with another girl. And you call me a pervert?" Aaron was pretty miffed at that, as he was able to break free and tried to strangle Frey. "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU, PERVERT!" The girls just looked on in amusement, while Naminé just looked on. She then took notice of a shadow in the trees as it disappeared before anyone noticed. 'They know where I am now. This is not good.'

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

**Library

* * *

**

The section of Hallow Bastion to which was known as the Library, was in fact more like the Taj Mahal of Libraries. There were books lined up from top to bottom in shelves that went on forever. There were ladders, stairways, and elevators that would go on forever to reach them. In the books were knowledge lost or forgotten for so long, that this place would be the ultimate Keeper of Encarta. This was also where Envy and Lust were sitting and waiting for the report of the girl in white.

Envy was sitting Indian style, while Lust was reading what appeared to be a romance novel. After a few minutes of waiting, Envy shot up screaming, "UGH, THIS IS BORING! WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING THE SAILOR DORKS OR THE FELLOWSHIP, NOT GO ON SOME STUPID HUNTING TRIP! IF I DON'T DO SOMETIHG THAT INVOLVES BUTT KICKING, I'LL GO OUT OF MY MIND!" Lust put her book down and replied, "That's a short trip." Envy was about to take all his frustration out on her, until they saw Gluttony coming down. When he met up with them, he reported, "The Shadows have spotted the Memory Witch." Envy couldn't be happier as he heard that piece of news.

He hopped down from where he was sitting, "So where is the little troublemaker?" "She's in a shrine in the Tokyo Downtown district." Lust smirked, "Well, if she's there, then obviously the Sailor Scouts and the now two knights will show up to protect her as well." Gluttony jumped up and down, "Oh Lust, please let me go! It's time I had some Sailor Scouts for Dinner!"

Lust thought about it; Gluttony was powerful when his full potential was released, but he was something of an idiot. But she thought it would be a good way to get rid of them. She shrugged and stated, "Alright, you can go, but Envy and a squad of Shadows are going with you." Envy shouted, "Booyah!" He and Gluttony went for the elevator to leave for the capture team. Lust smirked as she said, "Please, make sure you bring Naminé back; after all, her little Heart of Light is one of the keys to open the Keyhole."

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine**

**Nighttime

* * *

**

Rei's grandpa was not hesitant in giving Naminé a room to stay in until she could go home. She was currently sitting in the room, and so were Frey and Aaron. She wanted to talk to them about what was going on. She was sitting down in a traditional Japanese style way, sipping tea. This however was getting much up to their annoyance, as Aaron asked, "Are you at least going to tell us. You've been sipping tea for at least ten minutes now." She stopped for the moment and smiled, "well, why don't we all come out and talk. Right, Ceroberos?" The boys looked a little surprised at this, and were about to deny everything of who she was talking about. Until Ceros popped out of Aaron's pockets and flew up to greet this girl…Naminé. Ceros smirked, "It's been a long time, Naminé. You haven't changed a bit…literally." The boys looked at each other and asked "You know her, Ceros?" He turned to them and answered, "Of course I do. Naminé was part of the Moon Kingdom. Well, actually, she was part of the kingdom to where the prince of Elysian came from. She's a memory witch."

The boys looked a little confused, "Memory Witch?" Naminé explained, "Basically, I have the gift, or curse, to look into and record memories from everyone around. It's also possible for me to rewrite them as well." Frey looked a little unsure of this as he stated, "I find it kind of hard to believe that you're able to do any of that." She looked at him with an eyebrow up as she decided to prove it to him. "When you were two, the first word you ever said was 'babe'." Frey was a little shocked at that, while Ceros and Aaron said in unison, "I guess he was born a pervert." Frey shot them both a death glare as Naminé continued on.

"And you, Aaron..." Aaron was prepared for anything she would say about him. "Your mother died giving birth to your little sister." Anything but that as he went a little shocked at that. She then went on, "You didn't know what death was back then, and when your dad explained it to you, well, you didn't take it as well. You cried for at least a month, and somehow came up with the idea that if you ever got close like that it would be doomed. If you ever loved to someone in some way, whether family or friend, you'd end up losing them again." Aaron was starting to get a little angry if she kept going on any further. But then she said something that cheered him up, "But for some strange reason, you ended up loving your sister. And that alone kept you going, but aside from your family, the death of your mother kept you from making other friends. Until you met Ami that is."

Aaron then calmed down a bit, "Okay, so I guess that's the reason the Heartless are after you." She shook her head and answered, "No not really. The reason is that I'm an informant to Diz." The three looked at each other and asked, "Diz?" She nodded as she explained, "Diz is sort of like me, a survivor of the Silver Millennium." She then explained further, "He's been keeping an eye on the Heartless problem for some time. And then a couple of weeks later, when he learned that you guys, the Fellowship, had risen again, he figured it would be time to go and defeat the Darkness once and for all."

"He's basically an oracle of knowledge; he's the one that might be able to help you defeat Ansem once and for all, as well as vanquish the Heartless and Nobodies before they have the chance to find the Seven Princesses." Then Frey was the one to ask, "The Seven Princesses? You mean seven of the Sailor Scouts?" She shook her head as she tried to explain, "No not really, no one knows who they are, but they are the ones who will open the Door that leads to the source of all hearts; Kingdom Hearts."

Then Aaron decided to ask the questions, "Kingdom Hearts? What's that, and what does it have to do with the Heartless and Nobodies?" She shrugged, "I'm not really sure. Diz didn't tell me much about it as he's still trying to figure it out himself." The boy's nearly fell over at that as they sweat dropped in frustration at this situation. Aaron muttered, "She's being chased by the Heartless for something she's completely in the dark about? Oh, I'm starting to worry about this whole thing now."

* * *

**Outside the Room

* * *

**

Rei, Serena, and Mina were sneaking behind the doors trying to get a better chance of listening in on what was going on in there. Along with them was Ami, which she was trying to be the voice of reason in this group. Thought secretly, she too wanted to know what they were talking about; she was pretty upset that a girl was grabbing on to him like that. She felt so mad at watching her to that, and then a thought struck her, 'Wait a minute! Does this mean…I'm jealous? No, no it can't be that! Maybe I'm just concerned is all.'

"It's not exactly lady like to be sneaking in on a conversation."

The girls were completely startled as they turned around and saw Amara standing there. She went on, "You know, Ami, as the most mature out of them, aren't you ashamed?" Ami was just twiddling her fingers trying to come up with an answer, until Serena ran straight up to Amara and spoke for her, "C'mon, Amara, what is she supposed to do when the one boy she really likes locks himself in another room with another girl? What would you do?" Amara was starting to get the picture now; Ami was the kind of girl who couldn't handle getting her feelings hurt, nor hurting the other person. She didn't know Aaron for long, but she could tell that, like Darien to Serena, he was true and would never hurt anyone on purpose. So she decided to ease them, "come on, you should know. Aaron doesn't look like the kind of guy to do that sort of thing to a girl he cares about. He can handle school work and his bike, but I don't think he can handle things as difficult as the opposite sex."

The girls had to admit to that; Aaron, when it came to girls, was completely dense at that. But then Amara decided to tease them a little, "but you know, under the right circumstances, there's no telling what could happen." Then the girls got a worried look; even Ami was starting to worry. Then Amara decided to tone it down a bit, "Don't worry, Ami, I'm pretty sure that Aaron will be a gentleman in the end. Probably." Ami asked worried, "What do you mean 'Probably'?" Just then, the sliding doors opened to reveal Aaron and Naminé, coming out of the room with Frey behind them.

He looked around and was a little confused as to what was going on. He asked, "Uh, what are you guys doing?" The girls were trying to come up with a pretty good excuse, but Amara just stood there with her arms crossed, being the one to look down on them in shame. Ami on the other hand just got up and bowed apologetically, "I'm very sorry, Aaron. I didn't mean to snoop on you like that." But before he had time to ask about that, she bolted away from there and was out of sight. He stood there a little confused until Amara pointed out, "You might want to go talk to her. I'm sure she'd listen to you." Aaron turned and saw Frey and Naminé nodding their heads to let him go and get her.

He then ran after her, but as he disappeared, Amara felt a chill in the air, as did Rei. Frey looked a little puzzled as he and Naminé looked on. Rei got up and said, "Frey, keep an eye on Naminé, alright. We're just going to check around a little bit." He just nodded as they all left and were gone from sight, and Naminé said, "You might want to transform in case something goes wrong." He nodded as he brought his ring up and shouted, "PERSIAN PRINCE ARMOR ACTIVATE!" Suddenly his whole body glowed bright yellow as his whole body was wrapped in bands of sand and finally engulfed in a small windy sand cocoon. It then bursted open and out was Frey in his armor and in a small flash, was gone.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Ami was standing near the shrine entrance, leaning on it and hung her head in shame at what she did. She felt so low on spying on them; she should have learned to trust her new friend more. She couldn't believe she was acting like this; first she was angry at when she saw him with the girl, Naminé, and stormed off. And then second, she spied on him with the others (although they couldn't hear a thing of what they were talking about.) without a consent of consideration for their privacy. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way?' She hated herself for what she did, and as she did, she started to cry.

Aaron had gotten out to try and keep up to her, and looked around to try and talk to her. He knew she deserved to have an explanation and try to clear things up between them. It was then he found her leaning on the shrine's entrance, and he walked up to her, in fear she would run off without him trying to explain. He got up to her without her even noticing and spoke out, "Ami, I…" she was startled when he heard him, but she felt she would have made things even worse if they talked, "Aaron, please just go.", she said in a quivering voice. Aaron asked out of concern, "Are you okay?" "I'm sorry, Aaron. I have to go.", she said as she tried to go, but stopped as Aaron lightly grabbed her shoulder and lightly spun her around to see that she was crying.

She spoke out quivering, "I'm sorry, Aaron. I shouldn't have judged you like that. It's just…when I saw her like that on you, I…I just couldn't bear it." She then sobbed uncontrollably, and didn't understand why. It felt as if her heart was breaking for some unknown reason, and she couldn't help it. Aaron could understand it somehow, and he couldn't bear to see her cry like this. He realized that whenever she was sad like this, he became sad in seeing her in so much pain. He walked up to her and brought her close to him and held her close.

He said to her in an attempt to comfort her, "Ami…I would never hurt you like that. I'm really sorry, but Naminé was just teasing like that." He then held her close to him as he continued, "Your friendship and you alone mean more to me than another girl. I know I've only met you for what seems like a month now, but I'd do anything to protect you from getting hurt like this." Ami stopped crying as he heard him say those very words, 'Aaron'. She looked up to him and he looked down to her vice versa; it felt strange to them both, but it felt like they were in this situation before.

At that moment, the two of them were slowly drawing closer to each others faces. They closed their eyes as what they felt their lips would touch, when all of a sudden they hear hissing sounds. The two snapped back into reality, and were a little embarrassed at what they just realized to see Gluttony and a horde of Shadows at the front gate of the Shrine. "My, my, please don't mind me and my friends here.", he said amused at this scene. Ami and Aaron blushed at what they were about to do a minute ago, but Aaron asked, "What do you want, you tubby creep!"

Gluttony's eyes then went from dumb to a look of malice, "Give me the Girl in White and walk away…otherwise you're a dead man!" The Shadows all clenched their claws in anticipation of killing this human. Aaron took the threat very seriously as he clenched his fists; he turned to Ami and said, "Ami, I need you and the others to look after Naminé." Ami was about to protest to this; she couldn't let him face these monsters like this, and she couldn't transform without risking her secret identity. But Aaron turned around and gave her a reassuring smile, "don't worry, Ami, I wont let anything happen to you or the others. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Ami then suddenly had a feeling of trust in this action, like she believed he'd come out of this alright. So she nodded, "I…I trust you, Aaron. Just don't get hurt.", and she ran back inside, but she would come out again to protect him. He made sure that she was gone from sight and turned to the fat man and his little monsters. "Listen up, Tubby. I don't know what you and your creepy friends want with Naminé, but let me tell you, you're not getting anywhere near her!" Gluttony just smirked as he stated, "Then I guess the only way to her, is if we step over your cold, dead corpse. In which of course, that proposal's acceptable."

He signaled the Shadows to charge straight at him with their claws at the ready, while Aaron stood there and protecting his ground. Even though he was standing bravely, he was screaming on the inside, 'CRAP! WHY DIDN'T I TRANSFORM BEFORE THIS HAPPENED? I'M TOTALLY SCREWED!' As the Heartless were nearing their target, a voice shouted out, "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Then suddenly, a barrage of flame balls hit the Heartless, causing them to burn and dissolved into black mist. Then another voice shouted, "URANUS EARTH SHAKING!" Then suddenly, a bright orange yellow ball of energy was charging straight at the other squad of Heartless and when it hit them, it shook them up causing them to lose their balance and left them disoriented.

Aaron turned to his left to where the attacks were fired at and saw Sailor Mars coming out of the shadows, along with another Sailor Scout he never met before. She was tall, had short blonde hair, and wore a similar Sailor type outfit like the other Sailor Scouts, except it was all white, Navy Blue, and had a yellow ribbon on her chest piece. Also her gloves were short unlike the others, and her boots were only big enough to reach her ankles and had belt straps on them. Mars claimed, "It's brave of you to stand in for us…" and the unknown scout finished, "…but we can handle it from here, Peanut." Aaron was relieved to see them, but Aaron felt a little insulted at the newer Scout's comment as he sweat dropped and muttered, "Peanut?"

Gluttony and the remaining Heartless looked towards the two scouts, and saw that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mini-Moon, Saturn, and another Scout dressed like the other one. Only she had high heel shoes and an aqua colored bow on her chest, and on her choker was a cross with an aqua gem in the middle. Sailor Moon stated, "You go after a young woman's heart like beasts in the night. I wont allow it!" She and the other scouts got into battle position, "I'm Sailor Moon" Mini-Moon stated, "and I'm Sailor Mini-Moon!" And the new scouts shouted, "And guarded by Uranus' star, I am Sailor Uranus!" the other one spoke out, "In the name of Neptune's star, I am Sailor Neptune!" And all the other scouts shouted, "And we are the Sailor Scouts!" And Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon shouted, "And in the name of the Moon…we shall punish you!"

Gluttony was now drooling like crazy at this moment; whiched caused all the Sailor Scouts, including Uranus and Neptune, to shutter in fear. He simply stated, "Oh, this is wonderful, all these pretty girls here. I could eat you all up." He then got a devilish grin; "In fact…" he lunged right at them, like a starving beast as he opened his mouth as it got wider and wider. The scouts were ready for an attack on the fat weirdo, until someone shouted, "SANDSTORM!" Then suddenly a whirlwind of sand came from under Gluttony and shot him up in the air, with the sands encircling him. The blinding sands cutting at him, until some of his form was torn off by the speed of the whirlwind. Until at last the whirlwind stopped, and he fell to the ground back with the Heartless, all scrapped up and bleeding.

The girls looked in confusion as to what that was, until a voice was heard from the roof of the temple. "That's disgusting, advancing on a girl like that on the first date." The girls looked up to see none other than Phoenix Blade, and standing right next to him, was an unknown character dressed up like an Arabian bandit. "You should wait until you get to know the girl, and then if she wants to, then have her for dessert." Phoenix just sweat dropped as he smacked his associate on the back side of the head, "You idiot!" The scouts sweat dropped, but retained their composure as they saw Gluttony get up, and to their surprise, recover and heal all the wounds and missing flesh. The knights jumped down and Phoenix proclaimed, "We won't allow you to harm the future Neo Queen Serenity and her Royal Court, Tubby. I, Phoenix Blade, swear it by my life." The stranger brought out two dangerous looking scimitars with Gothic vine like designs on them and held them out in a fighting stance, "And I, Persian Prince, the fifth of the Fellowship of the Moon, protector of all women's hearts, swear it and engrave it unto my heart."

Sailor Venus asked Artemis, "He's one of the Fellowship?" Artemis just stood there dumbfounded and finally answered, "I'm taking a wild guess and say…yes, I think he is." Gluttony then broke the silence and smiled, "Oh, goody, goody. More playmates; I guess the only way to get the Girl in White is to beat all you! Well, I can handle the scouts; you guys can have fun with the Heartless." He then snapped his fingers and then a bright circle came lighting up the ground between them. And suddenly, a giant armor suit with the main body shaped like a bell came out of it. The forearms, and lower legs and feet, floating with no upper arms or thighs were connected to the beast. It was colored purple, gray, and black. With the Heartless insignia on the chest; the head was ball shaped looking like the helmet, with the visor shut and no eyes and a spike protruding on the forehead of it.

Gluttony commanded the creature, "Guard Armor, take care of the Knights, while handle the Scouts." The Guard Armor walked forward to the Knights, with its feet shaking the ground as it stepped forward. Gluttony jumped forward to the girls as the scattered and got ready to attack. Uranus made the first move; she lifted her right hand as it glowed with bright yellow orange energy, "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" She thrusted her hand into the ground with the massive ball of energy headed for the blob man. Neptune lifted her hands into the air, and then a massive amount of bright aqua blue energy gathered at her hands, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" And launched the power ball straight at Gluttony. He just stood there, but opened his mouth as the attacks headed right for him. And to everyone's surprise, he gobbled them up with no problem or having to get pushed back.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune stared in disbelief as they witnessed to what happened, "What the…?", Uranus questioned. Neptune deduced, "He seems to be able to absorb our attacks!" "And that ain't all, Super Babes!" Everyone heard that voice and the other Scouts were able to recognize it, as they all turned towards the trees to where it came from. It was Envy as he was sitting on a tree branch; Sailor Jupiter shouted, "You coward! Why don't you come down here and fight us?" He merely shrugged, "Ugh, it's not my style to fight weaklings." Jupiter was about to go over there and slug the punk one. He then continued, "Besides, absorbing attacks isn't all what Gluttony can do. Right, Big Guy?" Gluttony smirked as he clenched his fists as they glowed with energy; his right glowing yellow orange, and the left aqua green. He then brought them up over his head, "WORLD SHAKING AND DEEP SUBMERGE!", He launched them forward towards the Scouts, and Uranus and Neptune's attacks were shot right back at them.

They were able to dodge them as the blasts made contact to the ground they were standing on, and was obliterated. The scouts stared in terror as they realized that not only the attacks were absorbed, but returned right back at them. Envy smirked, "Gluttony may look like a fat idiot, but underneath that demeanor hides the viscous nature of a beast out for blood. Human flesh, so to speak." The Scouts got back up and were resolved not to make any mistakes in this fight right now.

Meanwhile, the two knights were easily taking out the Shadows; Phoenix Blade was taking the half he was fighting with ease, as those within close range were easily taken out by his Buster Sword, and those in long range he easily took out with a few swipes of his Phoenix Flame Talons. With the Persian Prince, he was already finishing them out as he shouted, "SANDS OF TIME: SLO MO!" as he said this, he vanished without a trace for a split second, and then reappeared again in a second. He spun his swords around for a moment and stopped, as that happened, the heartless he faced were all coming apart like Sushi and dissolved. Phoenix watched the whole thing and muttered, "Showoff"

Just then, a huge right fisted forearm shot straight at the two like a cannonball. They were able to dodge it as it crashed into the ground on which they were standing on and it was brought back to the Guard Armor by an invisible force. They looked at it and back to each other; Persian asked, "You want this one?" Phoenix nodded, "Uh, how about you?" They looked at each other for a moment, until the Guard Armor launched both its fists at them, but they dodged nonetheless, and landed a good long way from the beast. They looked at each other and agreed, "Together then." They brought out their blade weapons and charged straight at the Guard Armor, prepared to expect the unexpected from this opponent.

The Scouts were having their hands full as they did their best to try and fend against Gluttony. Knowing of the extent of his powers, he tried their best from getting him to eat their attacks but to no avail. When Mars performed her Mars Flaming Shooter attack, he ate it up and out of his mouth came a thousand flaming arrows at them. And with Mini-Moon's Pink Sugar Heart Attack, he opened his mouth and out came a barrage of hearts hitting them and annoying them.

Back with the knights, it wasn't proving a good fight for the two as they both continued to dodge and evade the Guard Armor's projectile limbs. Ceros had mentioned that maybe the center of the creature could be its weak spot so they had to go for that. The tricky part was to try and get to the center without getting knocked back by the limbs, and it was proving difficult. Phoenix was able to fly up and distracted the Arms as they kept trying to pummel him, but luckily his sword made for an excellent shield. The left arm charged straight at him, but he was able to catch it, while the right arm charged straight at him.

The Phoenix Buster Sword charged up with flames as he brought the blade over his head, "PHOENIX WING!" He threw the left hand right at the right hand and slashed the sword down. This sent a huge wave of flaming energy straight at the arms and made contact with them; the tremendous power caused the arms to crack and then shatter into a million pieces. Phoenix flew down below to help Persian as best as he could now that the arms were done for.

Persian Prince was actually doing a good job of dodging the legs as they charged at him from time to time. He dodged them with a few acrobatic flips and jumps as they charged or kicked at him. He figured now was the time to stop playing with them as he back jumped over them, "CHAIN DANCE!" He brought out the chain that was holstered on the right side of his belt satchel, and spun in around him like a gymnastic would. He landed and charged straight at the legs, twirling the chain around him in fluid movements. He then shouted, "SANDS OF TIME: MACH SPEED!" He then accelerated in a blinding speed and spun around the legs, trapping them with the chain. He suddenly stopped and had the chain wrapped around the legs, and with a quick tug of the chain, it sliced up the legs into tiny pieces.

The two knights regrouped together and commented one another; Phoenix said, "Nice job" Persian commented back, "You weren't so bad yourself." But then they noticed that the Guard Armor torso and head, which were the only remaining pieces of their opponent left, spun around in a blinding speed, and zigzagged straight at them. They couldn't dodge it in time and were knocked around a few times by the armored twister. They fell flat on their butts after it came around for another attack; Ceros shouted to them, "C'mon you guys, do something!" Persian and Phoenix got back up, and Persian held the Dagger of Time from his belt to activate it, "SANDS OF TIME: FREEZE THE MOMENT!" And then as the Guard Armor neared they, it and everything else froze in place, leaving Ceros and the two knights unaffected.

He turned to Phoenix Blade, who also was unaffected, and shouted, "The sands don't have long until time goes back on, so finish it!" Phoenix nodded as he spun his blade, preparing for his ultimate attack. He used his Phoenix Flight and jumped high in the air, "PHOENIX INFERNO!" He then launched the tremendous phoenix shaped flame at the Guard Armor as time started again. The flames seared and melted the armor until it dissolved the armor into black mist, with the Dark Heart Crystal shattering and dissolving as well.

The Scouts were getting a little tired from all the dodging, as was Sailor Saturn as she tried to keep up. Even though Mistress Nine was no longer in her, she still had lingering moments when she would collapse. This was one of those as she clenched her chest and fell to the ground on her knees. Sailor Mini-Moon watched in horror, "Saturn, no!" Gluttony saw this as an easy target, "Ooh, Finger Food!" he launched himself straight at her with his mouth exposing his teeth. Saturn watched in horror and closed her eyes as the inevitable was about to come, but suddenly a whoosh of sand rushed over and Saturn disappeared. Gluttony only got gravel in his mouth as he got up and looked around for his prey, until he noticed the figure holding her a few feet away.

Saturn opened her eyes to see what had happened, and saw she was being held up off her feet, by the Persian Prince. He shouted back to the overgrown blob of a man, "Going after a non-moving target, eh? You're a disgrace to men!" He looked down to her and asked, "You okay?" All she could do at that moment was stare and blush in embarrassment at the one who rescued her. The Scouts were pretty relieved to see her alright, including Mini-Moon. Gluttony clenched his teeth and was about to charge straight at them, until the Phoenix Buster sword stabbed him right through his stomach, causing him to fall down on the ground, with blood coming out. Phoenix stated, "No more midnight snacks for you, Buddy."

Suddenly, Gluttony disappeared, as did Envy from the trees. Everyone looked around to try and find them both, but looked up and saw on the temple roof that Gluttony was being lifted by Lust and Envy was standing right next to her. She sneered at Mercury, remembering what happened on that day she tried to tempt her, but looked back at the knights. "It would seem that we took you knights too lightly.", she stated. Envy shot back at them, "You won this round, so you can keep the Memory Witch for now." The three of them then disappeared into a black flame portal, but not before Envy finished, "but we'll get her back, and the rest of the Princesses of Hearts."

The Sailor Scouts asked in confusion, "The Princesses of Hearts?" Sailor Moon turned towards the two Knights, "Hey, do you know what they're…?" But she saw that the two were already gone, in a puff of sand.

* * *

**Afterwards

* * *

**

The girls had all transformed back to normal, and walked back into the temple. Ami bumped into Aaron as he asked, "Ami, where were you and the others?" Ami was trying to think of a plausible answer, but Rei beat her to it, "You see, there were a few hiding places me and the others took. That's why you couldn't find us, because we didn't tell you about them before." Aaron guessed that was a plausible answer, "Well, I guess that would explain as much." Just then, Amara saw Frey running towards them, and she asked, "Where's the fire?" He stopped and took a few breaths, "Did anyone see where Naminé was?" They all nodded, then he answered, "Because I can't find her anywhere around here."

He then pulled out a note, "I found this in the room she was staying in." He read the letter out loud for everyone to hear.

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't stick around to see if everyone was alright, but I just want you guys to know that I'm all right. My bodyguard came in early and took me to a safe place. I just know that we'll meet again…when the time is right._

_Love,_

_Naminé_

_P.S.: Aaron! You take care of Ami, okay? And Ami…don't worry. Aaron's all yours and only yours._

Aaron and Ami blushed at that last comment, as everyone around them smirked. The two looked at everyone and shouted, "AW, COME ON GUYS! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Then a whole lot of teasing and taunting began. Ceros, who was in Aaron's pocket at the time, pondered, 'I wonder where Naminé went to? I don't know of any place safe for her.'

* * *

Naminé was walking with a stranger in a black hooded trench coat down an industrial hallway. And at the final end of the hallway were two doors, to which opened up, letting them in. In the room to which they entered, a couple of computer screens were present in front of a chair that hid a figure. The room was filled with beakers and test tubes that contained heart shaped crystals. And other screens as well, showing other worlds that weren't present on Earth. The figure behind the chair asked Naminé, in a tone showing age, wisdom, and kindness, "Have the Knights fully awaken yet, Naminé?" She nodded as she gave out her report, "Only two are present at the moment, but Ceros is with them. So it's only a matter of time before the others come."

The figure behind the chair was quiet, but then spoke out, "Good. The Fellowship of the Moon is essential for the future. It almost feels like forever that Pandora's Box was opened, and unleashed a plague upon Existence itself." The figure looked up on the screen, showing Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the two knights. "But now, as the Plague as returned, so have the only ones who can cure it. In time, when all the pieces are together…we must step in and give our hands to help in this dangerous game called Change."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fire and Water Combine: Soul of the Samurai**


	11. Sword and Fist Collide

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm bringing this chapter first beforeSoul of a Samurai.

* * *

****Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trouble on way to Spring Break: Sword and Fist Collide

* * *

**

_It was an unknown battlefield as dark and demonic creatures were attacking on all sides. They were advancing on helpless soldiers. One of them stated, "There's too many of them!" Then suddenly, a cold voice spoke out from behind them, _

"_Leave them to me." _

_They turned around and noticed a Samurai dressed in a Samurai's armor, colored blue, black and white. His katanna that he was holding seemed to be transparent and edgy, almost as if it was made of ice. The soldiers thanked him as they regrouped to a bigger unit. _

_The creatures hissed at him as they charged straight at him, but in three quick slashes, the creatures were killed with no resistance. And then in a flash the scene changed with the blue samurai fighting with five other individuals against one opponent. The first to fall was a giant armored warrior wielding a hammer/axe weapon, and the next one was an Arabian looking fellow. He charged, angry at the fact that he had killed these two. He was able to get in a few slashes into him, but the figure seemed to laugh it off. As he prepared for one final move, the enemy disappeared and was in front of him. He said, "Die, insect." And in one slash, the samurai's blood spilled over the ground as he fell with it.

* * *

_

A figure bolted right out of his futon as the covers fell of his naked upper torso. His whole body was dripping from sweat as he steadied his breathing from his frightening dream. He brought up his right hand as he brushed the sweat off his brow. "These dreams…they wont give me a moment's peace.", he spoke in a monotone and cold voice. He opened his squinty eyes as he looked forward. The room looked like a traditional Japanese room for rich people.

He got up, showing he wore black pj pants, and he walked over to a window. He looked up to the moon and wondered, 'Are the dreams real, or merely dreams at all?' He thought about it but came to the conclusion: that they were probably just nightmares caused by stress due to his life. But why did they feel so real? The sword he held in his hands as he slain his enemies, the smell of blood in the air, and the feeling of the blade of his enemy cutting into his flesh. "I suppose answers to this puzzlement will come on their own accord.", he said as he walked back to his futon.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

It had already been a week since Namine, had left them, but right now that didn't matter. For right now, was Spring Break Vacation, and the kids were going to live it large. Aaron was thinking on going to Kyoto with Sarah, for the whole break. Unfortunately Frey overheard that and decided to tag along, much to Aaron's and his dad's dismay. They were heading for the bullet train now and were at the station, carrying duffel bags packed with clothing for the next seven days, and waiting for the number 12 bullet train to take them to Kyoto. Frey said to Aaron while making sure that Sarah didn't run off, "I just want to thank you guys for letting me come with you on this trip, you guys." Aaron grumbled, "You would've gone with us anyway. It would have been a lot more pleasant if you didn't beg to go with us." Frey blushed in embarrassment, "Well I wasn't sure if you'd let me if I asked the first time."

Sarah was beaming with glee, "I'm so excited! Kyoto; the place to where Hitokiri Battosia fought during the Revolution that gave birth to the Meiji Era. This is so cool! I can't wait to see the place to where Kenshin Himura fought in!" Frey and Aaron sweat dropped for a moment and muttered, "That's just an anime, Sarah." "Actually, there are some historical references to that anime, as you put it." The two boys looked around to see who had said that, "Behind you" they turned around to come face to face with a boy sixteen years old, short black hair with two bangs separated at the front down the line. He was wearing small rim glasses, but he had narrow dark eyes. His skin was pale, but his build was the same as Frey's and Aaron's, except he seemed a little thin though. He was dressed in black pants, white button up T-shirt, black shoes, and had somewhat of a blue bead bracelet on his right wrist. He too was carrying a duffel bag as well as some sort of sick wrapped up in a cloth and hung to his bag by a string.

It was then that Aaron recognized this guy; the stone-faced expression, and the neat clothing. It finally clicked in his head, "Hey, you go to Juuban High, don't you?" He bowed, his face never changing expression, "I believe so; you tied with me and Miss Mizuno on the Math Exam during March." It was then that Frey announced it, "Hey, yeah, you're Jin Fujita aren't you?" He shook his head again. Sarah went up and asked, "Who's Jin Fujita?" Frey explained, "He's a rich kid from our school, and one of the Elite in the Smart department." She beamed, "Like my brother?" "I suppose so." Aaron protested, "C'mon you two, I just study and test well, that's all."

Jin was walking away from them, but Aaron stopped him, "So you're going to Kyoto for Spring Break, eh?" He stopped and turned around, "Actually, I'm going home for a little deserved vacation. But yes, I'm heading to Kyoto." Aaron then offered, "Well if you want to, you could join our group until you get there." Jin stood there for a moment, "Sorry, but no." And then walked off to wait for the train. Aaron, Frey, and Sarah were left there staring in confusion at him, and Frey shrugged, "Oh well, most rich kids act that way." Sarah and Aaron were both thinking the same thing though; they wondered and thought that he didn't seem to be rude or snotty, he just seemed like he never been around others like friends would.

Inside Sarah's bag, Ceros was sweating up like crazy. He whispered, "Hot! Too hot!" Sarah had packed him into her bag the moment she heard that they were going to Kyoto for Spring Break. He had been in the bag the whole day and it was baking inside, like an oven. "Aaron had to convince me to go with them like this. I should have protested and just stayed in his pocket.", he muttered to himself as he used his wing to fan himself, but to no avail. He fell down on his back in the bag, sobbing, "It's not fair." He was silent for the moment, and then ran a small hissy fit that shook the bag, "I DESERVE WAY BETTER THAN THIS! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

Sarah felt her bag shake for a moment, "That was weird.", she muttered. Aaron and Frey looked on and wished that Ceros come out of that alive, as they got their tickets and awaited the train, unaware of the scrupulous characters watching over everyone and blending in with the crowds.

On the other side of the station, Serena and the gang all had the same idea of going to Kyoto, as they were bringing along suit cases and backpacks. Serena was moping around due to the fact that Darien couldn't tag along for this ride; it was at the last minute that she and Rini found out that he had a temp job in Nagoya for his College schedule that he couldn't make it. So Rini invited Hotaru to make it an all Girls vacation; unfortunately, Trista, Michelle, and Amara were going by car to reach them seeing they had to take care of a few things from their jobs.

Serena still moped on, "Huuuuhh, I wish Darien was coming with us. It's just not going to be the same." Rei was getting exasperated at this; all Serena did when they got here was whine about Darien not coming along for the trip. "Serena, why don't you take a break from the Drama already, okay?" Serena shot Rei a dirty look at that comment, "at least I have a boyfriend to go Drama on, Rei!" Then the two went into one of their raspberry battles, as everyone else in the group just sweat dropped on it. Mina was having a difficulty getting her stuff up; while the others had one suitcase and a gym bag, she had one suitcase and two gym bags.

Rini and Hotaru looked at the girl as she struggled to keep her balance. Rini asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay carrying all that, Mina?" Diana, who was on Rini's head commented, "That doesn't look safe, Miss Mina." Mina sweat dropped as she said confidently, "Don't worry about it, I've...carried…stuff heavier…than…this!" Artemis sweat dropped, "Of course she had a little help though." Mina shot Artemis a look, but then began to lose her balance. To everyone's horror, she was about to fall off into the rail, just as the Bullet Train was coming. Everyone was running towards her to help her, but someone else beat them to it by catching her by her collar and pulling her up.

She landed flat on her butt as the girls ran towards her friend. Mina looked up and said, "Oh, thank y..." But suddenly paled as she got a good look at her savior. It was a seventeen-year-old young man who looked like he was taller than Lita, and had somewhat of a Captain America build to him. He was wearing a black tank top, and army camouflage pants, with combat boots as well. He was also wearing a leather jacket with the sleeves half way rolled up, and fingerless biker gloves. He wore a chain around his neck, and a headband on his head that covered his eyebrows and gave him a scary look. He had reddish brown hair that was slicked back but spiked up in some places, and had a few bangs loose up front. But the most unnerving thing about him was his eyes; his right eye was green while his left eye was blue. In short an evil eye.

The girls paled in fear of him, thinking he was some sort of thug. They thought that he would suddenly get beaten up by this guy, or worse, groped by him. It was only until the train had stopped and opened the doors that he turned around and got on board. The girls all sighed in relief as Luna commented, "That fellow looked like he had trouble written all over him." The girls nodded in response as they boarded the train, while at the same time, Aaron and his group did the same on the other side. But unaware to both parties, scrupulous characters were boarding the train, and seemed to be carrying concealed weapons under their coats.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later

* * *

**

The train was halfway to its final destination as only two hours were left to get to Kyoto. Aaron was sitting down in their passenger seats, reading a book, while Sarah was running back and forth the carts looking for a snack bar. Frey was just sleeping soundly on the table between them, waiting to get to their destination. Ceros had finally gotten out of Sarah's bag and was now in Aaron's lap. "This going to be a little suspicious with you on my lap.", he told Ceros. The little furry fellow nodded, "I know, but if I stayed in that bag for one more minute I'd have died of heat stroke."

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Aaron looked up from his book to see that it was Jin Fujita. "Most of the other seats are taken, so I wasn't able to find anywhere to sit.", he explained, with his face not even changing emotion. Aaron shook his head, "No of course, please take a seat." Jin bowed his head and took the seat next to Frey, who was still sleeping. He put the stick case next to him as if it was his girlfriend, and Aaron just had to ask, "I'm sorry if I'm butting in or asking a stupid question. But why exactly are you always carrying that? You always carry it wherever you go around the school." This was actually true; he had only seen Jin walking around campus with not only his book bag, but also that peculiar looking case. "I carry my Bo ken in it. You know, a wooden sword.", Jin answered.

Aaron then understood it now; Jin Fujita was part of the Kendo Team, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him to carry his practice sword. Frey then slid onto Jin's shoulder as he was dreaming, "Oooh yeah, baby. That's it, that's the way…ooh don't do that, you know I like it that way." Aaron, ceros, who was still hiding, and surprisingly, Jin, all sweatdropped and the two boys said in unison, "That guy truly is the Kin of the Perverts." They both looked at each other and felt something of an understanding as the uneasy silence was broken between them.

* * *

**Two Cars Over

* * *

**

Serena and the gang were all conversing over usual topics: school, fun, and most importantly, boys. Ami was staring out the window the whole time; she silently wished that Aaron and his sister were coming along. They were all friends so it would have been a better Spring Break if they were all together. She also remembered what he had told her that night, when he held her so close to him. She blushed at the memory of that and tried to brush it aside, 'Why am I thinking like this; Aaron's my friend, I can't be thinking about him like this.' And then, a more painful thought entered her head as she became a little depressed by it, 'And I probably know that he wouldn't either…after all, he only sees me as a friend.'

Hotaru saw how Ami wasn't paying attention and asked, "Are you alright, Ami? You've been zoning out ever since we sat down." Ami was a little embarrassed at that and tried to come up with an answer, until Hotaru beat her to it, "Thinking about Aaron, I see." Ami silently yelled, "No! Of course not! I…" it was then that she realized that Rini's friend had her pegged as she sighed in defeat. "Pretty much, I guess. Is it that obvious to everyone else?" Lita then got into the conversation, "Pretty much, Ami. Ever since Aaron came into the picture, you've been daydreaming like crazy."

Ami sighed at that and realized that Aaron was only part of the reason; the second were the dreams she had been having of a certain figure clad in golden yellow and orange armor. She couldn't tell them that at least not yet; and yet it was tugging at her heart for some reason. Serena looked at the three and asked, "Whatcha talking about, you guys?" The three turned and Lita and Hotaru answered, "Oh, nothing in particular."

The girls chatted on about whatever was on their minds, while the ticket inspector was coming around. After he had checked around the other passengers, he went to the seats to where a couple of guys dressed in blue, green and red jackets were just smiling like they had something up their sleeves. The inspector walked up to one who was pretty buffed up like he had been taking steroids. "Tickets, please?" The guy got up and gave him somewhat of a creepy smile, "why sure, pal. Here you go." And with that, the guy slugged the inspector in the gut and kneed him in the face knocking him out.

The other guys got up and pulled out a few dangerous stabbing weapons: swords, scythes, and daggers. Everyone screamed or panicked, until the leader, who had a red haired spiked look to him, with facial makeup that made him look like a clown, shouted, "Listen up, folks! We're taking over this bullet train and reclaimin' it! So says the Hishimanji Gang!" Everyone, including the girls paled at this; this was an old fashioned hold up, but done by the most unstable and dangerous gang groups in Japan.

Serena turned to the others and stated out the facts, "This is not good. Here we are with transformation pens and broaches at the ready and we can't slip by to transform without getting noticed." Rei asked, "Well, does anyone have any ideas?" Everyone nodded in a negative, while the Hishimanji paid no attention to them.

* * *

At the same time, in the other cart to where Aaron and company were, only four of the Hishimanji were present; one didn't have any weapons on him, but three of them were carrying samurai blades on their belts. It was during that time Frey had finally awakened to the situation as he was conversing with Aaron and Jin, surprisingly. They were working on a way to warn the train's proper authorities but Jin spoke, "it's most likely they took out the guards so I doubt that any help will come at all." Frey groaned, "Well that's just dandy."

Just then, at a bad time, the leader of that group threw down a man in his forties after the gang leader shouted, "You dare give me this? YOUR SPARE CHANGE?" The man tried to apologize, but the leader didn't care as he ordered, "Guys! Make this old fogy an example for everyone by slicing him up." The three guys circled the guy and were waiting for the order to kill him. Now Aaron was just peeved as he was about to get up and try to do something.

But Jin stopped him by saying, "Don't." Aaron looked shocked and asked, "Why not? Someone's got to do something here." "Rushing in like that unprepared will get you killed." Frey was about to protest, until Jin went on, "Look at them; their stance and back posture, as well as the look of their eyes. Those indicate that they're experienced swordsman. A novice going in there without knowing that will get him or herself killed in an instant." Aaron didn't realize that, but asked, "Okay, but we can't let that guy get killed." Then Jin got up and picked up his sword case. The two boys looked confused, but then worried as they saw that he was heading towards the Hishimanji.

* * *

Back with Serena and the gang, the Hishimanji were only walking around to make sure no one got out of line. However, some of the gang members were giving looks to Serena and the gang looks that sent shivers down their spines. And not in the good way. One of the members walked over to them and made a pass to Mina, "hey baby, there's a restroom nearby. So why don't you and me…" but before he could go any further, Lita slugged him one which caused him to go back a little. She got up from her seat and protested, "Lay off my friend, you pig!" Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by two of the gang and pushed to the table. The leader declared, "Well, boys, looks like we got ourselves an example that needs to be made out." The guy that Lita had punched got back up and pulled out a sword, "Let me, boss. She owes me one hand." The girls were about to help their friend until two of the gang got in front of them. One said, "Now, now, don't do anything rash. Besides, someone needs to shield the two kids in case what we do give them nightmares."

The guy lifted his sword and taunted, "Now let's see….what do we remove? Your fingers? Nose? Ear? Or perhaps an eye might do?" Lita shut her eyes, completely terrified at this. In all her life, she had never been more powerless in this, or as scared. She shook in fear, whispering in her head, 'Somebody…help me…please….'

* * *

**In the Other Car

* * *

**

The three swordsmen got their blades at the ready to cut the old man down. The leader smirked, "Whatever's in your purse isn't much, but it's enough to where you're going." He then smiled as he quirked, "You know what they say: it's only six yen to cross the River Styx." He then laughed out of cruelty as the old man cursed under his breath.

"Would you mind putting your swords down? I would prefer not to hurt anyone." The three swordsman Hishimanji members looked at to whoever said that. They saw Jin standing only seven feet away from them, with his sword case in his right hand. The three ignored the man and turned to face the boy who was opposing them. "And why is that?" "Don't interfere with us, you twerp!", the swordsmen spout out to him. But Jin remained unnerved at this and simply asked a question, "To serve your boss…is that what you call honorable?"

The three looked at each other and the first one stated, "of course it is, you idiot!" Then Jin asked, "Even though your boss…is a worthless spineless coward?" Aaron and Frey paled at what he said as they both thought, 'What is he thinking? That's a sure way to get himself killed!' The three Hishimanji growled in anger at the kid's remark. They put their swords at the ready as the third guy spoke out, "Watch your mouth, punk, or we'll slice you up instead."

Jin remained unfazed at this and merely asked on, "Cutting down an individual who hasn't done anything wrong. Is that what you spent most of your life practicing swordsmanship for?" The three were really getting edgy as Jin opened his sword case, "In my opinion…you are worthless scum." Now the three were peeved up, "Screw you, Twerp! Say your prayers!" They then charged at Jin, unaware of the trouble they would run into.

* * *

Back with Lita, the guy had the sword over his head and was prepared to slice Lita up. Then suddenly, the car door opened and everyone turned to see another Hishimanji guy just standing there. The leader asked, "What's up?" They guy just merely said in a raspy voice, "T-T-Thunder Mountain…" and fell over to reveal someone right behind him. Serena and the girls saw it was the same guy that had prevented Mina from falling. He took five steps in and the Leader shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?" The guy spoke in a tough but young voice and explained, "Your buddies were over at the snack bar, trying to ruff up this twelve year old girl…" he pointed behind him, and Sarah came out of hiding.

Ami shouted in surprise, "Sarah!" Sarah looked and saw Ami and the others, "Big Sis!", and ran over to her in a protective hug. The stranger continued, "…unfortunately, for them, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." The dude with the sword walked over to the stranger pointing his sword at him, "You're a gutsy fella, going up against the mighty Hishimanji gang. Watch your ass or I'll try my blade on you." The stranger simply half smiled, "Why not right now!" the guy charged at the stranger with his sword. but before he could swipe at him, the stranger charged at him, and with a powerful upper cut, punched the guy so hard, not only did the impact shatter his teeth, but his head slammed into the steel ceiling of the car and he just hung there.

Everyone was shocked at this, and so were the Hishimanji gang. Lita was even more amazed at this guy, knowing from experience that in that punch was all pure muscle. The stranger cracked his neck and looked at the other Hishimanji guys, "Don't come at me with all that formal crap; none of that one on one stuff." He shouted as he pointed at them, "I'LL TAKE ALL YOU SUCKER PUNCHING LIL' WIMPS ON!" The gang let go of Lita, ignored the girls and ran straight at the punk.

* * *

Back in the other cart, the swordsmen charged at Jin, who still stood there unchanged. Until in a quick movement, he pulled out of his case, a wooden sword. And in a few quick movements, slashed the swordsmen in three swift side swipes. The swordsmen groaned and fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Ceros saw the whole thing and thought to himself, 'There's something familiar about that guy..'

* * *

Back in the other cart, the Hishimanji fought against the stranger to no avail as he was gaining the upper hand. The first guy charged at him, but the guy caught his arm and pulled him into a very power blow to the gut. A guy charged from behind him, but he was back kicked across the face, into one of the windows. It shattered as the guy slumped down, completely unconscious. The others looked a little nervous at this as they backed away a little. The stranger didn't look like giving up now, "C'mon guys, bring it on!"

"You some kind of moron?"

They stopped fighting as the Leader stated while sitting down balancing his sword between his hands like a cane. He smirked, completely unfazed at the turn of events, "you just don't get it! Do ya, pal?" The stranger raised an eyebrow in confusion as he listened on. "The Hishimanji Gang is the most feared out of all of Japan; we're a lot more ruthless than those stupid Yakuza. An idiot like you, swingin' his fists and feet at us, trying to play the role of hero against us is totally passé!"

It was then at that time he realized that the stranger had walked up to him while he was talking. And to everyone's fear and surprise, he grabbed some of the guy's hair and pulled it out. The leader whelped a little and asked with his teeth grinding, "Did you understand…what I just said to ya?" The stranger simply stood there looking down and replied, "Nope. Not at all, buddy." This guy was getting miffed and whined out, "COME ON! WHY NOT? IT'S COMMON SENSE; THAT'S JUST THE WAY THE WORLD IS TODAY!"

The stranger just put his hands in his pockets and merely stated, "I don't give a rat's ass about your common sense…" He then leaned looked down and gave the leader an evil smirk, "…'Cause I'm the fighter for higher, Thunder-Mountain Fists." The Leader as well as the Hishimanji, paled at that very name, as their jaws were hanging out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leader in the other car was gaping in unbelief at the fact that a sixteen year old boy had beaten up their toughest swordsmen with just a wooden sword. Jin took the sword case and put his sword back in. he hung it around his right shoulder and walked back to his…associates. The gang leader decided to plea to the kid, "Wait! Wait! Is it money you want? We'll give you as much as you want!"

Jin walked over to Aaron and Frey as he took his suitcase, but not before Aaron commented, "That…that was amazing, there." Frey just sat there and nodded, but Jin merely stated, "We'd better find your sister; she's been absent for too long now." Aaron remembered that so he and Frey got their bags, as well as Sarah's and headed for the way to the other car. The gang leader was really miffed as he was about to get up and go after them. Unfortunately for him, the entire car of passengers ganged up on him and beat the living daylights out of him.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

The Leader of the Hishimanji gang, was shaking at in his boots, while the sword in his hands was shaking as well. He had heard rumors of the fighter for higher, known as Thunder-Mountain Fists. He was a street fighter with the biggest win record in fights on the street; no one was able to beat him, whether the opponent had a sword or brass knuckles. But maybe he could be psyched out as the Leader spoke in a quivering tone as he was sweating like mad. "Listen….my subordinate….has three samurai badasses with him in the second car down from here…"

The fighter then had a look of surprise on his face as he heard that. The Leader saw this, thinking it had worked, as he chuckled, "What's wrong, pal? You peed your pants or something?" The fighter smirked as he kicked the sword out of the guy's hands. He freaked out, but the Fighter demanded, "Let me see your right hand!" The Leader was hesitant, but when he saw the look the Fighter was giving him, he gave it to him. The fighter grabbed it, startling the guy; he then looked to everyone else and said, "Listen up, everyone! If any of you have kids, tell them to close their eyes and cover their ears. This isn't going to be pleasant."

Serena was the first to do this as Rini closed her eyes, while she covered her ears. Ami did the same for Sarah and Rei did the same for Hotaru. Everyone else who had kids did the same. When he was confirmed that everyone did it, he turned to the gang members who were still conscious, "Listen up, morons! You guys aren't worth beating up; I'm giving you losers ten seconds. That long to get those badasses over here!" And to the Leader's fearful surprise, the Fighter said, "I'll count with his fingers. This is one…" he used on of his fingers to snap back the Leader's in a painful way as he shouted in pain.

Everyone cringed at what the guy did as he continued, "….and two…" he snapped back another finger; the Leader screamed in pain again. The gang got the message and ran for the door to get the samurai, as the Fighter continued, "…and three…" SNAP! The guy was seething and screaming in pain as he now had three broken fingers bent backwards. The fighter was getting annoyed at this and getting quite bored without fighting, "This is boring. What the Hell, let's break em' all!" The Leader's eye's nearly bulged out in terror as he barely was able to plead, "N-n-no, wait…"

Lita could take it anymore as she got up and was about to do something, but she was stopped as everyone heard the door opening. Everyone turned their attention and saw Frey, Aaron, and Jin stepping in. The Leader marked, "You guys aren't the…" Frey answered, "Oh, you were expecting those guys. Sorry, but we decked them before they did anything." Just then the fighter knocked the Hishimanji Leader out with one punch, and turned to the newcomers, "Still, are you one of those samurais?"

Jin turned to see that the Fighter was running towards them, and pushed Frey and Aaron out of the way. He dodged the punch just in time to pull out his sword. But also saw that the fighter's fist had gone through the steel wall and he pulled it out without even feeling it. Aaron was shocked at that and asked, "What are you on, PCP?" The fighter ignored the question and side kicked Jin, only to have it blocked by his wooden sword.

The two then broke apart to get some distance, and Jin tried to convince him, with no sign of change in his calm demeanor, "You've got the wrong guy, and don't bother waiting for the Hishimanji swordsmen. They've all been decapacitated." The fighter looked confused, but Jin explained, "I rendered them all unconscious." Frey grimaced as he said that, "You shouldn't have told him that." The Fighter smirked, "Better yet." He charged in forward, in a bombardment of attacks, but Jin kept blocking them. The fight was immense; all the times the fighter missed, he hit some of the other objects that were latched down on the train car; tables, poles, and windows. He either dented, left a punch imprint, or destroyed the objects he smashed in as he missed Jin.

Jin was having a hard time as it was too; every time he struck him at sometimes, he wouldn't go down. Clearly he had a high tolerance for pain or amazing durability to physical injury. From the way this guy was moving, he clearly wasn't just swinging his fists around like an idiot. He performed moves that were similar in Judo, Kick Boxing, and Kung Fu. This proved to be a tough fight between these two, but it was put to a stop by someone in particular.

Lita had enough of this fight, so she decided to smack some sense into this 'Thunder-Mountain Fists'. She grabbed him from behind and shouted, "What's wrong with you? The fight's over! You beat the guys up! So knock it off!" The fighter just stood there and realized she was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. His eyes shrunk back and he suddenly froze up, while his skin turned blue from shock. Lita and Jin looked at him in confusion at this, while Mina walked up and poked at the guy.

Lita asked, "What's wrong with him? He's acting like he's seen a ghost." Mina asked, "I don't know; he's pretty out of it." it was then that Jin Fujita figured it out as he put his Boken away, "I think it's because of you two." The girls looked at each other and back at him in confusion. He simply replied, "I think he has a case of extreme shyness around women." The girls stared in disbelief and looked straight at the guy who was still frozen stiff in shyness. The girls asked in unison, "A tough guy like this is scared of girls?"

Aaron saw Sarah being held by Ami and walked right up to them. Sarah ran up to Aaron excitedly and nearly shouted, "Aaron! You should have seen it; this guy took out all these gangsters and broke that guy's fingers with just his without even straining. It was cool!" Aaron and Ami sweat dropped at the girl's definition of cool, but then noticed one another. Ami got up and walked towards him, asking, "Aaron. I didn't know you were on this train." Aaron shrugged a little and smiled, "Well, we're heading for Kyoto for Spring Break, that's all." Ami was surprised at that and replied, "Really? What a coincidence, that's where we're going for Spring Break too."

Aaron was surprised and said, "Well, I guess we won't have to miss each other during our vacation then." "No, I guess we don't.", Ami replied smiling. The two just stood there just smiling at one another, so Frey and Sarah just sighed and said, "Oh for crying out loud. Why don't you two just kiss each other and be done with it." The two blushed and yelled at the two, "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT, YOU GUYS!"

* * *

**Kyoto** **Train Station

* * *

**

All the passengers had gotten off the station with no problem. The proper authorities had taken all the members of the Hishimanji gang; most of them kept whimpering about Thunder-Mountain, or something. Aaron, Frey, and Sarah were getting off with their bags and suitcases and stretching out their limbs from the train trip.

They saw Serena and the gang about to make their way out, until Ami turned around and waved at them, "See you soon, Aaron. Sarah, take care of him alright?" Sarah shouted back, "Don't worry, he's all yours when we bump into each other again." Ami blushed at that, but Serena popped out and shouted at Frey, "And don't you try anything on this trip, you pervert!"

Frey shouted out back in teasing her, "Oh, so you've finally dumped that Darien guy and fell for me! Is that it? Must have been the age thing!" The only response he got from that little remark, was a trash can thrown into his face at super speed. Serena now extremely miffed off and screaming at the top of her lungs, was being dragged off by Lita as everyone waved goodbye and looked for a cab to get them to their hotel they were staying at.

Frey was rubbing his face, while Aaron suggested not making those kinds of remarks. But before they left, they noticed Jin Fujita walking out of the train. And behind him was the fighter for hire, Thunder-Mountain Fists; they were arguing about something. But they heard it clearly as they stopped right behind them, "You are the lowest of the low." The fighter shouted, "WHAT?" Jin continued completely unfazed, "Your fighting style is messy and inefficient. Plus, your footing is all wrong when you're performing your kicks." The fighter looked pretty miffed at what Jin was saying and looked like he was about to go postal on him.

The three stepped back a little and prepared for the worst. "You are the most ill-disciplined fighter I've ever met." The fighter was now extremely miffed as he was prepared to throw his duffel bag at him, "and the only one who I wasn't able to beat." The fighter calmed down a bit, and walked away from him. But he turned around and said, "Ian Hayner's the name, pal." Jin closed his eyes and simply said, "Hayner, eh? My name's Jin Fujita. Remember that."

And with that, they both walked their separate ways off the station. The others just stood there in complete confusion and looked at each other. Frey asked, "What was that about?" Aaron and sarah shrugged, but walked out of there to get to a taxi cab. Meanwhile Ceros, who was in Sarah's bag, was thinking on the events of today. 'Those two were pretty good fighters, but something about that Fujita guy….' He was lost in thought about him as the three continued to find a cab.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fire and Ice Combine: Soul of a Samurai**


	12. Fire and Ice Combine

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fire and Water Combine: Soul of a Samurai

* * *

****Kyoto** **Day 1**

**At Night

* * *

**

Aaron, Frey and Sarah had reached the hotel to where they would be staying in. It was a classical place called the Arashi Mountain hotel, located directly on the Arashi Mountains and next to the Ohi River. It was a quaint and big hotel, complete with not only lush land, but beautiful and nice hot springs to go with it. Aaron and Sarah's dad made reservations for them and Frey; unfortunately they had to share a room. This meant that Aaron had to make sure that Frey didn't go into Pervert Mode near his sister. Little did any one of them know that right now, they were being watched.

Far from the hotel and up in one of the trees in the nearby forest closest to the hotel, two figures and two figures dressed in hooded trench coats stood there and watched. Lust looked at it and asked Envy, "You're certain that the Shadows detected a massive Heart Energy reading coming from there?" Envy nodded, "Yep, and if the Shadows were wrong about this, I'll eat my hat." One of the hooded figures spoke in an attractive male voice, "You don't wear a hat, unless you call that broomstick hairstyle of yours a hat." Envy snarled as he was about to whack him one. But fortunately Lust stopped him, "Chill, Envy. Gluttony's still healing from the last attack and we need his and her help right now."

Envy plopped down on the tree branch with his arms folded and mumbled, "Why couldn't it have been Pride to go with us here?" She ignored him and continued to formulate a plan to get the next Princess of Heart that was spotted.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Aaron and Frey were in the room alone, talking to Ceros about an objective that he thought was weird. Aaron shouted, "You think that Jin Fujita is a Nobody sent by Ansem?" Ceros shushed him to keep quiet and explained, "Exactly. When I first saw him, he was giving out this weird aura. It wasn't anything I felt for over for so long." Frey was in serious mode now, thinking of something else. Aaron asked, "What's on your mind, Frey?" He got out of his thoughts and just asked, "Well, if he is one of the enemy, why didn't he try and attack us or anyone else for that matter?"

Ceros nodded and thought that was a little irregular for a Heartless, or even a Nobody. "Maybe, but until then we'd better be on our toes until now. We've been playing practice, but now that there are two of us, Ansem's forces will be playing hardball with us now." The two then took a serious moment on this one, and wished they had the other knights with them now. Just then, the door swung open with Sarah running in; Ceros played stuff animal again and the boys were just trying to act busy. "Hey come on you guys. What do we have planned for tomorrow?"

They merely shrugged, but Aaron got up, with Ceros sneaking into his pocket undetected. "Well, I know what I'm doing…" he headed for the front door, but not before he grabbed a cotton Kimono. "…I'm going to the hot springs." He looked at Frey seriously, "Frey, keep an eye on my sister and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." He then looked to Sarah, "And make sure he doesn't get himself killed, just because he tried to make a pass on a girl. Okay?" The two of them said okay, but Frey was still a little peeved at that last remark. And with that, he and secretly Ceros were on their way to the hot springs.

* * *

**On the Other Side of the Building

* * *

**

Serena and the gang were all present and in their rooms and in the following. Serena and Rini were in room 301, Lita, Rei, and Mina along with Artemis were in Room 302. Ami and Hotaru were sharing Room 303 with Luna and Diana. And finally, Amara, Michelle, and Trista were in Room 308. In room 302, Ami was thinking about what to do for tomorrow; she had learned that Aaron and the others were here in Kyoto as well, but she didn't know where they were staying. She wished she had found out where they were. Hotaru looked at Ami and wondered if she was thinking about Aaron. So instead of thinking about it, she asked, "You're thinking about Aaron, aren't you, Ami?"

That snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned around from where she was sitting. "Uh…I.." Diana asked, "Why are you thinking about a boy, Miss Ami? Your studies should always come first." Then Luna explained to her, "Well, Diana, there's more to life than studies. There's also fun, family, and love as well." Then Ami had to speak in to clear up any confusion, "Now wait a minute. It's not what you think; I don't see Aaron like that at all!" The three stood there and looked at her like they couldn't believe this.

Luna spoke out, "Are you sure you don't see him more than just a friend?" Ami was puzzled and asked, "What are you implying, Luna?" The other two girls looked at each other and back at Luna to let her explain. "Well, all I'm just saying is that the two of you have gotten close to each other than friends ever do. You both are in each other's company and never tire of it. Plus, you're always thinking about him, and I'm pretty sure he does as well. You also think of him in the highest respect and admiration." Ami tried to explain while feeling embarrassed, "Well…that's because….I think that there's more to him than others think, Luna."

Luna shook her head and Hotaru suddenly asked, "Come on, Ami. You've never thought what it would be like to date Aaron? Not even once dreamt about it?" Ami sat and looked down in thought for a moment. It was true in her mind she did wonder what it would have been like if they had met and went out as boyfriend and girlfriend. She wondered what it would be like to go on a date with him; and besides, there were times when the image of Aaron in his towel, she cursed herself for not deleting that from her mind, would pop into her head.

She blushed for a moment, but shook it off as she came out of thought, "It's not like I want to ask him, I probably do…but…." The three looked at her and asked, "But what?" She lowered her head and then looked a little depressed, "But I don't know if it would work out, or if it would ruin our friendship. I just couldn't do it if it meant that we had to hurt each other."

Luna then remembered how shy Ami was when it came to love or dating. One thing she was afraid of is hurting other's feelings; she couldn't bear the fact of hurting someone or having her own feelings hurt. This was what she feared the most in her life, so Luna nodded, "I understand, but I'm sure that Aaron isn't the type of young man who can easily be hurt or hurt you in return."

Just then, the door knocked and Hotaru ran up to it, wanting not to go further into this. She opened it and saw Serena and Rini holding cleaning baskets; Rini asked, "Hey Hotaru, we're going to the hot springs. Wanna come with?" She turned to look at Ami but seemed to be cheering up from their discussion. She looked back and said, "Sure, Rini." She went back to grab her cleaning basket and went with the two to go, but not before Serena asked, "Hey, Ami. You wanna come too?" Ami turned to them and simply said, "Oh no thanks. I'll go later, but thank you for asking." And with that, they were off to the springs for a good old time.

* * *

**The Outdoor Hot Springs**

* * *

It was a sight to behold at; the hot springs were beautiful as it took on a look of nature and traditional Japanese appearance. The hot springs were outside and were surrounded by a bamboo wall, going all around the hot springs. Aaron was soaking in it with his towel folded on a rock next to where he was sitting, while Ceros was floating in the water, just enjoying it. Though Aaron was far from relaxed as he spoke out, "Ceros, what are we gonna do about Fujita? I mean, what if he is one of the enemies?"

Ceros stopped paddling in the water to look at Aaron, "Well, we'll just have to pray that you can beat him." Aaron got a confused look on his face at that moment, "What do you mean? I was able to last against Lust, Envy, and Gluttony." Ceros explained, "That's true but they're not professional swordsmen like that Fujita kid is. You see Aaron; you've only been using fragments of your swordsman skills, not the whole caboodle. Jin Fujita is on a whole new level compared to you, kid. If it came down between you and Frey against him, he'd be the victor." Aaron paled at this, he knew that some of the time that his memories were coming in and giving him a little knowledge, but he didn't realize he was only at half his strength. He sunk into the water and mumbled, "And with that Boken he could dissect me in less than five seconds. Why'd a highly skilled swordsman become my enemy?"

Then suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the hot springs as Ceros hid behind Aaron. Aaron thought out loud, "It must be one of the other tenants." He looked behind the rock bed that he was sitting behind only to see someone he didn't expect to pop up here. It was Jin Fujita, wearing a traditional white training kimono, and kneeling with a bucket of water.

Aaron ducked for cover and screamed in his head, 'OH THIS IS NOT GOOD! HE'S HERE! DOES HE KNOW ABOUT US THEN?' Jin dumped the bucket of cold water on his head, soaking himself as he just looked upward, removing his glasses. He then spoke to himself in a whisper, "I'm in a tough spot as it is now, but things might prove interesting….if my suspicions of Masters and Asapin are in fact the Phoenix Blade and the Persian Prince."

Aaron and Ceros paled at this; someone outside their little circle knew of their secret. Ceros whispered to Aaron, "He knows about you and Frey; he's definitely a Nobody. Take him out quick." But before Aaron could try to do anything, a Boken was brought under his chin and a voice spoke in a threatening tone. "Who are you? If you don't tell me I'll crush you." The mist suddenly cleared up from around them and Aaron was able to get a good look at the attacker; it was Jin, and Jin saw that it was Aaron. Ceros was a little surprised, 'Aw man, he was able to catch Aaron off guard.'

Jin pulled away from Aaron and bowed, "I apologize. I thought you were someone else." Ceros was tired of this, so he blew his cover all for the sake of getting an answer, "NOW I'M SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF HERE, FUJITA! CUT THE WISE MAN ROUTINE! WE KNOW YOU'RE ONE OF THE NOBODIES SENT TO ASSASSINATE US!" Jin, completely unaffected from seeing a small stuffed animal moving and yelling at him, merely stated, "You misunderstand, I am merely…" suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the women's changing room.

The two looked over there and Aaron grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him. Jin grabbed his Boken and went for it, but not before he turned around and stated to the two, "Aaron! Ceros! Know that I'm neither your enemy nor a Nobody, or whatever it is you called me. I, Jin Fujita, am an ally to you!" With that he took off to see what was going on with Aaron and Ceros following behind him. The two looked at each other in confusion at to what he said towards them, 'What does he mean by an ally?', Aaron thought, but didn't have time to argue or question about it as they ran towards the women's changing room.

As soon as Jin opened the door, he and Aaron saw a pretty bizarre yet hilarious turn of events. They saw a girl with long blonde hair, around their age, and a thirteen-year-old girl with long pink hair, and Hotaru being attacked (Sort of) by what looked like monkeys. Except these monkeys were colored blue and gray, with yellow eyes and a certain symbol of a demonic heart on their chest. Aaron and Ceros, who hid behind Aaron, both thought of the exact same thing, 'Heartless!' All three of the girls shouted, "These monkeys are messing with our clothes!" Aaron faulted over as he heard that; the Heartless monkeys were messing with the girls' clothing, as if they were trying to strip them.

Jin was becoming a little infuriated by this as he pointed his sword at them. He then spoke in the same menacing tone as he did towards Aaron, "What are you doing to those three?" The monkeys stopped for the moment, but then decided to attack the strangers instead. But instead of attacking them, they just pounced on them, trying to disorient them from stopping them. They jumped on Hotaru and the blonde girl to keep her pinned down, and the rest of them grabbed the pink haired girl while she screamed out for help.

The blonde and Hotaru both yelled, "Rini!" "Serena!", the other girl cried out. Aaron realized that the two that were with Hotaru were Rini and Serena, but for some reason they were after Rini, but why? He didn't care however as he was able to swat off the monkeys and tried to go after them. But Fujita ran faster and lunged at the monkeys before Aaron could get any farther. "GATOSTU TECHNIQUE….SWORD OF A HUNDRED FLAMING CHERRY BLOSSOMS!" He made a circular slash swipe that exploded into a huge wind ki wave. The monkeys were immediately obliterated; causing Rini to fall, but Jin caught her in his free arm. All around them the whirlwind calmed down to look like gentle cherry blossoms falling.

Serena, Hotaru, and Aaron were running towards them; Serena shouted, "Rini! Are you all right?" Aaron stopped for a moment and looked towards the bamboo fence. He swore under his breath that he saw someone standing there and watching. Jin sat up Rini as she blushed at her rescuer, "Um, thank you, sir." He bowed in retrospect and Serena, Hotaru, and Rini looked towards Aaron but blushed from embarrassment as he was in a towel. Just then they were cut out of their embarrassment, Frey and a girl around fifteen, wearing a very expensive yukata, and had light brown hair tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head.

They stopped and Frey asked as he went near a certain blonde, "Miss, are you in anyway hurt?" He then pulled her close to her, which caused her to get a little irritated. "Uh, Frey? That's Serena.", Aaron informed. Frey paled at that fact but went all bug-eyed as he saw that Serena was seething with anger at that moment, "FRRREEEEYYYY!" She grabbed him and flip-slammed him into the ground. The girl walked over to Jin and smiled as she bowed her head, "It's good to see you again, Jin-sama." But as she lifted her head, she noticed he was leaving without say as much as a word.

Rini huffed out, "That guy's just completely rude; even ruder than Serena." Serena gave her a glare, but stopped as the girl turned around and defended him, "It's not that he's rude, he's just not used to having as many friends as he does now." Everyone looked a little confused, until Aaron spoke out, "Well, uh, we're not officially his friends. More like acquaintances. But who exactly are you and why'd you call him 'sama'?" The girl chirped in embarrassment until she bowed and introduced herself, "My name is Aoi Hanabishi, and I'm Jin-sama's fiancée."

Everyone went bug-eyed at this, but Aoi decided it would be better if they explained it inside.

* * *

**The Lunch Room**

* * *

Aoi and everyone else were present in the room; Aaron was dressed in one of the hotel's cotton white yukatas that they had. After everyone was seated, she explained that the hotel they were staying in was one of the businesses that were bought off by her family's business. She explained that she was in a family of wealthy doctors that spanned during the Edo era, and have amassed quite a fortune. Jin's family was the same; their family had become wealthy after the Revolution that gave birth of the Meiji government. Afterwards their family was spanned into a business of law firms.

Then one day both families decided to expand their district by allowing the youngest son, Jin, to marry the Hanabishi's youngest daughter, Aoi. She explained that at their age, which was six, they lived in pretty isolated homes; they didn't get to go anywhere in a while, nor did they have the opportunity to make any friends. It was back then that they had made their very first friend each. They would play together, laugh together, and through it all, they had even found a fondness for each other that later on in their lives grew into love.

After the story, Aoi had to return to her room and rest, but Aaron asked what she was doing here even if it belonged to her family. She smiled, "Don't be silly, I came all this way to spend spring break with my Jin-sama." And with that she left for her room. Aaron left as well, but not before Rini stopped him, while Ceros was hiding in the pockets of the yukata. He turned around, "What's up, Rini?" She bowed politely and said, "I just wanted to say thank you to you, and if you could, pass the word to your friend, Jin." He nodded, "No problem."

With that, Frey and Aaron were pretty much alone with each other, except for Ceros who was still in the yukata. Frey was the one to speak out, "So I'm guessing that Jin isn't one of the Heartless' flunkies, eh?" Aaron nodded, "Yep, but I still can't figure out how he knew about us." Then Ceros was the one to point it out, "Maybe instead of accusing him of something, we should ask him full front." The two boys nodded and went to look for the fellow who helped them. Until Aaron bumped into someone; he staggered for a moment and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, mam." She shook her head, "no, I'm the one who should apologize."

"Uh, thanks. Well, see ya.", Aaron said as he and Frey went off. Although Frey whispered, "She was sooo my type." Ceros mumbled, "Every girl you see is your type." Little did they know that the woman they had bumped into was the Nobody General of the Deadly Seven, Lust. She was wearing a fur black coat with white trim. She thought as she looked around, 'As I said before…we took our opponents too lightly.' She looked on to where she saw Serena, Hotaru, and Rini went off to. She smiled evilly, "But this time, we're going to fight fire with fire…so to speak."

* * *

**Room 301

* * *

**

The three girls decided to skip the hot springs for the night in case of an attempt of what happened. All the girls were present in the room and Serena and Rini told them of what happened. Lita was the one to ask, "The Heartless attacked you just like that?" Serena nodded, "Yeah, but the weird thing is that they were only after Rini, while Aaron and that guy, Fujita were trying to help us." Amara and Michelle were both getting serious at this as Amara spoke up, "If that's the case, then Rini could be in danger." Michelle agreed, "We need to keep a close contact with Rini. We never let her out of our sight." Trista looked around, but saw no sign of her, so she asked Serena, "Serena, where's Small Lady?" Mina spoke that out, "She said she needed to use the restroom."

Rini made her way in the bathroom to where it was located in their room. She opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. When she looked at the bathroom, she saw a woman in her twenties, long flowing black hair, and dressed in black. She opened her eyes to reveal them to be yellow but looked to be the eyes that belonged to an animal. She smiled at Rini in a not so friendly way, "It's occupied." Rini was about to scream, until she grabbed her mouth, muffling it. She picked her up and said, "Lord Ansem will be most pleased."

Serena and company were outside the door, waiting for Rini to be done in there. Lita knocked on the door, "Rini, are you okay in there? You've been in there for ten minutes." "It's occupied.", was all they heard her say. Amara stepped up, "Rini, what's going on?" "It's occupied.", was all they heard in there. Lita and Amara looked to each other and knew what needed to be done now. The asked everyone to step back as the two did as well, and then they rammed themselves into the door. For three times they did this, and they kept hearing the same thing, "It's occupied". And then at the fourth time, the door was opened up, completely empty, all except for a tape recorder that kept playing the same line they heard through touch sensors attached to the door.

The girls looked in horror to the realization that Rini had been kidnapped. Luna suggested, "They couldn't have gone far from here." Everyone agreed to that, especially Serena, as everyone ran out to find them. Serena thought to herself, 'If anything happens to her…I won't forgive myself if anything happens to my future daughter.'

* * *

**Outside; Near the Bridge

* * *

**

Jin was standing next to the railing of the bridge, well more like leaning on it deep in thought. Until someone patted him on the shoulder, "So here you are." He turned to see Aaron and Frey, and Ceros perched on Aaron's head. Jin turned to them and asked, "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" They looked to each other and back at him. Frey was the one to ask, "Well, we were just wondering…how'd you know who we were?" Jin, didn't change his expression, raised an eyebrow, "Not very subtle are you." He sighed until he was ready to explain, "Well, I guess the first reason is when I saw your friend, Aaron here, transforming in the hallway one day in class. I was walking down the hallway when I caught sight of your transformation."

Ceros and Aaron hung their heads in shame for not checking around thoroughly enough, but got back to normal for the other reason. "The second reason is my dreams." The two looked at each other and asked, "Dreams?" Jin nodded, "Well, more like repressed memories. The dreams I had were that of a time long ago, where a kingdom on the moon was built and prospered. There were also dreams or memories on which I was fighting on a blood soaked battlefield in some strange armor of samurai design and wielding a blade made from some unknown metal, I've yet to identify." Then he looked towards them, "And then…there were memories in which I was among friends." And to everyone's surprise, he allowed a small smile to broaden on his face as he went on

"and the most obvious of this is that, in the dream, the faces of the friends or comrades I'm with, have your faces." Ceros, Aaron, and Frey suddenly had a realization about this guy. But before they could confirm it, something jumped in front of them and landed on the railing of the bridge. Frey and Aaron recognized the figure to be Lust, but they were even surprised to see who she was holding in her arms. "Rini!", is all that came out of Aaron's mouth, as Lust stood up and smiled at them, "My, such handsome young men we have here. I'd love to stay and talk to you, but I've got a delivery to make."

And with that, she ran away from them with blinding speed. Aaron and Frey looked towards each other and brought their rings up, "PHOENIX BLADE ARMOR ACTIVATE! PERSIAN PRINCE ARMOR ACTIVATE!" And in a blinding display of their power, they were standing there with their armor, for Jin to see. Phoenix wasted no time and unleashed his wings, flying upward to catch up to Lust. Persian ran after them, but surprisingly Jin ran along with him.

Meanwhile, Lust was running towards the station, patting herself on the back, "That was all too easy; all I have to do is get Little Lady here to Hollow Bastion, and I'll be back in time for coffee." Just then, the sky above rained flaming claws as they struck the ground near her. She easily dodged them, but was slowed down long enough to stop as she saw the Persian Prince and that other guy that was with them running towards them. Phoenix Blade landed right in front of them and looked towards Lust, "I don't know what you want with her, but she's coming back with us."

She just smirked as she got back up, "I'm not giving up that easily; I and the others worked long and hard to find one of the Princesses of Heart and I'm not handing her over without a fight." She then sped on faster towards the train with the three in pursuit. She ran into one of the carts and the others followed suit. The doors closed and the train then suddenly started and sped off. Lust was running from them as fast as she could as they went from cart to cart, until the last cart they reached, she stopped and spoke, "Okay, Sloth, they're all yours."

Suddenly a figure appeared next to her all dressed in a black trench coat with a hood. As soon as the three got in the cart that Lust had been in, all the doors and windows closed shut. The hooded figure then waved their hands and in a bizarre instant the room began to flood with water until it was filled up, with the three boys still in it. Aaron gurgled, "This is not good! I can't use my flames in here!" Frey gurgled, "The sands won't be able to move around either." Lust smirked at this as Rini watched in horror, "Oh, those poor boys'll drown before we get to the district. Oh well, such a waste."

The three were having a hard time trying to move around, much less breathe. They would soon run out of air; Jin cursed himself, 'I…can't move around…I'm still such a novice.' Just then, a memory popped into his head, a memory in which he promised Aoi-chan he'd become strong enough to protect her. His eyes flashed open, "GATOTSU TECHNIQUE….FLASH OF CUTTING AIR!" A tremendous power glowed around him in a blue aura and in one slash of his hand, the water was washing straight towards Lust and Sloth as it burst out of the car and washed them into the other as the train stopped at the district.

Everyone came out of the train as the water left it. Sloth had disappeared but Lust was getting up with Rini. The knights were kneeling down, taking deep breaths but Jin had gotten up, and when Ceros was getting up from his little water trip, he noticed on Jin's forehead; a form of glowing blue dots connecting to look like a mighty fish. Ceros knew what this meant; Jin was one of the Fellowship knights. Jin pointed to Lust, "Did you see that, Woman. You'll be next unless you hand over the girl."

Lust looked at the boy and saw his eyes; they were that of a real killer with no compassion or mercy for the enemy. Within herself she felt for the first time in her immortal life: Fear. She quickly covered it up as she got up with Rini still in her arms. "You did pretty well, but I'm not giving you the second Princess of Heart." Phoenix and Persian heard that and now understood why she wanted Rini. She then bolted to the stairway that led to the exit.

Jin was about to go after her, until Ceros popped up right in front of him, "Hold it, buddy! You can't go like that!" Phoenix and Persian asked, "Ceros, what are you talking about?" He shot forward his front and a beam of energy shot straight at Jin's right hand. When the beam subsided, all three boys saw on Jin's ring finger, a golden ring with a Sapphire crystal gem embedded into it, and inscribed on the gem was a fish in the motion of jumping out of the water, but its fins and tail were all spiked. Jin asked, "What's this?" "It's your transformation ring. Like Aaron and Frey, you're a member of the Fellowship of the Moon. You're the warrior of water and ice, the Pisces Samurai."

Jin looked at it, still unwaverd by the events, "Somehow…I always knew of this, but I guess it wasn't a dream after all." Ceros noticed that Lust might have been long gone, "Ah, listen, Jin, I know you're still getting use to this but…", but before he finished, Jin shouted, "PISCES SAMURAI ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, his whole body was engulfed in water and taking shape. The water suddenly froze up, and began to shatter and exploded and there was Jin in his new armor. It was styled as samurai armor colored blue, white, and black. The chestplate was blue, but on the sides of the chestplate were two black eyes carved into it; the mid section showed a black spot to where a six pack was and two blue plates protected the sides of the stomach. His upper arm guards were shaped like that of traditional samurai armor, except they were shaped triangular, and pointed upward like vents; and on them was an inscription of Pisces the Fish jumping out of the water. On the back of the chest armor were two spike tails dropping downward like a cape. Under the upper armor was a blue and white kimono top. His forearm guards were blue on the outside and black on the inside, but the wrist guard was white. The tip of the elbow was covered in a spiked curve of the forearm guard. His gloves were traditional samurai hand guards colored blue while the glove on the inside was black. He was wearing black kimono battle pants, along with a lower torso guard to not only guard the sides and back of the legs, but the front as well. It was held up by a black belt with a blue hexagon shaped buckle on it. The lower torso guard was colored blue and the front piece was black with a blue tip to it. His calf guards were blue and white, with square V-shaped knee guards. On his feet were armored sandals colored blue and his sandal socks colored black. His helmet was that of a traditional samurai construction; there were three black bladed spikes coming out of the front visor in a triangulated position, along with a sapphire jewel embedded in the center spike. On the back of the helmet was an armored ponytail that ended at his midback with two black fins at the end. His mouth guard was blue but shaped to look like an Oni grin, and on the sides of the helmet were two spikes sticking forward. To where the eyes were supposed to be, darkness was there until two glowing blue slits opened.

The two stared in awe for a moment, until Persian mentioned, "Now that's armor with pizzazz." Ceros then butted in, "In case you haven't noticed, but Lust IS GETTING AWAY while you guys are conversing." All three boys snapped to it, and ran after Lust. Jin then decided to ask, "What exactly is this all about? What does she mean by when she called the girl, 'Princess of Heart.'?" Ceros explained as he flew next to Phoenix Blade, "Well, it's just my guess, but from a very reliable source the Seven Princesses of Heart will open a gateway for the Dark Lord Ansem to get into this world without any hesitation. And I think Rini's one of them."

The boys paled at that; the last thing they needed was to face the one who started this whole thing and not be ready for it. They rounded the corner and found the main stairway; it was pretty massive and went up three levels. But that's not what almost stopped them, they saw Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Pluto, and Saturn there, and they were battling from what looked like flying red bells with straw hats and bird feet. And the weird thing about them was that they were spewing out fire.

Sailor Moon was dodging them while screaming, "Aaah! Where's Tuxedo Mask when you need him?" Jupiter was being attacked by a cluster of the flying red bells, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" She generated a ball of electricity and they completely obliterated. She stepped back a little, unaware of the Shadows coming up from behind her. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" A ball of shimmering energy struck the Shadows, obliterating them; Jupiter looked up to see Pluto and shouted, "Nice job!" She smirked, "Just be sure to watch your back!"

"That's actually good advice!", Lust shouted back as she gave an order to the Sprites, "Crimson Jazz! Warm them up!" They all spun around in a circle over the Sailor Scouts as soon as they were huddled together in one spot. Lust smirked while she still held onto Rini, "This little move will make sure you don't follow me further." The little sprites flew around and around until they became a large blanket of fire and fell right on top of them. The Scouts didn't have enough time to dodge, so Saturn got in the middle and shot her Glaive straight up, "SILENCE WALL!" A black lighting dome barrier encircled them as the flames landed on them.

The flames continued to burn, and the intense heat was becoming too much. Jupiter gasped, "It's getting too hot in here!" Sailor Moon agreed, "Yeah, I wish Mercury was here!" They then noticed Saturn beginning to buckle under the heat as well as the pressure. Pluto grabbed her to steady her position, "Just hang in there, Saturn." "I-I-can't hold on.", she quivered. Lust chuckled as she watched, "They won't be getting out of that. Looks like we'll be having Scout-kabobs tonight."

"SANDSTORM!"

Suddenly, a huge sandy whirlwind appeared around the flames and spun around like a tornado. It sucked up the flames, leaving the Scouts unharmed; the whirlwind sucked it up and dissipated along with the storm. Lust paled, knowing all too well who entered the party. "So now the Heartless have lowered themselves to kidnappers?" Lust and the Sailor Scouts turned and tried to find whom it was that saved them. Suddenly they saw Phoenix Blade, Persian Prince, and a new guy standing at the bottom of the stairs. Sailor Moon asked, "Who's the new guy?" Jupiter suggested, "He must be one of the Fellowship."

Persian quirked, "That flame was all show, Lady! No heat! What a joke!" Then the samurai pulled out a sword from a hilt on his right side. The handle was sapphire and iron mixed together, but the blade was shaped like a katanna. However, it was made of what looked like ice. The other two grabbed their blades as well, and charged straight at her, along with the Sailor Scouts. Phoenix Blade shouted, "Hand over the girl! Right now!" He sprung up into the air with the Buster Sword high over his head. Pisces brought his blade back for an assassin strike, and then suddenly, he slid on the stairs like he was on a skateboard.

The two swordsmen reached Lust and were about to strike her, until their weapons crashed against two staffs, being held by two similar yet different Heartless. They both looked like a fat bulbous man with Arabic pants and sashes, and had capes draped on them. But their upper torsos, except for their heads, were transparent and within them were skinny forms that looked like lava whirlwinds. They had turbans on their heads and the staffs they were wearing each had a different head. One was a lava ball head with spikes on the sides of it, and the other was an ice diamond head with ice wings at the side. One was ice blue while the other was lava red.

Lust smirked at the new opponents, "Fellowship Phoenix Blade and Pisces Samurai, these are the Volcano and Blizzard Lords. They'll be your opponents for this evening. Don't take them too lightly though." The Lords pushed back the two knights and jumped after them, leaving Persian and the Scouts for Lust to handle. She snapped her fingers and two Shadows grabbed Rini, while she walked up to them. Jupiter boasted, "Just give us your best shot, Skank!" Then suddenly, the tips of her fingers and thumbs grew until they were around thirty-six inches. Sailor Moon gulped that the razor sharp nail weapons that Lust now had, "Alright, Sailor Wimps. Lets' dance." She charged straight at them, slashing at them with her claw nails. They were able to dodge it, and looked behind them to see she had taken huge chunks of the stairs.

Sailor Moon blubbered, "Oooh, this is not good!" Lust charged back at them and parried them around until they were scattered. She went for a strike at Saturn, but she actually blocked it. "You're pretty good for a kid." She backed up and prepared for a stab strike, "But not good enough!" Saturn was prepared for it as Lust charged at her, but suddenly a gust of sand blew over and Persian was standing right in front of her; as he blocked the strike with his scimitar. He snarled at her, "You know, I don't care how dead sexy you are…" he then pushed her back while trying to slice or block every one of her advances until he got an opening and kicked her back to her Shadows and Rini. "…you don't pick on someone smaller than you!" Saturn didn't know if she was complimented or insulted at that moment, but somehow she was happy he had come to her rescue.

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Pisces weren't doing as good against the Volcano and Blizzard Lord. Phoenix was dodging and blocking all the flame throwing from the Volcano Lord as he floated around him. And sometimes it would bounce to try and crush him; it was close at a few times, but Phoenix escaped with nearly a nick or burn mark. With Pisces, he was constantly jump-dodging and slicing all the cold ice attacks he was being bombarded with by the Blizzard Lord. One advance turned into a giant snowball, so Pisces decided to break out one of his attacks. He brought up the Katanna of Ice into a 90 degree angle thrust stab position, and then the blade glowed with a blue energy, as did his sandals, "PISCES ICE STRIKE!", and then in a quick motion, charged straight forward at the giant ball of ice. And as he thrusted the blade forward, he launched a massive cold force that blasted through the ice ball splitting in two and shattering it.

He landed on the ground and saw his attack go for the Volcano Lord and then it hit him. The Heartless acted quite weak from the attack, and that's when Pisces realized what needed to be done. He dodged the Blizzard Lord and ran for Phoenix, and when he got to him side by side, he gave his theory on the battle so far. "Phoenix, I think the way this battle has gone so far has been at a certain disadvantage." Phoenix nodded to let him continue, "The old saying goes, 'Fight Fire with Fire' works at times, but fire alone cannot counteract with fire." "That would be just pointless and stupid to do.", Phoenix pointed out. Pisces continued, "we've been fighting opponents that have the same elemental powers as we do: Fire and Ice. But we've been fighting each other's elements. So the only way to end this battle faster…." Phoenix then understood it as he finished, "We have to fight the opposite."

They both shook their heads on it, and went for the other opponent; the Samurai went for the Volcano Lord while the Blade went for the Blizzard. The Volcano Lord tried to take on Pisces but to no avail as he couldn't even hit him when he slid on the floor at lightning speed and sliced the Lord's attacks with his Katanna of Ice. The Blizzard Lord kept attacking Phoenix with his ice based attacks, but all they did was melt as soon as his opponent swiped his Buster Sword at all of them. The two decided to end this battle as they ran towards each other with the two Lords following them; as they met they jumped up together and in the air, turned at their opponent. "PISCES ICE STRIKE!" "PHOENIX WING!" They both charged their attacks and shot them forward at them; Pisces launched himself down in the air like a torpedo at the Volcano Lord and shot straight through him, freezing him up. And with a quick slash at him, shattered the Volcano Lord into a million pieces. Phoenix charged his blade, and with one giant swipe, slashed down a charging wall of flame at the Blizzard Lord, causing it to melt at tremendous speed until it was nothing more than a little puddle.

Lust saw that this battle wasn't going to her favor as she jumped back to the Shadows that were holding Rini. "Well, I guess it's time to take the Princess and head back to the base." But before they could get away, she saw Sailor Moon and Persian Prince about to stop her. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" "SANDSTORM!" Sailor Moon launcher her tiara discus at her along with Persian's sandstorm attack following it. out of pure instinct, Lust grabbed Rini and brought her up front to use her as a shield. Sailor Moon saw this and cried out, "RINI!' Persian saw this and with a wave of his hand, caused the sandstorm to engulf the tiara discus and spin it around back to them. The tiara landed in Sailor Moon's hand while the sandy whirlwind puffed out.

Lust stared in confusion, only until Persian Prince shouted out, "Using a helpless little girl as a shield? You gutless wonder!" Lust smirked at this; she now knew that as long as she had the kid the Scouts and Knights wouldn't try anything to hurt her. She laughed out loud as she held Rini up by the neck, "Oh, this is perfect; I've got the ultimate collateral damage!" Then Sailor Moon was fed up with this and asked, "Just what do you plan to do with her?" Lust decided to spill the beans seeing that they couldn't win at this, "Well, first things first. We're going to find a way to render her mute, and then use that little sugary heart of light of hers for our own little purposes." That news made the Sailor Scouts, especially Moon, Pluto, and Saturn, angry at her for wanting to use Rini in such a way. The knights were also extremely miffed, including the Pisces Samurai. Lust let one of her nails grow out from the hand that held Rini up, "Such a pretty little girl. I'm sure that one day you'll be a lovely young woman." She nearly scratched a claw on her little cheek, making her flinch in fear. "Provided no one puts a scar on that beautiful face."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!"

The three knights charged forward at the Heartless General, not caring about holding back. "SANDS OF TIME: MACH SPEED!" Persian disappeared, and so did Rini, as Lust stared in horror. Persian reappeared next to Sailor Moon with Rini in his arms. Lust didn't see it coming and neither did the Shadows, but Pisces stopped only a few feet from them and prepared for another attack. He slashed his sword on the ground in front of him, and then water in tiny clumps sprinted upward, and then froze up to form Sakura blossoms. "PISCES FLOWER PETALS!" The blossoms bloomed open, and with one thrust strike forward from his sword, the flowers shattered and the shards shot forward Lust and the Shadows like bullets. They only scratched Lust up, cutting her dress, but once they hit the Shadows they froze up and shattered into a million pieces.

It was Phoenix's turn as he spun his sword like a propeller as it burned with fiery energy. "PHOENIX INFERNO!" He swiped his blade straight at Lust; the flaming firebird shot straight at her. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" "SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!" "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" All the Sailor Scouts attacks joined with Phoenix's attack and made contact with Lust, erupting in a huge explosion that nearly made a crater in the stairway to where she was standing in. Everyone looked to see if they got her, and when the dust settled, they saw her healing up but her clothes were nearly torn.

She saw them glaring at her with the utmost intention of wanting to tan her hide. 'Where do these kids get the gall to be this strong?' She snarled, "This isn't over yet, Twerps! Our Dark Lord will have all the Princesses of Heart in his possession!" And with that, she disappeared into a dark flame gateway. Sailor Moon hugged Rini, "I'm glad you're alright, Rini." Rini hugged back and nearly cried back. The scouts didn't notice that the Constellation Knights were gone already, but didn't notice that they were on the rooftop, looking down on them.

"I'm glad they're back together again.", Persian quirked. Ceros nodded, "Yep, I'm just glad we found you in time, Jin." The three turned to see that he was leaving, but Phoenix stopped him. "Hey, Jin!" He turned around to face them, "I'm sorry for the abrupt departure, but it's for the best." Aaron didn't believe that as he spoke out, "Look, Jin. I know you're not used to having friends. Aoi explained that; but you don't have to just think of us as simply allies or comrades. You can think of us as your friends too, you know." Frey added to that, "Yeah, so don't be a stranger."

Jin stood there for a moment; they didn't see it because of the helmet, but underneath it he allowed a small smile on his face as he heard them wanting to be his friends. He bowed his head, "I thank you, for being my friends." And with that, the three knights, now friends, disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Back at the Hot Springs**

* * *

Aaron, Jin, and Frey had gotten back to the hotel and went their ways for the night. Jin went to his room to meditate; Frey did what he always did and flirted with girls; particularly Rei and Mina. Aaron was now settling down in the hot springs for the second time; while Ceros was sleeping in the room they were staying in with Sarah, squeezing the life out of him, still thinking he was a stuffed animal. Aaron was trying to relax, seeing that the fight with Lust and the Volcano and Blizzard Lords left him with a few aches and pains.

He was just sleeping it off until he heard someone wadding into the spring. He turned around but didn't get a good look at them, until he noticed that they were walking towards his way. He couldn't get a good look at the person due to the mist that the springs let out, but now he could tell that the person was female. He cursed himself mentally, 'Darn it! I forgot this is a coed hot springs!' he was about to leave until the figure spoke out, now completely out of the mist. "Hello, I'm sorry I…"

Aaron recognized the voice as he turned around to come face to face with the last person who needed to see him like this: Ami. Ami had returned, knowing now that Serena and the others had found Rini when they split up into teams to look for her. She wanted to go to the hot springs and try to relax, but she didn't realize it was a coed hot springs until it was too late.

She gasped and blushed as she saw him with only a towel around his waist, and he saw her in a towel wrapped around her body as well. Both teens just stared at each other blushing red. Aaron couldn't help but notice her figure for the first time; she was in good shape for a girl who only studied. He also noticed her hair was damp due to the fact she had rinsed herself before going in the springs. She looked at him like this for the second time, but up close this time, and noticed how well defined his upper body was, but also noticed small scars here and there.

She snapped out of it first. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She said quickly turning around. After a few minutes of shock, Aaron snapped out of it, "Uh…I'd better be going now. I'm already done, and I don't want to get heat stroke." "Uh, okay." He left the hot springs; not one of them making eye contact as he did. Ami just sat down into the hot springs and never felt so embarrassed in all her life. She knew now that after the first incident she wouldn't be able to look Aaron in the eyes for a while after this. She pulled her towel aside and placed it next to her on the rocks as she allowed herself to sink into the water.

'Oh god I feel like such an idiot!', she shouted in her head as she felt the warm water all around her form. It also dawned on her that the two of them had nearly seen each other naked and the thought was both frightening and yet…she pushed that thought aside. 'I can't think of Aaron that way. He's my closest friend. Well, male friend.' she thought. Serena and Lita had that department covered for best female friends. She looked up towards the night sky, and watched as the stares twinkled with a beauty and radiance that made the night sky glow, like a thousand fireflies dancing across it. She tried to push it aside, then the question popped up: why was it she kept thinking of Aaron when she saw him in just a towel, and why was her heart racing when she thought of it?

She decided painfully that she had to try and avoid him for the whole Spring Break vacation, just in case.

* * *

**Heartless Appearances:**

**Neo-Shadows**

**Crimson Jazz**

**Volcano Lord**

**Blizzard Lord**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fighter for Hire; Bull by the Horns**


	13. Profile 3

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Profile #3: The Pisces Samurai**

* * *

**Name**: Jin Fujita (Jin is pronounced Gene)

**Alias**: Pisces Samurai

**Age**: 16

**Hair**: black

**Eyes**: Dark Brown; sky blue

**Sex**: Male

**Height**: 5'9

**Weight**: 150 lbs.

**Weapon**: Samurai Katanna of Ice

**Hobbies**: sword practice, homework, tranquil meditating.

**Background**: Born from a wealthy family that is descended from samurai who fought during the revolution that gave birth to the Meiji era, Jin has everything a boy in his state would want. But for some reason he prefers to go to public schools in Japan and doesn't seem to wave it around like a rich snob would. Instead he takes in the fact he wants to be like everyone else and be normal. But because that everyone around him thinks that he thinks he's better than everyone, they shun him out. So while he grew up he spent most of his time studying and learning swordsmanship, especially the family techniques; the ancient style of the Gatotsu. No one has ever beaten him in Kendo, making him the #1 in Japan.

He is also in an arranged marriage with the only daughter of the Hanabishi clan, a family that had spanned into a district of doctors. His soon to be wife, a fifteen-year-old girl named Aoi, cares for him deeply, even though they only met when they were kids. He may not show it to anyone, but she knows he cares deeply about those around him, including her. That's why she loves him, even though he's so strong, he still shows compassion to his friends.

Because of his recluse nature, he has never made an attempt to try to make any friends. That's also due to the fact that no one ever wanted to be his friend. That all changes as Aaron befriends him when they meet on the train to a little Spring Break trip to Kyoto. He seems to respect him for his concern for others, and Aaron decides to befriend him, not for money, but because he wants to. It is also known that he learned of Aaron and Frey's alter ego, Phoenix Blade and the Persian Prince, when he saw them transform. But has not told anyone; a person's life is their own and should not be ruined. During a fight with a duo Heartless, called the Lava and Blizzard Lords, Ceros learns that he's the knight, Pisces Samurai. Completely not freaked out about a talking and flying stuffed toy, he takes his transformation ring without hesitation, and in the end, instead of being considered a comrade by Aaron and Frey, he's considered to them as a friend. In which for the first time, he smiles at them and thanks them for their friendship.

He and Aaron seem to do well together in battle, although their elements are complete opposites, they are equally deadly when both draw out their swords. Like Aaron, he has to make sure that Frey doesn't do anything stupid once he goes into 'Pheromone Boy' mode. He also seems to have made himself the straight lace member of the group; much to the other's being natural and not serious. His main goal in life is to become something of a lawyer, who only takes up clients who are truly innocent, not for those who would do it out of personal gain.

**Personality**: He is a strong-willed individual with a strong sense of justice. 'Swift Death to Evil', showing he has no compassion or mercy to the enemy whatsoever. Sometimes no one knows what emotions he expresses due to the fact that his face is like stone; never changing from his deadpan look or squinty eyes. But sometimes his face does change due to some unexpected events, so it's not always stone frozen. Jin is an excellent warrior, as he is an able observer and a quick analyst.

He doesn't know how to be around friends seeing that Aaron and the others are his first friends. In the matter of girls he has rejected any girl that has ever sent him a love letter. Out of all the Knights he's the most serious of them all, and doesn't have time to relax or have fun when it comes down to business in defeating the Heartless. All that can change once he's not only with the boys, but also with the girls as well.

His family expects a lot from him and sometimes his family duties clash with that of his time with his friends or his duty as the Pisces Samurai. His mother cares for him deeply and he shows great respect for his absent father.

**Author's Note**: This character was designed from the concept from the two following characters: Jin from Samurai Champloo, and Seito from Rurouni Kenshin.

**Skills**: his swordsmanship is equal to no one; he has never been beaten in Kendo, or on the battlefield. He also seems to be studying law school courses, but that's another story.

**Powers**: his powers stem from the constellation of Pisces the Fish; through that constellation, he can control the elements of both Water and Ice. With it, he can slide on any surface, making his movements faster as he glides on the floor. It is also said that Pisces the Fish was neigh uncatchable, which explains why the Pisces Samurai is so quick and hard to kill on the battlefield.

**Transformation**: His ring is his transformation key, and his phrase is, "Pisces Samurai Armor Activate!" His whole body is then covered in a body suit of water while forming the armor. The water around his form then freezes up, shatters, and then reveals him in his armor.

**Pisces Flower Petals**: In this attack, he slashes his sword on the ground in front of him. When this happens, water sprints upward in tiny clumps, then freeze to form ice Sakura blossoms. The blossoms then bloom open, and with one thrust strike forward, the flowers shatter and the shards shoot towards the enemy like bullets. Once hit on contact, the targets freeze and shatter into pieces.

**Pisces Ice Strike**: In this attack, he brings his blade up for a 90 degree thrust stab position, the form in which he performs his Gatotsu techniques. The blade glows with blue energy as does his sandals, and then in a quick motion, he charges forward towards a massive enemy or group of enemies. And with one stab thrust towards them, he freezes them all in place. Finishing them off with one slash swipe, they shatter into a thousand pieces.

**Pisces Illusion**: In this attack, it's more of a diversionary defensive maneuver. In this move, he can create hologram mirages of himself from ice or water. In this way, the enemy attacks the fakes while he goes at them without them noticing or prepares for a final attack.

**Pisces Fin**: This is not an attack, like Phoenix Blade, this is a transportation power that's activated without calling the name of the move. The lower torso guard morphs his legs into a metallic merman's tail with sharp tail fins. The two spike-tails on his back shoot upward to reveal two giant front fins. In the water, this form allows him to swim in the water in any depth at tremendous speed. It also allows him to jump up from the water at a pretty good slashing height.


	14. Fighter for Hire

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fighter for Hire; Bull by the Horns

* * *

****Kyoto** **Slums**

**Day 1 Night

* * *

**

In the slums of Kyoto, in the black of night, the sound of fists connecting to faces, guts, and other fists was heard. In an abandoned storage facility, gangs of hooligans carrying blunt objects as weapons were duking it out with only one guy. The odds were against the loner, but in some odd and amazing turn of events, he was the one who was winning. He blocked off or broke any weapon that came in contact with him; he either caught them with his hand or snapped it in half, or smashed them in with his fists. He punched, kicked, and pummeled the opponents without ever so much as flinching or breaking a sweat.

When it was all over the gangs were lying around, hanging, or up against the wall all bruised or beaten. They were all moaning and groaning in pain due to the fact that some of them probably had broken bones. The lone fighter was standing in the shadows the whole time, looking down at everyone that he had beaten up. The leader, who was up against a wall, with a black eye and bloody lip, quivered thinking he was going to beat them up. He pleaded, "P-p-please! No more! You've won, so please…" "Ah forget it, I was already going to leave. You guys aren't even worth beating up.", the figure said as he stepped into the moonlit part of the factory.

It was Ian Hayner, or Thunder-Mountain fists to those who knew him in the fighter circle. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and walked out of there. As soon as he was outside, he looked up to the moon and shouted, "Isn't there anyone out there who can give me a decent fight?" Then suddenly a sharp pain shot into his head as he nearly fell to the ground; he grasped his head in pain as he grunted. Suddenly, images in his head came flashing through; images of a long lost era, of a battlefield, of a kingdom made of Earth and steel. A kingdom in the stars to where there were parties, but most importantly, a memory of a girl in a green, pink, and white dress, always by his side. Never leaving his sight and hers, and always being there to help one another.

He grits his teeth as he nearly sunk his nails into his skin from grasping his head too much. He then looked upward and shouted, "IS THERE NO WAY FOR THESE MEMORIES TO GO AWAY?"

* * *

**Day 2 Morning**

**Arashi Mountain Hotel

* * *

**

In the lunch area, Serena and the gang were eating at their table, preparing for the day's events. They were going to check out the shopping district, which Lita heard that there was a game arcade at. The girls shook their heads at this obvious turn of events; Lita just loved to play video games and was pretty good at it. Lita looked at Ami and said, "We might even play one on one. I'm dying for a rematch!" This much was true, not only was Lita good at games, but so was Ami, including Chess.

She then noticed Ami since now and realized she had been very quiet now. "Hey, Ami. What's wrong? You seem a little down." Ami snapped out of it for the moment and responded, "Oh, uh, it's nothing, Lita." She didn't want to talk about what had happened last night when she and Aaron saw each other in nothing but just a towel. She felt that she needed to spend some time away from him now. Lita could tell that there was something wrong so she pushed on. "You sure? Cause it seems like something's bugging you."

"It's Nothing!", Ami snapped back, which caused everyone to flinch back as she did. Mina was the first to say it to Rei, "This is the first time she ever yelled at us like this." Rei asked, "You think she's mad about some test she flunked?" They both shook that thought away, realizing that Ami could never flunk a test. Lita and Serena looked at her and would eventually have to ask her what was bothering her.

Aaron, Frey, and surprisingly Jin were walking down a table that was near the girls. Aaron saw Ami and she saw him, and they both turned from each other, blushing. Lita caught this and saw that whatever was bugging her was also bugging him. She decided to try and patch things up between them both as she told Serena of an idea. Frey noticed that his friend was acting a little strange, so as they sat and ate breakfast, he asked, "So Aaron, how was the hot springs?" "IT WAS GOOD! GREAT! NEVER BEEN AT ONE OR IN ONE!", he said hysterically.

Frey and Jin sweatdropped at his reaction, "Did something happen at the…" "NOTHING HAPPENED!", Aaron nearly yelled at him, causing him to fringe away. Jin on the other hand seemed to have figured out one part of the problem; something happened last night that got him embarrassed beyond comprehension. Frey seemed to figure it out as well, but had an idea as to what, and especially who. Just then, Lita popped up and waved to them, "Hey guys!" They all said, "OH, hey, Lita." Jin just simply nodded and returned to eating his breakfast. Frey hugged him teasing, "C'mon Jin, don't be shy. She's your friend just as much as she's ours, so don't be such a quiet boy."

Jin shrunk from shyness, but Serena popped up and just asked the big question, "So have you guys planned anything for today?" The three looked at each other and they each answered; Jin was first, "I was planning to go to the beach with Aoi, but she has family business to take care of so I can't do that today." Frey and Aaron shrugged indicating that they too didn't have anything planned. So Serena made the suggestion, "Well how's this. We're going to the arcade in town and we were kind of wondering if you'd like to come along."

Frey immediately hopped on to that train as he shouted, "Goin' out with the ladies, Yeah!" Serena just sweatdropped, 'I've got a bad feeling about this…' Jin merely bowed, "Thank you, Tsukino-kun and Kino-kun." Aaron just said, "Okay, then it's a date." He heard Rei and Mina squeal in joy that they both heard the word 'date'. He figured that the Heartless would try to go after Rini again, seeing that she was a Princess of Heart, and that she'd be an easy target for them to get to.

Ami however paled at the fact; sure Aaron was her friend, but she couldn't face him, not after what happened last night. Aaron did the same as he realized he'd also be going with Ami there too. 'This isn't what I had in mind when I needed some space away from him/her.' they both thought at the same time.

* * *

**Kyoto**

**Spare Change Arcade

* * *

**

The whole gang, boys and girls had made it the arcade and surprisingly, restaurant at 11PM when they got there. The place looked like the girl's hangout, the Crown Arcade, but it was colored black, red, gray and white. When they got inside, they already were going after the games, which was every advanced system and game title in the world. Lita, Rei, and Rini were playing the fighter game 'Soul Calibur 3' with Jin, whom seemed to be winning constantly.

Serena and Mina immediately went for a race car game, and Frey went with Sarah and Hotaru for one of the virtual dating games, and it seemed that Frey and Hotaru were almost competing against each other almost. For Ami and Aaron, Frey insisted that they try the new House of the Dead 3 game. As they were playing the game, they found out they were pretty good at it. But while they were playing they still kept their distance from each other and didn't even talk to each other. Frey and Serena pulled from their game time and went to go check on their friends and noticed none of the other even tried to talk.

Frey was the one to say it, "Whatever it was last night, sure got them both from talking to each other." Serena nodded, "I've never seen Ami like this at all; I don't think it's good for her." It seemed that the one thing that Frey and Serena had in common was both the concern and devotion to their friendship with their friends. "I thought that maybe getting them together would help get them out of their depressed state.", Serena confessed. Frey thought for a moment, and then got an idea. He walked towards them and stopped near Ami.

"Hey, Ami. I want to show you something." Aaron and Ami stopped playing and Ami asked, "What is it?" "Knowing him, it has something to do with him.", Aaron shot. Frey grumbled but brightened up, "Oh it's nothing much, it's my prize possession." Aaron paled at what he just said; he now knew what Frey was talking about and it was worse than Ami seeing him in a towel. Ami asked, "Your prized possession?" He took out his wallet, "Here", he pulled out a picture that made Aaron shout, "STOP!" Ami and Serena got a good look at it and blushed. It was a picture of Aaron when he was five years old; he was dressed up nicely in a softball uniform, and in the picture he was smiling. He was just so cute that Ami couldn't stop blushing.

Frey asked in a cute tone, "Isn't he so cute?" However, Aaron went postal on him by grabbing him in a headlock and tried to choke him, "FREEEEEYYYY! I GAVE YOU THAT PICTURE BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU'D TREASURE IT AND NEVER SHOW ANYONE! EVER! I'M NEVER TRUSTING YOU AGAIN, FREY!" The boys were still in the little quarrel, but Ami was holding on to the picture and couldn't turn away from it. Serena was the one who got a sly look on her face and mused, "Hmmm, maybe you should keep it, Ami."

Ami was a little startled at that suggestion, but the boys turned around and were in a state of shock, "WHAT?" Aaron shouted back while trying to go for the picture, still embarrassed, "No! You can't have it!" Frey equally wanting the picture back, "You can't! You can't! You can't! You can't! That's my prized possession!" Ami didn't know what to do at the time, so Serena took the picture from her hand and shoved it in Ami's mouth before she had time to figure out what was happening.

Aaron and Frey couldn't believe that Serena did that and Ami was a little shocked at this. "That is nasty, Serena. How could you do something that low? And to Ami for that matter?", Aaron asked angrily. Frey, on the other hand, was on his knees, whimpering, "My treasure…My precious…" Ami was able to get the picture out of her mouth, and was about to scowl Serena, "Oh come on boys…" Serena then took the picture from Ami's hand…and stuffed it in Ami's shirt, in her bra.

Ami was shocked and mortified, but Aaron and Frey were even more shocked. Aaron then gave up as he said, "Alright, she can keep it. It's not like I'm perverted enough to even put my hands there." Frey blushed at it though, "I, on the other hand, have no problem with it at all." He got a good solid punch from Serena, "But I do!" Ami took the picture out and pulled something from her pockets. She walked up to Aaron and handed whatever she was holding in his hands. "Wha…", Aaron almost asked but Ami cut it to him, "I have a picture of you in your childhood, I thought I'd give you one of mine."

Aaron took a look at the photo she had handed to him, and blushed until his face resembled that of a cherry. The picture was that of her when she was five years old too; she was baking with a little mini stove on, and was wearing an apron while she wore a blue dress. In the picture, she was so cute and pretty, and her smile was just too much. The two just stood there, blushing from embarrassment but smiling at each other. Serena and Frey's plan seemed to work, as the two finally seemed to stop ignoring one another. But Frey pushed things as he got behind Aaron, "OH come on, that' nothing. I've got one too ya know." They all got a good look at his childhood photo and saw that it was him, five years old, but was surrounded by teenaged girls. He smiled smugly and triumphantly, "tada!" All Serena, Aaron, and Ami did was stare at it shockingly and thought only one thing, 'Nasty'

They were all sitting together at a booth table waiting for their drinks. Ami and Aaron talked back to each other like nothing last night had happened, but deep within themselves they were thinking of apologizing for what had happened. But they decided to wait on it, when no one else was around. Frey on the other hand decided to rub in on it, "So, Aaron, I'm guessing that the reason you and Ami weren't talking to each other was that you saw each other almost naked in the hot springs. Eh?" The two of them nearly fell over as they both shouted, "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

They then realized that they had said it out loud and that everyone, including Sarah, Jin, and Hotaru, were staring at them in disbelief. Rei and Mina, however, were all over Ami on her and begging her, "Please you've got to tell us the details." "Details?", Ami didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, like 'How ripped was he?' or something like that.", Rei told her. Ami blushed at that at the same time, but Aaron spat out his drink in Frey's face as she said that. "WE WERE IN TOWELS, REI!", the two of them shouted. Aaron groaned at this and couldn't believe they were having this conversation at all.

Then suddenly, Aaron felt something coming towards them, and suddenly a glass struck him in the back of his head. Ami grabbed on to him as he leaned forward, "Aaron!" "Big Bro!", Sarah nearly shouted as she saw her brother hit in the back of the head. He was slightly in pain, but wasn't bleeding. They all turned around and saw three teens that looked like they were beach bum bullies. One of them was blonde and had his hair in dreadlocks, another had black short hair and wearing a ball cap, and the last one was shaved bald, and pretty built to boot.

Dreadlocks laughed, "Bullseye! I can't believe he was that easy to hit!" "Yeah, man! What a loser!", the guy with the cap said. The girls were about to go over there and tell him a thing or two, but Sarah jumped out of her seat and ran over there. She jumped on the beach boy's table, and from behind her, she took out one of the plates she had taken from the table they were sitting at. "Hey! What the…?" The dreadlock boy asked, but instead of an answer, Sarah slammed it hard across his face, breaking it.

Serena and the gang all had their jaws down at this, as did Aaron. Suddenly the dreadlock's forehead started to gush out a little blood comically while the guy was just whimpering and panicking about it, "Aah, I'M BLEEDING!" "That's what you get for messing with my big Brother, you jerk!" The big bald one picked her up by the back of her collar, and she struggled to get free. "Nobody makes me bleed! Dolt! Toss her!" And with all the big guy's strength, he threw her across the room, passed the gang as they screamed out in panic.

"SARAH!"

And just when everyone thought she was going to hit the wall or ground hard from the strength of the toss, she was caught in by two strong looking arms. Sarah opened her eyes to see the one person she never thought she'd see. "You know…I always thought that people who end up with inhuman strength were always supposed to watch out for the little guy." Aaron, Frey, and Jin were also surprised to see Sarah's rescuer, including the girls as well. "But watchin' a couple of big oafs like you pickin' on kids…" everyone got up to see Thunder-Mountain Fists, AKA, Ian Hayner. "…now that just really gets me to where it makes me angry."

The three bums didn't care about what this new guy was saying so Dreadlocks shouted, "What do we care about picking on kids?" But to their surprise, Hayner just ignored them while putting down Sarah, "you okay, kid." She sheepishly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." This just made the three angry as the ball cap guy shouted, "Hey don't ignore us punk! You want to fight us?" That caught Ian's attention as he looked at them with a smile on his face, "Well, I could use something to blow off my aggression."

Everyone in Serena's and Aaron's group paled at this as everyone left to follow them outside.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Ian stood on one side of the sidewalk, while the bald beach bum stood on the other side, with his buds behind him. Serena and everyone else just stood beyond the sidelines while Sarah shouted to break every bone in their bodies. Rei asked, "Shouldn't we try to stop this?" Jin replied, "If they wish to face each other in pointless combat, it is not our place to tell them what and what not to do." Jin then looked on at the fight before it began, "besides, the beach bums don't stand a chance against him." Rei looked in confusion.

Ian smirked a little, and simply replied, "Since you guys like to take the first shot, take the first shot. My treat." He pointed to his forehead as he suggested, "If you want to, hit right here. And don't try holding back or anything." The bald guy smirked and ran forward with his right fist balled up. But Ami was the first to realize that in his hand, was a concealed dagger that was designed to be hidden as a ring. She shouted, "Watch out!" Everyone looked at her confused until it was too late; the bald guy's right fist to where the dagger was kept had made contact with Ian's forehead. It was then that everyone had understood what Ami had shouted about and Frey was the one to point out, "Hey! This was a fist fight; it's not fair to use a dagger!" "Don't' worry; it would seem their little attempt at cheating did not meet its mark."

Everyone looked confused as they saw that Ian just stood there, completely unfazed at what happened. Then suddenly the bald guy backed away a bit, shouting out in pain as everyone saw that his hand which held the dagger, was broken as was his arm. His buddies couldn't believe it as well; Ian just sighed and looked a little disappointed, "I can't believe this; I was hoping for a good fight and now I get this." He walked over to the bald guy and just said, "Well, I guess I should take it easy on you then." And with that, he raised his right hand to Baldy's forehead, and with one flick, the Beach Boy was flew back and landed on his back a few feet away from Ian.

Everyone couldn't believe this at what they saw. Even Ami couldn't believe the laws of physics that were broken today as she saw this sight. Frey was amazed as he said it out loud, "He just flicked that guy, and he flew ten feet away from him." Mina asked, "Really? It seemed farther than that." The two guys looked pretty miffed as they were about to go after Ian, but they were suddenly stopped as they felt what seemed to be a wooden sword behind their backs. "It would be wise if you would just leave here and now. You lost fair and square, so take your defeat with a little honor."

Feeling a little terrified, the two helped their fallen buddy and the Beach Boys were out of there, screaming. Ian was about to walk away, until Sarah hug attacked him, "Hey! What the?" Aaron then just walked up and bowed, "Sorry about that, my sister's always like this when she's really fond of someone." Aaron had noticed that Ian wasn't affected of getting near girls who were younger than him, so that was a little odd. Ian was able to pry off Sarah and simply replied, "Don't worry; I've got a little sister of my own back at where I'm from."

It was then that the three realized the girls were there too, and that made Ian pale right there. Aaron noticed this and asked, "Uh, I'm sorry to ask guys, but could you step away from him? Don't forget, this guy gets nervous around teenaged girls." The girls understood that and backed away a little and Ian was back to his old self, "Anyway, thanks for the save back there.", Aaron stated. "Hey it's no problem, I was looking for a fight anyway.", Ian said, "but I was actually impressed by the way you knew that glass was coming." Aaron looked a little confused, as did Ami as she asked, "What do you mean?" Ian explained as he pointed to Aaron, "you were sitting across from this guy, if he had ducked, your face would have been covered in blood."

Aaron shook his hands in defense, "ah, not really, you're taking way too much credit for that." Ian just smirked, "I think you belittle yourself, man. How about you and me, one on one?" Aaron just paled at the thought of fighting this guy. He shook his head, "Ah, no thanks. I want to live and die of old age." Ian jus shrugged as he just said, "Okay, but if you ever change your mind, I'll be staying in Ruffian Row." With that he left the others, walking away and leaving everyone confused. Jus then, one of the arcade's waiters came out and asked, "Hey! Do you know that guy?" Everyone just shook their heads in response, "He forgot to pay his tab."

With that everyone nearly vaulted over as Lita implied, "So not only is he strong, he's cheap too."

* * *

**Later On**

**Evening Time**

**In Ruffian Row

* * *

**

It was a rundown section of Kyoto to where the scum of society was in. The huts were almost about to fall over, while some were still standing; in them were homeless people and bums. Ian was staying in one of the other huts, still good and in one piece, eating a bowl of rice. And sitting across him was a figure around in his early twenties. He was well built, tall, and good looking; he had short black spiky hair, a black vest with white fur trim for the collar, black leather pants with black cowboy boots, and wristband combat gloves, and a chain pendant around his neck. He also wore black sunglasses to hide his eyes, but his teeth were another story as he spoke, "Rumor has it you're pretty tough for a kid your age." the guy said in a voice that would not only creep out Mina, but send a pleasurable tingle down her spine. "Yeah, I'm pretty tough, what's it to ya?", Ian simply replied. After he had come back from the arcade, this guy was looking around Ruffian just to talk this guy. He couldn't tell but this guy was giving off some pretty bad vibes.

But then something he said next was what got him interested, "You interested in a good fight?" Ian smirked as he heard that, "Yeah? You know of anyone tough enough?" The guy just smirked as he simply said, "the Fellowship of the Moon" Ian heard about those guys; it was said that those weirdoes in armor were pretty strong, either that or their opponents were really weak. He was now interested, "You saying you can get me to fight those guys?" The stranger nodded, "Yeah, and I might even tell you who they are."

Ian leaned in to listen to the whole thing while the stranger told him everything.

* * *

**Back At the Hotel**

**Near Dusk

* * *

**

Aaron, Frey, and Jin were in their room with Sarah sleeping on her bed, and Ceros was out stretching himself. "So when do you think the Heartless will start going after Rini again?" Ceros flew up with his face looking in deep thought mode, "well, it's hard to say. Now that they know that three knights have made the scene, I guess it'll be difficult for them to even try anything now." Aaron then replied, "But it won't stop them from trying now won't it?" Ceros nodded.

Then Frey shot up and pointed his finger in the air, "then it's settled; we keep Rini in eye contact. We never let her out of our sights." He then walked around the room, "We'll keep a look out for her everywhere: School, Lunch, even in her room or in the hot springs." It was then that after the hot spring remark, Aaron and Jin launched a double attack at him, as they both shouted, "Can't you ever be normal for once, Frey?" Frey recovered from the attack and shouted, "NEVER BE NORMAL!"

Aaron just sighed in defeat as he walked for the door, "Hey! Where ya going?", Frey asked. Aaron simply said, "I'm just going to get something to drink. I've got a feeling the Heartless will be coming in so I might as well get some caffeine in my system." And with that, he was out the door and gone from everyone's sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Ami was sitting in the lounge of the Hotel; it was currently empty due to the fact that not many people stay in the lounge. She was doing what she loved to do best; read. She wanted to get some of her reading done before they headed out for the beach tomorrow; she was kind of wondering if the guys would like to follow suit. It was then that Aaron had popped into her head again; they had both felt better after Frey and Serena had popped up and helped to patch up the rift between them.

She took out the photo that Frey had 'accidentally' given to her, and she thought, 'He really is cute.' She smiled at the picture, but frowned as another thought came into her head. She closed the book but bookmarked it with Aaron's childhood picture and just sat down in thought; she had gone back into her depressed state. It may have been patched up, but she still felt a little uneasy around Aaron and tried to avoid him when they got back at the hotel. She was also wondering if Aaron didn't want to see her again, after all, she had sort of walked in on him. She was just glad that he wasn't naked or she might literally died of embarrassment, although she had been close enough with what had happened.

'What have I done?', she thought. 'Did I mess things up permanently with him?' She hoped not, it was hard finding a few male friends that she could talk to about things she felt talking to others comfortably. Sure Serena, Lita, and Luna were good friends, but Aaron was somewhat different. She felt so comfortable around him; he had this sort of way of him that made her feel like she could entrust him so much in everything. Just the thought of losing him and that feeling was depressing to say the least. She didn't realize it, but the thought of not being with Aaron or away from him completely almost made her eyes swell with tears.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a sudden cold feeling was placed on her cheeks. She whelped in surprise and found Aaron behind her holding two sodas. He chuckled as he saw her reaction from what he did; she was just surprised and shocked to see him like this. He walked around the couch she was sitting on and plopped down right next to her. He had spotted her from the vending machine and he also wanted to try and patch things up from the night before. It was just driving him crazy, the two of them not talking to each other or avoiding one another over something as silly as seeing each other almost naked.

"So…whatcha' reading?" He asked to try and lighten the mood between them. She just gave a slight smile, "Oh…well, I'm reading a medical book on the functional areas of the Cerebrum in Relation to the Skull." Aaron kind of smiled at her; here they were having Spring Break and she was still doing schoolwork. He had to admire that about Ami, how she always wanted to learn, even on vacation. "So…what are you doing here?", she asked a little shy at seeing him, even after the arcade.

"Well I was getting something to drink, but then I saw you over here and…well…Look we need to talk. About the whole hot springs thing…", Aaron said in a nervous tone as he tried to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." Both teens said as the same time and for a second nothing. Then both just ended up laughing, from both the tension and at what just happened. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I'm the one that walked in on you.", Ami pointed out still sitting next to him. Aaron then mentioned as he scratched the back of his head, "Actually, in a way, I don't think it was either our fault, considering I learned that it's a unisex Hot Springs."

After a moment of awkward silence between the two, Ami spoke again, "Aaron…we didn't ruin what we have did we? I mean you're one of my closest and best friends and…I missed you." She said the last words quietly feeling the truth of that.

"To be honest, Ami…so did I.", he said to her placing his hand on hers that was resting between them, almost surprising her. "When I first got here in Tokyo and met you, I felt like it was kind of a destined meeting between friends. You've helped me out through school and so much. Heck, you've even taught me how to read Kanji and that turned out to be a big help in and out of school.", he chuckled at the last part and so did Ami. He then started to talk seriously again, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Ami. I didn't have many in my life growing up. And I don't…I don't think I can take losing friends…especially you."

Ami was shocked and very touched by his words, she felt a lump in her throat. No one had ever said anything like that to her in her life and she didn't know how to respond to it. So for the first time in her life, she did what Serena would do in a situation like this, she went with her feelings and hugged Aaron. "Aaron…you will never lose me, no matter what happens." After in an awkward situation, he returned the hug and she pulled back after a minute. "Aaron, let's promise each other that no matter what we stay friends, okay?"

Aaron smiled at her, "Sure thing Ami, I'd like that." She smiled warmly at him and he felt warmth inside at seeing it.

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Near the bridge, Ian Hayner was walking all the way over to the hotel, as the sun was near to set. His brow showed a strong determination of fighting the opponents the stranger had told him about, including their names. Through the whole story that the stranger had told him, he was even more determined to face these guys in a fight. As walked across the bridge, all he could think about was what the stranger had told him, and of the opportunity he had to fight these guys.

As he reached the other end of the bridge and stopped to look at the hotel, he whispered to himself, "This could be the one fight I need…to forget the nightmares."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Swords vs. Axe-Hammer; Rise of Thunder and Earth**


	15. Profile 4

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Profile #4

* * *

**

**Name**: Ian Hayner

**Alias**: Taurus Barbarian

**Age**: 17

**Sex**: Male

**Hair**: Reddish Brown

**Eyes**: left eye blue, right eye green

**Height**: 6'0 ft.

**Weight**: 200 lbs.

**Weapon**: Own Body Armor, Battle Axe-Hammer

**Background**: The oldest one in the group and the most temperamental; he is the knight, Taurus Barbarian. Both of his parents abandoned him, or so he says. Others say he just ran away and didn't want to come back. That part of his past is unclear, but what is known is that he's a tough as nails street fighter since he was seven. As the years passed he became what was known as Thunder Mountain Fist, the street fighter and fighter for hire. He doesn't have a place of his own to live in so he lives in the slums of Tokyo.

Aaron, Ami, and everyone else first meet him when on the train heading for Kyoto for the Spring Break Vacation. A gang of Hishimanji tries to take over the bullet train. Unfortunately, the gang in the cart he's in, where Serena and the gang are in, were in the wrong place at the wrong time. As Ian stood up and took them all down without even breaking up a sweat. He then later on showed that he was only interested in fighting them and not saving Lita from getting beaten up from standing up to them.

He later on is introduced a second time in the Game Center Crown in Kyoto, when he stops the Sarah from falling over with a few soft drinks caused by a couple of bullies. He single-handed defeats the largest of them, with a little help from Jin, Frey, and Aaron. He leaves leaving a mysterious aura that Ceros senses, up until a waiter of the arcade runs out and pointed out, 'He forgot to pay his bill.' indicating he's very strong and cheap.

He's then later on signed on by Greed, to fight Aaron, Frey, and Jin, after she tells them whom they are. After they confront one another at the hotel they're all staying in, he tells them who they really are, but decides not to tell, in exchange for a fight. Ceros then pops up and confirms that he's the knight, Taurus Barbarian. But he couldn't care less considering he just sees it as an excuse, and continues to press them on to fight him. If not, he'll expose their truth, but Aaron convinces him to have the duel where there aren't that many people, and he agrees to do so.

Before the fight begins, Ceros gives him his ring, in case he changes his mind. Unfortunately, Ian thanks him for it and transforms. With his newfound powers in the fight, he's proven to be a formidable opponent, but loses in the fight. He yells at them to continue in order for him to help forget his past, but Aaron tells him not to forget it, but to use it in order to help him grow stronger. It is in a coin toss, he agrees to help them, but later on he just says he would have joined them anyway.

**Personality**: Perhaps the most misunderstood of all of the Constellation Knights; Ian Hayner is a headstrong, independent, strong willed, and very stubborn young man. He is tough with a violent streak, and often fights before he thinks. He mostly fights because it's something for him to do; he loves the thought of beating up guys who deserve it or just irk him, who happens to be bullies and guys who pick on others. But in reality, it is to escape the long forgotten memories of his past life; the moment he gets into a fight, he loses himself as well as the memories he's plagued with.

He is the tallest of the Knights, towering over all the sailor scouts, even Lita (except for Uranus, who is at the exact same height), and because of his size (not to mention his ill temper) many people are intimidated and afraid of him. In his transformed state, he's even taller than everyone, period. In the armor, he reached around to a height of ten feet. He feels that his size makes him tower over everyone else, so it makes things difficult for everyone not to be too afraid of him and be his friend.. He's pretty crazy when it comes to games, including gambling, which for most of the time he loses. He never backs down from a challenge, especially if it's games, fighting, or anything else.

But behind this exterior is a guy who won't abandon his friends when it comes down to a fight or a helping hand. He actually likes hanging around Aaron and the gang, but gets a little nervous around the girls. For some odd reason, he's extremely shy around beautiful girls around his age. In this reason, he's so nervous, that whenever a girl gets close to him or even touches him, he freezes up. But Lita, however, seems to want and try to break him of this problem, which comes into hilarious results.

It's in her attempts to help him that she grows quite fond of him, and vice versa. Ian can't get enough of Lita's cooking and encourages her of her dream to open a bakery. The two share the same element of lightning so it should be obvious that between them there will be eventually a spark.

Part of Ian's aggression and violent behavior is due to his background. His mother, who is a pretty tough as nails baker, and his father, who was just large in height and muscle, was training him. His training was extremely rough on him: survival training, and body building on Ryukyu. His mother also was a pretty scary woman when she became enraged or for some reason just gets that way and just beat the living daylights out of him. It was from this that he gained his extreme shyness of women.

**Skills**: Judo, Taekwando, KickBoxing, Boxing period; there's no form of fighting this guy doesn't know. He also seems to have a high tolerance of durability; the guy's a freakin' Juggernaut. But behind it all he also has a skill in carpentry; he's very good at building things and carving them. His dream is also to build and open his own Judo Dojo.

**Powers**: Because of his constellation, Taurus, he is given immense strength and invulnerability. His power also comes from the elements of Thunder and Earth, which makes him as deadly as ever with a punch or kick.

His armor is constructed of mecha proportions, but the size of the armor ranges from the height of ten feet.

**Transformation**: in this transformation, he shouts out, "TAUROS BARBARIAN ARMOR ACTIVATE!" and his whole being is shimmering with electricity covering his whole body, while he also grows in height. Then chunks of the Earth cover his legs, arms, chest, and head while the electricity still goes on. He then smacks his fists together and then slams them into the ground. And in a huge blast of light, his armor has formed.

**Taurus Thunder Fists**: in this attack, both his forearms' panels open up to reveal the mechanics in them with charging diodes. He balls up his fists and out of his knuckles come out spikes to be used as conductors for the electricity. One punch at the enemy and they're crispy critters.

**Taurus Hammer Quake**: in this attack, he takes the Axe-Hammer and the horns on his armor's back shoots with electricity. He then slams the hammer side on the ground or into a large opponent; causing a massive earthquake to create fissures. And out of the fissures come out lightning bolts that destroy the enemies.

**Taurus Lightning Barrage**: in this attack, compartment open up from his outer calves, and he shoots out his arms in a forward punch position as they open up into arm mounted machine guns. And then they fire out tiny rock bullets or missiles charged to the brim with electrical energy, when made contact can destroy the enemy into oblivion.

**Zeus' Axe**: This attack is Ian's most devastating attack up to date. It is so powerful that he could accidently fry not only the enemies, but his friends as well. The ax blade charges up with electricity and increases in size ten times it's original size. Then with a mighty swing in the air and one blow in the ground, he can level and entire area of one hundred miles with raw electrical power.

* * *


	16. Swords vs AxeHammer

**Disclaimer: Just so you guys know, Hotaru in this story is the same physical age as she was in Sailor Moon S, meaning she looks around fourteen years old.

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Swords vs. Axe-Hammer: Rise of Thunder and Earth

* * *

****Arashi Mountain Hotel**

**Day 1 at Night

* * *

**

Aaron was walking back to his room with a smile on his face. He and Ami had finally patched together the gap between them after the first night. Just then, Frey and Jin, and Ceros on Jin's shoulder had popped up. "Oh, hey guys. How ya doing?", he asked in a cheery tone. Frey looked a little confused, "You seem to be in a better mood than usual." He smiled and snickered, "So you finally popped Ami's cherry, eh?"

Frey then had a fist connected to his face as well as a wooden sword embedded in his skull, as Aaron nearly shouted, "How many times to I have to tell you…AMI IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And if she was, I wouldn't do that to her." Frey rubbed his head as Aaron asked, "So why are you guys here?" Jin answered, "When you were away, Ceros sensed a presence of one of the Knights nearby. I on the other hand sense an extremely powerful fighting spirit." He then led them to the main entrance of the hotel. He stopped as he got his Boken at the ready, "A will that's not afraid of shame…and a strong conviction to fight."

They opened the door and saw the fighter for hire, Ian Hayner, standing out there with his arms crossed. Aaron sighed figuring this guy didn't take 'No' for an answer, "Didn't I say I didn't want to fight you?" Ian just smirked, "Yeah I know that, but now I can't back down….seeing that my opponents are the so called Fellowship of the Moon." The three boys just stood there completely dumbfounded at this turn of events. Ian just smirked as he turned to his right, until Jin asked, "And just how do you know who we are?" Ian simply answered, "Let's just say I was informed about it by a little birdie who hired me to fight you."

Aaron was the one to walk up and stop in front of Frey and Jin, "Look, I don't know why you want to fight us, but we didn't do anything to you to start one." Ian turned to face him, "If you're thinking its personal...it's not. All I want is to fight the three knights." His face then retorted into a scary serious face, "The Knights who were said to be the strongest warriors of this day…I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM!" The three boys looked pretty determined, and Ceros popped up a little from Aaron's side pocket and noticed something with Ian Hayner's forehead. There were lines that appeared on his forehead, glowing green, but were in the shape of a bull's head.

It was then he realized who Hayner was, as he popped out of Aaron's pocket and flew up in the middle of the two boys. Ceros shouted out, "I knew it! You're the Taurus Barbarian! You're the fourth of the Fellowship!" the three boys were a little surprised at this as Ceros continued on, "The Knight whose guardian stars form the Constellation Taurus, the Bull who was fought by Zeus himself. The second most powerful knight in the…" but he was caught off as Ian grabbed him, nearly crushing him, but looked comical. He nearly shouted, "I don't care if I'm the King of the Mole Men! I said I'd fight these guys, and I'll do it even if I am one of them!"

He then looked to them with a serious expression, "I'm not the threatening type, but if you don't accept the fight…" Frey finished, "You're gonna crush Ceros?" Aaron and Jin sweatdropped at this, but Ian corrected, "No…I'll let out your little secret to everyone I come in contact with, and who knows. Maybe one of those people will work for the press." Aaron could tell this guy was serious, but he could also tell that something was troubling this guy into a desperate need to fight.

Jin readied his Boken to dropswipe this guy, "If you think your idle threat will induce us to fight, then…" before he could continue, Aaron stepped up, "Alright, we'll accept the fight." Ian smirked at this as he let Ceros go, who zoomed up to Aaron, "Are you outta your mind?" Aaron shook his head as he pushed him aside and went over the terms of the fight to Ian, "If you want to fight us, then we'll do it. But somewhere isolated and abandoned; I don't want to start something that'll attract attention or make a scene." Ian just stood there, but then noticed something behind them, and looked back at them with a smirk, "Sure, why not. It's in my belief battles shouldn't attract attention, or be fought in front of kids."

The three boys didn't get it at all, but decided not to argue with him as they followed him to wherever they were going to fight in. Unaware to any of them at the time, two sets of eyes were watching them; one was behind the door with a pair of beautiful purple eyes: Hotaru Tomoe had come around the corner and somewhat overheard some of the conversation concerning about a fight. The other was on the roof, with two menacing red eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. It was the guy who had told Ian everything he knew about the trio.

Just then from behind him, Lust appeared and walked up next to him, "So I take it things went pretty well, Greed?" The figure named Greed nodded, "Oh it went pretty well alright. Now all we have to do is watch the show and see if they get killed or beaten to a blood pulp." He then scratched his chin in thought, "course, I'd prefer it if they just got beaten up…then we could go in for the finishing blow." Lust just chuckled, "You really are greedy, aren't you?" Greed then turned and gave her an evil smile, "Of course, that's because I'm Greed incarnate." And with that they disappeared in the dark flame gates, unaware of Hotaru running after the boys.

* * *

**Ruffian Row**

**Abandoned warehouse

* * *

**

The same warehouse that Ian had fought that gang in was the one place that they would hold their little fight. Ian had walked over to the other side of the abandoned building, getting ready for this fight. Aaron and the others just stood on the other end waiting for this fight to begin and end. Aaron decided to try and talk him out of this, "Look, you know we don't have to do this, Ian." "Yeah, man. I mean, we know someone hired you to beat us up, but if you're one of us…I mean, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Ian just cracked his knuckles in response to that, "like I said before, I don't care. I was hired to fight you guys, and that just what I'm gonna do." He then cracked his neck a little, "I've never backed down from a fight once and I'm not about to do so."

Jin pulled out his Boken and took off his glasses to keep them safe. "While I do understand the reason why you wish to fight us, I don't understand as to why you must fight someone.", he inquired. Ian was a little taken by that, but he shot back with a small amount of spite in his voice, "That's none of your business, Four-Eyes!" He then got into position, as he was about to get ready, "Like I said it's nothing personal, but you three don't have a choice but to fight me! NOW!"

Ceros sighed in defeat; he knew that this Ian Hayner was just as stubborn as he was back in the old days. He flew off of Aaron's shoulder and spoke out, "Well if that's all, then we might as well level the playing field." He put his front paws together and then shot a green beam to Ian's right hand ring finger. As soon as the light faded on Ian's ring finger, was a golden ring with an Emerald gem embedded in it with the inscription of a bull's front half-charging.

Ian looked at the living stuffed animal in puzzlement, until Ceros explained. "That's your transformation ring; just shout out 'TAURUS BARBARIAN ARMOR ACTIVATE!', and your powers will be unlocked, giving you a fair advantage." Frey grabbed the little stuffed winged lion and nearly shook him to death. "CEROS, ARE YOU CRAZY? HE WAS ALREADY STRONG ENOUGH AS IT WAS! IF YOU GIVE HIM THAT, WHO KNOWS HOW CRAZY STRONG HE'LL GET!", he hysterically shouted.

Ceros was able to break loose of Frey's grip and righted himself. "True, but even with his immense strength and durability, you guys could easily kill him if you fought him while transformed.", he stated before Frey could protest any further towards this. He then crossed his arms and smirked, "Besides, in case he changes his mind I'm giving it to him anyway."

Ian looked at the ring on his hand, then back at them. "Thanks, but after this I've no intention of becoming one of your little errand boys, Shrimp." Ceros then had a huge, throbbing vein pop up on his head as he shouted, "SHRIMP?" The boys had sweatdrops on their heads, as they felt a little shamed of their title as they all said in unison, "Errand boys?" Ceros nearly flew up at him, if not for Aaron grabbing his tail holding him back, and shouted, "YOU'RE JUST AS BIG AS A SASSY MOUTH NOW, AS YOU WERE BACK THEN!" Ian smirked as he explained, "I've got my reasons for fighting this, but I have no intention to being one of you guys. Once I win this fight, I'll toss the ring away."

He then raised his right fist in the air and shouted, "TAURUS BARBARIAN ARMOR ACTIVATE!" And then suddenly in an instant, his whole body was shimmering with yellow electricity, covering his whole body. As it did, his whole body grew in height, and then chunks of Earth covered his body: his arms, legs, chest…every last part of him. He then smacked his fists together and then slammed his right fist into the ground. And in a huge blast of lightning, he was kneeling there in his newly formed armor.

The three boys saw the whole thing, and were a little amazed that this guy changed height as well. They saw him getting up, and then saw that he now stood around ten feet it would seem and was almost Incredible Hulk bulky now in his armor. His armor all seemed more mechanical than any of the others, as there were some parts that looked part machine. His armor was colored green, black, and metallic gray. His chestplate was green, but the part that articulated the chest itself was shaped like a wide 'V' of some kind with two black lines vertically going down. The shoulders had sort of an electrical black cable connected into the shoulders, sort of making a shoulder buckle for the chestplate to stay in place. On the upper back of his armor were two giant black horns pointing upward and holding in place his weapon, the Axe-Hammer. The stomach was colored green, but the six pack abs were metallic gray as the belt below it was colored black with a metallic gray octagon shaped buckle with the same bull insignia on his forehead, in green lines. His shoulder guards were ball joints but on top of them was an armor piece that had three big spikes sticking out on the front, top, and back of them. His upper arms were green and metallic, but the part that had his triceps and biceps were metallic gray, and were separated in lines making them look like tubes lined up. His forearms were bigger; the inside was black, and had a green line going down it, while the outer part of his arm was metallic and green but shaped like finned ventilators. His hands were armored and green, but the fingers were black, and the knuckles were metallic gray.

On his belt was a lower torso guard, much like Aaron's, only the trim was green, and the trim was made of metal colored metallic gray and had on it a row of bolts in it. His thighs were green and the inside was metallic gray with lines going horizontal on it. The calves were green but the kneeguards were diamond shaped and colored green on the inside while the outside was black, and were attached to the lower leg. On his ankles were metallic gray ankleguards; his shoes were silver, but the inside were green. On the tip of the toes were three spiked toes sticking forward on the bottom of the toe part. His neck was surrounded by a green, metallic gray trimmed neckguard that was around the neck but didn't cover it, and in front of it was a metallic gray square piece that had three vertical slits in it. His neck was black but had two tubes to where the jugular veins should have been and went up to his head. The helmet was green and had two black horns on top sticking forward, but the opening to where the mouth and eyes would be was just a 'Y' shaped opening trimmed in metallic gray. It showed blackness in there, but showed only two light green glowing eyes as he looked at his opponents.

The others stared in awe at the Taurus Barbarian's armor, size, and strength as Frey mumbled, "We're so dead here." Ceros explained while the boys were still in awe, "The armor of the Taurus Barbarian was the latest armor I ever constructed. I used the Fire Nation's science to create that suit that you're all looking at. The size is like that due to the immense power it has in there." Jin and Aaron kind of nodded at that it would make sense to make it that big due to how much power it could have in there.

Ian just stood there and stared at them a little PO'ed at the fact that the fight hadn't started yet. He shouted to them, "Well, what are you three waiting for? Get in your armor and start to fight me!" The three realized they were just standing there and didn't even get into uniform at all at this point. Aaron looked to the others, "I guess we don't have any choice at this point." The two boys nodded.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Hotaru had rushed over to where the boys were heading, but tried to make sure she didn't get spotted. She had to know why Mr. Hayner wanted to fight with them in the first place. They had done nothing wrong, but then she remembered the fight on the train to coming to Kyoto, and how he reacted to Jin's statement of how he had beaten the three swordsmen on the train. She had gotten up on one of the crates nearby and peered in the window from where the crate was placed under. When she looked in she saw the three boys and what appeared to be a flying cat; she recognized it as the creature that was always with the Constellation Knights. She thought, "That's Ceros, but what's he doing here?"

Just then she saw the boys raised up their right fists and shouted in unison, "PHOENIX BLADE ARMOR ACTIVATE!" "PERSIAN PRINCE ARMOR ACTIVATE!" "PISCES SAMURAI ARMOR ACTIVATE!" And in a flash, they were in their armor and their weapons were at the ready for them to use. Hotaru couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw; right in front of her she saw Aaron, Jin, and Frey transform into the Fellowship Knights that had helped not only her, but the other Sailor Scouts.

She thought out loud and very quietly, "So if those three are the three Knights…then that means the big, green one is Ian." She looked back there and saw they were getting ready to fight. "But if they're on the same side, why are they fighting?", she asked herself as she looked on. She wanted to try and stop them, but she couldn't. She didn't want them to know that she was here, nor that she saw them transform.

Phoenix pulled out his Buster Sword and held it at the ready, "Just so you know, we won't go easy on you. In case you can dish out enough punishment." Taurus pulled out the Axe-Hammer; the hammer piece was a hexagon shaped block of solid steel bolted to the base, and on the other end was a steel axe in a half-moon blade with the bottom tip extended only a few feet long. The handle was black and green and ended at a metallic gray base. Taurus replied, "The same goes for me, so don't blame me if you get any broken bones."

Persian pulled out his scimitars and Pisces pulled out his Ice-Blade Katanna; and all three were at the ready. Taurus charged straight at them with the Hammer end held high up. As soon as he reached them, he brought down his hammer on them, but they dodged it; Phoenix by using his wings and flying upward, Pisces by sliding to the side, and Persian just disappeared in a puff of sand. As the hammer made impact into the ground, leaving a huge hole in it with the ground cracked around it. He pulled it out with no straining, and looked around as he brought his hammer at the ready again.

He then felt his weapon get a little heavy as he looked up and saw Persian balancing himself on the axe blade. Persian just smirked as he said, "I think you're pretty limited if it's just your Axe-Hammer. All you can do is swing it sideways or up and down, but that's just about it." Taurus looked a little ticked off as he shouted, "Shut up!" Persian shrugged as he flip jumped off and shouted upwards, "Go for it!"

Taurus looked up to see what was up and saw Phoenix and Pisces jumping downward with their swords held up. Phoenix's sword glowed bright red as Pisces sword glowed bright blue, and they both shouted, "PHOENIX FLAME WALL!" "PISCES ICE STRIKE!" And with one huge blow, they unleashed their attacks on the Taurus Barbarian with all their might. A huge explosion of power erupted as they made contact with their opponent.

As soon as the dust cleared, the two landed next to Persian as they looked at the area to where Taurus was. "Did we get him?" Suddenly, Taurus jumped out of the dust cloud and landed a few feet away from them. "I've got more than just my Axe-Hammer to deal with you guys.", he said as he put his weapon away and brought up his fists. Just then, compartments opened up from his outer calves, and his forearms opened up into arm mounted machine guns. He then shouted, "TAURUS LIGHTNING BARRAGE!" And with that said, through the panels fired out tiny rock bullets or missiles. And from the looks of it, they were charged with electrical energy.

They hit the three knights and boy were those boys in the shock of their lives. The fact that their armor was made of metal didn't help, on the fact that any metal was a good conductor for lightning. They yelled out in pain as their bodies exploded with immense pain. Hotaru had to cover her mouth in order for her not to attract attention. She couldn't help her heart breaking as she saw the whole thing.

The three knights were on shaky legs; they still couldn't believe they survived that little move. They heard Taurus chuckling, "Ha, so do ya think I can't hold my own, Princy?" Persian started to get up like all the others, and smirked under his armor, "Sure, I think you've got a few tricks up your sleeve we're not aware about." He pulled out his scimitars as the others picked up their weapons.

Taurus grabbed his Axe-Hammer and got at the ready, "Well then, let's get serious.", and charged straight at them. The others charged as well, and the fighting became serious as the three swords were about to fight against the mighty Axe-Hammer.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later

* * *

**

Shortly after, Hotaru saw the whole fight and now all four of them where battered and exhausted; she was almost at the point of tears at what she saw during their fight. Phoenix was panting inside his armor, as well as the others; their armor showed signs of the battle as there were dent and slash marks. The fight had exhausted them all; even Taurus was looking tired for a guy with his athletic stature or durability. He had been taking most of the blows but had been throwing most of the blows as well. He was in worse shape than the others were as Taurus was barely able to stand if not for his Axe-Hammer, which he used to keep himself balanced upward.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's finish this!", Taurus nearly shouted out with a tone mixed with exhaustion and anger in his voice. Phoenix got up from his kneeling position and walked towards him; in his mind he had thought that Ian had lost his mind. Why was this guy so eager to fight even if it was his own allies? He had reached him, and in the position that Taurus was in he was at his eye level.

He used his sword to keep his balance to hold himself up. He balled up his right fist as his exhaustion was taking over. Hotaru watched as he was about to make the final blow, 'He isn't going to try fighting him in his condition? They're all too exhausted.' She was studying to be a doctor, just like Ami, so she knew what would happen. Then with what strength he had left, he gave Taurus a clean right hook punch that nearly took off Taurus' head.

Everyone was a little shocked at this, as Taurus was as his eyes were wide as saucers, but not before he heard Phoenix say, "That's it. The fight's over." Taurus then turned his head to Phoenix once again, with al look of shock mixed with anger, but listened to Phoenix as he continued to talk. "It's pretty clear that all of us are pretty exhausted from this, so there's no reason to keep going with this."

Taurus growled with anger as he shouted, "You're wrong! I have to keep fighting so I can…", he couldn't continue as he grunted in pain. "So you can what?", Persian asked as he tried to get up.

"So that I can forget!", Taurus shouted, his voice echoed about the warehouse.

His words confused the Knights, except for Jin who seemed to understand, even Ceros, and especially Hotaru. "I want to make these memories I keep getting to go away. No matter what I do they just keep coming back! At first I thought they were daydreams, but I soon realized that they were memories, _dark ones_. I found out that when I was in a fight, cause everytime I fight I could forget everything as soon as I'm in the heat of battle."

"These memories…are they of a silver kingdom?", Pisces asked, causing Taurus to look at them. "Exactly. I don't want them to resurface any longer; all they've ever done for me is brought me pain in my heart!" And then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Phoenix shouted, "THEY DON'T HAVE TO!" His voice echoed and caused, even Taurus, to stop.

"These memories you keep getting aren't coming to you to cause you pain, they're coming back to help you learn, to help you understand the person you were before Ansem destroyed the Silver Millennium!" "What are you talking about?", Taurus asked.

"If you forget that past…everything we have…everything we fight or fought for will be wasted and this Ansem guy would've won already!", Phoenix continued. "True there are some memories that can bring us pain, but there are memories that don't have to be that way."

Taurus was getting royally pissed off now; just what did this guy know about bad memories? "OH YEAH? AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HUH? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?", he shouted back.

"BECAUSE I ALSO TRIED TO FORGET THE PAST ONCE!", Phoenix yelled, causing everyone to look at him. After calming down, he lowered his head, remembering those many ago, when his mother passed away. "My mother died giving birth to my little sister…I was three when that happened…at that time, I thought I had lost every meaning to even want to exist."

If everyone were listening carefully, they would've heard the quivering in Phoenix's voice from remembering that horrible memory of his childhood. Taurus, Jin, and Hotaru were all shocked to hear his words, to say the least. To forget someone they loved like that? How could anyone do that?

"I knew I couldn't escape that past, but I tried to move on; but I had to shut myself off and never made any friends as a result to it.", Frey, Jin, and Ceros watched as their friend spilled his heart out to this guy to make him understand. "I thought that I would never end up having any true friends…that was until I came here to Japan. I met Ami, Serena, Frey, Jin, and everyone else. I had gained something I never thought I would have in my life…friends, true friends who would be there for me, and who I would be there for as well."

Frey just gaped at Aaron, a little moved by his words. Jin lowered his head in understanding of all this. Even Ian felt moved. He somewhat realized at this guy's words as he remembered there were a few memories that made him happy. Memories of him among friends, having friendly drinks, fighting alongside them as well. He then realized that all of his memories weren't that bad; some of them gave him warmth and joy.

"How touching…", a mocking voice said catching everyone's attention. The four knights looked around the warehouse and there, standing near the entrance of the place was Lust and the new guy to the knights, Greed, and each of them had a malicious grin on their faces. "Imagine what a little information could do to get the Fellowship of the Moon to fight one another so we could finish them off while their all exhausted."

Taurus recognized the guy with the sunglasses, Greed, and knew that this whole thing was a setup. "Y-You! You tricked me!" Greed just shrugged, "Sorry kid. Nothing personal, it's just that we can't have anyone standing in the way of our whole Galactic Annihilation thing here." Lust just grinned as she snapped her fingers. Out of the shadows, several Heartless appeared; some were Shadows, others were Shadow Knights, but then there were five of these huge fat Heartless dressed in Arabic pants, vests and had arm guards on. "Now, it's been fun Fellowship Knights, but I'm afraid your end has come.", Lust said as she snapped her fingers.

All at once the Heartless charged at the four exhausted knights, unable to even have a running start as the Heartless pounced at them.

"SILENCE WALL!"

All of a sudden, the Heartless were crashed in front of a glowing black barrier that surrounded the knights and were thrown back. The four knights looked in front of them to see what had happened, and saw none other than Sailor Saturn with her Silence Glaive at the ready. She pointed at Greed and Lust and looked a little peeved at them, "Turning friends against each other is an unforgivable act that I don't like. Guarded by the destructive star, Saturn, I Sailor Saturn will punish you in the name of the moon."

Greed looked at her and just stepped up, "well, it's like they always say…" suddenly his hands and forearms became black and bulked in muscle while his fingers and thumbs became claw like, "…want anything done right, you've got to do it yourself." And then with a vicious grin, he charged at the five do-gooders and bashed against the shield.

They continued on for what seemed like minutes at a time, and Pisces noticed that Sailor Saturn was getting seriously weakened by this. 'I…cant keep up…the shield.', she thought as she sweated with exhaustion; the Heartless and this Greed fellow had been beating at her shield for some time now and it was taxing on her. She felt herself falling down, until someone caught her as she blacked out. Persian was the one who caught her as he held her in his arms as the Silence Wall fell down.

Greed flexed his clawed fingers as he grinned, "Well, well…all exhausted, beaten and nowhere to go…except…" he charged forward along with the Heartless, "OBLIVION!" As they got closer to the exhausted knights, the Heartless and Greed were whacked away by the now fully energized Taurus Barbarian as he got up and put away his Axe-Hammer.

He looked at the Heartless and Greed and amazingly got up, despite his exhaustion. "I thought I said to you that once I take on a fight, it stays my fight!" Greed looked a little pissed off but still had his smile on his face, "Well, I didn't say I was okay with the terms of the deal, now did I?" Taurus just smirked under his armor, "No, I guess you didn't." The knights could only watch as they were completely exhausted and on their knees.

Taurus cracked his neck and wrists as he readied himself for battle, as Greed shouted, "GO!" after that, the Heartless charged at him. But before they reached him, both his forearms' panels opened up to reveal the mechanics in them with charging diodes. He balled up his fists and out of his knuckles came out spikes that were conducting electricity. And as the Heartless came for him, he shouted, "TAURUS THUNDER FISTS!", and furiously punched at them.

With each dodge he made from their attacks he punched the opponents, and every time his punch hit his target, they were surged with so much electricity they turned to crispy critters and turned to dust. Lust watched this battle as did Greed, and both realized this was a losing battle. The heartless were doing all that they can, but to no avail as Taurus was an experienced fighter.

The final Heartless, which was a Heavy Body, drew a fist at him, but Taurus punched his fist right through his mouth. He lifted him high over his head as electricity surged through the body, making it smoke and blister. Until finally, Taurus roared out and slammed the Heavy Body into the ground in front of him, the body breaking up and shattering into a million pieces until finally dissolving.

As he knelt down breathing heavily, this final fight taking the last out of his strength, Greed walked right up to him. He shrugged, "Sorry, kid…but if you want anything done right, you've got to do it yourself." Suddenly he launched a fast punch straight at him; Taurus closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but found nothing. He opened his eyes to see none other than Phoenix Blade holding the fist in his hand, pushing him back slightly. Greed and Phoenix were struggling with each other's strength at this, until Phoenix asked, "Can you Blush?"

Distracted by this question, they broke the pushing distance. Long enough to have him not notice Pisces jumping from Taurus' back, and with one vertical slashing strike, slice Greed vertically in half. Before the pieces slid off from each other, Greed muttered, "aw, shit.", and disappeared into a dark flame gate. Lust looked at them and bit her left thumb nail, "Argh, this really pisses me off.", and with that, she disappeared in her own dark flame gate.

The knights looked at each other and breathed in relief; Saturn did the same, still in Persian's arms as he got up. Unfortunately, he made a little mistake when he was setting her down from his hold on her and touched her butt cheeks, causing her to blush crimson and her face in shock. The two knights, Phoenix and Pisces, caught this and ran straight at Persian with their weapons at the ready, "PERSIAN! YOU PERVERT!" but before they could do anything, all anyone could hear was a slapping sound. Saturn huffed while Persian was rubbing his face, where a crimson hand print was. "I'm not sure I deserved that.", he said.

She then transformed right in front of their eyes, and when the light disappeared, the knights were stunned to see that Sailor Saturn was none other than Hotaru Tomoe. She turned around and said to them, "Look before you start denying what you saw…I'm pretty sure we both have a lot to explain…Aaron, Jin, Mr. Hayner…" she looked to Persian and shot him a look at what he did, "…and you too, Frey." The Knights looked at one another and at her. "Yeah…I guess there are.", Phoenix said.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

After the fight, everyone had gone back from their armor to their casual clothes, and had returned to the motel bridge. Hotaru had told the four, and fifth including Ceros, that she saw everything about them now. But she had agreed that she wouldn't tell them the identities of the other Scouts to them yet, as they would to anyone about her at all.

With that said in done, Ian was leaving, but not before Aaron shouted, "Hey, wait a minute!" Ian turned around as Aaron continued, "You still want to continue a rematch later?" Ian shook his head, much to everyone's surprise. "Nah, I've learned my lesson not to trust people who hire me to fight people I don't want to fight. Sides, I'm thinking on giving up the Fighter-for-Hire business and just thinking on something else to earn money with."

Jin then asked, in a monotone voice, "So does that mean you'll join us?" Ian scratched his chin for a moment and looked up to them, "We'll let fate decide." He pulled out a coin and held it out to them, "Heads I'll join, Tails I'm on my own again." And then with all his might, he threw the coin in the air, and boy did it go up. Everyone looked up as they tried to find the coin, as Frey spoke out, "Think you threw it a little too high?" Jin answered, "He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'Restraint'." Ian shot him a look, "Kiss my ass." Aaron asked, "Well where the Heck is it?" Suddenly the coin fell straight down…on Ceros' head as he fell to the ground flat on his back.

Everyone looked down at Ceros as he got up, and pulled the coin that was now embedded into his head. He looked at the coin and shouted in triumph, "HA, it's Heads!" As everyone looked at Ian, they noticed he was walking away back to Ruffian Row. Aaron shouted, "Hey, don't forget what you said when that coin landed on Heads, okay?" Ian turned around and smiled with a thumbs up, "Sure, just so long as you don't forget to invite me to the next fight, alright?" But before he left, he said, "I've also got to rethink my way of living, now that I'm living with my past now. But don't worry; I'm still joining you guys…eventually."

Aaron nodded in agreement, and Hotaru shouted back, "Just follow your heart, Ian!"

Ian stopped for a moment and looked at the girl. With a small smile he then continued his trek back to Ruffian Row. It was completely settled now; not only did one of the Sailor Scouts know about their secret and kept it for them until the time being, they had also gained a new weird friend in the group.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Beach Party; a Spark Starts the Flames Again**


	17. Beach Party

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beach Party; a Spark Starts the Flames Again

* * *

****Day 2**

**Kyoto** **Beach

* * *

**

The beach was packed as hundreds of teens and families were all over the beach during the bright and sunny day. Everyone was having the time of their lives at the beach, including a group of girls who were currently doing what most girls do at the beach: ogling and hunting for boys. Serena and the gang had all come on the beach for Spring Break of Day 2, and everyone was in a bathing suit. Serena was in a teal one-piece bathing suit with sunflower designs on it. Rei was in a two piece black bikini with a tie on mini skirt. Lita was in a green bikini with a pink top, and Mina was wearing a black and white one-piece.

Amara was wearing a green one-piece with bathing shorts on, and a short sleeve beach jacket. Next to her was Michelle who was wearing a purple one-piece. Next to them under an umbrella was Hotaru, and she wore a black one piece bathing suit, but had on a white long sleeved shirt over her tied at the bottom. They had all gone to the beach to relax, take a swim, and most importantly, hunt for boys.

Mina had out a pair of binoculars and looked around for a few good boys. She nearly shouted out when she spotted a few of them, "Oh, over there; those guys are so fine." Serena snatched them away from her to take a look, "Oh, you're right, but they're still no where in Darien's league." Lita was the one to snatch them next, "Where, I don't…oh wait! There they are!", she said as she blushed. Rei snatched them from her next, looking around for them, "Where? Where? I don't see them." "One of them looked like my Ex-boyfriend.", Lita said, causing the others to nearly face-vault over.

Luna, Artemis, and Diana had come along with them, but Artemis sweat dropped at the girl's pastime. "They come to this great beach and all they do is ogle boys.", but Luna raised an eyebrow and asked, "And your point would be what, exactly?"

The girls were just enjoying the scenery, until it was blocked by a huge shadow. The girls looked up to see the exact same beach bums from before the Arcade; the dreadlocked one smirked, "Well, well, look who's here, guys." The Bald one snickered at them, "So you girls like to hang out with real men?" the third just chuckled. The girls looked a little nervous at each other, as Rei confirmed the worst, "They're hitting on us." The girls nodded in agreement.

It was just then, "Hey, you!" The three beach bums looked around them to see Aaron and Frey making the scene. Aaron was wearing a red and orange pair of swimming trunks that reached to his knees with a white beach jacket. Frey was wearing a yellow and brown pair of swimming trunks that reached to his knees as well. Frey sneered at them and merely spoke his mind, "Don't you guys have anything better to do than harass a couple of girls?" Aaron had to nod at that; in fact that was the only thing he agreed on with Frey at this point.

The Dreadlocked punk got into their faces and nearly yelled out, "Oh, Yeah! And how are you scrawny punks gonna stop us without your samurai friend?" It was true; Jin was nowhere in sight. This was due to the fact that he had to take care of some family things, and that he promised Aoi that they'd spend some time together. Now they were here without the one help they could count on, until Dreadlocks was pulled back by his hair very painfully. The other two punks looked back behind them to come face to face with the last person they expected to see: Ian Hayner, AKA Thunder-Mountain Fists.

The former fighter-for-hire was dressed in green jean pants with the lower legs ripped, an under tank top shirt with his chain around his neck and still wore his bandana. Ian gave them an Oni sneer as he smiled demonically, "I hope you guys weren't trying to ruff up my buddies here. WERE YOU?" the punks just went as pale as ghosts as soon as they saw him and ran for the hills with Dreadlocks ripping out his own locks and running.

Ian dropped the hair and looked at the girls, "This isn't what I had in mind when I said I'd come along for the trip." Frey patted him on the back as he gave a reassuring smile, "Hey, c'mon. that's what buddies are supposed to do; look after one another and play bodyguards."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Yesterday the girls asked if Aaron and the boys could play as chaperone bodyguards for the girls. Serena explained that Darien would do that to fend away unwanted boys, but seeing as he couldn't make it they asked if they could do it. Of course Aaron and Frey were up to it, but Jin had to leave due to a family duty, and that he promised that he'd spend the day with Aoi.

Before Jin had left, Frey had given him a thousand paper cranes with his blessing. Aaron, Jin, and even Hotaru, who was there, were even surprised at this. "Did you make those yourself?", she asked him. He immediately went into Hero mode, "THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL HELP AARON WATCH OVER YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE, IN JIN'S ABSENSE THAT NO EVIL BOYS WILL GO NEAR YOU!" Jin answered in a monotone response, "I have the feeling that you're the evil one, but I applaud your enthusiasm." Frey was crushed at that as he slumped in shame, "You guys are so mean to me."

He immediately lit up as he smirked, "oh by the way, we're thinking on inviting Ian to the beach." Just then, Jin's eyebrow went up as he asked Hotaru, "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him along? I have no problem with Ian, but Frey's just as much a pervert as anyone here." Hotaru was a little nervous at first, especially since his accidental feel up, but if Aaron was going then things were going to be okay.

Frey caught the look of reassurance and smirked, "You think you can be safe from my pheromones?" He snapped his fingers and pulled a rose out of nowhere, "I intend to show the girls the gorgeous body I keep hidden underneath my shirt." With that he ripped open his shirt to expose his chest. This caused Aaron and Jin to go into shock while Hotaru just covered her mouth and blushed from embarrassment. "This blinding, sparkling, smooth as porcelain body of mine will drive them all crazy.", he said smoothly as he caressed his chest.

Finally, the trio present was getting creeped out as Aaron shouted, "Will you quit it, Frey! You're creeping us all out!" He spun around and immediately had his shirt back on, as he smiled at Jin, "Well, you just go on ahead with your silly plans, but we're gonna play." The two boys just growled as they thought the same thing, 'What is this guy's malfunction?' But then they suddenly heard Hotaru laughing outloud at Frey's performance, so they guessed that things would be okay.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"Oh, come on! It was easy for Jin, but for Ian, he just kept screaming 'No!' out as we were dragging him along." Ian grabbed him by the hair as Frey kept wincing at this, "Hey! You were the one that said I didn't have to be near the girls.", Ian mentioned. Serena just waved for their attention as she apologized, "I'm sorry you guys. But my boyfriend, Darien, couldn't make it. So you guys'll just have to keep on protecting us fine babes from riffraff."

Aaron crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, "I thought that we only had to protect you on this trip?" But their real reason for coming along was that they had a theory. Seeing that they knew that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn…it was plausible that Rini was Sailor Mini-Moon, and that she was the target for a Princess of Heart. They would have to keep a close eye on her at all times until the Heartless gave up. Which Ceros sincerely doubt they would.

"Well, protecting Serena and the girls is a tough job, Aaron.", Aaron was then drawn to the voice that spoke out. He looked over to his left and saw Ami, Sarah, Rini, and Trista. His little sister tagged along for the trip as well when they were invited. Sarah was dressed in a green one-piece with black vertical stripes on it, Rini had a red two-piece suit with little red ribbons on it, Trista was in a white one-piece, but Ami wore a blue one-piece that exposed her back. "Why don't you swim with us for a while, Aaron. It's so refreshing.", Ami said to him with a smile.

Aaron just stared at her for a moment; her hair was wet and hanging down, and she was shining with the water still dripping off her. He wasn't aware of what he was thinking but he thought that she looked very sexy. He felt someone tugging at his arm and that snapped him out of it. He looked down to see his sister, "C'mon, Big Bro." Feeling a little embarrassed about what he just thought, he made an excuse at the last minute. "Uh, I'm sorry…but I just remembered I gotta check our bags." And with that, he ran to the lockers.

Everyone just looked at him in confusion, until Frey spoke his mind out. "So he's finally succumbing to his true feelings.", he smirked. He turned to Ian, "Okay, pay up." Ian just grumbled as he tossed him a coin; Frey smirked, "Chump." The girls looked confused as Michelle asked, "What did you guys bet on, exactly?" Ian turned around and answered, "Pretty-Boy here made a bet on the train that during our little beach party, the two brainiacs would finally fall for each other."

The girls all understood and just nodded, but Ami nearly shouted in embarrassment at this bet. "Come on, you guys. Can't you see that Aaron and I are just friends?" Rei then asked, "Come on, Ami. You can't deny that maybe you have just a little crush on the guy, right?" Sarah nudged in, "Yeah, I mean you've always eyed Aaron with starry eyes."

Ami knew she had to sigh and confess something to the girls, "Well, it is half true; I do have something of a crush on him." Michelle smiled at this news, as did Lita as she proclaimed, "I knew it! You couldn't help but fall for him eventually." Ami waved her hands trying to stop them from going further, "That's just it, everyone. That's all it is; a crush. Nothing more."

The girls just sighed in annoyance while Ami had a questionable look on her face.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion

* * *

**

Within the darkened halls of the Throne Room, Lust, Greed, Envy, and the now recovered Gluttony were all standing there while the Dark Lord, Ansem sat on his throne. He stared down them in the shadows, with a look of pure annoyance and impatience. He spoke out, however, in a calm tone, "My dear Generals…have you been able to locate and obtain the Seven Princesses of Heart yet?"

Lust crossed her arms in a relaxed way, and turned her face to her left with a look of worry, "Well, we've spotted the Second one, but thanks to the fact that two more knights have made the scene…we've flunked in our attempts to get her." "Pathetic", Ansem merely said, which caused the others to flinch.

He then took something and threw it at Envy who caught it. He stated, "If you can't catch the second target, then inspect this one. The spies spotted her to be an option on our Princess of Heart hunt." Envy and the other four looked at the picture to identify the target; it was none other than Ami Mizuno.

Envy made a cringe look of disgust at this, and the others backed away. Greed was the one to speak out, "With all due respect, Lord Ansem, I don't think she could be a Princess of Heart." "She doesn't even look at all like a princess.", Envy pointed out. "She looks a little too smart to me; she might see right through us", Lust counted out. Gluttony spoke next, "On top of all that, she doesn't even look tasty at all."

Ansem was getting a little annoyed at this and asked, "So let me see if I understand this. You're disobeying my orders because you think this girl is smarter than you?" The four then started to sweat with nervousness at this, while Ansem continued. He stood up but still was shrouded in the shadows, "All you do is rely on you looks and charms in order to claim your targets, yet you haven't used any strategy at all. Your methods now have nothing but Zero SUCCESS TO DATE!"

The four Generals just stood there with their heads hanging in worry and shame. Envy, on the other hand, looked up to Lord Ansem and declared, "I will not disobey you, Great Lord Ansem. If you commanded me to find a Heart in a rock and make it into a Heartless, I would do it." Ansem then sat back on his throne, a little more calmed, "So then you'll be able to claim her heart then?"

Envy nodded, "Of course, Sir. We'll see if she's a Princess of Heart, or you can replace us!" With that they all bowed. However, the others didn't like this at all, as Greed thought, 'Did he have to say 'US', when he should be saying 'ME'?' Lust thought, 'Thanks to this loudmouth, we're all going to be up the creak without a paddle.' Gluttony thought, 'I'm really hungry.'

* * *

**Kyoto** **Beach

* * *

**

The gang was all getting snow cones as they were still enjoying their beach time. Ami and Aaron had gotten their cones and were walking away to their spot on the beach. It was strange; none of them were talking to each other, instead every time they looked at each other they just blushed uncontrollably and couldn't look each other in the eye. It was at that time Frey saw them like this and had an idea. He ran off to somewhere and left the others for a minute.

Meanwhile Aaron and Ami were on their way back to their spot, but were bumped into by another guy, causing them to drop their snow cones. "Oh, I'm so sorry.", the two turned to see who bumped into them; a seventeen year old boy with long dark green hair tied in a ponytail, and had on a pair of black swimming trunks with a black beach jacket. Immediately, all the girls, minus Rini, Sarah, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista, all got into starry eye mode.

The boy approached Ami and took her hand in an apologetic state, "I'm terribly sorry for that. Please allow me to make it up for you by inviting you to my boat house." He flashed her a smile, that made the five Sailor Scouts blush and go all heart eyes, and to Sarah's surprise, made Aaron a little agitated.

He walked up to him and said in an annoyed tone, "Hey buddy, no one asked you for…", but was immediately shoved out of the way by Mina. She asked, "Did you say Boathouse?" Rei popped up behind her and spoke out, "We're Ami's friends, and we're just happy to accept your offer." Serena also butted in, "Yeah, we'd be honored." Rini objected, "Well that's all good for you, but what would Darien say?" Serena just scowled, "We'll talk about it later, Rini."

Aaron just looked a little annoyed at this as Ian helped him up, "And what exactly are the rest of us supposed to do?" The character, who was obviously Envy, thought in an annoyed tone, 'I _know_ I didn't invite these annoyances.' He spoke to them with a nervous smile on his face, "Well, actually, I was talking to…" "No thanks.", Ami said.

This surprised not only the girls, but Envy as well; Ami walked up to Aaron helping him up as well. She stood by Aaron as she explained, "I can't go without my friends; I could never expect you to understand since we're complete strangers." The stranger was about to protest and apologize but Ami beat him to it by taking Aaron's arm, "Come on, Aaron." Aaron just shrugged and went with her. The others soon followed, leaving Envy standing there like an idiot.

* * *

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!"

He slammed his fists into a table shattering it, "ARGH! She's like a fortress, just like we said. She's not easy to dupe." Lust, Gluttony, and Greed were there with him, in an abandoned beach restaurant. Greed was wearing a black swimming thong with a black beach jacket, Gluttony was wearing a male one-piece bathing suit that was nearly stretched out too much, and Lust was wearing a sexy black bikini with a tie on skirt.

Lust just shrugged, "I told you it was hopeless." Greed nodded in agreement, "Did you really believe you could handle a girl like that? 'Sides, she already has a boyfriend." Gluttony just shrugged and mumbled about wanting something to eat. Envy grabbed Greed by his jacket's collar and nearly shouted, "Well if she didn't have those yakking friends or that pathetic excuse for a guy for a Boyfriend, she'd be mine right now!"

He calmed down a little and turned around heading out. He was leaving with a sadistic smile, "Besides I see it as a challenge; nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy." He then left in a dark flame gate, leaving Greed to talk with Lust, "He's gonna try something evil and sadistic, isn't he?" She merely shook her head in disgust, "Yeah, and we're going to have to clean up after him." Gluttony merely said, "I hope he brings something to eat later."

* * *

**The Gang's Spot

* * *

**

Aaron was lying on his beach blanket he'd brought along and looked at the others who were huddled around Ami asking why she turned down on that guy. Rei asked Ami, "But why? There aren't that many guys that good looking." Lita nodded, "Yeah, I mean that was probably once in a lifetime." Michelle then had a snicker and asked, "Or maybe there's someone else you've set your eyes on?" She was referring to a certain crush Ami was having and that caused Ami to blush a little.

Aaron was a little confused as well as he thought, 'They do make a good point. Why did Ami reject that guy's offer to his boathouse? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how could any girl turn down a guy like him for someone not as appealing as me?' Ian sat next to him and asked, "Hey, have you seen Frey? He took off without saying anything." Aaron shrugged, "Who knows? Probably trying to hit on another girl or catch them sunbathing."

He then looked out towards the beach and saw his sister, Hotaru, and Rini all making a sandcastle together and having a good time. It was then around that Ami stated her reason, "I know, but it's just that we just met and I don't know a thing about him." Then Amara explained, "That's why you should get to know someone, Ami. You can't stay hidden in a shell for the rest of your life."

Ami nodded at that, "That's true, but I don't think you should rush into love like that. Things like finding your true love is something that should be destined, not decided on a whim. One day I'll find that person, get out of my shell, and take a chance." Ian and Aaron heard the whole conversation, and Ceros, hiding behind Ian, whispered, "Destined true love, eh? She couldn't be any far from her true love or the truth." Ian looked down and asked, "What are you talking about?" The little stuffed toy waved it off, "I'll tell you guys later."

The girls, completely oblivious to Ceros' existence, still talked on. Mina said, "Yeah, now that you talk about it, that guy just didn't seem right for you, ya know?" The girls agreed and they made comments of any type of guy that might peak an interest, but Ami tried to say no to everyone of them. Just then, Frey zoomed in on the scene, "Hey guys. Listen, I got a ticket for a two person boating. You can rent one of the beach boats."

Serena, a little annoyed, asked, "So why didn't you take up on the offer?" Frey shrugged, "I did, and _unfortunately_ I signed it in Ami and Aaron's names by _mistake_." Aaron bolted up and together with Ami, shouted, "WHAT?" Frey gave Aaron the ticket and walked over to the water, waving, "You two have a fun time." Ami and Aaron looked at each other blushing.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

Aaron and Ami were on an inflatable boat with Aaron rowing for a little while. The two had remained quiet for a while, never actually talking but just blushing and staying quiet. Aaron thought while he was rowing, 'we've been quiet the whole time; I've got to think of something to talk about.' It then hit him in then head; he looked to Ami and said, "I don't think they're right." That caught Ami's attention, "Huh, what do you mean?"

Aaron rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, it's none of my business, Ami. But I always thought that your dream was to be a doctor. I didn't think you had room for anything else." Ami smiled as she explained, "Well I think there's room for everything in the heart. But there's always infinite room for love." She blushed at that, making Aaron confused to why she was blushing.

"It's true that I do want to become a doctor, but there are other elements to life; Love, I believe, is a main factor in it. No one can survive without it.", she went on. Aaron nodded at that, and remembered how Dad sometimes told him he couldn't survive without Mom at some times in his life. He looked at Ami and for some strange reason, he couldn't stop staring at her as she continued, "I do have one other dream and that's to have a big family." She just smiled as a sea breeze blew by them, causing her hair to wave.

At that moment, Aaron felt kind of dizzy at that time. He snapped out of it, 'What is the matter with me? I'm used to always being around Ami, so why do I feel so hazy, restless, and light headed right now' he then tried to change the subject and asked Ami, "A family, huh? So if you have kids, then who do you picture the father to be?"

That kind of got Ami by surprise as she merely blushed and looked down, "Well…I guess he'd have to be someone strong, yet gentle. He would also have to have a kind heart." She then shook her head, "Ugh, I feel so embarrassed about this." Aaron waved while trying not to laugh, "It's alright, Ami. This dream guy sounds like a perfect match for you." She smiled and blushed at that, "Thank you."

Just then, Aaron spotted something coming out of the water; a sharp dorsal fin. Aaron and Ami spotted the fin, and realized it was heading towards them; a sharp fin like that only could belong to one sort of creature: a shark. But before they could do anything to yell for help, someone popped up beside it; it was the same guy who invited him to his boathouse. Also it seemed the supposed shark was actually a dolphin as it got closer, making Aaron and Ami feel relieved at that.

It stopped almost a foot away from them, as Envy waved, "Hey! How's it hangin', babe?" Ami looked a little puzzled at his arrival, "Where did you come from?" He merely shrugged, "Oh, I was just passing by, that's all." "Are you some kind of dolphin trainer?", Aaron asked, making Envy fault over in the water. He got back up and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK? I just rented it? Of course I'm a dolphin trainer!"

Aaron shot back, "Who cares? You don't have to be rude about it!" Envy yelled back, "Shut your yap, Twerp!" "I'm not a twerp! I'm a year younger than you!", Aaron shot back at him. Envy was really getting ticked off as he clamped his jaw so tight that his teeth would nearly break. This guy was really starting to piss him off, "If you won't shut up, then I'll just have to do it for you, Loser!"

Unknown to Ami and Aaron, two underwater Heartless were under their boat. They were green and light green colored, with their bodies shaped for underwater movements, and their heads were shaped like torpedoes. They shot their claws from under Aaron's feet and pulled him down through the boat, yelling. In the water, the Heartless pulled him down further in with him struggling.

Ami watched in horror as whatever it was pulled Aaron in, "AARON!" Envy just smirked with himself, "Now it's just the two of us." But just before he could get any moves in, Ami dived into the water, splashing in front of Envy, leaving him startled and puzzled.

Ami swam down towards Aaron who was just sinking unconsciously. She grabbed onto him, nearly running out of breath, and swam up to the surface while still holding on to him.

* * *

**Back on the Beach

* * *

**

It had been less than an hour and Ami and Aaron were nowhere to be found. Everyone had started a search group for the missing duo, but to no such avail as everyone regrouped and discussed what they found. Trista asked, "Did you find anything?" A few shook their heads in a negative. Sarah looked worried as Rini and Hotaru stood there to comfort their friend, "I hope they're okay, wherever they are". Ian shrugged as he tried to encourage the kid, "I'm pretty sure that those two are okay" Mina made a suggestion, "Well, maybe…and this is a big maybe…but I think those two ditched us to have some 'alone' time". Frey nodded agreement as he got a lecherous smirk, "got to admit, that crafty American sure knows what he's doing."

He got a huge punch to the head from Serena, "HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU, SEX FIEND!" "I'M NOT A SEX FIEND, MEATBALL BRAIN!", Frey retaliated. The two began a regular verbal fight, while everyone else just sweatdropped. As they turned around, Hotaru was the first to notice it.

"Hey, everyone! Over here, quick!", she yelled as she ran for the shore with everyone following her. It was when she stopped they all gasped as they saw the very same boat that Ami and Aaron were on. The only thing was there was a hole in the bottom that looked like a wild animal had bitten through. Sarah was now even more worried at this, "Big Brother!" Trista knelt down to her and hugged her close. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright, somewhere."

Everyone looked to each other and continued the search for their missing friends.

* * *

**Nearby

* * *

**

On the rocky shores of the cove, in a small but large cove cave, Ami had brought Aaron to shore. With them was Envy, who just so happened to be following them. She had laid her unconscious friend on the ground and was trying to wake him up. She shook him gently as she tried to wake him up, "Aaron, can you hear me? Please wake up, Aaron." She was starting to get a bad feeling and had to check to be sure.

She tilted his head upward a little and leaned in to hear his breathing. She gasped as she realized he wasn't breathing; she wasn't going to lose him. She slightly opened his mouth and immediately began CPR on him. Envy looked at this in confusion; he knew the human was dead, so why was she trying to help him. "Why bother? He's already dead, so there's no point for that. Do you really care that much for your boyfriend?"

Ami stopped between to explain to him, "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's a special friend." Envy was confused at this so he asked, "He's your special friend?" She explained, "Yes, he is. Don't you have any?" She looked down at Aaron, his form still not moving. Her eyes began to water, almost to the point of crying if he didn't wake up, "I've only known him for two month now, but he means more to me than anything. I'll do whatever I can to help him."

She then continued to resuscitate him while Envy thought, 'Pathetic. All this for one friend? That's the dumbest and weakest thing I've ever heard.' Just then, Aaron snapped awake, coughing up water until he sat up, surprising the two. He was feeling a little disoriented at the moment, but his eyesight got straight again as he saw the one person he wanted to see. "Ami?", he asked in a groggy tone. It was at that moment, Ami began to cry, "I'm…I'm just glad you're alright." And then she hugged him and cried on his shoulder, making him feel a little embarrassed and not sure of what to do.

Envy, on the other hand, was seething with annoyance and anger at this scene. Then after a moment of watching this he shouted, "This whole friend/love thing, it sounds weak! I don't need friends! All I want to do is find the Seven Princesses of Hearts!" it was with that he snapped his fingers, and a bunch of Shadows appeared between the two friends, pulling them apart form the hug. "I'll do it all alone if I have to.", Envy said with an evil smirk.

The Shadows held onto Aaron holding him back, while the Shadows that held Ami, melded together to form a crude crucifix, and holding her in place with their claws, careful to make sure not to hurt her. She struggled to get loose, "Let me go!" But to no avail as Envy transformed to his original self. He walked up to her as Aaron saw this and shouted, "If you hurt her, you'll be sorry! I swear you'll be sorry!"

Ignoring him, he finally got face-to-face with Ami, completely terrified at him. "Now let's see if you've got a Princess Heart, Miss Brainiac.", Envy said in a sadistic tone. He rammed his right hand into Ami's chest, in a black gate over it. She screamed out in pain, almost like her heart was being torn out. Aaron watched in horror at this happened; he immediately became writhing in anger as he felt a familiar force begin to take over. Envy rummaged around in Ami's chest cavity through the gate he created, but became a little disappointment. He pulled his hand out of the gate and it dissipated, leaving Ami a little weakened as she closed her eyes breathed heavily. Envy growled at this, "You're not even a Princess of Heart? This sucks!"

He then smiled as he shot out his steel claws, "well I can still take out my frustration out on you then." Aaron knew what he meant by that; he got even angrier as the same force that fueled him the first time he became a knight began to take over. The color of his eyes became an orange yellow as they glowed, and then with a huge show of power, he threw off the Shadows, completely destroying them.

He ran up to Envy, and just before the General could even slash at Ami, Aaron backhanded Envy across the cave wall, embedding him in it. Ami, still unconscious for the moment, didn't notice Aaron in his little 'Phoenix State' as he touched the Shadow crucifix, his tremendous power flowing through it and dissolving it into black mist. Without the crucifix to hold her, Aaron caught her as she fell into his arms.

She groggily regain consciousness as she looked up to see Aaron holding her. "Aaron?", she asked and he just smiled, "unless I've been cloned." She just smiled at his little joke but then noticed his hands. There were cuts and slight burn marks on them (due to his power being used without his armor); she grabbed them while Aaron didn't notice or wince in pain. "Aaron, you're hurt!" He noticed his hands and immediately came up with an excuse, "I guess I got into a little tussle with those things after I tried to save you."

She immediately got worried at that, "Aaron, you shouldn't have risked your wellbeing like that!" But before Aaron could give a reason so, Envy busted out of the cave wall, now even more pissed off than before. "NOW YOU TWO ARE DEAD!", he yelled before he charged at them. Aaron got up and charged right after, but Ami shouted as she reached out to stop him, "Aaron! No!"

But she went unheard as Envy neared his target, but missed to swipe at him as Aaron ducked and delivered a powerful uppercut that nearly broke his right hand. This caused Envy to stagger back a little as Ami ran up to Aaron, but he stopped her from getting in front as he was shielding her now.

Envy staggered a bit as he regained his balance and sneered at the two. "Don't get cocky, Loser!", Envy shouted as he got ready to kill this punk. "This can go two ways: you let me kill the girl to get rid of my frustration, or I can kill you both right here." The way this guy talked and looked at them, in all her life, Ami had never been more scared.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Aaron continued to stand in front of Ami ready to fight. "There's no way I'm letting a psycho like you hurt Ami! So you can just forget it, pal!" Envy then relaxed for a moment, sighed and shrugged. "Why do stupid people like you always do things the hard way?" He then got his claws ready and charged at the two of them.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Out of nowhere a discus ball of thunder struck Envy, sending him backwards. Aaron and Ami both had a relieved look on their faces as they saw none other than Sailor Jupiter in her fighting stance, ready to take on Envy. With her were Sailor Neptune, Venus, and Mars, all at the ready.

"How dare you threaten the lives of two soon to be boyfriend and girlfriend!", Jupiter said while Aaron and Ami nearly face vaulted at that. Mars pointed out, "In the name of the Sailor Scouts we won't forgive you for that!" Envy was just getting annoyed at this as he just shouted, "THAT'S IT! I HATE YOU, PEOPLE! I WANT YOU ALL TO DIE! HEARTLESS!" Then suddenly, out of the shadows arose gangs of Shadows, accompanied by a few of the marine Heartless that pulled Aaron under and nearly drowned him. They were holding some sort of harpoon trident weapon, and Envy ordered, "Turn these annoyances into Fish Fillets! I'm outta here!" And with that, he took off in his Dark Flame shadow gate. The Sailor Scouts shouted to the two, "Stay right there! We'll handle this!" The Heartless ignored the two humans, both realizing the situation that they couldn't transform without the other knowing about it.

Mars clasped her hands together, as nine fireballs appeared in a circle in front of her, "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" She shot the nine fiery blades at a couple of the Heartless and they dissipated into black mist. It was Venus' turn as she raised her right hand and pointed at a group of Heartless and pointed her index finger at them. The tip of her finger glowed, "VENUS CRESENT V SMASH!" And she shot out a golden yellow laser blast that incinerated the group.

The Shadows and the Aquapooners saw the resistance and decided on a new tactic. The Shadows swarmed together to create a living wave of Shadows while the Aquapooners rode in it like surfers and charged at the Scouts. The girls stood there in fright but suddenly, a huge figure busted through the cave door accompanied by a huge sandstorm that pushed the wave back. The figures turned out to be none other than Persian Prince and Taurus Barbarian. Persian shouted, "Senior and Senioritas, have no fear; Persian Prince and Taurus Barbarian are here!"

The huge figure then swung a massive hammer strike, "TAURUS HAMMER QUAKE!" And then when the hammer made impact with the Heartless wave, it shattered the wave, along with the Aqua Heartless. But the impact created a huge amount of fissures all around the cave, causing the Sailor Scouts and Ami and Aaron to nearly fall on their backs. Then suddenly, out of the fissures shot out electricity that shocked not only the Shadows, but also the Aqua Heartless.

Then Persian jumped off of Taurus' back and shouted, "SAND BLADES!" he spun around in the air, until he was a flying discus with his blades spinning around, and charged at the Heartless, slicing them up until they dissolved. The Sailor Scouts just stood there amazed at this new Knight, Taurus Barbarian and Persian just back flipped towards his buddy. He waved to the Scouts, "Sorry for the intrusion ladies, but we're just doing what knights do: rescuing helpless boys and beautiful princesses."

And with that he shouted, "SANDSTORM!", a huge whirlwind engulfed the two knights and when it blew over, it disappeared, along with the two knights. The Sailor Scouts looked each other in confusion as Jupiter looked over at Ami and Aaron. She crossed her arms and smiled at the two, "Well, I guess you two are alright." Neptune smiled, "You know, your friends have been looking for you guys. You might want to go back and make sure that you don't worry them."

And with that, the Scouts disappeared from the cave entrance, leaving the two to go and find their way back. Ami secretly said, "Thanks, guys." Aaron said the same thing, "Thanks for saving our butts, guys."

* * *

**Back on the Beach

* * *

**

The gang had returned and regrouped with everyone else, now that they found Ami and Aaron. During the time, it was nearing dusk as the sun was almost close to setting. They went back to the beach out of their armor and uniforms and returned to their spot where Sarah gave both Ami and Aaron a huge hug for their return.

Later on, after getting dressed, Aaron was in jean shorts with an orange T-shirt, and Ami, wearing a red mini, black sleeveless shirt, and a white short-sleeved jacket, walked away from the others shortly after they changed. They walked along the beach shore, the waves rushing over their feet as the tide came in. They stopped for a moment to watch the sunset. Ami then looked at Aaron with a slight blush before she finally spoke. "Aaron…", she said, catching his attention, "I never did thank you for saving my life."

He smiled as he scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Ah, it was nothing, Ami." She then took another look at his hands, which still looked a little burned. No one else had noticed the burns as soon as they got back, but she remembered, "I also wanted to apologize to you." He then got a look of confusion at this, "What do you mean?" She brought a hand up to her mouth as she nearly shook from what she had to say. "if you hadn't tried to help me…", her voice shaking with sadness, "..You wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me."

She was on the verge of crying at this point, as Aaron was looking at her hurtful. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and brought her close to him. He said firmly to her, "Ami, I chose to want to help you. I'd sell my soul just to see you safe." She stopped crying long enough to look up to him as he looked at the sunset with a solemn look. "I can't bear the thought of losing those I care about. Not my dad, Sarah, and especially you, Ami." She looked surprised at what he said to her. He looked at her; his eyes locked into hers, "You mean a lot to me, Ami. And I just couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

Ami's eyes watered a little as she did what she could do at that moment; she wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug. She then whispered, "Thank you"

Aaron smiled at this as he hugged her a little more; as they did, the sunset lit up the ocean shore. Ami nuzzled her head on Aaron's shoulders as she realized something important. Something that she realized now that whenever she saw Aaron hurt, she would be hurt back emotionally in worry and in sadness that he'd get hurt like this. Just the very thought of losing him was like a dagger striking her heart.

She realized it and thought, 'It's more than just a crush….I'm in love with him.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Trust; The Fellowship Enemies?**

* * *

**Heartless:**

****Aquapooners (I think that's the name for these guys?)


	18. Trust

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Trust in One's Heart; The Fellowship Enemies?

* * *

****Downtown Tokyo**

**Nighttime

* * *

**

A delivery truck was passing down a highway bridge, making a delivery to somewhere unknown. As it was heading straight for the next intersection, the driver spotted two figures standing in the middle of the road. The driver grumbled "What the heck" he honked the horn to get their attention but they wouldn't budge an inch. Suddenly he got a good look at them and saw a small fellow accompanied by a huge armored figure. The small guy then zoomed at the truck at blinding speed, almost about to pass the truck. But as the figure reached it, he shot out a jagged looking chain at the tires as he passed it, slashing them.

The driver tried desperately to gain control, but the big guy at the end took out a huge hammer and slammed it into the ground with tremendous force. Fissures shot forward at the truck, causing even more disability for the driver to gain control of the steering. Then suddenly, two figures dropped out of the sky, one looking like a samurai, the other looked like a swordsman with wings. They sliced the front of the truck, disconnecting the steering and the brakes.

The driver couldn't control the truck anymore as he headed towards the big guy. He yelled out loud as the guy raised his hammer, and in one swipe, slammed the guy off the bridge and plummeted to his demise. The four figures watched as the truck exploded into flames, and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

**Day 3**

**Arashi Mountain Hotel

* * *

**

It was morning and in Room 303, Ami was wide-awake, sitting near the room's study table. She was looking outside as she pondered about the realization back on the beach yesterday. She had realized that he was in love with her friend, Aaron. She had come to this realization yesterday when she realized how bad she had felt when he got hurt, trying to save her.

Just then, Luna jumped up on the table, surprising her. "Oh, Luna. What are you doing up this early?", Ami asked. Luna replied, "I was going to ask you the same question." Ami lean on her right hand as she looked down on the cat guardian. "Well…it's like this, Luna.", Ami said as she explained the events of yesterday. After she had told her everything, Luna's eyes nearly widened with surprise. "What! You mean you're in love with Aaron?", Luna nearly shouted.

Ami nodded in a shy way, while Luna shrugged, "Well, its not the way I imagined but I was wondering when you would soon notice." Ami was a little confused by this, "What does that mean?" Luna gave her a knowing look, "Ami, you sit next to him in school, talk to him all the time, see him all the time, and go and help each other during your study parties. You're both in each other's lives and are as close as a boy and girl can get without being in an intimate relationship…in the beginning, right from the start, you care for Aaron."

"O-of course I care, he's one of my closest and best friends.", Ami stuttered.

Luna sighed, "Ami, I was there every time you were with Aaron. Trust me; the way you've been acting ever since you two met there was an attraction between the two of you. I've seen it, and I think Serena, Lita, and the others have as well. You seem to care for Aaron more then just a friend since the beginning." Ami just sat there shocked in the realization of the truth. "You said so yourself your heart ached when you saw Aaron risk his life for you, and can you honestly say that you can see your life without him?"

Ami thought about that, could she? Aaron had been a wonderful addition to her life. She liked no loved hanging out with him, studying with him, and riding his bike alongside him. He was such a wonderful person and when she saw him hurt she would find that she hurt as well. She actually looked forward to seeing him everyday. She sat there thinking about all the things that they did together and all the fun they shared, and then the thought of losing him suddenly in her life.

The emptiness that she felt surprised her and then it finally dawned on her once again, only in a new light. "Oh god…I am in love with him…I was in love with him since the first day I met him.", she whispered out.

Luna gave her friend a sympathetic look and nuzzled herself on Ami, "Yeah, now you know…so what are you to do about it?" Ami looked at Luna, and back outside, looking at the rising sun, "I'm not sure…I mean I know about my feelings but I'm not sure if he'll feel the same way."

Luna then had a look of deep thought until she gave her an answer, "I'm not much on relationships, but whatever happens will happen." She then gave her a reassuring look, "Though I will say this…Aaron must deeply care for you to almost get himself hurt like that." Ami then had a smile of reassurance as the two watched the morning start.

* * *

**Later On**

* * *

Aaron had waked up and gotten dressed along with Frey; Sarah was still snoozing from all the fun from yesterday. Frey stretched out as he was walking with Aaron to go to the Breakfast bar, "man, saving your butt yesterday was exhausting enough." Aaron shot him a look, "Geez, I didn't know saving one of your own was such a huge and taxing task on you and Ian."

Pheromone Boy merely shrugged as they got closer to the Breakfast Bar, "Hey, he did it to get away from the girls, I did it to help out a friend." Aaron smiled at the truth of this; he never had any friends that would run towards him to the rescue. Then Frey got a sly smile on his face, "So what was going on with you and Ami when you two were hugging each other?"

Aaron nearly fell over after he had said that, "You were spying on us?" Frey shrugged, "Spying? I prefer to call it 'Looking out for a friend'." They entered in the bar and were about to go get something to eat, until Aaron bumped into someone. "Hey, You! Watch where you're..." the voice stopped as Aaron and the figure came face to face.

It was Mayura, the redheaded classmate in Aaron's class. She was dressed in bellbottom jeans, a white tank top that exposed her bellybutton, a yellow vest, red and white sneakers. She also had a few thumb and pinkie rings on as well as a bracelet and a black choker. She immediately lit up, "Aaron? Oh this is a surprise! I didn't know you were staying here too."

The two boys exchanged glances at each other and said in unison, "You're staying here too?" She nodded, "Yep, I just got here last night. Back in Tokyo, I was hanging out with my friends before we decided to come here for Spring Break." Aaron nodded and smiled, "Oh, that's great. I'm glad that you're spending your vacation among friends."

He and Frey went to go get their plates and fill them up to sit over with Jin. But before they could, Mayura nearly shouted, "Wait, Aaron!" He turned around and asked, "What's up, Mayura?" she didn't think she'd get a chance like this anytime at all, but right now she was about to make her move before a certain blue-haired brainiac did. Speaking of which, Ami was dressed and was entering the room, which she stopped once she saw Mayura talking to Aaron.

"I really like you, Aaron. More than just a friend, I mean."

Aaron was a little surprised at this, Frey raised an eyebrow, but Ami took this the worst. She felt a sharp pain go through her heart as she heard Mayura utter those first five little words. She felt her chances of telling him being crushed even further as she her Mayura continue her confession. "I mean I've liked you since you came to our school a few months ago." She then began to twiddle her fingers, "And, um, well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

Aaron was a little taken back as she continued, "You can meet me by the park later today and give me your answer." With that she waved goodbye and left the room, passing Ami and not noticing her. Aaron just stood there with a deadpan look of confusion and shock on his face as he turned to Frey and asked, "What just happened?" Frey answered, equally shocked, "I think she just asked you out on a date."

* * *

**At the Boy's Table**

* * *

Jin had met up with them as Frey and Aaron was there, eating along with Ceros, who was chowing down on some pudding. Aaron just picked his food uninterested in it. Jin had heard the whole story from Frey and asked, "So what will be your answer?" Aaron looked up to them and said, "Well, isn't it obvious? The answer's no." Ceros spat out his pudding while Frey nearly choked on his food; Jin however, remained the same, only with his eyebrow raised.

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU CAN'T TURN DOWN A HOT GIRL LIKE THAT!", Frey nearly shouted in the room. "Look, if this is about her being the right one, you won't know if you don't know her first.", Frey advised now that he had calmed down. Aaron nodded, "That's true but this isn't about if she's the right one, I can't accept anyone." The three looked at him in confusion, so he explained. "It's that loving someone, for me, it'll end in pain and loneliness eventually."

Now the boys understood; because of the death of his mother he had suffered a great loss, because he lost someone he loved. And it was because of that he decided to distance himself from love. Then Ceros asked, "So does that mean…" Aaron shook his head, "Nah, I still love my sister, Dad, and Grandpa. It's just a girlfriend that I fear of losing."

Jin then asked out of curiosity, still in his monotoned voice, "Is it due to something in your past life memories?" Aaron shot him a look, telling him not to go that far. Jin, completely unaffected by this, just turned back to what he was doing. Then suddenly, the door to the bar opened up and standing right there, panting from lack of breath, was Ian.

The three and Ceros were a little surprised to see him like this as he walked over. Frey humored his arrival, "Uh, I hate to tell you, Ian, but they stopped serving breakfast a few minutes ago." Ian didn't care about the joke as he held up a newspaper, "I didn't come here to eat…" he placed the newspaper on the table for everyone to see. The boys and Ceros were a little shocked to see the headline of the front page:

STRANGE VIGILANTE KNIGHTS TURN CRIMINAL!

Frey spoke out, "What the hell?" "Looks like someone's trying to frame us up.", Jin deduced on this. Aaron then stated, "And I've got three guesses as to who's setting us up to take the fall here." Ceros then crossed his arms, accessing this, "Looks like the Heartless are making it harder for us now."

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

**Library

* * *

**

Three of the four known Generals were just sitting and waiting for their fourth member to pop out from wherever he was. Meanwhile, Envy and Gluttony were looking at pictures of possible Princesses of Heart; each one was a girl in their teen years. Envy just grumbled, "This is nauseating; just trying to pick out a Princess of Heart possibility." Gluttony just looked at some of the pictures and licked them like lollipops, "I know and none of them are even tasty enough."

Lust was sitting near the Romance section reading a steamy romance novel, when Envy scowled, "And you're not even helping! All your doing is reading some dumb books about people, kissing, hugging, and doing IT! What the heck's wrong with this picture?" Lust peered over the edges of the book and stated, "My job is intelligence; besides these books aren't trash, they help me get in touch with my sexy side. That usually helps a lot on the field of battle."

"With looks like yours, I doubt you even need to read those."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Greed walk in without a care in the Negaverse. Lust half smiled, "Well, look who's come back from the world of Light. Any luck?" Greed passed her but answered, "I've tried but luring out those Fellowship Knights is harder than it looks." Envy smirked, "Or maybe you're just not trying hard enough." Greed sat on the table the two were examining the pictures on, "It's not my fault those armored boneheads are thick-headed; they can't take a hint."

It was then he noticed a certain picture that caught his eye. He picked it up and snickered, "Well, this could be a worthwhile target." Envy and Gluttony pushed over to try and see who it was. It was then Envy grimaced and walked away in disgust back to the other pictures, "forget it. We've checked that one out and she's a complete Zero." Gluttony then commented, "But she does look tasty though." Greed then got a glint in his eye, "Yeah, she does, doesn't she?"

Lust put her book down and smirked, "Well looks like something for you to do to get the Knight's attention after all." Greed just smirked, "Yep, and I'm keepin' this one all to myself." He then began to leave the room, but not without a comment from Lust, "You're really greedy, aren't you?" Greed smirked as he tossed the picture into the air as it floated back to the table. "Of course, it's because I'm Greed incarnate."

And with that he took off, leaving the picture of the target he would claim. The picture was that of Mayura herself.

* * *

**Arashi Mountain Hotel**

**Room 303

* * *

**

All the girls, minus Ami and Hotaru, were having a meeting in there. It seemed that the boys weren't the only ones who caught a glimpse at today's paper. Amara scowled at this, "So I guess the wolves are done hiding behind the sheep's skins." Michelle objected, "Now hold on, Amara. We can't make any accusations yet. Besides, it's not like they would do something like this."

Rei then spoke up, "I got to admit, it's not their style to do this kind of thing." Lita then put in her two cents, "Yeah, but what else to we know about them? I mean, we don't even know who they are without the masks off." That was true; they didn't even stick around for the girls to even ask them anything. On top of that, they didn't pop up in time until they were in trouble. For all they knew, the Fellowship could be working with the Heartless.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Ami with Hotaru, and they had gotten their breakfast for everyone and set it at the table, ignoring the newspaper. Lita noticed the depressed look Ami had on her face and asked, "Why so down in the dumps, Ami?" Ami snapped out of it and just shook it off, "Oh, it's nothing Lita." Serena snickered, "The old lovesick bug just bit ya, didn't it?" Ami was broken out of her daze and blushed in embarrassment, "How did you know?" She immediately covered her mouth as to what she just said out loud.

Serena picked up Luna, "Let's just say a little kitty told me." Luna gave her a look, "I'm sorry, Ami, but Serena had powerful methods of persuasion." Ami sighed in defeat as Rini asked, "So is it Aaron?" She lowered her head and blushed in embarrassment, "Was it that obvious, you guys?" they all nodded in agreement.

After explaining her situation and Mayura's confession, Lita shot up from disgust at Mayura's interference. "That's terrible, Ami! That redheaded skank muscling in on your future boyfriend!", Lita nearly shouted. Mina pointed out, "Yeah, we'll double reinforce this." She grabbed Ami by the shoulders and almost shouted, "Ami! You've got to confess your feelings to Aaron as well! I'm sure he'd pick you."

Ami sweat dropped at this and merely asked, "That might work but maybe I should wait…" she was interrupted as Mina shook her furiously, "WAITING'S FOR WIMPS, AMI! YOU'VE GOT TO CONFESS TO HIM OR IT'LL BE TOO LATE FOR YOUR CHANCE!" The girls just watched as this continued, but ended as Hotaru noticed the paper, and the headline.

"It's not true!", she shouted, causing everyone to look to her. "They're making up stories! They wouldn't hurt anyone; it's a lie!", she continued. The girls looked at her for a moment, until Trista asked, "Hotaru, is there something you're not telling us? What else do you know about the Fellowship?" She looked a little surprised at what she had jus said. She knew about the Fellowship's secret but promised the others that she wouldn't tell them. So she decided to sugarcoat her truth, "Well…they've always helped us in the past. And they helped to rescue Rini, so I know that they're on our side."

The girls looked at her in question; it was almost as if she was hiding something from them.

* * *

**Later on**

**At the Park

* * *

**

Mayura was sitting on a swing, waiting for her knight in shining armor. She looked back and forth, wondering where he'll come in. 'Oh god, why am I so nervous? He shouldn't make a girl wait this long.', she thought. But she smiled, "Oh god, I can't believe I told him that. I can barely wait for his answer."

"I bet you can't either."

The sudden voice surprised Mayura as she got up from the swing to look around to find who had spoken out. Her eyes then caught to a guy who was leaning on a tree; it was Greed with his pearly great white grin. He got off the tree and walked to the swing set that Mayura was near. And he went to other swing and sat down. Mayura asked, "What do you want?" Greed just shrugged, "I'm just waiting for someone." He winked at her, making her a little uneasy, "and also enjoying the scenery, is all."

* * *

**A Block Away

* * *

**

Aaron was walking down that way to meet up with Mayura. He was going to tell her his answer once and for all; no guilt in telling her this at all. Unaware to him, he was attracting a very huge line of stalkers, three being Serena, Frey, and Rini as they were tiptoeing their way behind him. Aaron did know that he was being followed and found it annoying; the last thing he needed was an audience.

"I know you guys are behind me so just stop following me, alright?", he said as he turned around. Serena, Frey, and Rini hid behind a telephone pole, but because the three of them were hiding in the same place, it caused them to get spotted easily. So the three popped out of their hiding spot to apologize, "We're sorry about that."

The three of them said in unison, only to realize he was gone from sight. Everyone else, who hid better, noticed that he was gone too. Lita commented, "Man, he's good." Ian, who was nervously near Lita agreed, "He sure runs fast for someone like him."

Unknown to everyone else, he had ran away the moment he shouted out loud. He had gotten some good distance, only he didn't count on the fact that Frey would ditch the others as well. He also didn't count on the fact that Ami would be there as well, seeing she had taken a quicker route to get to the park as she had already gotten there.

She was walking down the park's sidewalk and deep in thought, 'mina's right; I cant give up without a fight. I just have to tell Aaron how I feel about him.' Just then, she was broken thought as she heard screaming coming not too far from where she was. She ran towards in and stopped a few yards away from the source fo the screaming. There she saw in horror, Mayura being held up by a Heartless crucifix and someone dressed in black sticking his hand in her chest the same way that monster, Envy did to her back on the beach.

She hid behind a bush, and pulled out her transformation crystal pen. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!", and in no time at all, she was in her Sailor Scout uniform as Sailor Mercury.

Meanwhile, Greed pulled his hand out from Mayura and scoffed, "You're not a Princess of Heart at all." He then shrugged, "Oh, well. But you've got a lot of Darkness in your heart, so I think you'll have a great Heartless, and you'll make one hell of a high level Homunculus Nobody, that's for sure."

"Stop right there!"

Greed looked around, "Who said that?" "I did!", he turned around and saw a few feet away from them, Sailor Mercury. "How dare you destroy this girl's chance at true love. I won't tolerate your kind of evil. I'm a soldier of Love and Wisdom. I am Sailor Mercury. And in the name of Mercury…I will punish you!"

Greed looked a little confused, and did a heroic pose himself out of good humor. "Well then, girls like you are what guys like me desire; I'm a soldier of Greed and ambition. I am Greed, the fourth of the Deadly Seven, and the Nobody with the Ultimate Shield!" He then pointed at her, "And in the name of Greed…I shall have you!"

Mercury looked a little disturbed but shook it off as Greed laughed. "What's so funny?", she asked, seriously not amused. "The look on your face, is all.", he answered back. He looked around completely ignoring her, until she asked, "What are you doing?" He stopped looking around and asked, "I thought all you Sailor girls came all at once?" Mercury shrunk back realizing that she was all alone, but that didn't mean she wasn't weak. She stood with courage in her words, "I came by myself; so what if I'm alone?"

Greed then rubbed his chin and asked, "Well, then let me ask you something. Aren't you the one who that knight, Phoenix Blade always seems to save?" Mercury didn't like where this was going, so she answered, "I am. But so what if I…" he suddenly charged at her with his fists turning into black claw like fists, but she dodged him. She stood her ground as he looked at her with a devilish grin, "If I take you hostage…then Phoenix Blade won't be far behind."

He then charged at her again, only to see her with a glowing blue ball of energy, "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!", she shot forward her attack, creating a thick fog around them. Suddenly, Greed popped up in front of her as he was about to claw her, until his head was suddenly chopped off and fell to the ground lifeless.

She looked up and saw the one person she was hoping to see; Phoenix Blade. He leaned his sword on his right shoulder as he looked down at Greed's form, "Not the best way to lose your head, eh?" he looked to Mercury with concerned eyes behind his helmet, "Sorry about cutting it close like that; no pun intended." She didn't care about the pun as she ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. He stuttered at this awkward moment, "Uh, okay?" Mercury just said, "I'm sorry, but I'm really glad to see you" she broke the hug between them and just stood there.

Suddenly, Greed's body jerked back up and the head regenerated from bone, muscle tissue, skin, and hair. The two soldiers stood there in shock as Greed spoke up, "Been a long time since I had my head chopped off." Mercury got into a fighting stance, as did Phoenix Blade with his Buster Sword at the ready, "Care to have your torso removed?"

Greed shook his head and shrugged, "Nah, I had my fun for the day. However, I will leave you my little playmates to play with." He snapped his fingers and in an instant, four figures emerged from Greed's shadow. Phoenix and Mercury gasped as the four in question almost looked like the Fellowship, only when they stepped out of the shadows into the light, they were completely different.

The four figures looked to be only creatures with pointy joints and gray skins that looked like trench coats. The first one looked like a Samurai with a little bit of grayish blue mixed in with gray. He had long puffy sleeves with five sharp pointed fingers at the end. Its chest and waist were slim but built; his legs were sharp but strong with puffy black pants. Its head was that of a cylinder shaped helmet with seven slits, and he had a samurai sword hanging from the back of his belt.

The second looked a little droopy but was painted gray and lavender. His sleeves were long and slim but had on them pointed blade points. Its legs were lavender and gray, but were sharp points built like canine legs. Its head was also peculiar as it looked like a ball with a tie going down like a trunk, and it was colored lavender.

The third was a ten foot tall bulky giant carrying with it a massive hammer; its colors were gray and metallic gray. It's forearms, hands calves and feet were twice the size as its chest. Its head was shaped a short cylinder and had not distinctive features of any face at all on it, except for the metal nose guard. Its hammer was massive and the head of the hammer was shaped like a hammer head shark.

The fourth one resembled that of a human with the characteristics of a humanoid dragon; it was colored gray, purple, electric pink, and tips of yellow. The torso was human shaped, its arms were human as well, but the forearms were longer and the hands were like mittens. The legs were canine shaped with the feet having only three long purple sharp claws. The wings on its back were triangle shape but had not flaps to it, only four, long, and sharp triangle blades. Its head was human shaped and purple but was hidden in a gray hood with a dragon head on top with purple spikes running down its back neck and two purple horns on its head with a working jaw. It also held a lance like buster sword with a 90 degree triangle blade with three spiked blades sticking out of it on the handle guard.

Mercury and Phoenix looked at these new opponents and Mercury was the first to ask, "What are they?" Phoenix answered, "Well, one thing's for sure…they're not Heartless." "That's because they're not Heartless, kids. They're Nobodies." The two heroes looked at Greed who was about to leave in a Dark Flame Gate as he explained, "Tell me, you ever wonder what ever happens to the body after the Heart crystal's been removed to make a Heartless? If the body has a strong will it'll become a Nobody. And these four go in order: Samurai, Assassin, Berserker, and my favorite, Dragoon." And with that, he disappeared before saying, "Have fun with your imitations, Knight."

The two heroes just stood there, until one of the four Nobodies made the first move. The first one it seemed was the Samurai, who jumped up with ease and pulling out his sword. Phoenix immediately with Mercury as his backup, preparing for an attack as he and the Samurai drew blades and prepared to duke it out. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice the Assassin popping out of the ground and knocking his sword out of his hand.

Before the Samurai could slash at him, Phoenix reverse-dodged him and got in from behind. He slashed at the creatures back, merely hurting the surface, but not killing him. The Assassin dived back into the dirt, and shot out its long, bladed, and stretchy arms at Mercury, who easily dodged them. Mercury then noticed something about these creatures' movements, 'these creatures don't seem to act on instinct like the Heartless. They seem more intelligent and based more on strategy.'

Then suddenly the Berserker came out of nowhere and almost attacked Mercury, but it didn't get the drop on her. A puddle of water appeared out of nowhere, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She shot out a wave of freezing water and the Berserker froze in place. She sighed in relief, but she didn't realize that the Berserker was a decoy for the Dragoon, which dived right at her with his spear. Mercury froze in terror, realizing she didn't have enough time. Phoenix watched as he couldn't do anything to save her, nor get away from the Assassin and Samurai.

"SMARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" "TAURUS LIGHTNING BARRAGE!"

The two lightning attacks hit the unsuspecting target, and it was completely charging with electricity as it was thrown back from the attacks. Mercury looked behind her to see Sailor Jupiter and the Taurus Barbarian running alongside each other, but Taurus seemed a little nervous around Jupiter.

"Back off, you potato sacks!", Jupiter shouted to the Nobodies. The Berserker broke free of the ice and ran straight at the Scouts, but Taurus got in front of him, "Oh no, you don't! You and me, buddy! Hammer to hammer!" And with that, the two colossal warriors locked into battle with their hammers. Suddenly the Assassin let go of Phoenix and went straight at Taurus, hoping to get him off guard.

But then suddenly, "CHAIN DANCE!", suddenly, in a huge blinding gust of sand, the Assassin was wrapped up in a chain unable to move. And the one holding onto that chain was none other than Persian Prince, "I'd say it's time to wrap this up." And with a quick and strong tug, the chain cut through the Assassin, and tore it to tiny gray pieces that evaporated into gray mist.

Phoenix had shoved off the Samurai and had run to get back his sword. He had grabbed the Buster Sword, but in a quick flash, the Samurai was already there, along with the now recovered Dragoon. They brought their weapons down upon him, but in the nick of time, Pisces Samurai and Phoenix Blade had brought up their weapons and parried at the two Nobodies. "I take it they're not Heartless, eh?", Pisces asked. Phoenix answered as soon as he pushed away the Dragoon, "Worse, they're Nobodies."

The battle was vicious, and relenting as the Nobodies proved to be quite the fighters unlike the Heartless. Berserker was close enough to finish off Taurus with a charge strike, but Jupiter pushed him back as she jumped up from Taurus' back, with her lightning rod out, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!", and shot a tremendous lightning bolt at him, causing it to spasm and back away a little. This gave Taurus the chance to charge ahead and raise his hammer, "TAURUS HAMMER QUAKE!" And with one blow, even as the Berserker raised its hammer like a shield, he shattered the hammer and the Nobody. Fissures cracked all over the Nobody as it broke apart with tremendous lightning pouring out of it.

The Pisces and the Samurai were still duking it out, though it seemed due to the nature of a Nobody able to stretch itself, it was proving difficult. They parried at each other, and each was at the equal edge, until the Nobody stabbed Pisces through the heart, and suddenly he shattered. The Nobody realized that it was a fake stand in, and realized that his target was right behind him. His blade and sandals both glowed as he charged at him, "PISCES ICE STRIKE!", and stabbed the Samurai straight in it's chest, freezing it in a block of ice. And with angle slash, he sliced the creature in half, causing it to dissolve into gray mist.

The final battle took to the air as Phoenix Blade used his mighty wings to keep up and still parry with the lance-wielding Dragoon. They collided and pushed each other with their blades, trying to get a hit in with both of each other. They flew across the sky with everyone down below watching in wait to see how this battle would end; Mercury silently prayed that Phoenix would come out of this all right. Their blades locked together as they charged at each other in one, but no one expected that the Dragon head could move on its own. It slammed its head into Phoenix Blade's face, shattering the mouthpiece.

Luckily he saw this as his chance as he grabbed the Dragoon by the dragonhead. He then took his Buster Sword in his right hand and spun it around like a wheel as it glowed flaming red orange, "PHOENIX INFERNO!", and swiped the Dragoon with his sword, incinerating it beyond the point of recovery. With that done, he flew down to the ground and the others ran up to him, with Mercury jumping on him into a hug.

Phoenix was a little nervous about this as he said, "Uh, thanks I guess." Sailor Jupiter then realized that the others would be coming soon and Mayura was passed out on the ground. "Sailor Mercury, we've got to get going!", she said as she ran off. The three other knights realized this and they were out of there in the blink of an eye. Leaving Sailor Mercury and Phoenix Blade just standing there, until Mercury broke the hug. "I'm sorry too, I have to go." She began to leave, but out of the moment, she went back to him and kissed him on the lips as quickly as she could.

Then she was out of there, leaving Phoenix a little confused by that kiss. Meanwhile, Mercury was running out of there, holding her head in her hands, screaming in her head, 'WHY DID I DO THAT? HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M WEIRD!'

* * *

**Later On

* * *

**

Mayura stirred from her state of unconsciousness as she was lying on the bench. When she woke up, she saw Aaron kneeling right in front of her, keeping an eye out for her. She immediately lit up and dismissed the creepy guy as some bad dream. Meanwhile, Serena and the gang, minus Ami for being so shy at this, and Frey and the other boys, were behind the bushes eavesdropping.

Mayura stood up with Aaron and asked him, "So Aaron, have you thought about what I said?" Aaron took a deep breath, made a straight face, and went out with it, "I have." Everyone waited for the moment of truth on this as Aaron came up with his answer, "…I can't accept your feelings, Mayura." Serena and the whole gang made a sigh of relief at his choice, and amazingly so did Frey and the other boys.

Mayura, on the other hand, wasn't too happy with that news. Her happy face went from a look of shock to one of not too happy with this, "It's Ami Mizuno, isn't it?" Aaron had a puzzled look on his face until she went on. "Don't act clueless and start denying it; I've seen you and Mizuno riding together on your bike after school and on the weekends!", she yelled at him. Aaron then shrugged and answered, "I give her a ride to our study sessions when she walks over to my house. But we're not seeing each other; she's my friend."

It was then that he suddenly put two and two together on something; Mayura was always territorial when it came to her and Ami at sometimes during school. And then there was that time, Aaron noticed that slap bruise on his first day at Juuban High. He angrily spoke out, "It was you! You're the one who hazed Ami! Why?" It was then that he heard crying; it was coming from Mayura as her back was turned. She spoke out nearly quivering, "I liked you since you first came to our school. I know you didn't do anything special, but I still like you."

She then ran away yelling back at Aaron, "I WON'T LET HER HAVE YOU! EVER!" And with that, she left him confused as he plopped on the bench, looking up at the sky. He spoke out, "I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I can't love anyone else. It'll just end up in pain and loneliness." He stayed there looking up at the sky as it came close to nightfall. But also on his mind, he was thinking about the kiss that Sailor Mercury had given him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Slumber Party Frenzy; Operation: Kiss Aaron on the Lips Passionately

* * *

****Nobodies introduced in order:**

**Assassin **

**Samurai **

**Berserker **

**Dragoon **


	19. Sleepover Frenzy

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Slumber Party Frenzy; Operation: Kiss Aaron on the Lips Passionately

* * *

****Day 3 Night**

**Arashi Mountain Hotel

* * *

**

"He said no?", Ami asked Lita. When they came back from their little snooping at the confession, Lita gave in full detail of what happened. Lita had just finished telling Ami how Aaron had rejected Mayura but left out the reasons why. Ami was in deep thought until Lita snapped her out of it, "Hey, Ami!" "Uh, what is it, Lita?" Lita shook her head, knowing sometimes she could be a little spacey at times like this. "So when are ya going to tell Aaron how you feel?"

Ami looked down in embarrassment and blushed, "Well, I...um. I'm not sure I should tell him so soon after he rejected Mayura." Lita pulled her hand over her face in frustration, "Listen, Ami. A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime, you know." Ami nodded, "I know, but I just don't want to rush into this. Besides, I want to wait for the right moment." Lita the pointed out, "Well no better time then Spring Break, on the last day the Festival in Kyoto will be coming up. During the Festival you could confess your feelings to him there."

Ami thought about that, 'Confess my feelings to him during the Festival?' She then answered, "I don't know, Lita." Their conversation was interrupted by Rei busting in the room with a pillow and blanket. "Alright, girls…the Sleepover has now commenced!", Rei was dressed in one of the Hotel's complementary yukatas as were the girls behind her. They had planned on a slumber party during Spring Break, and had planned to have it on the third night. Unfortunately, they also planned on having it in Ami and Hotaru's room.

* * *

**Aaron and Frey's Room

* * *

**

Seeing as how Sarah got invited to the party, Aaron and the boys had the room all to themselves. Aaron and Jin were currently present in the room sitting at the table with Ceros. He was going on about the Nobodies. Ceros was sitting on a stack of books shifted into a desk explaining, "Okay, you guys know how a Heartless is created, right?" The two boys nodded in understanding seeing as how Aaron told them of his first encounter with them.

Ceros then went on, "A person, like you and Jin, if they're susceptible to giving into the Darkness by the Deadly Seven, then you can become a Heartless of high power. But if the victim not only has Darkness in their heart, but a strong mind and will, then the shell, or body, they leave behind acts on a will of its own. Thus, a Nobody is created. Unlike the Heartless who act solely on primal instinct, the Nobodies act on intelligence and emotion. Of course the emotions they use to often confuse and fool their prey."

Jin then thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion, "So I take it that the Generals, the Deadly Seven they seem to call themselves; Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Greed. They're Nobodies?" Ceros pondered on that, and was in deep thought until Aaron asked, "You okay, Ceros?" Ceros answered, "Yeah, they are. I think." Aaron nearly fell over from that, and asked, "What do you mean you think?" Ceros shrugged, "well, back in the Silver Millennium, when the Heartless/Nobody invasion began on Earth, the only human I saw was Ansem. So I'm guessing the time he spent in the Negaverse, he's been working on a Nobody that's of a higher level then the ones you guys fought against."

Aaron pondered on that and then said out loud, "Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed…" Ceros looked puzzled, "Aaron?" "The four Generals, they're named after the Seven Deadly Sins of Dante's Inferno. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride.", Aaron explained. Jin then guessed, "Like in the Bible; the four Generals seem to have a distinct personality or theme to their name that's been depicted of the Seven Sins." Aaron explained, "The first one Lust because of her sensual and tempting nature, Gluttony for his voracious appetite and bottomless pit for a stomach, Envy due to his shape shifting abilities for probably envying everything around him, and Greed…well, I guess cause he's just plain greedy." Ceros then replied, "And three we haven't met yet: Sloth, Wrath, and Pride."

Aaron was now in deeper thought than before, 'We've already met the first four, but the other three…what kind of persons are they like?'

* * *

**Outside Room 303

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Frey and Ian were outside of room 303, cracking the door open for a quick peak. Frey whispered, 'Even though we promised Aaron we wouldn't peek…' '…We're gonna do it anyway.' Ian finished. Frey convinced Ian that this would be the perfect way to get over his girl phobia. Unfortunately they didn't consider the fact that Amara spotted them and slam the door in their faces pushing them back comically.

Amara smirked, dressed in one of the Hotel's yukatas, "Do you guys think we'd be wearing our lingere for the sleepover? You've got to be kidding me." Michelle stepped up along with Rei and Mina, all giving them glares. Ian was getting blue and nervous with so many girls around them that Frey came up with an idea. He got up and spoke out, "Okay, okay wait. Now I know what you're thinkin': Geez, these boys've just messed up our girl's night."

He then shrugged and pointed at them, "Well, have no fear! The game master has arrived to give you lovely ladies the chance of a lifetime." The girls shot him a look as Serena, not buying any of this, asked, "What exactly are you proposing? If it's something perverted we're not buying it." Mina asked, "What kind of game are you talking about?"

Frey made a sly smile as he spoke out, "I've named it 'Lip Scramble'. Or simply called, 'Operation: Kiss Aaron passionately on the Lips'."

The girls, including Sarah, looked a little dumbfounded as Frey explained the nature of the game, "See here's how the rules work: choose two teams from each girl. Avoid being caught by Ian here, and capture the lips of Aaron (Who is somewhere in this hotel.). The prize is the chance to steal a kiss from Aaron. But those who are caught will be stuck with the stiff, Ian here."

The girls looked at him credulous, and then to each other in a circle. Rei thought out loud with everyone, "This sounds interesting and hard to pass up." Michelle shrugged, "I'm not really interested in this." Amara then replied, "Sounds like fun in some sense. Fun to watch, that is." Mina walked up to Frey with a pissed off look. Frey asked nervously, "Uh, you okay, Mina?" She grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and looked up to him with a starry eyed look, "LET'S DO IT! I give you my authorization as the flirter of the group." Frey sweat dropped, "Uh, okay."

Sarah popped up, "On one condition: I play as Referee on this." Frey and her shook on it as Frey shouted, "Then it's settled; Let the games being." The girls, except for Serena and Trista, cheered on and began to prepare for this game of Kiss Scramble.

Meanwhile, Aaron shivered for a moment, as Ceros asked him, "You okay, Aaron?" Aaron gave him a grim expression, "I just felt a chill for a moment, almost as if someone was dancing on my grave for a minute."

* * *

**Outside

* * *

**

Envy and Greed were sitting outside on a tree; they had heard the whole conversation about the Lip Scramble. Envy looked at this with a face of disgust, "Lip Scramble? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Greed smirked, "It does, but it sounds effective." Envy looked a little puzzled at his reply, but was even more surprised as he snapped his fingers, and out popped four strange creatures. They were gray and white, and had very thin but well built bodies. They had long pointed limbs with sharp ends on their feet and fingers, with belts tied around them. Heir heads almost looked like hoods with zipper mouths, and when they zipped open, there was a set of black, sharp teeth. On their heads was an upside-down heart shape with a cross on top.

Envy looked at them credulously, "Dusks? You're brought Dusks? Why?" Greed smirked, "We'll send them in to steal the Hearts of those pretty things, and get their Heartless and Nobodies, Envy." Envy looked a little dumbfounded as he pointed out, "Well, I hate to tell you…but they might find the Dusks a little disturbing to get near them." Greed raised his eyebrow, "Well I suppose that makes you the expert." Envy shot him a look while Greed snapped his fingers, and in a pillar of light, the four Dusks were bathed in it, and as the light faded, there stood three copies of Aaron and surprisingly one copy of Frey.

Envy stroked his chin in thought, "Okay, I see now." But then he pointed at the Frey clone, "But what's with him?" Greed shrugged, "I guess he must have gotten a misconception." He then ordered the clones, "Go get the girls…one at a time." With that said, the clones jumped from the tree they were in and were on their way to the hotel.

* * *

**Back Inside

* * *

**

The girls all had spilt up into teams of two; the teams were as followed:

Rini and Hotaru

Ami and Lita

Rei and Mina

"Only three teams? Oh man, this stinks.", Serena said as they were watching on the TV. Somehow Frey had hotwired the TV to show the game at hand. So far Rini and Hotaru were searching up the staircase, Rei and Mina were checking the cafeteria, which was empty, and Ami and Lita were heading for Aaron's room.

Sarah was watching from Aaron's room on the TV that Frey had hooked up recently, and man was the suspense killing her on this one. Frey had told her that he'd make sure that Ami would get the kiss first, but first he had to find him. "I hope he hurries up; I cant wait any longer.", she said out loud. Little did she know, something had slithered into the room by the open window; four things to be exact.

Meanwhile Ami was talking to Lita about this contest, "Um, are you sure it was a good idea to enter this contest? I mean Aaron isn't the kind of boy who would kiss just any girl you know." Lita turned around with a half smile, "come on, Ami, you have feelings for him, and this is the one chance you have to do it." She gave her a thumbs up, "Besides, I'm here to help my friend 'til the end." Ami smiled at her friend's help, "Lita."

Rei and Mina were looking in the cafeteria to see if Aaron was in somewhere or to find his whereabouts. Rei was looking through the windows to see if he was outside or something. Mina on the other hand didn't' notice that she had left he room; she was just standing there with her hands over her chest, sighing, "Ahhh, a kiss from Aaron.' She had lost it big time and was straight on determined to get a kiss from Aaron.

* * *

**Back with Ami and Lita

* * *

**

They had reached Aaron's room and found the door unlocked. Lita opened it and saw that Aaron was fast asleep. She winked to Ami, "Well, go on in there." Ami gulped, "Um, I'm just not sure if kissing him in his sleep is a good idea. It be unfair to…", but before she could finish, Lita shoved her in there anyway and closed the door. Ami was about to go back out but looked at Aaron's sleeping form. She slowly walked towards his sleeping form; he heart pounding in her chest.

She reached his still form and kneeled right next to him. She was about to kiss him, but then looked at his face. 'I didn't notice before, but when he's asleep and relaxed he looks more mature than before. Maybe when he grows up he'll look…', she stopped in thought as she blushed but shook it off. She looked down at Aaron and silently said to him as if he were awake, "A…Aaron…I'm sorry for coming to you this way…", she gulped a little as she leaned down towards his face. "But, but…I'm happy. Aaron please, let me kiss you."

She leaned down, with her lips almost close to his; she blushed the entire time as she was almost close to touch his lips. 'It's strange, but it feels like I've done this before.', she thought. But before she could kiss him, someone said, "A kiss?", she bolted right up and turned around to see who it was. Only she was surprised to see…that there were three Aarons standing right behind her.

"A Smooch?", the first one asked.

"I'll take one; I'm all for it.", the second one stated.

Outside, Lita was waiting for Ami to finish with the kiss, only to see Hotaru carrying a sleeping Rini. She waved to them as they came up, "Rini's asleep?" Hotaru nodded, "Yeah, I'm guessing that she didn't have any caffeine in her system and that she just…", but before she could finish, they heard Ami screaming in there.

Lita and Hotaru ran into the room to find a fainted Ami on the ground next to an empty bed. Lita picked up Ami, "Aaron must have surprised her and fled the scene." Hotaru set Rini down on the bed as Ami did the same on the other. "I'm gonna go find him. Keep an eye on these two, Okay?" Hotaru nodded and Lita ran out of there to find the missing boy.

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

Aaron and Jin were in the hot springs, just trying to relax for a little bit. Just then, Frey came in wearing his clothes and shouted out proudly, "So that's where you've been!" Aaron looked up and asked, "What are you talking about?" Frey sighed and sat down near the dry area to tell Aaron and Jin as he spilled the beans.

* * *

**Back In the Hotel

* * *

**

Mina was looking around to see if she could find Rei, but mostly Aaron. She scowled herself, "Darn it, Mina. You had to go into Daydream Land, all because you wanted to find Aaron and kiss him…on his lips.", she finished nearly feeling lightheaded about tasting his lips. Just then someone called out, "Mina?" She turned around to see who it was who called her name.

Meanwhile, in the first floor hallway, Rei was looking around a little fumed. "Sheesh, Mina. You had to get yourself lost again. Probably daydreaming about kissing Aaron weren't you?" "Rei?" She turned around to figure out who had called her name and turned around.

Lita was looking around near the relaxing room, when she bumped into Ian, "Oh, Ian. Have you seen Aaron anywhere nearby?" Ian, still feeling a little nervous around Lita, answered, "uh, no. Not exactly, but I think Frey was looking for him when he wasn't in his room a little while ago." Lita scratched her head, "That's weird; we just spotted him in his room." "Who's him, guys?" The two of them looked behind and saw who it was.

* * *

**In Aaron's Room

* * *

**

Hotaru watched over the two girls for the moment, but then heard a knocking at the door. She got up from the bed that Rini was sleeping on, and went to see who was at the door. When she opened it, it was none other than Frey. "Frey?", she asked. Frey scratched the back of his head, "Oh, hi there, Hotaru." She invited him in and closed the door behind her. She asked him, "So any luck in finding Aaron?" he shook his head, "Sorry, but no such luck. But there is something I need to talk to you about." She looked a little puzzled, "uh, what is it?"

Frey looked at her, blushing a little bit but spoke out, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and just as I already knew…" Hotaru looked a little puzzled at what he was trying to say. Then he finally said it, "the truth is…I'm in love with you, Hotaru." Her eyes went wide with shock and surprise, as her cheeks blushed a little. "May I…kiss you, Hotaru?"

With Mina, and now discovered as Aaron, Mina blushed as she shook with nervousness in her words, "A k…k…k…Kiss? Me?" Aaron nodded, "That's right." Rei, who was also with Aaron in the first floor hallway, was a little stunned at what he asked her, "May I give you a smooch, Rei?" Back with Lita and Ian, who were also with Aaron in the Lounge, were a little stunned at what Aaron asked Lita, "What…what I want is a kiss, Lita."

Meanwhile with Hotaru, she was shaking in nervousness and blushed a little bit at what Frey had asked and told her.

Back in the Girl's Room, Serena, Amara, Michelle and Trista were watching this. Michelle was a little confused at this, "There are three Aarons?" Amara was a little confused as to what was going on in Aaron's room, seeing is that it was so dark in there. But Trista asked, "So which is the real Aaron?" Serena scowled, "It's just like Asapin to do something like this to make it into some kind of Reality Show!" Amara then thought, 'This is kind of unusual, but kind of ominous.'

* * *

**Back in Aaron's Room

* * *

**

Hotaru was walking backwards away from Frey, but fell flat on the bed that Rini was sleeping on. She was about to get up, but Frey got on top of her to prevent her from getting up. He looked at her with a kind of wanting in his eyes, which made Hotaru pretty nervous, "Wait a…Frey, wait a minute! Just stop…" he leaned in next to her face with a glimmer in his eyes and a smile, "I'm sorry but…I really want to kiss you, Hotaru." She blushed even brighter at this as she scooted up to try and get away, but he followed her until he pinned her down.

Meanwhile, Mina couldn't believe that Aaron wanted to kiss her, as they got close enough to seal the deed. Rei on the other hand, was pinching Aaron's cheeks like an aunt would to her nephew. She giggled, "You're too much, Aaron. You bad boy, you've got me all worked up. I can't help but feel a little giddy about this."

Meanwhile with Ian and Lita, Ian was sweat dropping as he saw Lita trying to make up her mind about this. "Now I know that I promised Ami I'd take you to her, but what you just said. When it comes to this moment, I'm a little embarrassed. Maybe I should hold off until Ami…"

* * *

**Back at the Hot Springs

* * *

**

Aaron was fuming at this information, "LIP SCRAMBLE? KISSING ME PASSIONATELY ON THE LIPS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Frey just shrugged, "I don't know; Ian and I were in a tough spot so I came up with something on a whim." Aaron got up with his towel around his waist and was about to throttle Frey, until Ceros popped up, "Hey did you guys hear something going on inside?" the three boys looked at each other and heard the girls squealing.

* * *

**Aaron's Room

* * *

**

Hotaru tried to push Frey off of her, but to no avail as he got closer to her. Her thoughts ran inside her head during this situation, 'I can't believe this is happening. Frey…likes me?' Her heart was racing the moment she smelled his cologne and blushed even more, 'Wait a minute! There's something strange going on. It's all too sudden. I like Frey, but I haven't done anything that would attract him to me. I'm nowhere near as cute as Ami, nor as beautiful as Rei or Mina. And I'm so under-developed for a thirteen year old. I know I look like a fourteen year old but that's just my growth spurts.'

She shook her head after thinking about this, 'No, this isn't right! I don't want him to think of him and me like this! He's a pervert and a complete flirt, like Serena said. I can't do this! I…there's my feelings to consider.' She then felt his right hand go behind her head to bring her closer to him. She blushed now that they were closer; close enough to kiss. She saw the look in Frey's eyes that showed a lusting for her, and that caused a shiver to go down her spine. She thought as her thoughts were swimming, 'Ohhh, would a sixteen year old guy have that look in his eyes when he's about to kiss someone? There's something wrong here!'

She couldn't argue as she closed her eyes, as Frey's lips became close to hers. Her hands were on his chest when she tried to push him off, but they stayed there just holding him up. She thought, 'I…I…I cant…stop…' but before she could let it in, she opened her lone eye on the still on TV, and saw that near the Hot Springs, Frey was talking to Jin and Aaron. 'There are two Freys?', she screamed in her head. She immediately pushed 'Frey' off and shouted, "W-WHO ARE YOU?" But then she was a little surprised to see that Frey's hand was still holding onto Hotaru's back head, while his arm was stretched out. Frey's skin changed color to reveal a light gray, his eyes glowing yellow, and his teeth turning jagged sharp and black as he spoke, "Why I'm Frey, Hotaru. How about a little smooch?"

Hotaru was in terrified shock, but hear Ami waking up as she groaned, "That was strange…I thought I saw Three Aarons all at once." She then looked at the scene with Hotaru and the Frey Creature, now turning its attention to her. He drew his hand from Hotaru and pounced at Ami, who nearly screamed. The Creature said, "Give me some Sugar!" But just then, Sarah busted out of the closet to where she was kept in, and ran towards the Frey imposter, and smacked him hard with a suitcase.

The creature was sprawled on the ground, as the three girls looked at it. Ami asked "D-Did you kill it?" Sarah, looking a little peeved, responded, "Relax, it's just a fake. Just like the three Aarons that caught me off guard and locked me in the closet. It took me a while just to pick the lock from the inside." The creature then gave a V sign and stated, "Mission Failed: that's all for Frey, Folks." It then dissolved into gray mist and disappeared.

The girls looked a little confused, but didn't notice Hotaru slipping out.

* * *

**Hot Springs

* * *

**

Hotaru had made her way there, and found Frey moping in the changing room, saying that he completely ruined their friendship. Hotaru, a little confused and nervous around him since his doppelganger was coming on to her. She explained everything to him, but left out the part of a doppelganger of him trying to have its way with her, and he immediately shot up shouting, "Oh that makes me so mad! Impersonating my buddy so that they could take us out one by one! That's unforgivable!"

He shot out his ring and shouted, "PERSIAN PRINCE ARMOR ACTIVATE!" he immediately was in his armor, but Hotaru asked, "Aren't you going to ask the others for help?" He turned to her and stated, "Not this time; I started this whole mess, and I've got to end it as quickly as I can." "SANDS OF TIME: MACH SPEED!", and with that said, Persian was out of there in the blink of an eye. Hotaru silently said, "Good luck."

With Mina and 'Aaron', she was about close enough to kiss him, when suddenly, he disappeared. She opened her eyes and found him gone. "Aaron?" with Rei the same thing happened, and with Lita and Ian still arguing on the fact of kissing him or taking him to Ami to be kissed.

* * *

**Outside of the Entrance

* * *

**

Persian was outside with all the Aarons there were and faced them down. Aaron 1 said, "Hey, we were in the middle of smooching!" Aaron 2 said, "We were close enough to get their hearts too." Aaron 3 stated to 2, "Don't say that, he'll shred us!" As if on cue, "CHAIN DANCE!" Persian swirled around them with his chain and tied them up, and with one quick tug, shredded them as they dissolved into gray mist. He simply stated, "I would've done it anyway."

Back inside, Ami was looking around for the Real Aaron, and just by coincidence, she found him walking down her way, wearing one of the kimonos. She stood there a little nervous as he saw her, "Ami." She waved to him, "Um, hi Aaron." Hotaru was coming down that way, but was pulled back by Frey. She whispered, "Frey!" He made a shoosh sign and explained, "I think we should leave those two alone."

The two just stood there a little nervous, so Frey and Hotaru decided to walk away from it. As they got into a good distance away from them, Hotaru accidentally tripped. Frey saw this and caught her, but he too fell down as well. And as they fell flat on the ground, they saw that they had accidentally kissed one another. Serena came running down the halls after she saw Frey kissing Hotaru. She stopped as she shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE…." But was cut off as she heard a slapping sound. She saw Hotaru as she shouted, "What did you think you were doing? You're just so depraved!" Frey was rubbing his check to where a throbbing slap mark was, "It was an accident; I didn't mean to kiss you."

She glared daggers at him, "What does that mean?" he was really getting nervous, but Serena watched on as this continued.

* * *

**Later on

* * *

**

All the girls were back in their one room still having the sleepover. Amara had explained to Rei, Mina, and Lita that Aaron was with them…At the same time. The girls were a little shocked at this and asked what had happened. Hotaru was still fuming at that accidental kiss she and Frey had, but turned to Ami and asked, "So you were with the real Aaron I take it?" Ami nervously spoke out, "Uh, yeah." "So what did you guys do?", she asked her.

She shrugged, "We talked a little for over seven minutes." Hotaru looked a little confused as she asked, "Didn't you kiss him?" Ami mere shook her head, "Sorry but I thought it over, and I couldn't." by that time, all the girls heard their conversation, and shouted, "WHAT?", as they looked at her incredulously. Mina ran up to her and took her by the shoulders. "What do you mean that you didn't kiss him? Unlike the rest of us…YOU HAD THE CHANCE!", she shouted as she shook Ami uncontrollably.

Ami merely stated as she stopped shaking, "I just wasn't ready to tell him just yet.", Ami said trying to calm her friends down. They all sighed and muttered to Ami that she was completely clueless. Hotaru then focused her thoughts on that accidental kiss as she touched her lips and blushed slightly. She thought, 'It was just an accident. I don't have any feelings for him…do I?'

**Next Chapter: Shadow and Light; A Duel at Cinema** **Village**


	20. Porfiles 5 and 6

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

**

* * *

****Profiles #5 and #6

* * *

**

**Name**: Domoh Fong

**Alias**: Orion Archer; Gemini Ranger

**Age**: 14

**Sex**: Male

**Height**: 5'4

**Weight**: 135 lbs.

**Weapon**: Bow and Arrows of Orion; Scroll of Knowledge

**Hobbies**: Artwork, but seems to have a perchance for Calligraphy. But he also practices Archery and Bo training.

**Background**: born the second child of two fraternal twin siblings, his birth was irregular. He came in a little earlier before his sister fully came out, causing a blood clot in his optical system. During this the doctors confirmed it could do much damage to him if not operated on immediately. The procedure worked and had saved his life, but at a terrible price. The procedure had caused permanent damage to his eyes, making him blind with no way of recovery. Domoh would spend the rest of his life not seeing the world through eyes; he would see complete darkness wherever he turned his head.

Throughout his childhood and preteen years, Domoh was always being held back from everything due to his father's overprotective nature and his sister being his unofficial bodyguard. But when he turned ten, something happened that allowed him to see again, but in a different way. Throughout his whole life, even though his sight was gone, his four other remaining senses functioned beyond normal human capacity. Then one day, they showed by giving him some kind of radar, that allowed him to see again, but only through the four senses and the radar.

He studies archery as a pass time, and to train his body and senses. He's been doing this in secret due to the fact that his father would forbid him to do such things in his state. He has also kept his second vision a secret from his family, especially his sister, seeing that if they knew they would label him a freak and that nothing would change. He also wears sunglasses to hide the fact that he's blind.

It's during spring break that Ceros discovers that he and his sister are the Gemini Rangers. They bump into each other in the Movie Village theme park. He's dressed up as an archer with sunglasses, while his sister, who still dressed as a boy, dresses up as a two sword samurai. It is from a direct attack on Rini (Done on by accident) that in some way, that the twins powers awaken without the use of the rings.

As Ceros tells them the reason for their help, Phumika objects to it, saying that her brother is blind and he could get himself killed. Domoh walks away from the two and grabs a bow and arrow to join in the fight without the ring, and from watching him, Phumika realizes that he's not as weak as some people would think.

They take the rings, transform, and fight tremendously, defeating the Heartless boss. It is also after the defeat that the guys make a discovery that Phumika is actually a girl, after Frey accidentally pulls off her shirt from holding her up by the collar due to an insult she spouted.

**Personality**: Calm and polite to others, Domoh is the Yin to Phumika's Yang. Even though he's blind, he's never become down or rude because of it. In fact, being blind hasn't brought him down ever since, but he wished he could see other's faces without having to touch them.

Even though he's polite, he also has a carefree nature and adventurous attitude. Although unlike her sister, he tries to reason with the enemy into avoiding any confrontation, though that never works ever. Domoh insists that he can carry his own weight and often mistakes a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for his blindness.

Also during the battle against the Army of Nobodies and against the Twilight Thorn, the two become a force to be reckoned with once they fight alongside the Sailor Scouts and their comrades. After the battle, the twins become the greatest of friends with their comrades, and the Scouts.

**Skills**: Domoh is very good at using his archery and staff combat. He also excels in arts and crafts as well. It in this hope that he wishes to become an art teacher. But the best thing he does is calligraphy, which is essential to one of his powers as a Knight. This is the ability to read the opponent's mind of any moves before they make it, which helps the other knights, through a scroll that only he can read.

**Powers**: Through the Constellation of Gemini, he and his sister have been given the power of Spirit and Balance. Both of them are necessary to use this ability in unity of their spirits and ability to balance themselves out. In this case, Domoh is the Gemini Ranger of Light, Spirit.

**Transformation**: when the two shout out "GEMINI RANGERS ARMOR ACTIVATE!" Domoh's body glows white, while Phumika's body glows black. Under them is the Yin/Yang sign appear below them, each one on the different color: Domoh standing on black, Phumika on while, and are engulfed in a flash of the different color. And after the light is gone, they are both standing there with their armor and weapons.

**Heaven's Cry**: this is necessarily a healing move; in this move, he gets into a prayer position and glows with light. When doing this he can heal himself or any of the other fellowship with this move.

**Light of Judgement**: in this attack, his bow charges up and he fires out a barrage of powerful arrows of light.

**Eye of Light**: through this move, and with the help of his scroll, he can read what the opponents will do next by calling out his/her name.

**Rain of Light**: in this attack he shoots out an arrow in the air, high above into the sky. And suddenly comes down arrows of light falling on the enemy like rain.

**

* * *

****Name**: Phumika Fong 

**Alias**: Chaos Blades, or Goddess of War; Gemini Ranger

**Age**: 14

**Sex**: Female

**Height**: 5'4

**Weight**: 123 lbs.

**Weapon**: Blades of Chaos

**Hobbies**: Martial arts training, going to fight clubs with Ian. But secretly writes romance stories.

**Background**: born the first child of two fraternal twin siblings. She was coming out a little slow and this caused her brother's irregular birth. Her father believed that it was her fault that his son and her brother ended up blind. As she grew old enough to understand this and heard the story as to how her brother became this way, she blamed herself. Knowing for the fact that her brother had been born sightless because of her, she made it her personal mission to be not only his enforcer, but also bodyguard.

She also decided to hide the fact that she was a girl and pretend to be a boy. This is also in order to make sure that she stays close to her brother during classes. It is through this that she has never learned to be feminine ever. In moments when she does act feminine, she sometimes gets a little awkward and really messes things up. She also believes that they need no one, but that changes when they meet Aaron and learn of their destiny.

It's during spring break that Ceros discovers that he and his sister are the Gemini Rangers. They bump into each other in the Movie Village theme park. He's dressed up as an archer with sunglasses, while his sister, who still dressed as a boy, dresses up as a two sword samurai. It is from a direct attack on Rini (Done on by accident) that in some way, that the twins powers awaken without the use of the rings.

As Ceros tells them the reason for their help, Phumika objects to it, saying that her brother is blind and he could get himself killed. Domoh walks away from the two and grabs a bow and arrow to join in the fight without the ring, and from watching him, Phumika realizes that he's not as weak as some people would think.

They take the rings, transform, and fight tremendously, defeating the Heartless boss. It is also after the defeat that the guys make a discovery that Phumika is actually a girl, after Frey accidentally pulls off her shirt from holding her up by the collar due to an insult she spouted. She also removes her cap to show her hair is longer than it should be for a boy.

Also during the battle against the Army of Nobodies and against the Twilight Thorn, the two become a force to be reckoned with once they fight alongside the Sailor Scouts and their comrades. After the battle, the twins become the greatest of friends with their comrades, and the Scouts.

**Personality**: Temperamental; short fuse and distrustful to others at first. She is the Yang to Domon's Yin. She has been this way for the past ten years now, and never even been in anything that was remotely feminine. She also suffers from motion sickness, which becomes something of a gag around the others.

She's also quite mischievous and quite a smart Alec when she needs to be. But after the Nobodies battle, she actually has grown quite fond of everyone, especially Amara and Ian due to their 'In Your Face' attitude.

She also has a hard time trusting others around her brother, except for Sarah which they share a certain protective nature for their brothers. Unlike the quiet Jin, friendly Aaron or suave but goofy Frey, Phumika is fiercely independent, direct, brutally frank and confrontational. She is very tomboyish in the way she acts and dresses- a contrast to the delicate doll her father wishes to see her as. However, unlike her brother, who avoids fighting whenever possible, Phumika loves battling and takes great pride in her martial arts skills.

She appears eager to prove that she is as strong as anyone who can see. Phumika's eagerness to prove that she can be independent has led to some initial difficulties with Aaron and his friends.

**Skills**: Expert at hand to hand combat; mostly in Chinese martial arts. She also harvests a talent for writing romance novels, but she doesn't want anyone to know that. It would devastate her very nature as a tomboy.

**Powers**: Through the Constellation of Gemini, she and her brother have been given the power of Spirit and Balance. Both of them are necessary to use this ability in unity of their spirits and ability to balance themselves out. Phumika has the ability of Balance, which is sort of a common bother for everyone else; due to the fact she can't balance out her temper. But she is also the Gemini Ranger of Dark.

**Transformation**: when the two shout out "GEMINI RANGERS ARMOR ACTIVATE!" Domoh's body glows white, while Phumika's body glows black. Under them is the Yin/Yang sign appear below them, each one on the different color: Domoh standing on black, Phumika on white, and are engulfed in a flash of the different color. And after the light is gone, they are both standing there with their armor and weapons.

**Darkness Rage**: in this attack, the symbols on the Blades of Chaos glow as she shoots them up in the air. Then she brings them down by the chains the blades are attached to and slam them in the ground in front of her in a 90-degree angle, creating a dark blast wave that blows away the enemy.

**Darkness Fury**: in this attack, the Blades of Chaos glow as does her eyes. In this, she becomes a blinding wild beast of feral potential. In this, she will attack everything in sight until there is nothing left standing in the area.

Army of Darkness: in this attack, the Blades of Chaos glow crimson black, and she slams them into the ground. Fissures crack open from the ground and out of it, dark crimson dead spirits shoot out and attack the opponents. 

**Dark Gaze**: in this move, her eyes glow a crimson black, and just by looking at the opponent. When they meet at her gaze, they freeze up and turn to stone. This move works well against opponents that move too fast or when there are too many of them.


	21. Light and Shadow

**Sailor Moon: Fellowship of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shadow and Light; A Duel at Cinema** **Village**

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

**Throne Room **

* * *

The four known Generals of the Deadly Seven were now present at the Throne Room, with the Dark Lord standing at the throne. He stood with his back turned on them looking at the Heartless insignia above the very throne he sat at. He then spoke in a not so pleasant tone, "My Generals, I'm not elated with happiness." It was at that moment, Greed spoke up, "but my Lord…you're never happy." "I know that, I was speaking of current events.", the Dark Lord said without raising his voice or turning around.

The Four Generals were a little nervous as to what he was going to say next. "However, events have elated me in the location of the next Princess of Heart." He then turned to Greed and commanded, "You are to accompany another with you in an attempt to retrieve her." Greed bowed, "You got it, Boss." Envy stepped up in determination, "Don't you worry, Dark Lord. I won't fail you in this mission; I've been training and building my strength." He proved it so by punching his fist into the floor beneath him, making a crater sized hole.

Ansem sneered at Envy as he said, "Do not remind me of your constant failure, Envy. You're not accompanying Greed on this mission." Envy tried to convince the Dark Lord but to no avail, "NO! This requires a more skilled hunter." He then turned to the side of the Throne Room that was encased in darkness, and stepped into the light a figure in the shadows. It was a man who looked between the ages of forty and sixty, but still well built, had short black hair, a skinny mustache, and an eye patch over his left eye.

Ansem called out, "Pride; you'll accompany Greed in retrieving the Princess of Heart." Pride opened his right eye and spoke in a voice that was both kind and vicious, "I look forward to adding a trophy to my collection, My Lord.'

* * *

**Day 4**

**Cinema** **Village**

* * *

Cinema Village, or Movie Village as it was called, was actually one of Kyoto's greatest places to visit when you're on Spring Break or on vacation. It was actually a vast reproduction of Edo-Japan, featuring reproductions of samurai movie sets. Now they also moved in a little for western cowboys to add something to it. And as an added bonus, actors would dress up and recreate the era for tourists.

Also to make it more fun, even tourists would dress up and almost become part of the scene as well. Serena and her friends as well as Aaron and his group, decided to go there for a swell time. Actually it was Mina's idea when she and Lita were trying to come up with an idea on how Ami could confess to Aaron about her feelings to him. So they decided that Cinema Village would be the best idea ever; all they had to do was get them in character, find the perfect place to get them to confess, and then let hormones and hearts do the rest.

It was at that moment, Aaron and Sarah had gotten out of the changing rooms. Aaron had taken the costume of a Western Bounty Hunter; he wore a blue pair of pants and vest, with a dusty red long sleeved shirt, black western gloves and boots. Around his waist was a belt holding two fake Peacemaker six shooters, and on his head were a blue cowboy hat, and also a cloak that was almost like a cape but didn't reach to his ankles.

Sarah was dressed up as a female Bounty Hunter in boy's clothes, but the difference was she was wearing a sombrero and poncho. She smiled up to Aaron, "ready to round up some photos for dear ol' Dad, Ranger?" Aaron just sighed as he saw that Sarah had really gotten into character. "I'm ready when you are, little cowgirl.", he said with not much enthusiasm. She elbowed him in a response, "C'mon, Aaron. This is supposed to be Cinema Village. The one theme park which lets you dress and act a part out."

Aaron just sighed, "I just want to get some photos for Dad; remember, he couldn't make it so at least we owe him a few shots from the trip." Sarah shrugged as they walked down the walkway to find the others. "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have a great time here at least." She also pointed out, "Hey, I got an idea! Maybe when we find Ami and the others you can do your Clint Eastwood impersonation." Aaron just groaned with embarrassment at that; the last thing he wanted to do was the impersonation he did as a kid to make his sister happy.

"Sarah, is that you?", came a voice from behind them.

Sarah immediately lit up and turned around, as did Aaron, and the two of them saw two figures standing there. The two were what appeared to be two fourteen year old boys, each with black, short and messy hair with what appeared to be red highlights in them. One of them was wearing sunglasses and dressed as an archer, whiles the other, with none, having amber eyes, and dressed as a swordsman with two swords. Sarah immediately beamed with happiness as she saw who it was.

"Domoh! Phumi!", she yelled as she ran over to them. She smiled at the two, "I didn't know you'd be here. I'd have invited you to come along." Phumi, who just huffed and shrugged, while Domoh shook Sarah's hand, "We didn't think you would come here at all." He then turned to see her big brother, Aaron, whom she always spoke about when they went out to play. Domoh leaned in towards Sarah and asked, "So is he your brother?" Sarah nodded in a positive response.

Aaron decided that he wanted to introduce himself so he reached out to shake his hand with Domoh, only to get it caught by the one called Phumi. Aaron, being a little startled, replied, "Oh, Hi." Suddenly, Phumi squeezed Aaron's hand so hard he thought his hand was going to break off. Domoh broke their handshake as he fumed with Phumi, "Phumi! He's Sarah's brother, treat him with respect." Phumi just huffed and said in a gruff voice, "Yeah, whatever."

Domoh and Sarah both had a huge scowl look at her, but Aaron just shook it off, "oh, it's alright, I'm sure he had his reasons. I'm pretty sure he's just being protective of you, Domoh, seeing that we just met." Domoh bowed in apology and explained, "Yeah that's part of the reason, the second part is that he just doesn't trust anyone except Sarah when we first met." Aaron sighed, "I guess this'll make things a bit complicated for the others." Phumi looked at him really nasty and asked, "What others?"

Just then around the corner, Serena and the gang were coming down their way. Serena was dressed up as a Japanese Noblewomen, while Rini was dressed as a Princess. Rei was dressed up as a Priestess (Not that what she wore at her temple was any different), Ian was dressed up as a Japanese Blacksmith and hauling a huge fake blacksmith's hammer. Lita was dressed as a European Noblewoman with a top hat and tuxedo dress, Mina, being her was dressed as a Geisha. Michelle was dressed as a Geisha as well while Amara dressed as a suitor, and Trista was a Japanese Princess.

Up in front of them was Jin, who was dressed as an Edo Samurai, with armor and all. He also seemed to carry his Boken in replacement of his own sword. Aaron waved to them as Jin came over as he asked him, "Uh, Jin, I see that everyone's here, but for three. Do you know where Frey and Ami are, as well as Hotaru?" Jin shrugged, "I believe he said he wanted to look around a bit. Hotaru went with him to make sure he didn't try anything." Aaron and Jin sweatdropped at that notion, but Jin went on, "And I believe Ami's outfit is taking a little time to put on." Just then, Lita popped up to tell Aaron something, "But she did say to meet us to where the Village's restaurant, the Akabeko. She said she'd be there waiting for us."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess we'll go to Akabeko then." He then looked to Domoh and Phumi and asked, "Hey, do you guys want to come with us?" "Yeah", Domoh answered, "No", Phumi replied. Aaron and Sarah both sighed in exasperation at this as Aaron said, "This is going to be a long day." Sarah nodded, "Tell me about it."

Unknown to any of them, the fifth member of the Deadly Seven, Pride, was watching them as they headed down the street towards the Akabeko to find Ami. He was keeping an eye on them all but at the most time; he seemed to be keeping a closer eye on Sarah. He smirked like a gentleman with no hint of malice in it, "I'm sorry, Miss Sarah, but for my Lord, I must kidnap you in order to complete his grand plan."

* * *

**The Shrine Stage **

* * *

A line of beautiful teenage girls were in front of the shrine set, and sitting at the stairs was Frey, reading their palms. He was dressed as a monk in black and purple robes, prayer beads on his right hand, and had a priest staff. He looked at the girl's hand, which was a beautiful brunette by the way, and spoke out to give his prediction. 

"Hmm, I see in your future, you'll be married to a handsome and irresistible young man." The girl blushed, "Really?" He nodded as he continued, "It will be a white wedding; you'll have a house by the ocean that will overview its beauty. The bed's sheets will be white silk and covered with flower petals, and on the hope chest next to it, there will be candles lit to make this occasion romantic. You won't get much sleep during your honeymoon…if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean, Frey." Frey froze in terror at the sound of that voice. He turned around slowly with a nervous smile on his face as he came face to face with Hotaru. She was dressed up as a doctor from the Edo era, and she wasn't too happy with what Frey was doing. "Frey! We're supposed to be with the others, not finding a date for you." Frey got up and held his staff with holy intendment, "Hotaru, you misunderstand…I merely wished to help these young maidens foresee their future lives in love."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and scowled, "Yeah right, you're telling them your future with one of them in it." The two just argued on and on; the girls that were in line watched this in amusement, thinking it was a comedy scene. Before the argument could go on, Frey suddenly spotted a certain someone leaning into an alleyway. Hotaru looked at Frey's changed expression and asked, "What is it?" He nodded his head into that direction as Hotaru looked that way and saw Greed, smiling and waving. "What is he doing here?", she asked. Frey answered, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be for souvenirs."

It was then that the two ran out to look for him, unaware that they were walking into a trap.

* * *

**Akabeko Set **

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were a little huffy about Phumi's treatment towards Aaron and the others. While Domoh tried repeatedly to allow the two of them to join Aaron, Sarah and the others. But his only reply was, "I don't trust them" and he practically dragged Domoh away before he apologized to them all, "I'm really sorry you guys. Really I am!". The ones grumbling the most about it were Rei, Serena, and Lita. 

"That guy has some nerve! We were only trying to be friendly with him and he brushes us off like that!" Mina grumbled. "Yeah, how can you be friends with that guy, Sarah?" Rini added as she walked next to the older girl. Sarah simply sighed as they continued walking. "Guys, it's just that Phumi has a hard time trusting people so soon. It actually took me a while to earn his trust around him and Domoh."

"Why is he so protective of Domoh anyway?" Ian asked as he carried his fake hammer. This caused Sarah to hesitate. "I can't answer that Ian, I made a promise to the both of them that I wouldn't." Aaron understood and decided to change the subject. "Well, let's not let it ruin our day here."

"Sorry I'm late." Ami's voice said catching everyone's attention. When Aaron saw her, his eyes widened at what she was wearing. She was dressed in a western young woman's gown from the late 1800's. She smiled and twirled around for everyone to look at it. "So, how do I look?" Everyone had a different reaction but it was all positive. Serena, Rini, Lita, Rei, and Mina all gave her thumbs up, Ian gave an approving whistle, and Jin gave her a simple nod, while Sarah was just beaming. "You look terrific, Big Sis! What do you think bro?" Sarah turned to look at her brother only to see him staring at Ami like he was in a trance even everyone else couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face.

"Aaron?" Ami said breaking him out of his trance. "What do you think?" She asked again. Aaron just simply stammered trying to get the words out but his sister decided to answer for her in her Cowgirl accent. "What my partner is tryin' to say is that you look mighty purty ma'am!" Aaron looked at his sister with a glare who only gave him a cat-like look. Ami couldn't help but giggle at Sarah's answer. "Why thank you Sarah." Sarah merely tipped her hat and winked in response. Ami then looked at Aaron. "Your partner isn't that bad either." This caused Aaron to blush but he tipped his hat in thanks.

It was then that a couple of tourists stated, "Hey look, a bounty hunter and a town girl." One of them, who was holding a camera asked, "Do you mind if we take a picture of you two together?" The two teens looked at each other in confusion to each other to make a response, but Sarah beat them to it. "Sure they would, wouldn't you guys?" Before they had a chance to answer, Sarah shoved them together as Ami held on to Aaron for support as Sarah shouted, "Okay, take the shot now!"

The tourist didn't waste enough time to do so, and took it before the two teens had a chance to break up. The tourist with the camera came up with a picture of the two, "Here you go; I figured you'd want a copy of the photo." The two teens blushed a little at this scene; it was then that this scene attracted unwanted attention from Serena and the others. The two turned around and shouted to the group, "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT, YOU GUYS!"

Just then, an old European carriage came running in, nearly running over Serena if not for Lita pulling her out of the way. The carriage stopped in the middle of the road, the driver was completely cloaked to everyone. Aaron and Ian were about to go over there to kick the crap out of the guy in the carriage for nearly running over them. Just then, the door opened and out stepped from the carriage, a man dressed in a European business suit, with a top hat, cane, and cape cloak.

To the gang he seemed like a nice guy, despite the fact he had an eye patch over his left eye. Jin on the other hand sensed a very powerful fighting spirit emanating from this man. The gentleman bowed in front of Aaron and Ami as he took off his top hat, showing him to be a man around the ages of forty and sixty, had short black hair, and a small but skinny mustache. He then said in a cheerful tone, with not an ounce of threat in his voice, "Good afternoon, Bounty Hunter. As I promised, I've come to collect the fee that I loaned you." He then pointed to Rini and Sarah, "And as payment, I shall take the princess and your partner as my daughters."

Jin then figured it out, 'I see…so he's one of the Generals. By making it out as a play scene out in the open, he can avoid any conflicts.' It was then he stepped in as the gentleman reached out for them, "If you wish to take the young ladies, villain, then I, Hajime Saito of the Shinshangumi shall challenge you for their freedom."

Mina and Rei squealed, "EEK! Oh, Jin, you're so cool!" Sarah shook her head, "I've got to agree to that. I didn't know he was an actor." The man, secretly known as Pride, bowed his head slightly as he pulled off his left glove, "Is that so, young man?" Jin nodded as Pride threw his glove at his face, which Jin caught before it made contact. Pride then spoke out, "Very well then, as the two young ladies as the prize, Saito, thirty minutes from now. We'll duel at the place called the Japanese Bridge next to the Main Gate."

He turned to go back to the carriage but turned around, "I know this is inconvenience to you, young man. But I truly wish to duel a master swordsman." He then pulled off his eye patch before anyone else could see, just Jin, Aaron, and Sarah were the only ones to see it glow dark with a red pupil. Pride then smiled a demonic way, "Don't try to run…and feel free to call for help."

The look that he gave them startled Sarah to near death as he entered the carriage and left. Jin now, for once since he met everyone, smiled in anticipation, 'Swordsman against swordsman; sounds like a challenge I can't drop.'

* * *

**Meanwhile **

* * *

Frey and Hotaru had been chasing after Greed, who was going slowly on them as he led them near a warehouse in the theme park. After they followed him in, he stopped dead in his tracks. After the two caught their breath, they got right to the point. "What do you want here Greed?" Frey demanded as he stood in front of Hotaru and holding his staff with both hands. "I'm merely here to distract you." Greed answered with a shrug. "Distract me?" 

Just then, the doors to the warehouse had closed all by themselves and were encased in some kind of shield. The two teens turned around and saw the same energy shield going all around them as it then became invisible to the naked eye. They turned and faced Greed, who was half smirking at this, "All alone to myself, and not a moon or phoenix in sight." The two teens then sneered as Frey said, "Yeah, you just have two storms for today's forecast." In an instant the two transformed and then brought their weapons at the ready.

* * *

**On the Bridge set **

* * *

On their way to the bridge, Jin had informed his suspicion to Ian and Aaron quietly as they went on ahead. "Jin, tell me you were joking." Aaron hissed as he walked with Jin to the bridge. "I never joke." Jin said simply. "But not only Rini, but also my sister is on the line here!" Aaron nearly shouted. "I know, in the meantime you have to get her out of here. Take the others and Rini and get them out of here as well." Jin replied calmly before Aaron nodded in response. "Right." 

"Well, I'd had hoped I gotten here earlier but it seems that I've arrive a little later than expected."

Their attention was brought up to by Pride, who was still wearing his business suit. To his right side he held a rapier, a traditional French fencing sword designed for battle usage. Ian wasn't pretty impressed, "You've got to be kidding? That little thing against a Japanese katana?" "I assure you, whatever shape the sword is, Ian, it can still sever flesh.", Jin answered. Pride strutted forward with a grin on his friendly face. To the girls it seemed kind of unusual, but to Sarah, who gripped on to Aaron's cloak, thought it to be unnerving.

'That guy…scares me…Aaron.' she whispered to Aaron as if she wanted to go as fast as they could. Jin had also heard that but then spoke out to her, as if answering for Aaron, "Don't worry, Sarah…", he then turned to her and for the first time that Aaron and the others had met him, he gave her a smile, "no matter what happens, your brother and I swear to protect both you and Lady Rini." She smiled at that, being reassured of their safety.

Suddenly, a huge clapping applause was heard from behind them all as a huge crowd. Aaron sweat dropped, "This is gonna complicate things." Mina blushed madly as she nearly screamed, "Oh my god, Jin is so cool!" Michelle nodded in agreement, "You know, I wonder if he'd like to join the Drama Club?" She turned to Amara and then saw the serious look on her face, "Why so serious? It's just an act isn't it?" "There's something about this guy. I don't know what it is, but it reeks of darkness."

Pride then swiped his rapier as Jin approached to the bridge. He stopped as he steadily held his boken's handle. He then took off his glasses as he looked up to Pride and asked quietly, "Tell me respectively…are you one of the Generals of the Heartless?" Pride's cheerful demeanor didn't change as he spoke, "Why of course, young man. Who else would I be? Allow me to introduce myself…I am Pride."

Jin sneered at his opponent but for some reason sensed an honorable spirit from this one,"Before we begin, I must ask you to…" "Not involve the innocent in this duel?", Pride asked. Jin nodded but pulled out his Boken as Pride suddenly leapt at him as they locked blades with each other. "Of course young man, but that doesn't mean I won't let out a distraction or two." Just then, out of the shadows, Shadows popped out of the darkness and non-threatingly scattered the crowd. Serena screamed, "AAHH! Not these guys again!"

Rei pulled Serena and whispered, "We've got to get in uniform right away." She nodded in agreement, as did the others as they ran for it. Aaron wondered where they were going, "Ami, where you guys going? It's just a show.", he replied. She turned around and bowed politely, "Sorry, but we have to go to the bathroom for a minute. We'll be back to see the rest of the show.", and with that said, she went with the others to secretly transform.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Jin and Pride were dueling like crazy. Each one parrying with the other, while none of them were able to lay a mark on the other. After wards they both stepped back to take a breather with their weapons still at the ready. Pride chuckled, "Well, this is the first in a long time that I've fought against a master swordsman." Meanwhile Jin was trying to figure out what was going on; so far every one of his moves didn't make their mark. It was almost as if Pride could predict every move before he made it.

Pride snickered as he caught Jin by surprise. "How is this possible?" Jin shouted as Pride then swung his sword at him. Jin moved to block it, but then Pride faked his attack and kicked Jin backwards. He staggered for a bit as Pride took his rapier at the hold. He slightly smiled at this, "Well, I can give you a hint on this, if you want to satisfy your curiosity. You see each of the deadly seven is the ultimate in what they do: Lust has the Ultimate Lance, Gluttony has the Ultimate Stomach, Envy has the Ultimate Disguise, and Greed has the Ultimate Shield."

It had all finally clicked in for Jin as he regained his balance, "And I seem to have discovered that you have the Ultimate Eye. Am I correct?" Pride didn't have to answer as he reached for his eye patch. He pulled it off as he opened his left eye, and revealed that in his eye, was the Heartless symbol in it. Jin glared at him, "I take it the Ultimate Eye can see through my moves?" Pride shook his head, "Somewhat. It can mostly see the predicted pathways, opening to mostly various outcomes to where your attacks will be and how they'll hit. I merely pick the best one and then go for it."

Jin readied for a Gatotsu parallel strike, "Then this will be interesting."

* * *

**Back with the Others **

* * *

Aaron and Sarah continued to run through the park but they wouldn't get far as a whole horde of Heartless appeared in front of them. Sarah hid behind Aaron as he shielded her from them. '_I gotta transform, but I can't otherwise Sarah will know who I am!'_ Just then a Heartless snuck up from behind Aaron and Sarah and was about to grab her. 

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

A splash of water sprayed over the Heartless as it was frozen in place. "MARS FLAME SHOOTER!" Suddenly, flaming arrows were shot straight at the ones right in front of the ones blocking Aaron and Sarah's escape way. Aaron felt relieved seeing the one person he had hoped to be here. He saw, now a few feet away from them, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury, much to Mars' surprise, ran to Aaron and Sarah and asked, "Are you alright, Aaron?" Aaron was a little confused by that on how one of the Sailor Scouts knew his name. Sarah asked her, "Hey, how'd you know my brother's name?" Now Mercury was panicking silently; she didn't mean to let that name slip her lips, but it did. Mars, who had gotten right to them, replied, "Hey, we're the Sailor Scouts. We know everyone."

Sarah just stood there thinking about it, and simply shrugged, "I guess that sounds plausible." Mercury then gently grabbed them both by the hand, "C'mon, we have to get you guys somewhere safe." And with that, they left to somewhere in the Park.. Aaron, who knew the reason, asked Mercury to not arouse suspicion, "But I don't get it…why are they after us?"

Mercury simply said, "I'm not sure, but no matter what happens…" she turned to face Aaron with a smile that nearly melted his heart, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you both." Aaron wasn't sure, but for some reason, he felt as if he'd met this girl before…maybe even knew her.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

* * *

Frey and Hotaru were having a difficult time fighting Greed, seeing as how so far, all their attacks did diddly squat to him. "SANDS OF TIME: MACH SPEED!" He zipped across the room and around Greed in a circle. Slicing sounds were heard as scimitars were heard clashing across what seemed like metal as Persian kept running around him. Until Greed brought up one of his black clawed hands, and punched Persian across the room. 

He slammed against the wall, back first as Saturn tried her hand, "SATURN SURPRISE!", and shot out a dark and purple bolt of lightning from her Glaive at Greed. He brought up his hands at the last minute, and seemed to absorb the attacks with no hesitation. Saturn gasped, "Just how are you blocking us?" Greed snickered as he flexed his fingers, "with complete satisfaction." Saturn on the other hand, wouldn't give up; she wasn't going to let this creep win.

She had her Glaive at the ready and shouted, "We won't lose to you! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Greed just yawned and merely stated, "I don't want your friend…", he then had an evil smile as his sunglasses glowed in the sunlight, "I'm Greed incarnate; I want it all: Women, Money, Estate, Power, Immortality (which I already have), etc. I WANT IT ALL, BABY!"

Persian, who finally and groggily got up, asked, "So what is it you want now?" Greed went back from maniacal to normal again as he answered, "What I want now is Individuality." The two heroes questioned this motive as Greed answered, "See, being a Nobody may have some advantages, but being a servant instead of a boss is so passé for me." He then got into a charging stance as he aimed for Saturn, "AND I'LL STEP ON ANYONE WHO STOPS ME FROM GETTING WHAT I WANT!"

He then charged at Saturn, who was ready for the attack. Then suddenly, at the wrong time, her faint spell kicked in as she got on her knees, breathing hard. She watched in horror as Greed got closer as his dark claws were nearing her. Suddenly, Persian shouted, "SANDS OF TIME: SLOW-MO!", and then suddenly disappeared. As Greed was about to slash a heavy breathing Saturn, Greed was suddenly stabbed in the chest twice, and then pushed back.

During which the time, he was repeatedly slashed and stabbed so many times, he collapsed on the ground looking like a peeled apple. Then in a flash of sand, Persian appeared behind Saturn and scooped her up in his arms, despite her protests. She slightly blushed at this awkward moment, being reminded of the incident at the Hotel, but was halted as Greed got up. "H-How did…you…get past me without even showing up?" Persian smirked with his smirking eye, "It's easy with a Slow-Motion move. I was going so fast, it gave me time to actually hit you without your shield skin from stopping me."

Greed was a little shocked to find out he was outsmarted by the Knight's resident idiot. However, he smirked at this turn of events as he got up and stretched a bit, his wounds finally healed up. "Alright then," he stated, "Seeing as how you've actually outlasted me now, I'm not gonna hold back anymore." He took off his glasses and his vest, and the two heroes watched with mixed confusion and then shock as they saw what happened next. The so called black shirt that Greed wore stretched all over his skin, making it look like black coal; from head to toe. His muscles bulged even bigger, making him look like the incredible Hulk, and his finger tips became claw like. His head turned bald and his eyes became red with dark yellow pupils. His teeth grew sharp as his lower and upper canines extended, making him look like an Oni demon.

The two heroes paled as Greed spoke without his mouth opening, in a voice that sounded like he was wearing a helmet. "This is my full battle form; in this I'm as strong as steel and hard as diamond. Now I'll show you kids the reason, I'm called the Ultimate Shield." And with that said, he charged right at them.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

* * *

Serena, Aaron, and the rest of the gang weren't the only ones being chased around. Some of the other tourists were running around screaming as the Shadow Heartless ran around, just scaring everyone, not attacking them. Meanwhile, behind one of the empty buildings, trying to avoid rush-hour with these creatures, was Domoh and Phumi. When they spotted the creatures running around, they hid in the closest thing they could find. 

Phumi whispered, "We've got to get out of here; you're in danger, brother." Domoh was about to object when he suddenly heard something; something on Phumi's head. "Uh, Phumi…something's on your head." "Not something, kid…someone.", a voice said. Phumi reached for her head and nearly shouted as he saw a fuzzy little winged creature. It was Ceros; see once the others had met up with Domoh and Phumi, he sensed something from these two, a familiar energy as he suddenly realized who these two were.

He smiled as Phumi let go of him, "It's finally good to see you two…the Gemini Rangers." Phumi stared in space at this confusion while Domoh listened on, "you see…I, Aaron; Sarah's brother, and his friends are a fellowship that defends this galaxy. And you two, the Gemini Rangers, are the last ones on the list." Domoh seemed to understand this as it all sink in, but Phumi didn't want to.

"Listen ya little stuffed animal! There's no way I can let my brother fight!", 'he' shouted as 'he' pointed at the little fuzz ball in defiance to this kind of destiny.

"It's because he's blind isn't he?" Ceros merely stated, shocking Phumi.

"H-how'd you…?" Phumi stammered. "It's hard not to tell when he walks around staring almost nowhere and having you guide him." Ceros replied. "Well I can't help it" Phumi shouted almost cracking 'his' voice. "He won't be able to defend himself if he fights and he won't see these guys!" Just as Phumi finished that little outburst, a Heartless Shadow came up from behind and jumped at 'him'. Ceros was about to warn Phumi but someone beat him to it. "Phumi behind you!" The voice came from Domoh! But the warning kicked in and so did Phumi, literally. The Shadow took a direct kick from Phumi directly in the face and it backed off just as Domoh launched an Arrow at it causing it to fizzle into black mist. Phumi just stared at 'his' brother in shock.

"How did Domoh know that there was one of those things behind me? And how did he know where to fire his arrow at it?", Phumi said in awe as 'he' watched his brother fight off Heartless, as if he could see them coming before they could even get near him. He had used the bow as somewhat of a mix shift staff and began to block, pummel, or even strike at the approaching Heartless in every angle.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ceros said as he flew up to Phumi's shoulder. "Back during the Silver Millennium, the original Orion Archer was also blind but he used it as strength, not a weakness. Domoh doesn't have to rely on his sight in order to fight; he used his other senses like his hearing in order to fight." Phumi just stared at 'his' brother as he continued to fight off heartless almost with ease.

"So will you join us?" Phumi thought about it and then came to a decision. "Ok!" Ceros nodded then shot both his arms at the twins. A beam of white light shot out towards Domoh while a darker light shot towards Phumi. Domoh managed to get himself to his 'brother' and while Phumi looked at 'his' ring, Domoh merely rubbed his. "Just…how exactly does this work?" Phumi asked. "It's simple, when the two of you are together just raise your rings in the air and shout 'Gemini Rangers armor activate' and both of you will transform. If you're separate you have to shout your individual knight names in order to transform." The two of them 'looked' at each other and nodded before raising both their fists in the air and at the same time they shouted, "GEMINI RANGERS ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, they glowed as their clothes dissolved and their bodies glowed in a different energy. Domoh glowed white with black eyes, while Phumi glowed black with white eyes. They both stood over what appeared to be the Yin/Yang sign; Domoh on the black and Phumi on the white. And then they were engulfed in a flash of the different color. And after the light was gone, they both stood there with their armor and weapons.

Domoh was dressed in a red archer shirt with a red armored chest plate strapped to his right shoulder, outlined in white. He wore white combat pants suited for an archer, and had a red lower torso guard that almost reached to the ankles of the black combat Chinese combat boots he wore now. The lower torso was red but white trimmed. The sleeves were white but on the right hand was an enlarged brown glove with the knuckles, wrist, and end of the glove outlined in white. On his back was strapped a red and brown bow, with two small hook blades on the tip of the ends of it. His left arm and hand had on a white armguard with a black glove, with the Yin/Yang symbol. He also had on a black belt that tilted over the side with a black pouch on it; the buckled was that of the Yin/Yang symbol. And lastly, his head and face was covered with a hood trimmed with white, with a white cloth to where the mouth and nose should have been. All that was seen of the face was a lone eye on the left, glowing bright white.

Phumi was dressed in red archer shirt as well with a red armored chestplate strapped to his left shoulder. However, on the chest, there was a slight bump or two on it. He wore black combat pants suited for a martial artist, but seemed to have a red and black combat skirt that reached one knee and touched the hip on the other side. The sleeves were black but on the left arm was an enlarged brown glove with the knuckles, wrist, and end of the glove outlined in black. On his back were two jagged short swords attached to chains, which were wrapped around his forearms. The hilts of the swords almost looked like the profile shot of a deadly skull. His right arm and hand had on a black armguard with a white glove, with the Yin/Yang symbol on it. He also had on a black belt that tilted over the other side with the Yin/Yang symbol as the buckle. And lastly, his head and face was covered with a red hood, trimmed black, with a black cloth to where the mouth and nose should have been. All that was seen of the face was a lone eye on the right, glowing black.

Domoh looked at himself in amazement as in this form; his vision was amplified as he could see his armor. Phumi just huffed, "How is it he gets the manly look, while I look all feminine?" Ceros just floated there muttering, "Maybe it's because…you're a girl." Phumi screamed as she grabbed Ceros, nearly crushing him with just one hand, "NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT…YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Domoh touched Phumi's shoulder and pleaded, "Come on, Phumika, don't hurt him." After he had said her full name, she easily cooled down, let Ceros go and asked, "Okay, Ceros….who do you want us to save and/or beat up?"

* * *

**Back with the Duo **

* * *

Persian was dodging Greed's blows as fast as he could while holding Saturn. Man did the two of them really step in it, as craters filled the floor and walls. They figured that in this form, Greed would be powerful, but not this powerful. Not only was his invulnerability even higher, but so was his strength. Not even the fact that while holding Saturn was proving a disadvantage right now. 

"Come on is that all you wussies got? Just running around in a circle.", Greed shouted as he got closer and closer. The two were nearly at the end of their ropes until someone shouted, "LIGHT OF JUDGEMENT!" and the suddenly, hundreds of light charged arrows rained forward at Greed, pushing him back and slamming him into the wall. The two heroes stopped to see the smoking figure that was Greed, and looked back at the smoking hole to where the arrows came from. There they saw a figure dressed as some sort of medieval Archer, in a garb colored red and white.

The figure shouted, "This way, come on!" The two looked a little uncertain but Persian went with his guts on this one and ran out of there. But Saturn asked, "But won't he follow us?" The figure nodded but stated, "Don't worry, as soon as we leave, the Shield spell he placed up will start up again." With that said, they ran for it, "Come on, we don't have time to talk; the others are in for it as it is." Saturn then asked, "Then does that mean you're…?" The figure nodded, "That's right, I'm the Gemini Ranger; the Orion Archer."

* * *

**Back with the Duel **

* * *

Jin was almost on his last leg as he leaned on the bridge's railway for support. His clothes were nearly torn to shreds as little cuts were dripping with a little blood. Pride was not too far away as he let his rapier hang in his hand. His face was shown with a little disappointment. "You know, I think that if we were in a dojo, this would have gone a lot better.", Pride stated as he readied his sword for one final blow. 

Jin, near exhaustion, struggled to step up slightly to ready his sword. He knew that he was exhausted and beaten, but he wouldn't bow down to this thing's power. Pride was a little surprised but smirked, "You know you're beaten, yet you continue to fight." He readied himself for the final blow, "An admirable quality in a warrior….I will surely miss you, my worthy foe." And charged at the samurai one last time.

Then suddenly, a stranger in a female garb dressed in black and red, suddenly appeared between them as she shouted, "DARK GAZE!" Suddenly the figure's eyes glowed a crimson red and just stared at the coming opponent. Pride then made eye contact; he suddenly froze up into a stone statue. Jin was puzzled by the arrival of this new stranger, until he put it together, "Let me guess, you're the final Knight the others have been looking for?"

She walked over to him and stated as he helped him up, "Actually I'm one of the two final Knights. I'm the Gemini Ranger; Goddess of War." She then pulled Jin and they both ran for it as she stated, "That petrifying move won't last forever, so we'd better high-tail it out of here." Jin nodded as they went in search for their comrades.

* * *

**Center of Cinema Village **

* * *

The Sailor Scouts had rendezvoused with Sailor Mercury and Mars, who had Rini, Sarah, and Aaron with them. Unfortunately, the Shadows had them all cornered as they were closing in on them. Mercury whispered, "There's just too many of them." Venus nodded in agreement, "I know, it'd take a miracle for us." 

"If it's a miracle you want…", suddenly from out of a whirlwind of Sand that had popped up, the five known knights, Taurus Barbarian, Pisces Samurai, Persian Prince, and the Gemini Rangers, along with Saturn, had appeared with their weapons at the ready, "….Then a miracle you shall have, Mo Cheri.", Persian said and finished. Aaron couldn't be even happier at this scene, 'Man, I'd never thought I'd be happy to see those guys, especially the two new ones.' Then suddenly, out of a dark Gate, came out Pride.

He still had on his trademark smirk as he spoke up, "So are my species of consequence to you?" The Scouts and Knights sneered at this man's question as he went on, "It's been almost sixty years I've used my regenerative abilities. But enough of that…I simply ask you hand over the young ladies and let this be." Taurus shouted, "IN YOUR DREAMS, CYCLOPS!" With that said the Fellowship charged forward in all the directions and unleashed a huge battle barrage against the Heartless.

"RAIN OF LIGHT!"

"ARMY OF DARKNESS!"

"PISCES ICE STRIKE!"

"TAURUS LIGHTNING BARRAGE!"

"CHAIN DANCE!"

The Knights unleashed a barrage of their attacks at the Heartless Army that Pride had summoned. Phumika had now unleashed her Blades of Chaos, gone crimson black, thrusted them into the ground, creating fissures and let out a barrage of crimson dead soldier spirits that attacked a bunch of the Heartless. Taurus' arms opened compartments and shot out a barrage of electric charged rocks at the Heartless group he attacked, frying them. And the other attacks had made their mark as the whole Shadow Heartless gang had been wiped out.

The five Knights stood there triumphantly as the only remains of the Heartless was dust. Pride stood there with a slight frown on his face as he looked at his defeated Heartless, and back at the knights. His cold stare then turned into a warm smile as he stated, "Well, this day hasn't turned into a total waste." As the knights looked into confusion at this, a dark gate opened behind Pride as he stepped in and disappeared.

As the villain disappeared, the crowd, along with Sarah and Rini, cheered on as they all thought it was part of the act. The Sailor Scouts looked at them and saw for once in a lifetime, the Fellowship of the Moon had finally been assembled.

But before the girls could ask them who they were, the declared the menace to be gone for now and took off. Aaron knew he had to find them as fast as he could, so he made a small apology to Sarah that he had to use the restroom for a moment, and sped off.

* * *

**Later On**

* * *

After ditching the girls, who were later on found to be safe and sound, and Aaron finally finding them and transformed, the Knights, including Domoh, and Phumika, had met each other in a warehouse. And not the one that Greed was trapped in. Ian was still trying to get this figured out, "Okay, let me see if I got this straight….Domoh's blind and Phumi is Phumika, which is a girl?" 

Phumi gave the big guy the stink eye, "You got a problem with that?" The boys waved their approval, not trying to show any disapproval of having a girl on their team. Then suddenly, by a surprised Aaron, Ceros suddenly floated off the ground, and his wings enlarged, cocooning himself in a warm and bright light. Then suddenly the light disappeared as they saw what had happened.

The knights all stared in shock at what had just happened. Ceros, the tiny guardian had transformed into a huge lion-like animal with wings like an eagle and small armor on his body. Aaron couldn't believe that the small creature he had met the day he became Phoenix Blade was such a magnificent creature.

"Ok, I definitely take back the 'stuffed animal' thing." Phumika said as she looked at Ceroberos wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Ian asked in awe.

"Ceros transformed, but how is it possible?" Jin answered as he too stared at him in awe.

"That's because all six of you are together again." Ceroberos replied in a deeper and firmer voice than his little surfer voice. "I wasn't able to maintain my true form as long as all of you weren't present. But now that all of you are found, the fight against the Heartless and Nobodies will shift. But we still have one other mission, finding the rest of the Princesses of Hearts." The Knights looked to each other and nodded at this; now that they were assembled, they knew what was next on their objective.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mysterious figure who spoke with Namine and the hooded stranger watched the surveillance videos with each of the Knights on each screen. All the knights were assembled as he realized his greatest hope, "The Fellowship is assembled, and the time is near." He then looked at the other monitors, showing the Deadly Generals. "And now that the heroes are all assembled…'Ansem' will no doubt bring in his first creation."

He then turned to Phoenix Blade and Sailor Mercury, "And the question is…how will you fight this foe? With your hatred from his betrayal…or with your love for each other?"

* * *

**Withing the Shadows

* * *

**

A figure roamed in the shadows, looking through a mysterious black flame in the center of the dark abyss. What was in the flame were images of the Fellowship: but most specifically, of Phoenix Blade.

...and surprisingly, of those of the Sailor Scouts, and of Mercury.

The strange figure, which showed that he had short white hair, as he reached towards Merucury with a tanned hand, with black leather belts strapped around it, and a few iron pieces bolted into the hand to make some kind of makeshift glove. And then out of the darkness, an evil grin opened up as a blood red eye opened and looked at Mercury...and then at Phoenix Blade.

He growled in a nineteen year old's voice, "Soon, Aragon...the one thing that I wanted...the one thing my heart desired...will be mine."

* * *

**The End…For Now**

**Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop the story here for now. **

**Wait for the sequel to come up…Sailor Moon: The Two Worlds**


End file.
